Resurrection: The End
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO RESURRECTION. I hate coming here. " I hate seeing him, but I know it's for the good of Tobias. It's for the good of everyone. Tris Prior was never supposed to be here in the first place. I am just ensuring that her presence doesn't ruin anything, that it doesn't ruin Tobias."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone :) It's here, the sequel yay! Please let me know what you think of the first chapter or just express your excitement in a review. They are much appreciated. I'm going to try to update as much as possible but we'll see how busy life gets. If you haven't read Resurrection, you absolutely should visit that first. **

** s/10333346/1/Resurrection**

**Cara**

"Cara, are you ready?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

I was never ready for the excruciating pain that is physical therapy but I didn't really have a choice if I ever wanted to walk again.

I breathe out a little sigh and then adjust my breathing tube.

"I'm ready."

My doctor's name is Max Montgomery and he is in his early 20's. He is young for a doctor but he's nice enough, and he seems to know what he's doing. He is teaching me little things along the way and encouraging me to start taking classes.

I'm not really sure what I want to do just yet but Caleb is pressuring me in the way of medical, like him.

I lift myself up on the metal bars we use so that I can gain strength in my back and legs. I hold myself up for a few moments and then I fall back into my wheelchair.

"I can't." I whisper.

Max shakes his head, "Come on, Cara. You did it for longer yesterday; you can do it today too."

I take another deep breath and try and lift myself again.

It's funny, I'm not supposed to be able to feel anything in my legs but in physical therapy, I can feel everything.

Mostly pain.

Excruciating, mind-numbing pain.

They say that's good though, it's when you don't feel any pain that the possibility of _never _walking again is higher.

I last about twelve seconds and then I am back in my wheelchair.

"That was better." Max says marking something on my chart. "Do you want to take a break?"

I nod and he touches my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes, alright?" He hands me bottled water and I don't waste any time in opening it.

I drink the whole thing in one swig.

Physical therapy is a better work out than any gym.

The door swings open and for a moment, I think Max is back, but to my surprise, Caleb Prior enters the room.

"Caleb, hi. I thought you weren't coming today!"

Caleb came to visit me almost every physical therapy session, but he had class today.

He smiles at me and shrugs, "Well, I got done with class early so I thought I'd bring you a treat and maybe drive you home."

He holds out a brown paper bag to me. I take it and fold it back; a big chocolate chip cookie is inside.

I can't help but smile.

"Thank you…"

"Of course," He brushes it off, "How's it going today?"

I blow out a breath. "It's awful. As per usual."

He laughs a little bit.

"Hang in there, you're a tough cookie."

I stare at him.

"Tough cookie…get it?"

I shake my head, looking down at the bag that held my chocolate chip cookie.

"Wow, nice one."

We both laugh then and everything feels light and normal…but there's something in between us. Something heavy, and I want to ignore it but I can't.

"So…how is he?" I ask quietly.

Caleb shrugs, but he knows exactly what and who I'm talking about, but we hardly ever say his name.

"I don't know. I mean…they got back from their honeymoon today. I'm supposed to go and see Tris for lunch tomorrow."

I nod. "Where'd they go?"

"Um... Some beach in California, I think."

I knew they'd been gone for almost a month I just tried to avoid hearing anything about their whereabouts or how they were.

Well…until now.

I bite down on my lip. "…sounds nice…"

"Cara—"

"Don't, okay? I'm not…sad or anything…I'm just…"

I stop talking, because I don't know what exactly it is that I am.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight? You can quiz me for class."

"No. Not if you're just going to feel bad for me all night."

Caleb frowns. "I am going to feel bad for you, but not because I think you're pining over Four. I'm going to feel bad for you because your apartment sucks."

He's right.

My apartment is awful, but it's all I can afford at the moment since Four and I's apartment went up in flames.

"Seriously," Caleb continues, "I think you have roommates of the insect variety. It's gross."

I shake my head and roll my eyes a little bit.

"Come on, come over. You can stay over. You can help me study and you won't have to worry about the yelling from your weird downstairs neighbors or bed bugs."

I sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll come over."

The door swings open and Max re-enters the room.

"Alright, are we ready to get back into it?" He looks up and catches Caleb's eye.

"Hi Caleb, I'm actually glad you're here, maybe you can help Cara find her strength from the other day. She's been kind of moody."

All my doctors knew Caleb because he hadn't left my side since I'd gotten shot.

"Come on Cara, put some back into it." He says.

I cut my eyes at him. "Ha. Ha." I mumble before pushing myself up on the metal bars again.

**Tobias/Four**

The second we step onto Evelyn's porch, I wish we were back at the beach.

I can practically still smell the air, lying in the sand with Tris, swimming in the ocean, cooking in the beach house, exploring the beach for hours, exploring _Tris_ for hours…

It had been an experience that I can't even really explain in words.

The beach was beautiful.

_She_ was beautiful.

And I actually made a trip on the flying death trap that is called an airplane. Sure, I hyperventilated on the way over, but once we were actually at the beach, it was all worth it, not that I'd ever do it again.

At the beach, every now and then we would have these moments.

These incredible moments where, we were both so over-whelmed that we were there, with each other, alive and whole.

Then she'd kiss me, and my world would stop for about 4.5 seconds.

I am still getting used to that.

Then just as quickly as it stopped the world would speed up again, only multiplied by two, at warp speed.

Clothes would suddenly start flying and we would get lost in each other and a sea of blankets and sheets, while the ocean crashed in the background.

Tris had brought home about one-thousand sea shells she had no idea what she was going to do with.

We had finally found our way to our own personal piece of happiness.

Being back here…being on this porch, it meant we were back to reality, back to the real world.

She reaches for the doorknob but I pull her back.

She looks up at me, a curious expression on her face.

"What?"

I bite down on my lip.

"Nothing…I just…"

I take a deep breath.

"I want a few more minutes of bliss with you, Mrs. Eaton."

She smiles a little.

"You know I can't deny you anything when you call me that."

She leans against the door, and I place my hands on either side of her, pressing my palms flat against the door.

God she is beautiful, and completely irresistible.

"We can still turn around and go back, no one will hold it against us."

Tris laughs and shakes her head,

"Except you have a brand new job to start."

"Oh yeah, that. It can wait."

"And how would that look? A political leader who doesn't show up for his first day?"

I shrug. "They'll understand. Newlyweds and all that…"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You're ridiculous. You know that?"

"I do know that, but you're the one who married me, so really, what does that say about you?"

"Come here, you." She says in a breathy sort of voice that drives me crazy in the best way.

She doesn't have to say anything else.

I am all hers.

She wraps her arms around my neck and her lips fall against mine in the sweetest, most unimposing way.

I am too pre-occupied with her lips and the way she smells and the way her hand touches the middle of my back to realize the door we are leaning against swinging open.

We both tumble to the ground and our position is embarrassingly compromising.

Evelyn is standing in the door looking down at the pair of us in confusion.

"Hi Mom…" I say, trying to keep the blush off my cheeks.

I'm married for Christ sake and I'm twenty-six!

I shouldn't be embarrassed because my mom caught me making-out with my _wife._

I pull myself to a seated position and Tris does the same next to me.

Evelyn looks over the two of us but doesn't comment on the fact that we're on the ground.

"You two are back." She says in quiet voice.

"That's wonderful. I just wasn't expecting you. If you had bothered to call while you were frolicking at the beach…" Evelyn starts

"Mom." I cut her off. "I'm sorry. Okay? I just…I needed to get away from it all for a moment. Can you understand that…at all?"

It was true. I had needed space from everything. After everything that had happened, I just wanted to be with Tris, no interruptions…no updates.

She narrows her eyes at me for a moment and then she shrugs.

"So, how was your trip?" Evelyn asks, holding out a hand to help me to my feet.

"It was good, not long enough." I answer, using her hand to help myself to my feet and then holding my own out to Tris so she could do the same.

Evelyn nods, smiling a little and then she grabs one of the suitcases and drags it inside.

"That's great, I'm glad you guys had a good time." Her smile doesn't really reach her eyes though, which lets me know she doesn't really believe her words.

"So, how have things been here?" I ask shoving my hands in my pockets.

She shrugs, "Nothing new really. I've been redecorating."

I nod.

I don't want to ask what I'm really wondering about, not in front of Tris, but I don't have to wait long before I get my answer.

"Cara started her physical therapy a few weeks ago. From what I hear she's doing pretty well. The doctors are really impressed and think she'll make a full recovery one day."

I close my eyes for a moment letting her words wash over me.

Cara is okay.

The relief flows through me like oxygen.

"That's great…" I watch Tris as she moves to the couch and starts examining the different seashells from her bag.

Evelyn glances at her for just a moment and then looks back at me.

"Well, welcome back." She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back even though it still feels incredibly awkward being this close to her, but we are learning.

She pulls away after a moment. "I was just heading out though. You'll be okay here? I've got errands to run."

I nod a little. "Yes. Thank you again, for letting us stay here, I promise we'll find a place soon."

She shakes her head, "It's no problem Tobias." She touches my shoulder. "You're my son. I love having you here. I'll see you tonight?"

I nod and she leans in to kiss my check and touches my hair for a moment before walking out the front door.

I watch her leave for a moment and then I find myself next to Tris on the couch while she goes through her sea shells.

She holds a sand dollar up to the light and then places it in a pile.

"What are you going to do with all of these?"

She shrugs. "I don't know yet. I'll find some use for them though." She leans back against the couch, looking up at me.

"Do you want to go and see her?" She asks quietly.

I turn away from her for moment, not really sure I want her to see the emotion in my face but her hand touches my cheek and forces my face around so that my eyes have to meet hers.

"Hey…" she says softly. "We're married now. No hiding."

I take a deep breath and then shrug. "No, I don't want to go and see her. Well, I do but…" I shrug. "She made it very clear that she wanted her space. I want to respect her wishes."

Tris nods, "She'll get over it one day. You guys will be friends again. I'm almost positive."

"Almost being the key word there."

She smiles and then shakes her head, "Tobias Eaton, you are so self-deprecating."

I frown at her. "No I'm not. I was fine at the beach…it's just…being back here. I think I hate Chicago."

She touches my cheek. "That's why you're going to join the politics scene and make it all better."

I nod a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

I roll my eyes. "Don't get cocky."

She laughs and then pushes herself up and over so that she is straddling me her legs on either side of mine. She places her hands on either side of my neck, her face inches from mine.

"You know…we could still do all the things we did at the beach…." She slides one hand to my cheek.

"…Maybe we could reminisce?"

And just like that, all the air has left my body and all I can think about is how good she smells, and how amazing she looks when her falls onto her shoulders like this.

"Tris…"

She leans forward and presses her lips to mine.

We barely make it the bedroom.

**Evelyn**

I hate coming here.

I hate seeing him, but I know it's for the good of Tobias.

It's for the good of everyone.

Tris Prior was never supposed to be here in the first place.

I am just ensuring that her presence doesn't ruin anything, that it doesn't ruin Tobias.

Because Tobias means absolutely everything to me.

I slide the key into the lock and step inside the little room that is Marcus's prison.

Acquiring the key is always easy. Johanna is hardly ever in her office, and the guard would give me anything if I bat my eyes in the right way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Marcus asks.

He is in the corner of the room today, cuddled into the corner like a rat.

I breathe out a sigh.

"I've been busy. Tobias came back from his honeymoon today."

Marcus ignores me and moves from his corner to the center of the room.

The box I'd dug up for him weeks ago is in the middle of the room.

He still hasn't told me what's inside of it.

He opens the box, and pulls out a little vial of yellowish liquid.

"What is that?"

"This?" He says shaking the little vial. "This…this is going to make me very sick, Evelyn."

I blink. "I…I don't understand."

"Tris and I…we're connected, you know that don't you?"

I nod slowly.

"If I'm very sick…" he starts.

"…so is she." I finish for him.

"Exactly."

"But how is that going to get you what you want?"

"The only cure requires medical attention, medical attention that I cannot get from inside of this room."

"You're trying to get out."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Evelyn."

"If you make Tris sick, Tobias will have to agree to let you out of here." I say and then I shake my head.

"Wow…you are diabolical."

He looks up at me a grin on his lips. "You've always known that."

"So then, what? What's your plan once you're out of here?"

"It's not _my_ plan, Evelyn. It's _our_ plan."

I sigh, shaking my head. "How can it be that when you never tell me what we're doing before we do it?"

He laughs a little shaking his head. "I can't have you breaking down and telling Tobias everything, now can I? Mothers can never really be counted on."

"I just want her gone." I say softly.

"Don't worry Evelyn. I'll take care of it."

I close my eyes for a moment.

"I have to go. I want to have dinner with my son."

Marcus nods, "You do that, Evelyn." He opens the vial and downs the whole thing in seconds.

"And keep an eye on Tris, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Thank you, thank you for following me and my story. As always, review and let me know what you think! I live for it :) **

**Tobias/Four**

I don't think I'll ever take for granted what it feels like to lie in bed next to Tris. She is so warm and soft and I feel safer here in this bed with her than I ever had, even surrounded by all the dauntless security.

She could never stay awake longer than five minutes after we were intimate and it was the most adorable thing in the entire world.

Without fail, her head would fall into the crook of my shoulder and my arms would wrap around her and usually right in the middle of a sentence, she was out like a little light.

I press my lips to the top of her head wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment with her forever.

There are so many new things that I'm learning about her, like how she doesn't really like spicy foods, and she likes her back rubbed when she's upset.

They were simple things, things we hadn't had time to learn about each other before, but I like learning these things now. It means more, because for six years, I had been under the impression that I would never learn anything new about her.

I run my fingers along her back and my fingers brush a tiny beauty spot in the center.

There.

Another new thing I've learned about her.

"Tobias!?"

I hear Evelyn's voice and I quickly slip out of bed and slip some jeans on before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind me.

Evelyn meets me practically at the door.

" Oh, Hey." She smiles a little.

"I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner." She says, sounding a little breathless from having just come up the stairs.

I shake my head a little.

"Um…" I say in half a whisper, not wanting to wake Tris.

"….we don't need you to cook dinner, Mom."

She stares at me and I realize that that might have sounded rude.

"I just mean…you don't have to do that. We can…we can make dinner for ourselves, I don't want to impose on you that much and…"

I shrug my shoulders.

"…I sort of like making dinner for Tris."

I blush a little.

Talking to my mom about Tris in any capacity always felt strange.

"Oh." She nods. "…Right. Okay. Um…" I see the hurt color her face instantly and guilt washes over me.

I reach a hand out and touch her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm sorry. It's okay. You can make dinner for us if it means that much to you."

Her mouth turns upward a little in a barely-there smile but she doesn't say anything else before turning and walking down the hall.

I lean against the wall for a moment, thinking.

I feel guilty, incredibly so. I know Evelyn wants to jump into this mother/son thing full force and I am truly trying.

I have been trying for a long time, but it still feels strange and just not quite there yet. It doesn't help that she doesn't exactly approve of Tris either.

That had always been the nice thing about being with Cara, Evelyn loved her.

The bedroom door creaks open and Tris pokes her head out the blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey…are you coming back to bed?"

I turn my head a little to look at her, "Well it is the middle of the day."

She tilts her head with a grin, "Like that has stopped you before."

She's right.

I don't think I have ever said no to her, not in a situation where she looks that good wrapped in my blanket.

I step through the door and close it behind us.

**Cara**

"Hm…what part of the brain is responsible for memory?" I ask, reading off one of Caleb's green index cards.

"The cerebrum." He answers matter-of-factly.

I put the index cards down.

"Caleb, you don't need to be quizzed. You know this stuff better than half of my doctors."

He blushes and then shakes his head.

"Try telling that to my teachers." He says leaning against the couch.

Caleb's apartment is large, much larger than mine and it is nice to be here.

I suspect Caleb likes me being here just as much as I like to be here.

Caleb is lonely, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"Do you want something to eat?" He stands up then and walks over to the kitchen.

I try not to, but I always watch the way people walk now.

It seems like such an easy task until you can't anymore.

He opens the refrigerator door and stares into it for a few moments.

"I can pretty much only make macaroni and cheese." He says, laughter in his voice.

I just nod, and watch while he starts getting the ingredients out.

There's a knock at the door and Caleb looks at me through the kitchen.

"Can you get that?"

I nod, and then wheel myself over to the door and open it.

White-rage flows through my body as my eyes take in Christina standing in the doorway looking awkward.

"Uh…hi…"

I stare at her for a few moments and then I quickly try to shut the door in her stupid face.

"No…no! Wait!"

She jams her foot in the doorway and the door won't shut.

I resist the urge to slam her foot in the door about a hundred thousand times.

Caleb comes up behind me then and pulls the door open.

"Christina? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just um…" She chews on her bottom lip. "…I came to see…" Her eyes flick over to me. "…How Cara is…"

I look up at her, more anger rushing through me.

"You mean, besides the splitting headaches, the breathing machine, and the not being able to walk?"

She looks down at me and then closes her eyes.

Caleb sighs, "You'll have to excuse her, she's in a mood today."

Christina looks up at him and nods.

"I just…I came to apologize. I don't _remember_ doing any of the things that Johanna told me I did. I don't remember working for David or Marcus, or anything. I don't know what they did to me…but it's like my whole memory of the last few months is wiped…and I'm just…so sorry, Cara. I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't know what I was thinking, literally."

I roll my eyes and then wheel myself away from the door. I don't want to hear her bullshit excuses.

Caleb sighs.

"Maybe you should just give her a little while…" He says softly.

Christina nods,

"Yeah…I understand, but um… I also came here to see you."

"Me? Why?" he asks.

Christina bites down on her lip.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go with me to see Tris."

"…why can't you see Tris on your own?"

"Well, partly because I'm afraid Four might try to murder me and…partly because I don't feel like I can face her alone."

Caleb takes a deep breath.

"I'm supposed to see her tomorrow for lunch. You can tag along if you want."

"Thank you…I really appreciate that."

She lets out a little sigh.

"I guess..I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Caleb nods a little bit. "Sure."

Christina tilts her head around Caleb to look at me. "…Bye Cara."

I don't respond.

Christina turns to go after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Caleb shuts the door and then turns to me.

"Cara, she doesn't remember any of it. You can't do this to her forever."

I scoff. "I don't care if she can't remember it. That doesn't change the fact that she did it."

Caleb sighs. "Cara, You're alive aren't you?"

"Yeah, if you call not being able to breathe or walk on your own _alive_, sure."

"But it's not forever. You have to stop being so bitter. It's not going to help you. It's not going to change anything. It's not going to make Four love you."

"Excuse me?" I say as my heart squeezes painfully at his words.

Caleb closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…I just…"

"Don't….don't bother, anything you say will just be a lie to make up for the fact that you hurt me and I don't want to hear it."

"Cara…I really care about you…I just want you to…move on from everything that happened."

"Yeah, everyone _really_ cares about me."

My eyes fill with tears as I think about How Four had said the exact same thing while breaking up with me.

"I thought you understood." I whisper.

"I do. I do understand. I'm sorry. It just came out."

I look down at the carpet instead of up at him.

"Hey..just…let me make you some macaroni and cheese, okay? Please?"

I shrug, like I don't really care if he does or not.

"Okay…" He says quietly and then he walks into the kitchen.

**Tris**

Tobias left early without even waking me.

His note read:

_Don't hate me. _

_ You looked incredibly peaceful and I didn't have the heart to wake you. _

_ I'll be home before you know it. _

_ Have a good lunch with Caleb. _

_ -T_

I appreciated the sentiment, but I still would've rather been awake to kiss him goodbye and wish him good luck on his first day.

I use most of the morning to sort through the clothes that I'd gotten in California. It was nice to have a wardrobe of my very own again.

Before I know it the doorbell rings and I remember that I'm supposed to be having lunch with my brother.

I half run down the stairs to get to the door.

I'm so excited to see him I can barely contain it.

I through the door open and throw my arms around him.

"Hi, little sister." He says and I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey! I'm so happy to see you!" I pull away slowly and notice that someone is standing behind him.

"Christina?" I ask softly.

"Hi…I hope you don't mind I just…I wanted to see you and.."

"Of course I don't mind…come in, the both of you." I step aside to let them both in.

Caleb and Christina cross the threshold together, but Christina keeps her eyes on the floor while Caleb glances around curiously.

"Hey, where's Four?"

I shrug a little. "He started his new job with Johanna today."

Caleb nods. "Oh right. Is Evelyn here?"

I shake my head. "She's hardly ever here."

I walk towards the kitchen and they both follow me.

I pull out some bread and an array of meats and place them out on the table for sandwiches.

"You can make whatever you want. Feel free."

Caleb grins, "You were a much better cook in abnegation, Beatrice."

I shrug, "I just decided I don't like cooking very much, but Tobias does which is a very good thing."

"You are glowing, baby sister. You like the married life?"

I smile. "More than I thought I would actually."

I watch Christina as she picks at the bread.

"Are you alright?"

She snaps her head up to look at me.

"Yeah. Yes. I just…" She licks her bottom lip. "Um…I want to tell you I'm sorry, and that I don't really remember any of the things that Johanna told me that I did. I'm sorry if I…I brought you back when you didn't want to be…"

I shake my head, "Christina, I'm _thankful_. I got a second chance to be with the love of my life. That's everything." I pause for a moment.

"At first…I wasn't sure it was right…to be back here but now…I don't want to be anywhere else."

She nods, but her hands are shaking.

"I'm just really sorry for everything."

"I know…Christina, its okay. I've already forgiven you. Really." I nod.

Caleb puts two pieces of bread together with a slice of turkey in the middle and takes a bite.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks me curiously.

"Um…yes, maybe a little later, I'm not really all that hungry."

Actually, I was feeling a little nauseous.

He shrugs.

"So how've things been with you?"

He takes a moment to chew and swallow before he answers.

"I've been taking medical classes, you know…and then spending a lot of time with Cara, helping her with physical therapy and everything." His cheeks light up a pink color when he says her name and then a suddenly realization hits me hard.

"Oh my god." I whisper.

"What?' He says looking at me.

I shake my head,

"You like her."

"Who?" He says totally clueless.

"Cara. You like her."

"What? No. No I do not. We are just friends. We're friends. I don't like her."

I scoff.

"Yeah, okay. You're making that same doe-eyed expression that you used to make with Susan."

He opens his mouth a little and then closes it shaking his head.

"You're wrong I assure you."

I roll my eyes. "Caleb Prior, don't you know by now that you can't hide anything from me?"

"Okay.. So, maybe she's really pretty and smart, and she makes me laugh, and she's brave and strong, but that doesn't mean I _like_ her."

I laugh. "Sure Caleb. Sure."

"I mean it!" He says

I shake my head. "Okay, but when you're ready to admit it to yourself, just remember I told you first."

He rolls his eyes. "I do not like Cara. Besides, even if I did it wouldn't matter."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Well, why not?'

He lets out a sigh. "She's on the Four train and I don't think she's getting off anytime soon."

Oh. Right. Cara is still in love with Tobias.

My husband.

Why did everything have to be so complicated these days?

"Well, that's…" I close my eyes for a second, one hand grasping the counter to keep steady.

I am suddenly feeling very off balance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caleb's voice asks me.

I nod, "Yeah. Yes. I'm just…" I open my eyes and the whole room is spinning.

"Whoa…" I breathe.

"Beatrice?" Caleb asks again and I force myself to look his way, only I don't know which one of him to focus on, because there are about a billion Caleb's swimming in front of my vision.

"..Something's not right…" I breathe.

Caleb grabs my arms, I know because I see him do it, but I can't feel it.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know I just…" I turn my head to look at the four Christina's standing in my kitchen.

"…am I floating?"

"Floating?" Caleb questions.

I nod. "Yeah…I think I'm floating."

Caleb lets go of my arm and reaches for something in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Christina asks.

"Calling Four…" He mumbles.

"No! No don't do that! It's his first day, I don't want to ruin it. Please don't call him? I'm fine, I'm sure whatever this is will go away."

Caleb pauses, his phone still in his hand.

"You have ten minutes to feel better and then I'm calling him."

I nod. "Yes. I'm sure that'll be enough—" but before the sentence is even fully out, I am vomiting all over the floor. My vision is glassy, I can barely see anything and my stomach is squeezing into knots painfully.

I fall to my knees because standing just doesn't feel like an option anymore.  
Caleb shakes his head. "I have to call him, Tris. He'll never forgive me if I don't."

I lean back onto the ground, staring up at the ceiling which is shaking like an earthquake.

"Just…just give me a second, okay?" I breathe, trying to make the squeezing in my stomach stop, but it doesn't.

Seconds pass and I am vomiting again.

I hear Caleb dial Four's number but I can't see anything but blurred lines now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As always, Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions :) Thanks for reading. **

**Tobias/Four**

"…Mr. Eaton? Are you still with us?"

I jump at the sound of my name.

"Huh?" I mumble.

"I asked if you were still with us."

I look around the room and realize everyone's eyes are on me.

Johanna asked me to sit in on my first politics meeting this morning, the only probably is I am having a ridiculous amount of trouble paying attention.

The man speaking to me is head of the Military sect, John Kade.

"Yeah, yes. I'm here."

Everyone is still staring at me and the embarrassment flushes my cheeks.

"Then perhaps you'd like to answer my question?"

"Uh…sure…" I mumble. "Uh…what…exactly was your question?"

A couple of the men in the room let out little quiet scoffs of laughter.

Christ, is this a sixth grade candor classroom?

"How would you feel about leading the military aspect of things with me? I could use your combat background."

"…Oh…sure…Yeah." I mumble.

"Great…" John says and then moves on to talk about something called "democracy" that sounds like it would never work.

My thoughts are already back at the beach with Tris. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything else with her beautiful smile in my head?

"…Tobias?"

Jesus, were they talking to me again?

"What?" I say, blinking trying to get myself to pay attention.

"Do you need to take a break?" John asks.

I shake my head. "No, no I'm fine. I'm sorry." I sit up a little straighter to prove my point.

John just nods and then starts pacing the room as he starts talking about prisoners.

My brain tunes in now.

The only prisoner we currently have is my father.

"…Moving him seems very logical, Johanna thinks…"

"We can't move him."

All eyes turn to look at me, probably because no one's ever interrupted John Kade before.

John raises his eyebrows at me,

"And why is that?"

"Well, I have to be able to keep an eye on him. He's attached to Tris Prior. If he's not here, and we send him off to some random place, I won't be able to make sure that he stays alive."

John shakes his head. "He's too vulnerable here. We need to move him."

"Vulnerable to what? He's been in there for months; nothing dire has happened at all."

"Tobias…I realize you have a personal interest in this case, but…"

"That has nothing to do with it." I say quietly.

"Tobias, of course it does. He's your father, and yourlittle girlfriend is connected to him."

I suddenly realize why I feel like a child in a room full of adults.

It is because that is how everyone in this room sees me.

I need to change that.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me Tobias like you know me. It's Four, and for the record he hasn't been my _father _for a long time, and Tris is my wife."

John stares at me for a moment, but then he slowly takes a seat and waves a hand, giving me the floor.

I stand up slowly and glance around at all the faces now staring at me, waiting for me to take the lead.

"Look, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not going to pretend that I do, but I know that I have pretty good instincts, and Johanna asked me to do this job for a reason. I think I'm going to be good at it, but I am not a child, and I need everyone in this room to stop thinking that."

The room is silent, nobody wanting to question me.

"If I'm head of the military department, then this is my case and my call. We're not moving him. Any objections?"

John looks like he's itching to raise his hand, but he doesn't.

"Good." I mumble before sliding back into my seat.

Johanna is smiling at me from across the room and when I catch her eye, she winks at me.

My cell phone buzzes in my pocket, but I ignore it.

I just got these people to respect me.

I can't answer my phone in the middle of a meeting.

The political leader for finance takes over the meeting and we all listen to him start to talk about the city's financial debt and I feel my phone buzz again.

When it goes off for the third time, the anxiety sets in and I have to excuse myself.

Johanna watches me leave the room, a worried expression on her face, but she doesn't follow me out.

Once I'm outside in the hallway, I pull the phone from my pocket and see Caleb's name flash across the screen.

"…Hello?" I say concern lacing my voice as I pick up.

"Four?"

"Caleb. What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Tris."

My stomach plummets and my mouth feels very dry all of the sudden.

"What do you mean? Is she okay? What happened?"

"I…I don't know she just…she's sick."

"Can I talk to her?" I breathe, gripping the phone a little too hard.

There's some shuffling around and then I hear Tris' faint voice fill the phone.

"Tobias?"

Even though she sounds faint, I'm still so relieved to hear her voice.

"Hey…What's going on?"

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your first day."

"Shh…don't be ridiculous. Are you okay?"

She doesn't say anything for a moment in favor of coughing.

"I…I don't know…Can you come home?"

"Yeah. Yes, of course. I'll leave right now. I'll be there as soon possible."

"…Okay…" She says quietly.

"Tris?"

I hear her breathing on the other line.

"I love you."

I hang up the phone quickly.

I turn towards the stairs, but I run smack dab into Johanna who must've just followed me out here to see what was taking so long.

"I'm so sorry," I start, "but I have to go home."

Johanna shakes her head,

"Tobias, you can't be serious. You can't just leave; this is a really important meeting."

"I know. I know that and I'm really truly sorry but I can't stay. I...I have to go."

She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Tobias, talk to me. What's going on?"

I want to tell her, but I don't have the words or they won't make sense.

There is something wrong with Tris.

Tris is sick.

Caleb's voice is still ringing in my head.

'_There's something wrong with Tris.' _

I shake my head, I don't know what I'm supposed to say or tell her, but I am wasting time standing here.

"Its Tris…she's sick…or…or…something. I don't know. That's why I have to go."

Johanna shakes her head,

"Tobias, people get sick. It's alright, she'll be okay. You need to stay here. You have a job to do."

I shake my head, "No…you don't understand. Tris is not the person to complain, if she's asking me to come home something is really wrong."

"Tobias—"

"Johanna, I'm so sorry. I have to go."

And then I am tearing off down the hall towards the stairs.

I can't get to Tris fast enough.

**Tris**

I am trying desperately to pretend like I am okay, but I'm not.

Every inch of me hurts.

I feel like there is raging lava flowing through my body and every now and then it gets transformed into ice cold snow, but the sweating and the shaking never stop.

It is constant and I feel like I'm dying.

I'm lying on the couch with my head in Christina's lap trying to breathe through the nausea.

Caleb moves towards me a damp towel in his hands and presses it to my forehead.

It helps, but only slightly.

"You guys don't have to stay with me, Tobias will be here soon."

Caleb lets out a small sigh, "We're staying at least until he gets here."

I let out a little whimper as my head starts to pound.

I hear the front door open and close and it feels like it's literally happening inside of my brain.

"Ouch…" I breathe.

I can tell its Tobias because his footsteps sound heavy.

"Hey, how's she doing?" He is talking to Caleb.

I wonder if he's seen Christina yet, but it's too bright in this room to chance opening my eyes.

"A little better since we got her to lie down." Caleb replies.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to open my eyes.

Tobias stares at Christina for a moment but then his eyes fall to me.

"Tris…" He says softly and then he is on his knees so that he can be eye-level with me. He touches my face and his hands are so cold, it feels wonderful.

"…You're burning up..." He pulls his hand away, staring at me.

"I'm sorry I ruined your first day."

He shakes his head at me.

"Do you hear yourself? Stop it. Besides, I'm pretty sure I ruined it all on my own."

I lean back against Christina's lap, willing myself to just…be better.

This isn't fair.

Everything was going fine and getting back to normal.

Why does this have to happen now?

He touches my forehead again and then shakes his head.

"Tris, I really think we're going to have to go to the hospital. Your temperature is out of control."

"No…No hospitals. Please? Just give me a chance to kick this thing on my own, okay? There's still a chance that this is just normal. This is just a normal flu."

He looks at me for a moment and then leans in to kiss my forehead.

"I will give you one night. If you don't feel better by tomorrow, I'm taking you."

I let out a little sigh, but nod anyway.

Tobias stands to his feet.

"Thank you for staying with her." He says to Caleb.

Caleb nods, "Yeah, of course." He wipes his hands on his jeans. "I better get going." His eyes meet Christina's.

"You coming?"

Christina nods and then gently slides my head out from her lap.

"Feel better Tris." She says as she stands up.

"Thank you…" I manage to smile a little at her.

Caleb touches my shoulder. "I'll call you, okay?"

I nod at him and then he turns down the hall to leave and Christina follows him.

After I hear the door close I immediately apologize.

"I'm sorry about Christina; I didn't know she was coming."

"That is so not what I'm worried about right now." He says softly.

My whole body is shaking now and Tobias comes over to kneel in front of me again looking so concerned.

He reaches over and brushes the back of his fingers against my forehead.

"Christ, Tris, you're _really_ hot…"

I shake my head. "No…no…I'm freezing."

I don't understand how my body temperature could read hot when I felt like I was sitting in a freezer.

"Okay, let's get you into the bath. We've got to try and regulate your temperature." He reaches his arms out for me and I wrap mine around his neck and he carries me all the way up the stairs to the bathroom.

…

Tobias is so gentle and sweet as he helps me remove my clothes and runs the bath water. He sits me on the sink while he fiddles with the knobs to get the temperature just right.

He lifts me carefully and lowers me into the tub.

I am so weak that I can barely lift my head; I rest it against the porcelain side of the tub wishing that I could just lie in bed instead of in here.

Four takes a towel, dips it into the water and then brings it across my face. It feels heavenly.

I let out a weak little laugh.

"What?" Four asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"This is probably not what you had in mind as a sexy bath with your wife, huh?"

Four grins at me and then shakes his head.

"Marriage isn't all about sex, you know."

I smile. "I know that, I'm from abnegation too, remember?"

He shakes his head and brushes his hand across my cheek.

"Yes, stiff. I remember."

"I'm tired…" I say in a quiet voice.

"Sleep. I'll carry you to bed. Don't worry." His voice is so soft, sweet, and loving.

No one will ever love me the way that Tobias Eaton loves me.

That is the last thought I have before I fall asleep.

**Tobias/Four**

Tris' fever goes down by a few degrees while she is in the tub.

Afterwards I help her change into PJ shorts and a tank top and get her set up in bed with three blankets so she can adjust during the night due to her temperature.

She looks peaceful right now, besides the sheen of sweat and I wish I could fall asleep with her.

But I can't.

I have to stay awake to make sure she's alright.

I know that this could just be the flu, but it doesn't feel that way.

Nothing in our lives is ever a coincidence, but I am trying not to jump to conclusions.

Maybe she's right.

Maybe this is a regular illness.

Maybe.

Tris is whimpering in her sleep and I wish so badly that I could take all this away from her.

I would feel her pain a thousand times over if it meant that she wouldn't feel it anymore.

There is a faint knock on the bedroom door and I reluctantly slip out of bed to answer it.

Evelyn stands in the doorway.

I glance back at Tris to make sure she's alright and then I slip out of the room closing the door behind me.

"How is she?" Evelyn asks.

I'd filled her in on the situation in between Tris' bath and putting her to bed.

Honestly, I'm surprised she even cares.

I shrug. "I don't know. Not better. I don't know what to do. This doesn't seem normal."

She's giving me a look that makes me think she knows something.

I tilt my head a little, "What?"

She opens her mouth and then closes it for a moment looking down at the carpet.

"I just…think you might want to consider Marcus having something to do with this."

I blink, shaking my head.

"…Why? He's locked up last time I checked."

Evelyn lets out a little sigh.

"He used Tris as a failsafe right? That means if she's sick, than he must be too."

I stare at her for a moment.

"So? We'll get Tris better; downfall is that they both stay alive. Big deal."

She touches my shoulder.

"Tobias. I don't think it works that way. I think it's whatever happens to _Marcus_ happens to _Tris. _Not whatever happens to Tris happens to Marcus, especially if he did this to himself."

"You think he poisoned himself just to make Tris sick? That's crazy."

"No, sweetheart, that's Marcus."

My mind is reeling.

It makes sense.

This is his weapon.

This way, he could do anything he wanted to Tris, locked up or not.

But what was the endgame?

"But…why?"

Evelyn shrugs. "I don't know the answer to that."

Tris' scream doesn't register with me at first because my brain is still trying to figure out Marcus' goal, but I see the shock in Evelyn's face.

Then it reaches my ears.

I have never, in the entire time that I've known Tris, heard her scream like that.

"Tris!"

I run into the bedroom, practically tripping over myself.

My heart stops when I see her.

Tris is lying on the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs and clutching her head.

"Tris! What is it? What's happening?!"

"Make it stop!" She sobs into the pillow. "Please!"

She's screaming at nothing in particular, I don't even think she registers that I'm here, but I take her into my arms anyway.

I am so scared, because this reminds me of fear serum, and I can't go through that with her again.

I don't know how to fix this.

I am terrified.

I have no idea what to do.

"Tris…" I sit down on the bed and pull her into my lap and she sobs into me.

I hold her just trying to think of a plan, anything to make this stop.

"Make it stop! Please, please, please!" She's screaming so loudly and I'm holding her so close and I wish that I had the power to make this better.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper into her ear, pressing kisses to every part of her I can reach.

"I'm going to find a way to fix this, Tris. I swear to god." I hold her close to my chest, and she continues to sob and I hate myself for not being able to snap my fingers and make this better.

I grab my cell phone from the side table and furiously dial Caleb's number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cara**

Caleb's phone has been buzzing over and over again for the last five minutes but he is in the shower.

Eventually curiosity gets the best of me and I glance at the caller ID.

"Four" is flashing across the screen.

My heart sinks into my shoes.

The buzzing stops and starts right back up again seconds later.

It is obviously important.

I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Hey, Caleb?" I call, but there is no answer except the sound of the running water.

I take a deep breath and answer Caleb's phone.

"Hello?"

There is no answer from the other end.

"Um…hello?" I try again.

"…Cara?"

He sounds completely broken.

My stomach squeezes uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's me."

I haven't heard his voice in so long and I hate that it makes me feel warm inside.

"…Where's Caleb?"

"Um…he's in the shower, can I take a message?"

"I don't know what to do…" He whispers.

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. I don't want to get sucked into this. I can't. I need distance, and time and…

God damn it.

It doesn't matter.

None of it matters.

He needs me.

"What happened?"

"Its Tris…She's gotten worse and I…I don't…"

Caleb had mentioned something about Tris not feeling well earlier.

I let out a little sigh.

"I need help. I need Caleb to examine her."

"Okay…um…I'll let him know when he gets out of the shower. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Four? It's going to be fine. She's going to be fine."

I would've said anything to make him stop sounding like that.

"Will you come?" He says softly.

I close my eyes. He has no idea what he's asking me.

"Four…"

"Please, Cara. I don't…" He pauses. "I can't do this by myself."

"Okay…yeah, we'll be right over."

The other line clicks and I know that he hung up, probably to comfort Tris.

I take a deep breath and then yell for Caleb, I hear the water shut off and then the sound of his feet running into the bedroom to find me.

He is still all wet from the shower and there is nothing but a tiny towel wrapped around his waist.

My eyes can't stop staring at the water dripping down his chest, and the way his hair is plastered to his face because it's damp.

Since when did Caleb get attractive?

"Christ Cara! Don't do that, I thought you'd fallen out of your chair or something. What is it?"

I roll my eyes thinking of the one and only time I'd fallen out of my chair when I was still getting used to it and Caleb had come rushing out of the shower to come help me, but that time he'd been fully clothed.

"For the record, that only happened once." I mumble.

"Okay, what's going on?"

I sigh a little.

"Four called. He needs us to come over. You should bring your medical books. It's Tris. She's not getting any better."

"You talked to him?"

I close my eyes and nod a little bit.

Caleb knows that this is the first time I've spoken to him in a month and a half.

"Hey…you don't…you don't have to go. I can…I can just go."

It's amazing that he's more worried about me talking to my ex-boyfriend than his sick sister.

"I'll be fine. We should go though. It sounded urgent."

"Alright, just let me get dressed." He says quietly.

I wheel myself out of the bedroom to give him some privacy even though a part of me…a really deep down part of me, doesn't really want to.

**Tobias/Four**

By the time the doorbell rings, I've managed to get Tris calmed down again.

She's lying on the couch her whole body shaking like she's freezing regardless of the fact that I'd wrapped five blankets around her.

I answer the door and I am so relieved to see Caleb that I have to resist the urge to hug him.

"Thank you so much for coming." I breathe.

He nods a little a stack of books in his hand.

"I'll do the best I can, but I'm not a doctor yet." He says and then he moves past me into the house.

It is then that my eyes fall on Cara.

"…Hi…" I say softly. She looks good, better than when I'd seen her in the hospital. Her cheeks are full of color and her hair is full and back to its regular shade of blonde.

There is a thin tube hooked into her nose and wrapped around her face. I follow the tube and see a tiny oxygen tank hooked into her wheelchair.

"You still need extra help with breathing?" I ask curiously.

She nods a little bit. "Yes, but um…only for another week or so and then they're going to let me try it all on my own."

I nod a little bit. "That's great."

"I guess…" She says softly.

"Thank you for coming. I know…" I pause for a moment because I don't know what to say. She didn't have to be here, and I appreciate that she is so much more than she'll ever know.

"Look," she says softly. "This doesn't mean we're friends. I understand that you need help right now. That's all this is. Okay?"

Just like that, my heart breaks into about a million tiny little pieces.

"Okay."

She wheels herself past me and I watch her go for a few moments and then I follow her into the living room with Caleb and Tris.

Tris is sitting up now, but she's still shaking. Caleb sticks a tongue depressor in her mouth and shines a flashlight down her throat.

He has a medical book open on his lap and every time he sees something he looks down at his book to fact check it.

Cara looks up at me. "Don't worry. He knows more than half my doctors, really."

Her ability to comfort me with such simple words is why I miss her so much.

Caleb shines the light in her eyes and Tris makes a groaning sound.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He whispers and then he takes his fingers and feels along her neck.

Caleb pauses and flips a couple pages in his book.

"My mom thinks its Marcus." I whisper, mostly to Cara.

Cara looks up at me.

"What?"

I nod "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but…I think she might be right."

"Wow, as far as fathers go, Four, you really got the bottom of the barrel."

"Tell me about it." I mumble.

Caleb turns towards us then, shaking his head.

"Okay, here's the weird thing. There's nothing wrong with her physically. I mean, not that I can tell from the outside, except…" He lifts Tris' T-shirt a little and beckons me forward.

"Touch right here." Caleb says brushing his fingers along her rib cage.

I do as he asks, pressing my palm flat against her ribcage. The skin is hot to the touch.

"What does that mean?"

Caleb lets out a little sigh and then he pushes on her rib cage and Tris lets out a little scream, and then he moves his fingers and does the same thing to her stomach and then he presses his fingers into her neck.

Each time he does so, Tris lets out a moan or a scream.

"She shouldn't be that hot, and it's not everywhere it's just…where her organs are located."

I shake my head, not really understanding.

"My professional opinion?" Caleb says uncertainty coating his voice.

"Her organs are liquefying."

My head is spinning.

"Her organs are _what?_"

Caleb looks scared and that makes me feel even more terrified than I had been originally.

"Liquefying. There's…honestly nothing we can do about it. I mean, it's happening at a really fast rate and…"

I blow out a breath. "That son of a bitch. He has the cure."

"Who?" Caleb asks.

"Marcus." I say, but the word is practically a growl.

No one says anything. What can they possibly say to make this better?

Nothing.

There is nothing.

"Will you guys stay with her? I have something I need to do."

Caleb nods, "Yeah…of course."

"Four…" It's Cara's voice and I turn a little to face her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Okay? Just…keep your head."

I nod at her before grabbing my keys and my jacket and leaving the house.

…

It's late so the politics building is empty. I am grateful because I had just gotten my all-access pass because of my political leader status. I swipe my badge at the entrance and the gates swing open.

Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to say to him. He obviously has some ulterior motive. He isn't going to make this easy for me, but I have to try.

Tris dying is not an option.

I slide the key into the lock and swing the door open.

Marcus is lying in the center of the room.

He looks just like Tris does right now, the only difference is he deserves it.

I cross the room and nudge him with my shoe.

"Get up." I say in a low voice.

"Get up!"

Marcus's eyes flutter open and his dry lips stretch into a smile.

"The prodigal son returns!" he exclaims excitedly.

"Shut up." I say as Marcus pulls himself to a seated position.

"What brings you here? Let me guess, Tris has started having hallucinations? Oh, no? Not there yet. It'll come. Just you wait."

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

"The same thing I'm doing to myself." He says in a tired voice.

"Why?"

"Why else, Tobias? Keep up, I want something."

"Okay, tell me what it is that you want then."

"You'll be happy to know, that this illness is completely curable. I know where the cure is, and I know how to have it administered, but in order to do that. I need out of this wretched room."

I let out a bitter laugh.

"I will never let you out of this room. Are you insane?"

Marcus sighs. "If I don't cure myself, Tris is going to die."

I reach down and grab him by the shirt, slamming him against the wall, and jamming my arm against his throat to hold him there.

"Tell me where the cure is. Now."  
Marcus laughs, despite losing air.

"Even if told you…" he croaks out. "It wouldn't matter. It won't work on Tris. Just me." I release my arm and he slides to the floor.

"We'll find another way." I say through my teeth.

"You'll just be wasting time, and then one day her organs will all be liquidized and she will die and the blood will be on your hands."

I stare at him because I can't believe that this man is my father.

I close my eyes for a moment.

"Was there ever a time that you cared about me at all, even for just a moment?"

I don't know what makes me ask it.

Maybe because I have always wondered.

Maybe because I'm just tired of all of this.

Marcus looks up at me his head tilts slightly.

"Tobias, I've always wanted to make you better."

"That's not what I asked you! Me. Just me, the way that I am right now. Did you ever love me?"

"Love is a lie people tell themselves so that they can sleep at night."

I close my eyes. I don't know what I had been expecting.

Maybe for him to express his love for me, call the whole thing off.

But he will never do that.

"Go to hell." I say, and then I walk out of the room closing and locking the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I do writing it...thanks for your faithfulness. Read on!**

**Cara**

I am glad for the extra oxygen right now because being around Four required a lot of it.

My stomach is in knots and my heart is beating way too fast.

I don't know why I still care so much.

Tris had fallen asleep a little while after Tobias left.

Caleb strategically placed a few ice packs on her to make her more comfortable, but it didn't seem like it was helping that much.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I ask Caleb.

He turns a little to look at me and I can see the worry etched into his face.

"…I have no idea. If it was anybody else, I'd say no without even thinking about it. It's happening _so_ fast…" He pauses, looking over at his sister for a moment.

Losing her again would rip him apart. He and Tobias both.

"…But its Tris. She's a fighter and I know Tobias would do anything to keep her safe so I…" He shrugs a little. "I don't know."

I nod a little, shifting in my chair.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" Caleb asks me.

I nod a little and then wheel myself to the couch opposite Tris. Caleb comes over and lifts me gently underneath my arms and places me on the couch.

"Thank you…" I say quietly. I can do it myself, but I like when he helps me, though I'd never admit to that out loud.

He runs his fingers through my hair for just a moment in lieu of saying 'you're welcome' and then he sits down next to me.

I rest my head on his shoulder letting out a small sigh. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and presses his cheek against the top of my head.

We hear the front door open and in a moment, Four meets us in the living room.

My eyes flash up to meet his.

He stares at us for a moment and at first I don't understand why and then I realize that Caleb and I must look like a couple to him right now.

I pull away quickly and Caleb glances at me, raising his eyebrows.

"…Sorry…" I mumble.

Caleb just shakes his head and looks over at Tris.

I look up at Four.

"So…is it him?" I ask quietly.

I knew he'd gone to see Marcus, there was nowhere else he would've gone.

He nods his head slowly.

"Does he have a cure?" Caleb asks.

Again, he nods his head.

"Okay, great. Did you get it?"

Four shakes his head, no.

"…But you know how we could get it?" Caleb asks hopefully.

"The only way to cure Tris is to let him out and I can't do that."

Caleb and I are both silent for a moment, and then Caleb shakes his head.

"What do you mean? We have to. Tris is going to die! What part of that doesn't make sense to you?"

Four's eyes meet Caleb's and I can see the desperation in them.

The uncertainty.

He's so terrified.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know what's at stake here? I get it! You just don't understand."

He's right.

Caleb doesn't understand, but I do.

I understand.

Marcus cannot be let lose.

Not again.

There is no limit to that man's destruction and if we let him out…all hell is going to break lose.

Tobias knows that, and so do I.

"We'll find another way. We have to." I say.

Caleb looks at me and I watch the annoyance flash across his face because I'd just sided with Four.

"Really? You too?"

I shake my head a little. "Caleb, we can't let him out."

"There is NO other way that I can see to save her. I don't even know what I'm doing…I'm not a doctor."

"I know that." I breathe. "I can ask my doctor. Max will want to help, and you can work with him, Caleb. We'll find something. We have to."

Caleb looks at me and I read the expression in his face easily.

It's anxiety and fear.

"…I can try."

I nod. "Okay, that's…that's something. Four, we'll figure it out. I promise."

Evelyn steps into the room a moment later, her eyes take all of us in and then she looks at Four.

"What's going on?"

He looks up at her.

"I went to see Marcus. You were right. He wants out, but I…I can't let that happen."

She nods, "Of course not."

Her eyes move over to Tris, lying on the couch.

"So, what's the matter with Tris?"

Four turns away from her for a moment and I know that it is to conceal the fact that he is moments away from crying.

"Apparently, her organs are liquefying." as he says the words, his voice breaks.

If I could walk, I would already be across the room holding him but Evelyn beats me to it. She crosses the length of the room quickly and wraps her arms around him and Four completely breaks down in her arms.

I haven't seen him cry in so long.

It makes my heart hurt.

It's the hardest thing in the world to watch.

Evelyn rubs his back while he sobs and after a moment or two, she looks at the two of us.

"Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? I'll have Tobias call you in the morning."

I glance at Caleb, and he just nods at me, before lifting me gently and placing me back in my chair.

He crosses over to press a kiss to sleeping Tris' cheek and then he comes back over and wheels me down the hall and out of the front door.

I feel guilty for leaving.

I know Four.

Evelyn is not the first person he wants to run to when he's upset.

I feel like I should be there.

But then as Caleb lifts me to help me into the car, I think maybe it's a good thing I'm not.

**Evelyn **

I hold Tobias as he cries for almost an hour.

I am thankful for this moment.

I am thankful for his trust.

I finally feel like his mother again, because he's finally let me in enough to comfort him.

The guilt is almost over-whelming but then I remind myself that I am just trying to protect him and that is a mother's job.

I am doing the right thing.

Tobias pulls away from me, sniffling.

He wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve and I am reminded of when he was a little boy and the times when Marcus had been particularly awful and Tobias would crawl into bed with me and we would cry together.

We were bonded, always, in our fear.

"Why don't you get some rest? I can watch over her, don't worry."

"No. I should be here if she wakes up." He sniffles.

I reach out and touch his cheek lightly.

"Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep."

He closes his eyes for a moment.

"Okay. Just, promise you'll wake me if she wakes up?"

"Of course I will."

He stands up then and walks over to Tris. He presses a kiss to her forehead and then he turns to walk up the stairs.

I watch him walk up the stairs and then I wait until I hear the bedroom door close.

I move over towards Tris, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

She's still shaking and sweating.

She looks miserable.

There's a damp towel lying on the table next to me and I take it and press it to her forehead.

Her eyes flutter open slowly and she locks eyes with me.

"This may not kill you, but you are going to disappear, one way or another Tris Prior." I say it barely louder than a whisper.

She probably couldn't even hear me.

Then her eyes flutter shut again.

I'm sure, even if she did hear me, she'll pass it off as a hallucination or a dream.

I lean back and watch her fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! **

**So I feel like I have to defend my portrayal of Evelyn just a little bit. Remember, that every good story has a great Villain that you love to hate, Also remember that Evelyn is at the end of the day motivated by love no matter her tactics. **

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story. As always, don't be afraid to leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Tris**

I wake up feeling like I'm on the inside of an oven.

Caleb is here with Cara and he's hooking what looks like an IV into my arm.

"W-what are you doing?" I croak

Caleb looks down at me.

"Oh, well good morning, finally. You've been asleep for hours."

I blink. My mouth feels dry and it's so bright in here that my eyes are refusing to stay open.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

I lick my lips and they feel cracked and dry.

"Thirsty…" I whisper.

"Yeah, we know. That's why we're setting up an IV. You were asleep so long that you haven't gotten any fluids at all. We'll get you some breakfast in a moment. Don't worry."  
I stare up at him for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

He looks down at me and smiles a little bit.

"Trying to make you better."

A tall man in a white coat enters the room that I've never seen before; he watches Caleb's fingers insert the IV and nods.

"That's perfect, Caleb." He lifts his eyes to look at me.

"Tris?" He says.

I turn a little so that I'm facing him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Max Montgomery. I'm Cara's primary doctor. She asked me to come and take a look at you."

I blink staring up at him.

"I'm here to help figure out what's going on with you, okay?"

This is all too much too fast and I'm so thirsty.

"Tobias…where's Tobias?" I breathe but before I have the chance to panic about it, he walks into the room.

"I'm sorry…" He kneels down next to me.

"I was just making you some breakfast. Good morning." He presses a kiss to my forehead, and then my lips.

"What's going on?"

He touches my hair.

"Nothing, everyone's here to make you feel better, that's all."

"Am I really sick?" I question.

His lips press into a thin line and I can tell he doesn't want to tell me the truth.

I can feel sweat beading up on my forehead and my insides feel like goop.

I close my eyes as realization dawns on me.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

He doesn't confirm or deny, but he doesn't have to.

I see it in his face.

I nod slowly. "It's okay…"

"Hey…"

He touches my cheek.

"No…I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay? Do you trust me?"

I nod a little bit and then he stands up to give Max room to examine my IV.

He comes back into the room a few moments later with a plate of eggs, a couple pieces of toast, and a cup of juice with a straw in it.

It looks incredibly daunting.

My stomach feels like it's going to turn in on itself as it is and there isn't any food in it yet.

He sits down next to me as Max takes my blood pressure, he starts to feed me, shoveling eggs onto a fork and then bringing it to my lips.

It is near impossible to eat.

My mouth and tongue feel so heavy and the eggs taste like dirt.

Eventually, Tobias realizes I'm not having much luck with the eggs and offers the juice to me.

I sip on the straw and that actually feels better.

My mouth is incredibly dry and this is helping.

I drink the whole cup in a matter of moments, and Tobias seems excited to go and get me more.

If I am keeping something down, that means I have a chance at getting better; but then almost as quickly as I'd emptied the cup it all comes back up.

By the time Tobias comes back into the room, I've vomited everything I'd eaten and drank and obliterated any progress that I'd made in the last couple of minutes.

Tobias' shoulders slump but Max just shakes his head.

"That's okay; we'll try it through the IV. Don't worry. We'll get her to keep something down. I promise."

I feel like such a failure.

I can see the disappointment in everyone's eyes but I can't help it.

I am powerless to my body.

…

Max spends hours poking and prodding me, taking my temperature and my blood pressure. They are pumping liquids into me at a very fast rate and it makes my insides feel sloshy, like when you drink too much water too fast and try to stand up.

Max eventually pulls Tobias into a corner, and they talk in low voices. I watch them and by the look on Tobias' face the conversation is not going well.

I let out a small sigh and then I hear the squeak of Cara's wheelchair.

I pull my eyes away from Tobias and Max in order to focus on her.

"How are you feeling?" She asks quietly.

I shrug. "I've been better."

She smiles a little. "Yeah, I bet it sucks."

"Only when I'm breathing."

"Max is a really good doctor. I'm sure he'll find something."

I glance back over at Tobias and Max and then shrug.  
"Doesn't seem like it."

Cara's eyes follow my gaze and she watches the pair of them who look like they are arguing now, and then she shakes her head.

"You never know."

"Can you promise me something?" I say

She looks at me, eyebrows raised, but then she nods.

"Can you promise me that if something happens to me..."

"Nothing's going to happen to you."  
I close my eyes.

When you're dying, denial is something for friends and family, but you can never deny anything to yourself, because you can feel it.

"If, Cara, if something happens to me. I need you to promise you'll take care of Tobias."

She stares at me for a moment and I can see the wheels start to turn in her mind.

"Yeah, because that worked out so great the first time."

"Please."

"Tris, I already did that once, without you having to ask—"

"Yes, and you did a great job. I'm simply asking for you to do it again, if the time arises."

She blows out a soft little breath.

"We're not really on great terms right now."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking. Without me, he's okay if he has you, without you, he's okay if he has me… but without the both of us…"

I watch as Evelyn moves over to take part in the conversation with Dr. Max.

"All he has is her."

Cara's eyes follow my gaze again.

"You don't trust her."

I let out tiny laugh. "Of course I don't! She has a bad habit of hurting him…"

And then there was the matter of her whispering that I was going to disappear, but I can't even really be sure that that had been real.

I lock eyes with Cara.

"Can you just promise me?"

"Yes. I'll promise, but you're not going to die Tris. You're going to stick around here and make puppy dog eyes at Four for the rest of forever and annoy the crap out of me. Okay?"

I smile just a little. "…Okay."

Then, I throw up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias/Four**

It has been three weeks.

Three weeks of sleepless nights.

Three weeks of trying to get Tris to sleep for just an hour.

Three weeks of trying to get her to eat the tiniest piece of toast.

Three weeks of wanting to rip my hair out because she is in so much pain that she can't stop screaming.

Three weeks of hating myself and my horrible father.

Three weeks of watching Tris get sicker and sicker.

Three weeks of false hope.

There is no cure.

This has become glaringly obvious.

Max and Caleb both had gone through countless options, tried countless medications but Tris is still sick.

She still can't keep anything down and if it wasn't for the IV constantly pumping nutrients and liquids into her, she'd probably already be dead.

Not that she doesn't still throw up every hour on the hour.

Tris is asleep downstairs. Finally.

The only moments I feel like I can breathe lately are the ones where she is asleep and it is so rare.

I am up in the bedroom that is supposed to be ours but Tris hasn't slept in here for weeks.

She is practically a permanent fixture on the couch these days.

I stand by the window and stare out, wondering how things had gotten to this point, wondering if I can even make the choice that has been circling around and around in my brain for three weeks.

I have to make a decision, because this is getting ridiculous, but the decision is practically already made.

I won't let Tris die, and Marcus had always known that.

He wins, the bastard.

"Hey..."

I turn around and see Cara in the doorway.

She is sans breathing tube now, which makes me happy to see. She is getting better, and she's almost back to her witty self again.

She wheels herself into the room, and stations herself next to the dresser.

Caleb and I set up a ramp for her to get up the stairs after realizing that the house was almost impossible for her to navigate on her own. If she had to be here, we were going to make it as easy as possible on her.

She pulls herself up and out of the chair.

She is getting better at standing but she is nowhere near walking.

She presses a hand against the top of the dresser to hold herself up and leans her hip against the dresser drawers just to make sure she won't fall.

I don't help her because I know that she likes to do things on her own.

"They sent me up here to do damage control."

I raise my eyebrows. "Who are they?"

She shrugs, "Mostly just Tris."

"She's awake?" I make a move towards the door, but Cara stops me.

"Hey, hey, knight in shining armor, she's fine. Caleb is with her."

I pause and then turn towards her.

Knight in shining armor. Right. Maybe I used to be, but I wasn't anything close to that now.

"Damage control for what?"

"Tris thinks your spiraling. Well, we all sort of think it but we don't want to say it to your face."

"My wife is dying and my asshole father is blackmailing me into saving her." I look at her, blankly. "So yes, maybe I'm spiraling."

She tilts her head slightly.

"So let's let him out."

"Just like that? Release him on the world and whatever happens, happens?"

Cara shrugs.

"You can't let her die."

"You're suddenly team Tris?"

She looks down at the carpet for a moment before speaking.

"No. Not really, but…I am Team Keep Four Alive and Sane, that team and Team Tris sort of go together."

I can't help but smile a little.

"I miss you." The words come out easily, because I've wanted to say them for weeks, and because they are true.

She nods.

"Yeah, I know. I miss you too."

She'd been around every day for the last three weeks, but we barely spoke. It was hard to give her space when she needed to be around so much.

I pull her into a hug, holding her against me to make sure she won't fall.

"Help me Cara. What I do here? Am I being selfish?" .

"Can I tell you something?"

I nod.

"I noticed something when Tris first came back. It was the way that you looked at her."

Suddenly, I don't know if I want to talk about this anymore. Thinking about back then, and the way I'd hurt Cara…it wasn't worth it.

"Bare with me…I just…I noticed that you'd never looked at me like that. In the four years we were together, you didn't once look at me the way you look at Tris. Not once."

"Cara—"

"No, I'm not saying it to make you feel guilty. I'm saying it because…I get it. It was so pure, and innocent, and beautiful. The way you look at her…" She pauses and shakes her head.

"…She is your sun, Four."

I open my mouth to say something, but she holds up a hand to stop.

"I know that I meant something to you too, but not like that. You asked me if I think that you letting Marcus out to save Tris is selfish. My answer is no, because your love is the purest love I've ever seen and I think the world needs it. It's powerful. You guys prove that all the time. And when you're apart…it's like your different people. It just wouldn't be right. I really understand that now."

There are tears in her eyes, but they haven't spilled over just yet.

"Cara…" I breathe.

She just shakes her head. "No. I don't need you to say anything. It's okay. Really."

I give her a look and she sighs.

"Okay, so I'm not completely over it or you, I'll give you that but…" She shrugs. "I want someone to look at me the way that you look at Tris and I know that it's not going to be you."

She is quiet then and we both just stare at each other for a moment and then she speaks again.

"I don't think you're being selfish."

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Things are going to get really bad once I let him out."

Cara smiles and then shrugs. "We've dealt with 'really bad' a couple of times. I think were good."

I pull her into another hug because she is brilliant.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask as she rests her head against my chest.

"Sure."

"What's going on with you and Caleb?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb."

She rolls her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on, he's my friend. Okay? Now go, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You're right. I do have somewhere to be. Do you want help back into your chair?"

"No, I'm fine I got it." She mumbles and slowly lowers herself down to sit.

"Okay, great." I start towards the door, but pause once I'm in the doorway.

"Cara?"

"Yeah?" She says angling the chair towards me.

"Caleb looks at you the way that I look at Tris."

Then I take off down the stairs.

**Tris**

Nothing is ever clear anymore.

I feel like I am constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, just floating somewhere in my brain.

My eyes are closed, but when I open them, Tobias is in front of me.

"…Hi…" I manage to say.

"Hey beautiful…" He whispers, his hand goes to my forehead, pushing back the hair that has fallen into my face.

"Is this real?" I ask quietly.

I can never tell anymore.

Tobias looks like the fact that I had to ask that question physically hurts him.

"Yes…" he says quietly.

"…What's wrong?"

He shakes his head.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong…I…" He sighs. "I'm going to go and I'm going to fix this and then when I get back you're going to be just fine. Okay?"

My brain is fuzzy, but I know that he cannot do this. He just can't.

"No…" I shake my head. "No…you can't…you can't let him out!"

He touches my face.

"Tris, sweetheart, listen to me, Okay? There is no other way. We've tried everything. This is it. I can't let you die, I can't, I won't, I'm not going to. Okay?"

I shake my head again, hard. This is the wrong decision, I can't remember why at the moment, my head feels so heavy but I just know that I can't let him do this.

"No! No just let him die…just end it…Tobias, please. It's okay…"

He turns away from me and I can see the frustration in his face.

"That's not option…" He says quietly.

"Tobias…"I fight to stay conscious because sleep is threatening to over-take me like it always does.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…" He leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for. At all. Okay?" He kisses my lips.

"I'll be back okay?"

"Tobias—"

"Hey, listen to me." His tone is stern now.

"You haven't eaten anything in three weeks." His voice cracks and his breathing is uneven.

"Tris," He presses his lips together and shakes his head

"Stop fighting me on this. I can't let you do this anymore. I just can't." He breathes.

"We're…letting him…win…"

Tobias shakes his head and then lifts my hands in his.

"You're so pale, and your hands are shaking and I can see your ribcage and I'm just not risking this anymore. It isn't worth it. I'm going to let him out, and then we'll deal with it from there."

I just stare up at him. I don't have the energy for anything else.

"Tris. What if it was me?"

I think of him, lying where I am now, suffering the way that I am.

I wouldn't let it happen for one second.

His resolve makes sense now.

He nods a little.

"I'll be back." He whispers and then he crosses the room towards Caleb.

"I'm going to call you once he's administered the cure to verify that it worked on Tris too. So keep your eye on the cell phone."

He nods once and Tobias leaves without another word.

**Tobias/Four**

Johanna is staring at me like I'm a crazy person, and I really can't blame her.

I haven't been to work in three weeks and here I am asking for the biggest favor in the world.

"I know I haven't been a model employee or a model anything but this is really important, Johanna. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."  
"You want me to release a prisoner that three weeks ago you wanted never to leave?"

"Tris is going to die if we don't let him out."

Johanna looks sympathetic.

"Tobias, I can't sign off on this."

"I'll do it with or without your permission."

"Excuse me?"

I shrug.

"I'm not going to let her die because that sadistic asshole decided to blackmail me."

Johanna shakes her head and lets out a long sigh.

"What would you like me to say he's done to warrant release?"

I lift my shoulders in a shrug.

"I don't know."

She watches me, her eyes searching.

"Tobias…" She shakes her head and then she reaches into a filing cabinet and pulls out a slip of paper. She writes a few things down on it and then writes her signature on the bottom. She slides the piece of paper across the desk to me.

I stare down at it and my heart does a little leap.

It is a release order for Marcus Eaton.

My ticket to Tris' health.

"…Thank you."

I take the paper and stand to my feet.

"Tobias?" She says softly. "If we release Marcus I'm going to need you back at work."

I look at her, shock taking over my face.

"…I still have a job?"

"Of course you do." She says softly.

"Tobias, if Marcus is walking free, we're going to need all the help we can get."


	8. Chapter 8

**Marcus**

I, Marcus Eaton, am starting to second-guess my plan.

I feel like hell itself has unleashed inside of me and I am being attacked by my own body from the inside.

The traitor.

It's been way too long.

It's been three weeks.

I hadn't expected to be in here longer than three days.

I am positive that I am one-thousand degrees too hot and I'm incredibly mal-nourished. The plan was never to _actually _die, but I am starting to think that I won't really have a choice.

Either way it turns out, I won't be in this room for much longer, but I do not want to die if I can avoid it.

I close my eyes, hoping for sleep which only comes in twenty minute spurts these days when I hear the jingle of keys and the door clink open.

Suddenly, I realize that I didn't have to be worried at all.

He's here.

I knew he would be.

My lips curve into a smile.

"Is that you son of mine?"

There is no answer.

Tobias enters the room and he looks like he hasn't slept properly in days.

He has a piece of paper in his hands but his hands are shaking too much for me to read it.

"I have your release papers." He holds the white piece of paper towards me.

"Johanna signed it. You're free."

I let the words wash over me as Tobias slowly walks over to me and unchains my shackles.

I am incredibly weak, I have to choose my words and when I speak wisely so I don't say anything, just yet.

Tobias finishes unchaining me and then he pushes me across the floor.

I hate that he's stronger than me at the present moment, but there isn't much I can do about it just now.

"Listen, you sadist." He says to me,

"I do this for you and then we're done. You don't come near me or Tris ever again, you don't touch her. Do you understand me?"

I wave a hand in his direction.

"I suppose I owe you a favor now too, son."

"I'm not doing you a favor. I was blackmailed." He sighs, "…and don't call me son. You lost the privilege to call me that by trying to kill my wife."

"Alright, Tobias. You're a man now, you can choose to acknowledge me as your father or not, but you should always know that my blood runs through your veins."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Stop playing games with me. You're free. Now, cure yourself."

I pull myself to a standing position and it takes all the effort in me.

"Gladly, but not until were outside of this wretched room."

Tobias rolls his eyes and then walks slowly over and puts his arm around me to help me walk to the exit.

We make our way through the building and out the doors, and finally out through the gate.

Tobias throws me off of him the second we are outside.

I stumble around for a moment, but I don't care.

I am _finally _free.

"So, what now?"

I shrug, "I walk out of here and then I cure myself."

Tobias shakes his head, "Oh no you don't. I have to see it for myself. How do I know you're actually going to go through with it?"

"Do you really _think_ that I would go through all this trouble, just to kill myself?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Come on Tobias, you're smarter than that."

He shakes his head again. "I have to be sure. I can't let you go unless I'm sure."

I let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I need your help anyway."

"My help?"

"Yes, I need you to take me to David.

Tobias blinks at me.

"Are you messing with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"David was in the building when I blew it up."

"You really thought he didn't see that one coming? Sorry to break it to you, but he was not in that building and I need you to take me to him because he has the cure."

I can see the vein in his forehead twitching.

His left hand twitches near his pocket. My eyes glaze over it and I see the bulge in the shape of a gun.

"Are you carrying a gun, Tobias?"

"Of course I am. Do you think I'm stupid enough to come here unarmed?"

"You won't shoot me, you don't want to hurt Tris."

He shrugs.

"A shot to the right place won't kill her and I have great aim. I was in dauntless, remember?"

"How can I forget? Running away from abnegation because daddy wants what's best for you and you couldn't handle it."

He reaches a hand behind his neck and scratches like his skin itches from just being around me.

"I didn't run away." He says quietly.

My lip curls. "That's exactly what you did. You ran away to dauntless where I could never again find you. Isn't that right?"

"No, I didn't run away. I—you know what? It really doesn't matter. Where is David?"

I just smile.

"Take me to the car, and I'll direct you."

Tobias lets out a groan, rolls his eyes and then puts an arm around me again in order to get me to his truck.

**Tobias/Four**

We drive for about 45 minutes with Marcus wheezing and coughing in the backseat. It would've given me satisfaction to see him like this except all I can think about is Tris.

He finally directs me into a heavily wooded area. He instructs me to park and then I help him get out of the car.

We walk a little ways until we get to a tiny little alcove covered with trees. The grass is soft and mossy here.

It's eerie and I suddenly feel like he might be leading me nowhere.

He finally stops and falls onto the grass.

He vomits on the spot.

I take the opportunity to observe the rest of my surroundings.

We're in the middle of the woods, we're forty-five minutes out from the city and I don't think I've ever seen this part of my tiny little Illinois.

"Where the hell are we? Where the hell is David?"

Marcus coughs from the ground, too weak to answer me. He really hadn't thought this whole thing through, but I have to get him well because if he is this weak it means so is Tris.

I kneel down beside him, and he looks up at me.

"Come on, Focus. Where is David?"

He just shakes his head, but I don't have to wait very long for my answer.

There's a large rock with an opening in it in between two trees. It looks like something you'd claim shelter in should you ever find yourself lost in the woods.

I am only looking at it for a few seconds when David crawls out from the opening.

"Marcus!?" He crawls over to him on the grass, narrowly avoiding the vomit.

Marcus just shakes his head.

"Do you have the vials I gave you?"

David nods.

"Get the one marked 'solution 12'. GO."

David glances up at me, but he doesn't really waste time before climbing back into the opening.

I grip the gun in my pocket, just in case.

David re-appears after a few moments, with a vial filled with a bright blue liquid he hands it to Marcus and Marcus unscrews the lid and downs the whole thing in a moment.

Marcus falls back onto the grass, breathing deeply.

The improvement is immediate.

Color comes back into his cheeks, his breathing becomes normal and he is back to himself again in seconds.

I take out my cell phone and dial Caleb's number.

The phone picks up on the second ring.

"Tobias…"

It's her.

I close my eyes and just breathe for a moment.

"…I'm alright."

She's okay.

Tris is okay.

I feel like I'm going to faint.

"I love you…" I breathe into the phone because it's literally the only thing I can think of to say, to express how I'm feeling at this moment.

"I love you too." She says

"I'll see you soon, _so soon_. Okay?"

"Okay."

I hang up the phone and focus back on Marcus.

He is fully recovered and standing up now.

"So this is it, then." He says a small smirk on his lips.

My hand is already in the shape of a fist at my side.

"Yes. This is it. You stay the hell away from my family."

He grins, his lip curling.

"Shall we shake on it?"

"Sorry, I'm not in the habit of shaking hands with the devil."

"Oh, but you're so close with your mother."

I roll my eyes.

"You know, she's made mistakes but she doesn't blackmail me with my sick wife."

Marcus grins, and I don't like the way he seems so satisfied.

"You can believe what you want to believe, Tobias."

I shake my head,

"Don't play games with me. What are you getting at?"

He holds up his hands in defense.

"Nothing. I'm just saying, the Evelyn that I know, is probably very different from the one you know and love and call mommy."

"You've been trying to turn me against her since I was six. I'm not biting this time."

He shrugs.

"As you wish."

"Stay. The. Hell. Away."

He bows at me as if to surrender all bad ties.

I don't trust him, but there is nothing I can do about it.

I turn and half-run back to my truck.

**Tris**

It is such a relief to feel like I'm finally at a normal temperature again.

Fevers really kick the crap out of your energy.

I am currently working my way through a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich that Caleb made for me. It is the fourth one I've consumed in the last twenty minutes.

I can't remember the last time I've been this ravishingly hungry.

"Caleb, can you make me another?" I ask with food still in my mouth.

Caleb shakes his head,

"No. You're going to make yourself throw up. You're eating way too fast. You haven't had anything in three weeks. Slow down."

Doctor Max is flipping through his notes looking completely baffled.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" He mumbles, looking confused.

"Nothing around here ever makes any sense you just learn to go with it." Cara says holding herself up between the table and a chair.

It isn't the metal bars from her physical therapy, but it is something.

"Yes…but I don't understand how he's doing it. You can't bottle a disease like that."

Cara shrugs.

"Marcus Eaton is pretty diabolical."

Caleb brings me a cup of juice and I down it in seconds.

"I need to shower…" I whisper, suddenly realizing that I am covered in cold sweat and probably smell like week old dumpster.

Caleb nods. "Sure."

I take the stairs two at a time.

God it feels so good to be able to take the stairs again.

I step into the bathroom and turn the knobs to a nice medium warm and strip off the clothes that I haven't changed out of in a week.

The water feels so good against my skin that I have to resist the urge to start crying.

I am in the shower for what feels like five seconds, but is probably closer to a few minutes when the shower doors slide open.

I don't have to look or turn around to know that it's Tobias.

There is no way he would wait for me to be done with my shower.

He needs to see for himself that I am well, and I understand completely.

I turn around slowly and turn the shower spray slightly so it's not hitting me directly anymore.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean you can highjack my showers." I give him a small half-smile.

He doesn't say anything.

He just stares at me for a long time like he can't really believe that I'm standing on my own and talking, and breathing without wincing and then he starts to shake.

He hasn't even bothered changing out of his clothes. He is just standing here in the shower spray with me, his clothes getting soaked through.

"Hey…Hey…" I touch his cheek. "It's alright. I'm alright. What's the matter?"

He shakes his head a little.

"I…I don't know…I just…" and then he pulls me towards him and I am pressed against his wet clothes. I wrap my arms around him, and let out a little sigh.

"I know." I whisper, because I do know.

He'd spent the last few weeks being terrified that I was going to die at any moment.

That doesn't just go away.

"Hey, you know I hear there are easier ways to wash your clothes."

He pulls away and looks down at himself.

"Oh, I…I don't know I just needed to see you."

I nod, but I don't say anything. I just start peeling off his wet t-shirt and then his jeans. He reaches down and pulls off his boxers and then he bundles it all up and throws them outside of the shower door and closes it behind him.

"So ,where's Marcus?" I ask quietly.

He shrugs.

"I don't know, probably with David planning their next move. I didn't really stick around to find out. I told him to leave us alone and I left."

"David's alive?"

Tobias nods.

I sigh.

"Do you really think he's going to leave us alone?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know." He pauses for a moment.

"No…No I don't think he's going to…but whatever comes next we'll handle it, okay? Together."

I nod.

"That sounds like a plan."

He presses his forehead to mine.

"I swear I won't let anything else happen to you. I'm going to find a way to make him stay away, Tris. I swear."

Then he kisses me and the water covers us both and I am swept away into a moment.

We don't get these moments often so when they come along, we have to indulge them the best way that we can.

For now, we are both healthy and alive.

That is enough cause for celebration.

So, when he grabs my waist and pulls me into him, I don't object.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I respond to reviews, so if you have any questions don't hesitate to leave it in a review. **

**Tris**

We are in the shower an hour longer than we really need to be and by the time we get back downstairs, we're both embarrassed to admit what exactly we've been up to.

Only no one seems to have noticed we were gone at all.

Caleb and Cara are on opposite sides of the room and her cheeks are bright pink like she's been screaming for a good long while.

Caleb is standing with his arms over his chest and I can't remember the last time I'd seen him this angry.

Tobias and I stay on the bottom stair just listening to the conversation from the staircase landing.

"You think I don't _try?_ Is that a real statement? You're with me every single day in physical therapy! How can you say that to me?"

"I'm not _talking_ about physical therapy."

"Then enlighten me, because I am _very _confused."

Caleb groans.

"You still do things just so that he'll notice. It's pathetic."

Cara shakes her head.

"Who?"

"Four!"

"Like what?"

"You moved your head off my shoulder when he walked into the room."

"So what? I was uncomfortable!"

"Cara, how many times do we sit like that _every day_ at my apartment? Now all of a sudden it makes you uncomfortable?"

Cara looks like she's going to explode.

"I don't know! I'm not allowed to be uncomfortable if I'm laying on you now? Good to know."

"God, do you really think—" He pauses for a moment and then lets out a frustrated breath.

"He's married!"

"What, you think I don't know that? I'm the one he broke up with in order to get married."

"You sure as hell act like you don't know it."

"I don't know what you want from me! I'm not in love with him and even if I _was,_ I don't know _why_ you care so much."

Caleb lets out another frustrated breath.

"How long are you going to do this?"

"Do what?" Cara says, sounding like she's about to cry.

"Deny that you have feelings for me."

Cara stares at him her mouth slightly open, and then she shakes her head slowly.

"What? Caleb…" She breathes. "Caleb, you're my friend."

Caleb looks like he's going to fall apart.

"That's it?" He says quietly.

Cara's bottom lip trembles.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just say that you have feelings for me."

"I…" her eyes move to look down at the carpet. "I can't. I can't say that to you. I'm sorry."

"…because you still have feelings for Four?" He asks in a shaky voice.

Cara closes her eyes.

"Caleb…"

Caleb just stares at her, and I can see his heart break as clear as if I could see through his body.

He is my brother, and I know when he is truly hurt and this….this is hurting him more than anything ever had.

He slowly turns and starts to walk towards the door, I start to go after him but Cara's voice stops me.

"Caleb! Caleb, don't! I can't run after you, this isn't fair!"

He pauses halfway to the front door and he slowly turns around.

"You know what's not fair, Cara? This 'friendship'."

There are tears in Cara's eyes now, and I don't know who I feel worse for.

Caleb or Cara.

"Caleb, you just sprung this on me…I don't—"

"Do you know that I'm in love with you?"

Cara lets out a small little sigh and the tears start streaming down her face.

"Caleb, I don't know what to say."

I am so transfixed on the conversation that I hardly notice my foot slipping off the step. I trip and it makes a loud embarrassing thudding noise.

Caleb and Cara both look up at us on the stairs.

"…Sorry…" I mumble.

Cara wipes at her face with one hand so she could use the other one to keep her balance.

Caleb sighs and shakes his head.

"Its fine, we were done anyway. I'll call you later, Tris, Okay?"

He takes one last look at Cara and then he moves down the hall and out the door.

Tobias looks at Cara and raises his eyebrows.

"…are you alright?"

She nods slowly like she's not really sure if she'll ever be alright again.

"Will you just drive me home? Please?"

"Of course…" He says quietly and then tilts his head towards me.

"Do you want to come?"

I shake my head, no.

For some reason I feel like Cara and Tobias need a little time alone.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." He says.

He presses a kiss to my cheek and then moves over to Cara to help her into her chair.

I sit on the bottom stair once they leave and lean my head against the railing.

I hadn't seen my brother that passionate about anything in a long time; it makes me sad that I can't do anything to help.

"Hey…where'd everyone go?"

I practically jump out of my skin at the voice, and the light bulb above the staircase shatters at the same time.

Dr. Max is standing on the stairs behind me, staring up at the light bulb.

I place a hand over my chest.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize you were still here."

"Yeah, I just went up to the bathroom…" He says still staring at the light bulb. "Uh…what was that?"

I glance up at the shattered light bulb and sigh.

Well, that was new.

I'd never shattered a light bulb with my 'super power' before.

"Me. I think. I don't know, that's never happened before."

Dr. Max looks down at me.

"You shattered the light bulb without touching it?"

"Um…it's a really long and complicated story but I think so."

He sits down next to me on the stair.

"Good for you I like long and complicated stories then."

I don't know where I can start that will make any sort of logical sense.

So I choose to start with the labs, and Christina and Matthew.

**Tobias/Four**

Cara is quiet in the car and I'm not sure what I can say to make her feel better.

She is a very independent person.

She usually talks when she's ready, so I choose to focus on the road, hands tight on the steering wheel.

"Is your new apartment nice?" I ask curiously.

She looks over at me.

"No. It's actually sort of awful. That's why I spend so much time at Caleb's."

"Oh." I focus back on the road, trying not to press her for information.

"…is that the only reason you spend so much time at Caleb's?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to get me to talk about it."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

She shrugs.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on and apparently that is the problem."

"Okay…but _why_ isn't anything going on? I wasn't kidding earlier when I said Caleb looks at you the way I look at Tris."

She stares out the window determinedly, ignoring me.

"I know you like him, Cara."

"Oh really, and how do you know that?"

"Because…your eye does that cute twitchy thing when you say his name." I grin a little, resisting the urge to laugh.

She rolls her eyes at me and continues to stare out the window.

"What? It's true."

"Well it doesn't matter, because he thinks I'm still in love with you."

"Oh…" I say softly and then a moment later I follow it up with,

"…Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"You know…still…in love with me?"

She continues staring out the window. I realize it's probably an unfair question for me to ask her, but I think we both need to hear the answer.

"Okay. Don't answer that…I just rea—"

"Yeah, I know." She says, cutting me off. "You _really_ care about me. Do you know how sick I am of hearing that? Especially from you."

"Fair enough." I say letting out a sigh.

We're both quiet for a moment and then looks over at me, pressing her lips together.

"Is it so terrible if I am? We were together for four years, I love you. I will _always _love you. We were happy…or…at least I was."

I squeeze the steering wheel; this is the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had to have.

"Cara, I know that you love me. I love you too…but there is a difference between loving somebody and being IN love with them. I don't think you're in love with me. I think you use it as an excuse to ignore your feelings for Caleb."

"Why can't everyone just shut up about it? Why do I have to have feelings for him?"

"You don't _have _to have feelings for anyone, but I can tell that you do."

Her bottom lip trembles and I know the tears are coming.

The lip shake is always a tell-tale sign.

"I don't know_ how_ to love anyone but you." She whispers so quietly that I barely hear her.

I don't say anything until I am pulling onto her street, I park the car as close to her apartment as I can manage before I turn in my seat to look at her.

"Cara," I say softly, "You already do love him."

She's quiet for a moment and then shrugs.

"Can you just help me into my chair?"

I nod a little and then unhook my seatbelt and move around to her side, set up her chair and then help her into it.

"You'll be okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, I lived alone before you and before Caleb, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Just…call if you need anything, okay?"

She nods and I watch her until she disappears behind the front doors of her apartment building.

**Tris**

Dr. Max is staring at me like I've just grown an extra head.

In all honesty, I don't blame him.

The story is insane and Dr. Max seems like the logical erudite type who needs a 'verified in science' answer for everything.

He tilts his head a little.

"So…they brought you back to life and now you're…"

"A new version of the old me? Pretty much." I shrug a little

"…and you can manipulate any situation you want?"

"Well, I think so, but I've really only tried a couple of times."

"Tris, there's a name for this. You're telekinetic."

I stare at him blankly.

"I don't know what that means."

He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. Let me just…" He gets up from the stairs and disappears into the living room for a moment, when he comes back he's carrying a giant medical book. He flips through it and finally settles on a page and hands it to me.

The headline reads:

"The Telekinetic Theory."

I skim the page and I get the gist.

Telekinesis is the ability to move things with mental brain power.

I shake my head a little. "But I don't move things…I'm just…if I want something to happen…it happens."

Dr. Max looks at me for a moment.

"You're divergent, aren't you?"

I don't know how he even knows that word, or what it means but I nod slowly

"What faction were you in?"

"Um…abnegation originally but then I transferred into Dauntless."

"That's a big jump." He says quickly.

I nod.

"Yeah." I pause for a moment.

"Wait…were _you_ in the faction system?"

Dr. Max nods.

"…What faction were _you_ in?"

"Amity." He says softly.

I shake my head.

"I spent time in Amity, I don't remember you."

"You wouldn't. I got phased out towards the end."

"To do what?"

"The bureau wasn't the only organization outside of the factions, Tris."

"So what exactly were you doing, then?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and hands it to me.

The word NOVA is scrawled across the top and bright green letters.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not _just _a doctor, Tris. I'm also an instructor."

"For what?" I question.

"For NOVA."

I blink and then start to skim the paragraph below the green letters.

"**Controlling ****Transcendental Meditation and Telepathy."**

I look up at Max, eyebrows raised.

"You _teach_ how to control…whatever it is that I can do?"

"Yes. There are others like you."

"But I thought I could only do what I can do because of the way Marcus brought me back."

"Well, that's something we'd like to test."

I stare at him for a moment and then I shake my head.

"It just doesn't make any sense."

" NOVA can help you understand it, we can introduce you to others like you…and we can help you control it."

I think about how weak I felt whenever I had frozen time in Marcus's headquarters. It _would _be nice if I could learn how to fix that and be able to use it whenever I want to.

"Okay, but I don't think I'm the only that can do this."

Max looks interested. "You know others?"

I nod a little, "Well, I'm not really sure…he hasn't shown us anything, but he was brought back the same way that I was, and he's also divergent."

Max nods.

"Give him a call, and you can come to NOVA offices together."

He writes down an address on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"I'm looking forward to meeting with you, Tris. It'll change your life. You'll see." He gives me a soft smile and then he picks up his bag and walks through the hallway to the front door.

I reach for the phone and dial the number for Zeke and Shauna that is scrawled across a piece of paper taped to the fridge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris**

"I want to go with you," is all Tobias can manage to say after I tell him about Dr. Max's proposition.

I let out a small sigh.

"Tobias, I'll be fine. I'm going with Uriah."

"Okay, but why can't I go too?"

"Because, if you miss anymore work Johanna is not going to have any choice but to fire you."

He frowns at me.

"I'm just being honest. Look. It's okay. I'll be with Uriah. We'll look out for each other."

He grabs my hands.

"I just got you back all healthy and beautiful." He kisses the back of my hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We live separate lives Tobias; I'm going to have to do things alone at some point."

He lets out a sigh and then nods.

"Just…be careful okay?"

I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm always careful."

"I'm serious. I don't trust any organization that isn't out in the open. Johanna knows everything that goes on in the city and I've never heard of NOVA."

I pull out the piece of paper with the address on it and scan it.

"Well, maybe that's because it's outside the city."

Tobias stops and takes the piece of paper from my hands; his eyes move over the address and then he shakes his head.

"Well, now I _really_ don't want you to go without me."

"You're being paranoid."

"And you're not? After everything we've been through?"

I think for a moment and then I shrug.

"I really don't think Dr. Max is trying to lure me to my death or anything. I mean, he had documents and he seemed really genuine."

Tobias stares down at the paper and then after a moment he nods.

"Okay, just don't do anything until you talk to me about it, and don't sign anything."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm smarter than that."

He presses his lips to my forehead.

"Yes, you are. I don't know why I worry at all."

I smile a little and then he leans back against the couch.

"Is Cara okay?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, "I never really know anymore. She's not that open with her feelings with me. Not anymore anyway."

I frown. It just doesn't seem fair that Cara can't accept her happy ending when it's staring her right in the face.

I look over at Tobias and his eyes are already on me. My stomach suddenly feels light and squirmy and my cheeks automatically flush a bright pink.

I don't think I will ever get used to the way that he looks at me.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Tris." he whispers.

He touches my cheek and I lean into his touch and kiss the palm of his hand.

"Let's go to bed…" He says softly.

I smile a little.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I stand slowly, take his hand and lead him up the stairs.

**Caleb**

I am parked outside Cara's apartment feeling like a failure.

I want to be angry.

I want to hate her.

I just can't.

My feelings are hurt, but even so, this apartment is abhorrent and I can't leave her to stay here, I'm not even sure it's fit for human living.

I care about her too much for my own good.

At this point, I know she won't even answer the door without an apology.

She's stubborn like that, it's one of the things I love about her but I don't think I could summon up an apology no matter how hard I try.

Mainly because I don't think I have anything to apologize for.

My frustration should be understandable.

She'll _never _see our connection or maybe she does, but she'll never _want_ to see it.

Her head is too full of Four and his sparkling good looks.

I really don't have much to compete with that guy.

The only thing I have going for me against him is that I'm not married.

Tris had been more than right.

I like Cara.

I _really_ like Cara.

I like the way she laughs and the way she looks when she's concentrated on something.

I like her sarcasm and her wit.

I like how strong she is.

I even like that she's stubborn when she's angry.

I just like _her. _

I know she likes me too, but she'll never see it. .

I bang my head against the steering wheel because even that feels better then the ache in my chest.

I stay like that for almost a full minute before I gather the strength to lift my head again.

I am going to have to face her sometime, might as well be now.

I reach for the door handle but something catches my eye and makes me pause.

A black car pulls up on the other side of the street and parks.

It's pretty late at night and Cara doesn't live in the safest neighborhood so my suspicion goes up almost immediately.

In this neighborhood you could never be safe enough. The GD rebel groups were always around and something didn't feel quite right about that car.

I sink down into my seat, my eyes locked on the vehicle of suspicion.

My stomach drops as soon as the driver steps out and begins her walk down the street past Cara's apartment.

The curly black hair is the first indicator that I am looking at Evelyn.

What is she doing at this time of night, in this part of town?

I watch her until she reaches the end of the street and then turns the corner.

I have about a half a second to decide to follow her.

I don't know why I'm so suspicious of her, but it just seems odd.

Shouldn't she be at home with her son rejoicing over the fact that his wife is not dead?

I end up following her for about three streets.

Clearly she doesn't want anyone to be able to trace her car to wherever it is that she is going.

I watch her as she disappears into an abandoned building.

_Something just doesn't feel right. _

I reach into the glove compartment for my phone and dial Four's number hoping Tris will pick up, because I have no idea what I would say to Four.

**Tris**

Tobias had fallen asleep hours ago and usually I have no trouble following suit, but for some reason, tonight, I am wide awake.

It could be the fact that I'd spent the last three weeks in and out of sleep.

I don't think my body needs anymore.

Tobias' phone buzzes on the night stand; I glance over at him but he's fast asleep one arm flung over his eyes like usual.

I tilt the phone towards me just to see whose calling and Caleb's name flashes across the screen.

I press the answer button and press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say in a half-whisper trying not to wake Tobias.

"Hey, it's Caleb."

"Uh-huh." I say softly.

"Can you meet me somewhere right now?"

I glance at the clock and it tells me that it's forty-five minutes after midnight.

I grip the phone a little tighter.

"Right _now?_ What's going on?"

"I just need you to help me investigate something. Just say you'll meet me?"

"Okay, yeah."

I mumble already slipping out of bed and reaching for some jeans.

"Great. Tris? Don't tell Four, Okay?"

"What? Why?" I mumble again, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I pull a pair of black jeans on to my legs.

"Just, trust me."

"Alright…" I mumble, but I feel incredibly uneasy about it. I slip on a white T-shirt and Caleb gives me the address and I jot it down quickly before hanging up.

I look at Tobias who is still sleeping as peacefully as ever.

I lean over and kiss his forehead before scrawling a little note just in case he wakes up.

_Out with Caleb_

_ -Tris _

I grab his Truck keys and make my way down the stairs.

…

When I finally get there it takes me a long time to spot Caleb's car tucked away into a little alley.

I park the truck and jog over to Caleb's car.

I open the door and he jumps like he isn't expecting me.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Shh, just get in."

I do as he says and hop into the passenger seat.

"What's going on?"

He turns to me and then points straight ahead.

"I say Evelyn go into _that_ building about an hour ago."

I look up.

"Evelyn?"

It is a pretty unspectacular building. It looks like it's been abandoned for years, there are cracks in the windows and the front door looks like it was boarded up awhile ago but someone had torn down the boards recently.

"Yes. Evelyn."

"Well, what's she doing?"

Caleb shrugs, "I didn't follow her in or anything."

I stare at him.

"Why not?"

"Well, because I was waiting for you. What do you suggest we do?"

I glance up at the building and then back at Caleb.

"Well, for starters we have to follow her in."

I reach for the door handle, but Caleb grabs my arm.

"What? Just like that? What if we get caught?"

I shrug.

"We won't. Just come on."

"Beatrice…"

"What? You didn't call me here at midnight just to sit in the car on a pretend stake-out did you?"

He frowns at me.

"Well, no…but we don't even have a plan!"

I smile and then shrug.

"Don't you know that the best plans are the ones you make up along the way?"

I push open the car door and step out in the street, arms crossed over my chest expectantly.

Caleb lets out a sigh but he follows me anyway just like when we were kids.

**Caleb**

Tris is one hundred times braver than I am and it's blatantly obvious whenever we're together.

"Tris, I don't feel right about this."

The building is cold, and most of the windows are broken in so the draft is coming in heavily.

"Don't be such a worry-wart." Tris whispers back to me.

We move through the building which looks like it used to be some sort of business. We reach a staircase and Tris doesn't even stop to think before she starts up it.

I follow her reluctantly.

Once we reach the top of the stairs, we hear the clicking of heels across hardwood floor.

Tris looks back at me and presses her finger to her lips in a 'sh' motion.

Like I would really blow our cover by speaking at full volume _now_.

I may not be dauntless, but I'm not stupid.

"I've been waiting here for more than an hour! This is it, you have to start letting me in on things or I'm out!"

It is the smooth soft voice of a woman's we hear, that we both automatically assume is Evelyn.

There is a muffled voice that answers, but we can't quite hear it.

Tris takes a couple steps forward and I follow her, but it doesn't help to hear the other voice any clearer.

"He is my _son_ and I know that's a difficult concept for you to under—"

A pause and then the muffled voice is heard again.

Tris leans back to look at me.

"I think she's on the phone." She says in a whisper so quiet that I have to strain to hear her.

"Yes, I will keep an eye on her but—"

Another pause.

"Fine. Are you going to tell me what the hell I'm doing here?"

We hear the sound of heels clicking across the floor again and Tris grabs my hand and presses me flat against the wall beside her so that we won't be seen.

We are pressed into the shadows of the hallway, not visible unless you were truly looking for us.

Evelyn pokes her head out of the room for just a moment and then disappears into the room again, shutting the door behind her but we can still hear her just as clear as before.

We hear her riffling through something, it sounds like a desk drawer or a closet and then her voice carries out to the hallway again.

"Okay. I have it. Where should I meet you?" Evelyn sighs, sounding exhausted. She's quiet for just a moment and then she speaks again.

"You better not be toying with me. I want results and so far all you've managed to do is drive my son crazy."

Her heels click across the floor again and Tris pulls me back into the shadows.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." We hear Evelyn mumble.

The sound of her heels click across the floor once again and the doorknob starts to turn. I barely have time to panic before Tris grabs my hand and pulls me back down the stairs. We are running out of the building at top-speed and Tris doesn't stop until we're out on the street and at the car again.

She leans on her knees breathing hard, hiding herself behind the trunk of my car.

She motions for me to do the same.

I lean down beside her.

"Who do you think she was talking to?" I question.

Tris shrugs.

"I don't know, but I don't trust her. I never have."

I nod.

"We'll keep an eye on her."

Tris nods a little bit.

"Yeah. We'll have too." She says, a strange look on her face.

"What?" I ask curiously.

She shakes her head slowly.

"Nothing. I just wish…that she wasn't doing whatever it is that she's doing. For Tobias."

I nod a little.

I get it.

Tobias hadn't had the greatest experience with his parents, he didn't need another betrayal.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Tris shakes her head.

"No. Not yet. I don't have anything concrete and I don't want to hurt him if I don't have too."

I nod again.

"Thank you for calling me."

She touches my arm and we slink further behind the car as we see Evelyn exiting the building.

She doesn't look our way once as she walks down the street and turns the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**So, I introduce NOVA to you in this chapter. If you don't like it, please be gentle. It is my own creation and _I_ think it's pretty cool but as always I'd love to know what you think in a review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tris **

I am up before Tobias partly because I'm ridiculously nervous about going to the NOVA offices and partly because I don't know what I'm going to do about what I heard last night.

I don't have any concrete information and it seems silly to bring it up when I don't even really know what I'd heard.

I don't want to hurt him.

He's had enough of that to last a lifetime.

I've been thinking about this all morning and still have no solution to the problem so I resolve to make breakfast.

Cooking can be therapeutic and besides, we both have to eat.

I move through the kitchen and start pulling out the ingredients I need to make French toast.

I'd never had it before (abnegation only eat plain food and I hadn't really had the opportunity to branch out much in dauntless) but Shauna had showed me how to make it a couple of months ago and Tobias seemed to think it was delicious.

As I start the process my thoughts wander back to NOVA.

I am used to being disappointed by organizations so I worry that not everything will be as it seems.

Tobias is right.

I should be paranoid.

But I want to know more.

I want to know more about the new me and the things that I am able to do.

I couldn't help people with my new found abilities if I didn't even really know how to use them.

I slide four pieces of bread onto the frying pan and when I look up, I notice that Evelyn has joined me in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She says to me as she reaches into the cabinet for a mug.

Her morning routine is usually to go through about six cups of coffee and then run out for 'errands'.

I wasn't suspicious of her errands before, but I am now.

I try not to stare at her, but it's almost possible. How can she act this carefree and nonchalant knowing what she's doing to her son?

She looks over at me and then pauses with the coffee pot suspended above her mug.

"What?" She asks.

I tear my eyes away from her and try to focus on the frying pan, but I can see her in my periphery vision standing there with her arms crossed over her chest expectantly.

I close my eyes and let a small sigh and lean against the counter.

"Tobias is really happy right now."

She tilts her head slightly.

"Well, I would certainly hope so, you've only been married a few months."

I shake my head.

"That's not what I mean. I just mean…he's really happy right now with everything and it would be really terrible if someone were to mess that up."

She looks a little taken aback but there is a flicker behind her eyes that tells me she understands that I know.

"I don't need you to tell me how to keep my son happy."

"I'm not trying to. I just…think that whatever you were doing last night isn't as important as your son's trust."

She stares at me for a long moment, eyes boring into me and if looks could kill, I swear I'd be dead.

She places her hands on the counter, her eyes fixed on me.

"Listen to me little girl, you know _nothing_ about what I—"

"What smells so good?"

We both jump at the sound of Tobias' voice.

I manage to force a smile.

"I'm making French toast."

"You're amazing." He says with a little smile.

Evelyn tears her eyes away from me, gives her a son a small smile and then disappears into the living room.

"You're up early." He says to me.

I nod.

"Yeah, Uriah will be here soon and then we're going to check out NOVA together."

He nods, "Okay. Will you call me when you're all done?"

"Of course…"

I turn towards the stove and flip two pieces of toast. I am happy that I am occupied with something; otherwise he'd be able to read my face very quickly.

He could always read my face and I wasn't inclined to tell him anything yet.

I move over to the fridge and pour two glasses of orange juice and set them on the counter before slipping the two pieces of toast onto a plate.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asks, concern lacing his voice.

I close my eyes for a moment and shake my head.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." He takes my hand in his and smiles a little.

"You don't have to go, you know." He says.

"I know, but I want to know more about what I can do."

He nods before taking a couple bites of the French toast.

I watch him for a moment reveling in the fact that he is so carefree and happy right now. It makes my heart squeeze uncomfortably to think that it might not last.

**Tobias/Four**

I try not to think about Tris today.

I have to learn to trust that she can take care of herself, even though it is the hardest thing in the world to do.

It isn't because I don't believe in her, I believe in her more than anyone.

I just find myself almost always constantly afraid that an outside force is going to swoop in and tear us apart.

I can't think like that today.

I have to focus on my job.

My first order of business is to attend a meeting; it is the first thing on my agenda when I check in and it has me a little worried.

I slide into my seat in the meeting room hoping to go unnoticed, but almost every eye meets mine upon sitting.

Johanna takes her place in the front of the room to start the meeting and address us all.

"Hello," She says her eyes managing to meet all of ours at the same time.

"Thank you all for being here, I know its short notice but I have a lot of things to discuss with you all. First things first," She says gripping a piece of paper in her hands.

"Tobias Eaton has returned to us for the duration of his position. He had a few family issues to resolve, but he's ready to be here full time."

She smiles at me, but I have trouble smiling back with everyone's eyes on me.

"Second order of business, we've released the prisoner Marcus Eaton."

John Kade stands up immediately his face turning red.

"_What?_" He says, spit flying from his mouth.

Johanna just nods.

"It was a necessary development but now we need to discuss precautionary measures against him."

John Kade shakes his head.

"Why wasn't I consulted on this? I am _head _of the military department!"

Johanna just nods again, "Yes, John you are, along with Tobias now. Tobias came to me and he asked. I chose to trust his judgment."

I suddenly appreciate Johanna so much for always trusting me and being on my side.

John looks over at me and I can see how much he hates me in just that one glance. He looks like he wants to say something, but he just sits down slowly.

"Now," Johanna begins again, "We don't know what Marcus is planning exactly, but here's what we do know. He's armed with incredible knowledge of genetics, he's smart, and he's not afraid to hurt innocents to get what he wants."

A girl with dark black hair at the end of the table raises her hand and Johanna nods at her.

"What exactly_ does_ he want?" she asks.

"To create a genetically pure world, by any means necessary."

John Kade lets out a scoff so loud that most of the room jumps or at least turns towards him.

Johanna raises her eyebrows at him.

"Do you have a suggestion for precautionary measures, John?"

"How do we even know that we can trust him? He is his _son,_ after all."

It is times like these that I wish more than anything I could erase my blood.

"I assure you that I hate him just as much as all of you, maybe even more."

John shakes his head, "Is that why you let him out?"

"I let him out because he was going to _kill_ someone."

John laughs, "So now we give in to prisoner threats?"

Johanna holds up her hands.

"Everyone just calm down, the prisoner has already been set free. This meeting is to talk about precautionary measures, nothing more. If you don't think you can handle that, the door is over there." She says waving a hand towards the conference room door, but John stays put.

"Very well." Johanna says.

"Seeing as we don't know what he's planning, I've implemented everyone in the city to have one of these."

She reaches behind her and pulls out a tablet sort of like the ones we use to get through security everyday but it's much larger.

"Everyone in the city will get one by the end of the week, but you get yours today. It's a way for us to keep everyone on the same page, eliminate panic and keep everyone involved."

She starts passing them out around the table.

"We will be broadcasting everything from some of our meetings to public service announcements. We will also be using it for updates on Marcus, should any present themselves. Everyone in the city will be able to view the same thing at the same time."

After she finishes passing them all out she returns to her position in the front of the room.

"Understood?"

Everyone either mumbles some form of consent or nods.

"Good." She says softly. "I trust you all have work to do, so that will be all."

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor fills the room as everyone gets up and disperses to their own separate areas.

I follow John Kade to the military department not really sure how we'll ever get along.

**Tris**

I haven't seen Uriah since the wedding.

The few times that I'd seen Shauna and Zeke, Uriah hadn't been with them but Zeke made some vague comments about Uriah having more trouble 'adjusting' than I did, so when he meets me at Evelyn's, I am cautious.

When I open the door for him, he looks okay.

Just like Uriah.

I throw my arms around him in a tight hug for a few moments.

"Hi…" I mumble, but his body goes stiff, like he isn't used to hugs.

I pull back almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly and I notice as I search his face there is something there…something different, darker.

Maybe he really is having a hard time adjusting.

He nods a little. "Yeah…it's just…"

"…It's weird." I finish for him.

He nods. "Yeah…" He pauses for a moment.

"It's weird when your…" He pauses again, not wanting to say the word 'dead.'

"…and now I'm not." He finishes.

I don't like to think about the first few days of my 're-birth' but I remember feeling heavy and strange, like I didn't belong.

I wonder if that's how Uriah feels all of the time. It has to be a lot harder for him because he came back to a world where Marlene still didn't exist.

"I'm sorry. I know it's really hard."

He shrugs.

"Don't get me wrong…I'm happy to be back…for Zeke, you know because he feels like it was his fault for not watching over me but…" He raises his shoulders a little in a shrug.

"…I don't really know who I am anymore. It just doesn't feel right."

I nod a little.

"I think we were brought back for a reason. Maybe you'll feel better once we find it."

He looks at the carpet for a moment and then lets out a long sigh.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"I'm really hoping NOVA will be able to help." I touch his shoulder.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" He smiles a little but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Let's do it."

…

It takes an hour to get to NOVA offices and the extra time does nothing for my nerves.

If Uriah is nervous, he doesn't show it.

I am having trouble sitting still and when we finally pull up in front of the building I am so anxious to get out of the car that practically trip.

I grab Uriah's hand as we stare up at the inconspicuous building.

It is plain white with nothing on the outside to tell us that we are in the right place.

It makes sense though.

An organization dedicated to helping those with 'special abilities' would want to be heavily concealed and not draw attention to itself.

Uriah and I walk up the steps of the building together and I try to stay calm but it's proving difficult.

We push the doors open together and find ourselves in one of the most spectacular lobbies we'd ever seen.

I am in complete awe.

The outside had been no indicator of what we were to find inside.

The walls are painted a light blue color that is so different from the white outside that it sort of sends you into a shock.

There are beautiful paintings and art splashed all across the walls and they are pieces I've never seen before.

The first thing I notice is the painting of a tree that serves as the backdrop, the branches stretching throughout the room entering every corner and crevice of the walls.

Little pink blossom flowers drip for the branches and leading out from those are other drawings and paintings, beautiful sketches of the brain and strange symbols I'd never seen before.

The ceiling itself is the most spectacular part of it all.

It is a mural in the shape of an eye, it would've been scary if it wasn't so beautiful.

We seem to be in a lobby judging by the desk at the far end of the room.

A small mousey looking brunette woman sits in a chair typing away at a computer.

"Whoa…" I breathe and Uriah nods next to me.

"My thoughts exactly." He whispers.

The phrase "Mind over Matter" is written on the wall just above the receptionist desk in gold script.

Uriah and I slowly approach the desk, but the woman doesn't look up at us as she continues to type.

"Um…hi…" I say, trying my best not to feel awkward.

The receptionist looks up at us, blinking.

"… is Max Montgomery here?" .

"I'm sorry." She says a sigh in her voice.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um…not really, Max just sort of…"

She cuts me off by letting out an irritated sigh

. "…told you to come by?" She finishes for me.

I nod a little.

She rolls her eyes.

"Bless him, but he always forgets about Thursdays."

I glance up at Uriah, but he just shakes his head and shrugs.

"Let me go and find him for you, excuse me one moment." She says sliding out of her chair and we hear the click of her heels all the way down the hall.

I stare at the spot where her feet disappeared for a moment and then stand on my tip-toes to look down the hall.

There is a staircase at the end and an elevator on the other side of the room which tells me there are a lot more rooms.

I wonder if they are all as beautiful as this one.

I move towards the wall and reach my hand out to touch it.

It is smooth where I had expected it to be textured.

As my fingers follow one of the painted braches I realize there is writing above it.

"Whatever the mind can conceive and believe, the mind can achieve" is written there.

"This is kind of insane." I whisper.

Uriah's focused on the mural above our heads of the eye, but he nods.

"Yeah." He says quietly, "..kind of."

I turn around and find myself looking at Max.

He looks so different without his white doctor coat. Today, he's wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Tris! I'm so glad you made it! Did you find us okay?"

"Hi Max." I smile a little, "Yeah, we found everything fine…oh…" I pull Uriah over to me.

"This is my friend Uriah, the one I told you about."

Uriah steps forward and offers his hand to Max and he takes it and shakes it.

"Good to meet you, really. Tris, I'm sorry I should've told you ahead of time, we don't really teach to the greater public on Thursdays."

Now the receptionist's words make sense.

Disappointment leaks through me.

"…why not?"

"Uh…it's complicated honestly but we like to call it safety reasons…"

I raise my eyebrows.

"…Safety reasons?"

"He means me."

I swivel around to find the source of the voice.

There is a boy sitting lazily on top of the receptionist desk now, his feet dangling over the edge leaning back on his hands. He couldn't be older than twenty-two but he looked a little…dangerous.

There was no other way to describe him.

Maybe it is the combination of dark black hair and dark green eyes that is throwing me off but there is something almost _primal_ about him.

Max lets out a tired sigh.

"Gabe, until your ability is under control you're not supposed to be down here. You know that."

"Yeah…yeah I know but I was bored. I wanted to meet the guests! Come on, Max. Live a little."

Max closes his eyes for a moment like he'd had to deal with this a million times but then he just nods.

"Tris, this is Gabriel Marcella."

"Nice to meet you." I say softly. "Why are you a safety hazard?"

He laughs.

"Right to the point. I like this one, Max."

Max sighs, "Gabe is…" He pauses "Were still trying to find the proper definition but for now, we call him a fire starter."

"A what?" Uriah asks.

"I can start fires with my mind." Gabe says in an ominous sort of voice. He wiggles his eyebrows at us intimidatingly.

"…And I can't always control it so they tend to keep me hidden away."  
Max gives Gabriel a look and then turns back to me.

"Not exactly, we just prefer to teach him alone on Thursdays just in case. He's been pretty good lately honestly. It's alright that you're here now. We can always teach you in a different room."

This is a lot of information at once and I'm not sure I like the attitude Gabriel is putting off.

"…A fire-starter? I've never heard of that." I say, clearly skeptical.

"What, you think you've heard of everything in the whole world?" Gabe questions, eyebrows raised at me.

"_No_, but I'm just saying—"

"You'll have to excuse my brother…"

A girl with dark black hair and the same green eyes as Gabriel walks from the hall over to the receptionist desk to stand next to Gabe.

They look almost identical.

"He's just cranky because he hasn't learned his control yet." She pinches his cheek.

"Go away Savvy." She sticks her tongue out at him and then turns to Uriah and I.

"I'm Savannah. I'm Gabe's sister."

"Are you a fire-starter too?" Uriah asks.

She shakes her head,

"No…I…" She stops talking and a strange look passes over her face. She places one hand on her stomach and leans over like she's going to vomit.

"Oh god…" she whispers.

"Is she alright?" I ask frantically, looking at Dr. Max.

Dr. Max just holds up a hand for us to wait.

Savannah takes a few moments to breathe and then leans up again.

Her eyes flash over the both of us for a second before they land on Uriah.

"…You're in so much pain." She whispers.

Uriah looks confused and a little concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Uriah says.

"I'm so sorry. One person should not have to feel all that. You have to let that out or you're going to explode."

I look up at Uriah but he's just staring at Savannah.

"Savannah is an empath…" Dr. Max explains, "…she feels emotions and she can explore other people's feelings."

"Oh." Uriah looks at the floor and I realize that he probably is hiding a lot more about the way that he feels about being back than he let on earlier.

"Gabe, Savvy, if you're done showing off, back upstairs, please." Max nods towards the staircase.

"Ugh, he never lets us have any fun." Gabe whines.

Savannah rolls her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you guys…" She says as she pushes Gabe towards the elevator. The elevator doors open but at the last second she turns back to look at me.

"Hey you, girl who's so in love with someone that it hurts."

I turn to look at her unsure if she's really even talking to me.

"Yeah, you." She smiles.

"Don't be so nervous. You can trust Max." and then they both step into the elevator and the doors slowly shut and they disappear.

Max smiles a little.

"Okay then, ready to get started?"

My stomach is doing flip-flops form how nervous I am, but that doesn't stop me from nodding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris**

Max leads us into the elevator and I can't help but to start asking questions.

"What does NOVA stand for? How long has NOVA been around? How many others like Gabriel and Savannah are there? What do you know about these abilities? What—"

Max laughs and holds up both his hands.

"Whoa…whoa…slow down. I'll answer all of your questions, I promise. Just give me a minute."

We finally reach the floor Max had intended and the elevator dings and lets us out.

The other floors are just as staggeringly beautiful as the lobby, if not even more so. I have trouble concentrating on walking in favor of looking at all the art.

Max leads us down a hall and into a room that is obviously supposed to be a classroom. I can tell by the row of desks and the whiteboard at the front of the room.

Off to the side there is a cabinet with an assortment of random items, everything from plastic balls, to pens, to newspapers.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Max says pointing to two of the desks.

Uriah and I seat ourselves and I realize just how long it's been since I've been to school by how awkward I feel in a desk.

"Okay." Max says moving to the front of the room to face us.

"…I believe your first question was how long has NOVA been around."

I nod a little and Max continues.

"NOVA has been around since before the faction system but once the factions were actually in place; there wasn't a huge need for it. Before the experiments started, the world was very different there was a need for an organization like NOVA because things sort of kept happening."

"What kind of things?" I ask

"A fire in a remote place with no explanation of how it started or cases of people claiming they could do things no other human could do. A woman named Julia Sparks who had some of those abilities created NOVA so that no one would have to teach themselves control the way she'd had to. Alone. She created NOVA so that all the misfits would have a place to go."

I glance over at Uriah, but he is intently focused on Max.

"NOVA stands for Natural Order of Variance Assimilation. It's a place for people who are different to learn why they are that way and what their full potential is."

It's all starting to make sense, but my brain feels heavy.

I don't know what to do with all this information.

Uriah tilts his head a little.

"So…these abilities…what makes Tris and I have them?"

Max smiles a little.

"Were not really sure, it's different for everybody but we have noticed an interesting correlation. These abilities seem to present themselves in people who have been 're-born' in some way."

"Like how Uriah and I were." I say softly.

Max nods.

"Exactly. Or, like in Gabe and Savannah's case. They're twins. Their mother had a very high-risk pregnancy. She died during childbirth and Gabe and Savannah were both born with underdeveloped lungs, so they weren't breathing but the doctor was able to resuscitate them."

"It makes sense. It's like if you come back as something new…you get to bring something with you." I say.

Max nods.

"That's the theory, yeah."

"How many others are there?"

"We're only teaching about 30 people right now, but we expect that to grow."

I nod.

"And you think you can teach us how to control it?"

Max nods. "We can certainly try."

I stand up.

"Okay. Let's start right now."

Max grins and then shakes his head laughing.

…

Max runs tests on us for about an hour before we get into the physical aspect of things. He presses electrode pads to our temples and we watch as a computer records our brain activity.

I wonder what the information tells Max because all I see are scribbles

He prints out the information and then motions for us to stand in the middle of the room.

He says he's going to start with Uriah so I situate myself on one of the desks to watch.

"I understand that you haven't shown any abilities yet?"

Uriah shakes his head in agreeance.

Max looks down at the piece of paper he'd printed off from the computer in his hands.

"Well, your brain activity is level one so that means that if you have an ability it's going to be centered around your brain."

Uriah tilts his head for a moment and then he opens his mouth to speak.

"Well, there is something...sort of."

Max raises an eyebrow, waiting.

"I don't know…I just sort of noticed that in the shower….I can sort of…control the water."

I slide off the desk in shock.

"_What_?_"_ I say, my voice laced with disbelief.

"Well…not all the time or anything." He says, glancing over at me.

"Just….I controlled the stream of the water once. Just once…"

Max nods.

"Interesting, that means its elemental…let's try something."

He crosses the room to the cabinet and pulls out a plastic bin and then moves to the back of the room where a sink is located.

He takes a moment to fill up the bin with water and then brings it back to the front of the room.

"Alright, try to do what you did in the shower."

Uriah stares at the plastic bin and then shakes his head.

"I don't even know how to start."

"Just try and tap in to that part of you. What were you feeling when you were in the shower that day?"

Uriah blinks for a moment and then his eyes flutter shut.

Nothing happens for almost a full minute and then the water starts to rise and sooner rather than later it's sloshing out over the sides of the bin.

"Uriah! You're doing it!" I exclaim.

Uriah opens one eye first and then the other, but almost immediately the water stops rising and the bit that had sloshed out from the sides slides right over our shoes.

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

Max presses his lips together and looks at Uriah.

"You lost your focus. That's okay. It happens, but at least now we know that you can do it, right?"

Uriah just nods watching the water like he is shocked he'd actually been able to do it.

"Now we just have work on finding your trigger and then you'll be able to focus your energy a little better."

"Trigger?" I ask

Max nods.

"Everyone has one, it's usually an emotion that triggers your ability without you really trying. For example, Gabe's is anger and he's angry pretty often, which is why we prefer to teach him alone, just in case."

I glance over at Uriah who is staring down at the water covering his shoes. I'm worried about him, but I try not to bring attention to it.

I turn back to look at Max and his eyes are roving over my brain activity sheet. "Interesting…Tris your brain activity is level 5…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your ability doesn't just stem just from one place like Uriah's does. Yours can stem from any part of the nervous system, really. That's rare."

I nod slowly.

"Why don't you show me what you think you can do?" He says, placing my brain activity sheet on one of the desks.

I glance around the room and my eyes fall on a mirror in the back of the room. I try to focus my energy on it and feel what I felt in the glass tank so that I can shatter it, but nothing happens.

I open my eyes and frustration moves through me.

"I've never really tried to do it on command before." I mumble.

"Think. What's your trigger?"

I tilt my head, thinking for a moment and then I close my eyes. The first thing I think of as a trigger is Tobias.

I can picture him so clearly and quickly.

He is beautiful and thinking of him is all consuming…but it doesn't shatter the glass. I open my eyes again, shaking my head.

"I don't know."

The door to the classroom opens and we all turn to find Gabe and Savannah entering the room.

Max lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Gabe, you're _not_ supposed to be in here!"

"Hey, don't look at me, this one was all Savannah." Gabe says holding up his hands in surrender.

Savannah gives Max an apologetic look.

"I can't help it. I was _called_ into this room the emotions are like….off the charts." She sits up on one of the desks.

"Can't we just watch? Please? Miss Monica said it was okay."

Max lets out a sigh and then nods.

"Alright, fine. Just…please be careful." Max says more to Gabe than Savannah.

Gabe sits next to his sister, watching us.

"Alright, Tris. Try again. Tap into a different emotion."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes again.

This time, I think of Marcus and Evelyn and the pain they can inflict so easily upon their son.

Anger flows through me to the tips of my fingers but again, it doesn't shatter the glass.

I open my eyes again, shrugging.

"I don't know. It isn't love or anger…I don't know what else there is."

Savannah lets out a little groan from her spot on the desk.

"Yeah, wow. Holy crap. What makes you _that_ angry?"

I look over to her shaking my head.

"It's a really long story."

Gabe slides off the desk and walks over towards me, examining me for a moment.

I don't like the way he's looking at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He doesn't answer me just looks towards Max.

"Can I try something?"

Max narrows his eyes at him.

"Depends, is it going to hurt someone?"

"If my theory is right, then no."

Max lets out a long sigh.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but go ahead and try."

Gabe walks over to the cabinet and rifles through it for a moment.

Whatever he grabs he holds behind his back and then he faces me.

"Hey Tris, think fast." He says and then he throws something at me.

It takes me about a millisecond to realize that it's a knife and about another millisecond to shatter it before it ever reaches me. The knife shatters into a million tiny pieces and hits the wall.

"What the hell?!" I say anger flowing through me.

Gabe looks at the pieces of the knife that hit the wall and grins.

"It's fear." He alleges.

"What?" I say, confused.

"That's your trigger. Fear."

I pause for a moment, thinking. Fear. No. That didn't feel right.

"No. I wasn't scared… I just knew that I needed to survive."

Max raises his eyebrows.

"That's interesting. Your trigger is survival."

"Why is your will to survive so strong?" Uriah asks in a quiet voice.

I swivel around to face him.

"It's Tobias."

"So love _is_ sort of your trigger."

I blink, "Yeah I guess so, I just wasn't thinking about it in the right way."

Gabe moves back towards the desk and shrugs.

"You're welcome."

I turn back towards him.

"I didn't say thank you. You could've killed me."

Gabe shrugs. "…but I didn't."

"Is that how you live your life?"

Savannah raises her hand and lets out a little groan.

"Okay, can we just take it down a notch? The tension in this room is exhausting and giving me a headache."

"Actually, I think we should wrap things up for today…I want a little time to study your brain activity charts for the next time you guys come in."

Max says looking at Uriah and I.

"Can you guys come back next week? We can make it a regular thing."

I nod slowly.

"Yeah, but next time we'll try to avoid Thursday." I say pointedly looking at Gabe but he just grins.

Max smiles.

"Thank you guys for coming, really. I'm looking forward to helping you reach your full potential. Savannah and Gabe can show you guys out."

Max touches my shoulder and then he leaves the room.

I turn to Uriah almost immediately.

"Come on Uriah, let's go." I say before walking towards the door.

Uriah starts to follow me but Savannah's voice stops us.

"Hey wait…" She says moving over towards us.  
"I'm sorry; my brother is a huge jerk, I know."

"Hey!" Gabe says from behind her.

"But I'm not…and I'd _really_ like to be friends. We haven't really bonded with anybody Max teaches and we don't really get an opportunity to meet people. Also, you'll never find your way out without us."

I share a glance with Uriah, but he just shrugs.

"Okay, fine." I mumble.

Savannah smiles and then steps ahead of us.

"I'll lead the way."

…

On the way out, I decide that I like Savannah and detest Gabe.

He's cocky and a little rude and the combination is just obnoxious.

When we finally reach the double doors that lead outside, Savannah and Gabe say their goodbyes.

"You guys are staying?" I ask curiously.

Savannah nods.

"Yeah…we sort of live here."

Uriah shakes his head.

"What about your family?"

Gabe looks away determinedly like he doesn't want to talk about it but Savannah just sighs.

"Well, our mom died during childbirth, and…our dad…" She glances over at Gabe but he's still looking away from her.

"…He abandoned us when he found out what Gabe could do…so it's just Gabe and I." She says it in a low whisper but we can all hear her clearly.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. "That sounds awful."

"It sort of was." Savannah says, a sad little smile on her lips.

"How old were you?" Uriah asks.

"Seven. Max found us when we were eight. He's sort of like our pseudo dad. He's really helped us."

"Were you guys in the faction system or one of the other failed experiments?"

Savannah shakes her head.

"Not the factions, but I heard about those…crazy." She says flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I don't really know that we'd call it a_ failed_ experiment. Not really sure what happened to it after Max found us, but it was…a world that you probably wouldn't want to live in. It was out in California…a really small religious community, thus the reason dad abandoned us when he realized Gabe could start fires with his mind. Apparently, it screams spawn of the devil."

"Can we just stop talking about this now?" Gabe says, anger in his voice.

Savannah looks down at the ground. I get the feeling she has to deal with Gabe's random outbursts of anger a lot.

"Gabe, it's okay they're just curious." She appeases, but Gabe just rolls his eyes and walks back into the building.

"I'm sorry…" She says, "He's really…I don't know. He hasn't really been the same since everything happened with Dad. He doesn't like to talk about it."

I can only imagine.

I wouldn't want to talk about it either if I thought my dad left me because of something I couldn't control.

"It's fine…it's understandable."

"I hope I see you guys again soon." She says in a small voice and then she pulls me into a hug. I am taken a back for a moment but then I lightly hug her back. After a moment or two, she pulls away and gives Uriah the same hug before disappearing the same way her brother had, behind the double doors.

**Tobias/Four**

I try not to panic when I arrive home and notice that Tris isn't here yet.

I check my phone for the third time but there is still no missed call from her.

I tell myself that I don't need to panic, that Uriah is with her but it really doesn't do anything for my nerves.

I hear the door click open and relief flows through me like oxygen.

I meet her at the door and I am so happy to see her beautiful blonde head that I can hardly contain myself.

"Hey," I say trying to play nonchalant but I throw my arms around her and hold her to my chest for a few moments.

"Did you miss me that much?"

I pull away looking at her and then I nod.

"I always miss you…but it was more that I was worried. You didn't call."

She hits the side of her head with her palm.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. It's just that so much happened today…"

I take her by the hand and lead her into the living room.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I ask as I lead her over to the couch. We both sit down and she stretches out, resting her legs on top of mine.

"How was NOVA?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, but her eyes are sparkling with excitement.

"Scary and…amazing all at the same time. We met some others, their names are Gabe and Savannah and they have incredible abilities…."

I listen to her talk about Gabe and Savannah, Max, Uriah's abilities, and the spectacular NOVA building and I can't help but feel a little left out.

It was finding out I wasn't divergent all over again.

It had been nice for awhile when Tris and I had been a part of the same 'club' but the second I found out I wasn't really divergent, it changed everything. Even though she insisted that it didn't change anything, I always knew I was on the outside of something she would always be on the inside of.

"It sounds incredible…" I say, trying my best to be happy for her, instead of jealous.

"It really was. Except for Gabe. He's kind of a jerk."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Why is he a jerk?"

"Well, we were working on finding our triggers and he threw a knife at me."

"He threw a knife at you?" I question.

She nods and then rolls her eyes.

"He's just so cocky."

. "I remember once upon a time the whole throwing knives at you thing was kind of a turn on."

She looks up at me, a smile dancing on her lips and shakes her head.

"It wasn't like that, besides he's hardly as cute as you."

I laugh and reach out a hand to touch her cheek.

"Did you kick his ass?"

"No, but I _really_ wanted to."

"Are you going to go back?" I question, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I think so, sometime next week…what's that?" she says staring at something behind me.

I follow her gaze and my eyes fall on the tablet from work.

"Oh, _that_ is a politics bulletin tablet."

"What's it for?"

"It's just a way for us to stay in contact with everyone in the city. Johanna will tap into it and give out updates as needed."

She nods a little and then shifts so she can rest her head against my shoulder.

"I'm_ still_ annoyed about Gabe, but I do feel sort of bad for him. He has all this guilt because his father left them when they were really young because of his abilities."

I let out a sigh.

For someone she doesn't really care for, she sure is talking about him a lot.

"What?" She asks after hearing my sigh.

"Nothing…you just…you seem really interested in him."

She pulls back looking at me.

"Are you kidding? I think he's awful. I just spent ten minutes_ telling_ _you_ that I think he's awful."

"You're just focusing a lot of energy on someone that you supposedly think is awful."

She stops and stares at me for a moment and then tilts her head.

"Tobias Eaton, are you_ jealous_?"

"What? No…" I force a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous."

She shakes her head.

"I'm not. You _are._ You're jealous." She lets out a laugh.

"You're jealous of _Gabe_" She sticks out her tongue and makes a face and then carefully crawls on top of me, straddling me.

She grabs my face in her hands and then presses her forehead to mine.

"Listen to me. Are you listening?"

I nod slowly.

"You are the only man I want throwing knives at me. Okay?"

I look up at her a real smile forming on my lips.

"Okay." I say quietly.

She smiles and then kisses my forehead, her legs still firmly on either side of me. I love it when she does this, but I would never admit that out loud.

"So here's the thing…" She says, her voice taking on a breathy tone.

"I missed you to today…" She presses a kiss along my neck and I can hardly control myself.

I grip her hips tightly.

"Tris…if you keep doing that, I'm going to lose it."

She pulls back, smiling at me.

"I know. I want you to."

Jesus Christ, the girl is the most sensual person I have ever met without even really trying.

I swallow and then let out a breath.

"…Okay…"

I pick her up easily, her legs still around my hips and we move up the staircase to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris**

We only come back downstairs three hours later because we're both starving.

Tobias walks into the kitchen and I follow him.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asks, pulling open the refrigerator door.

"Something quick…" I mumble, sitting up at the counter.

"Maybe… just a sandwich?" I ask.

He nods, pulling out tomatoes, mustard and turkey and then reaches across the counter for the bread.

We are only in the kitchen a few moments before Evelyn joins us.

"Hi, Mom." Tobias says, smiling a little.

It makes me sick that he says the word 'mom' now with such ease.

"Hi…" She touches his shoulder.

"Do you want a sandwich?" He asks her.

"No, but thank you. I was just going to tell you that I'm going out."

His eyes move to the clock.

It's almost 9:30.

"Where are you going?" He asks her curiously.

"I just have a few things to take care of. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?"

He shakes his head.

"No, but thank you."

She smiles, "I'll see you later then."

She moves through the kitchen and doesn't bother to look at me once.

As she leaves we hear the door click shut behind her.

"That doesn't bother you?" I ask Tobias.

He turns around to look at me.

"What doesn't bother me?"

"That she's so secretive about where she's going. It's 9:30 at night, what's she doing?"

Tobias forehead crinkles as he looks at me.

"No. That doesn't bother me. She's an adult she can do whatever she wants."

"I think it should bother you…" I reply in a barely audible voice.

He narrows his eyes at me, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

I shake my head looking at the counter rather than at him.

"…Nothing…"  
"Then why are you so suspicious?"

I stare at a stain on the counter.

"I'm not…I just…I just wondered if you were."

"Tris, I know you don't like her, but couldn't you at least try? She's my mother."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean she can be trusted." I bite down hard on my lip, terrified of his reaction.

He takes a deep breath, running one hand through his hair.

"Okay, I get it. You were gone for six years, you don't know all the time we took rebuilding our relationship, she's different now. Things are just…different."

I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Why is it that you only trust me when it's convenient for you?"

"Why don't you just tell me what we're really talking about, Tris?" He says, reaching across the counter for a plate.

Before I can answer, there is a crackling sound from the living room.

"…what's that?" I ask, but Tobias is already walking into the living room.

I slide off my seat at the counter to follow him.

As soon as I enter the living room I realize the crackling sound had been the tablet.

Marcus' face appears on the screen and my stomach automatically drops.

Something tells me this is not an update from Johanna.

Tobias is staring at the screen like he's afraid Marcus might jump out of it.

"…the world I intend to create…" Marcus is saying, "is going to connect everyone from all walks of like. The genetically pure and the genetically damaged will know their place with me as their leader. This is the way the world was meant to be."

Marcus is standing in a room, but he isn't alone.

There is a girl behind him, she couldn't be more than fourteen. She is slumped over in a chair almost like she's sleeping but I know better.

"I would like to take this opportunity to make a call for Beatrice Prior."

Tobias' eyes drift towards me and I swallow hard.

"She refused my offer to work with me before, but now I think she'll change her mind." He moves over to the passed out girl in the chair and takes out a gun. It shines sinisterly in the light.

"Because I'm going to show Beatrice Prior what happens to the genetically damaged when she refuses me and what will continue to happen to them as long as she _keeps_ refusing me."

He doesn't wait.

He simply points the gun at the girl and pulls the trigger.

The gun goes off and the girl slides to the floor.

I don't know what I'm feeling but it feels like white-hot energy and then the tablet explodes into a million pieces.

Tobias watches as the parts fly in all different directions and then he turns towards me but we don't have any words for each other.

…

We spend the next hour just sitting on the couch staring at each other.

There is no solution to this particular problem that we can think of.

"…did that go out to everyone in the city?" I finally ask, my voice sounds strange after an hour of not using it.

Tobias nods. "Everyone with a tablet…"

I lean my head back against the couch.

I don't know what to do here.

It always seems to come down to my life, or innocent 'genetically damaged.'

I don't know how that's fair.

"I just don't understand what his end goal is." Tobias whispers.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to be a leader."

"No…" Tobias says, anger coloring his tone. "He wants to be a dictator. It's what he's best at."

I know I need to tell him about Evelyn, but I'm so afraid of his reaction that I don't know if I can make the words come out right.

"Tobias…it's her." I say darkly.

He looks up at me. "What is who?"

"Think about it." I say in a low-pitched voice. "Marcus Eaton just walked down the street, picked up a defenseless girl and brought her back to his lair and no one saw him or said anything about it?"

Tobias shrugs, "He has people working for him, it could've been David…"

"You think a fourteen year old girl would go wandering off with David? It had to be a woman that lured her."

"No it didn't, they could've used force."

"Tobias, you know what I'm trying to say here."

He shakes his head, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do, but I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"Tobias, she left twenty minutes before an announcement from Marcus came on and a girl died, where do you think she was going?"

"I don't know! I don't keep tabs on her!"

"Tobias, why are you fighting me on this?" I say, my voice rising.

"Because I think you're wrong!" he yells back at me.

"Tobias, how do you think that Marcus got the vial to poison himself with if he was all locked up?"

"I don't know, maybe…maybe David brought it to him." He says grasping for an excuse. I blow out a breath.

"…maybe David brought it to him? Tobias, you really think David just walked into the politics building and handed Marcus a vial and no one said anything?"

"Stop it. Just stop it. It's not her, she wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't."

"Tobias, Caleb and I saw her."

"Saw her _what?"_

"We saw her in the middle of the night in some abandoned warehouse talking on the phone and now I'm almost one hundred percent positive she was talking to Marcus."

"You followed her?"

"No, Caleb did, but that's not the point! Tobias, she's working with Marcus!"

He runs a hand through his hair and then over his face.

"No. No! She'd _never_ work with him. She'd never do that!"

"Tobias, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't what you want to hear—"

"No..no..no…you're just wrong! There's another explanation, there has to be—"

"Tobias! Stop, stop making excuses for her! She's been doing this to you your entire life and she's going to keep doing it until you-"

Tobias stands pressing his palms into his temples.

"Why! Why are you doing this? Do you want take this away from me?"

I stand up, and pull his hands away from his head.

"_No. _I don't want take anything away from you. I'm just telling you what I know, what my instincts are telling me."

"And how long have your instincts been telling you that my mother is working with Marcus?"

"A night and a day. I didn't know how to tell you."

He lets out a low whistle and shakes his head turning away from me.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to hurt you…"

He lets out a breath.

"She would never work with Marcus, she hates him as much as I do…she…she gave up everything…to pick me…it just doesn't make any sense, Tris."

"I know it doesn't." I say quietly.

"…She loves me…" He says softly.

I reach out and touch his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, love…"

He pulls away from me and I drop my hand.

"I don't believe you. You've never liked her. Maybe you're just seeing what you want to see, creating things that aren't there."

I close my eyes, the fact that he doesn't believe me hurts an incredible amount.

"Do you really think that I want to hurt you like this?" my voice sounds small.

He shrugs, "I don't know anything anymore."

I take in a deep breath, holding back tears.

"You really don't believe me?"

He just looks at me and shrugs.

"You know, I'm really tired of you saying that you believe in me all the time and then the second I need your trust most you bail on me."

"She's my mother."

"I'm your _wife_." I say trying to get him to snap out of whatever reality Evelyn has sucked him into.

He doesn't say anything to me just turns his head to stare at the wall.

There is no getting through to him.

Not right now, at least.

"I'm going to go." I say in a muffled voice.

"I'm going to say with Caleb for awhile I think and when you're ready to talk to me about all of this, really talk to me, that's where I'll be. Okay?"

He doesn't bother to respond to me he just turns and walks up the stairs.

He disappears up the stairs and I want to leave, but my feet just won't move. Instead, I slide down the wall and hug my knees.

The tears come before I even have a chance to blink.

**Tobias/Four**

I feel numb, like my body isn't really my body.

I have no control over my emotions or movement.

I sit on the bed just trying to breathe.

I heard the door shut downstairs about thirty minutes ago.

I assume Tris is gone, but I haven't gone to check.

Thinking about her makes my head hurt.

I love her, I will always love her but I just can't believe her right now.

I know everything she says add up.

I also know that Evelyn doesn't have a great track record.

I get it.

I just can't believe it.

She can't be doing this to me again.

It's too much.

Evelyn can't be working with Marcus.

She just can't be.

Slowly, I stand and my feet take me to Evelyn's bedroom.

I haven't been in here that often, but it's neat and it smells like her.

Lavender and mint.

She smells like my childhood.

I stand in the room for only a few moments before I feel something shift inside of me.

Suddenly, I am ripping the blanket off the bed, ripping drawers open, tearing through the closet.

I don't know what I'm looking for, but I just know that I have to find it.

I realize halfway through the destruction that I'm looking for something incriminating but there just isn't anything.

Evelyn's bedroom as clean as a whistle.

If anything, I'm the criminal for ripping it apart.

Then my eyes fall on the bedside table.

A small black cell phone sits on top of it but it isn't Evelyn's, or at least not the one she uses normally.

Evelyn's cell phone I'd seen a dozen times.

It was silver.

I stare at the phone for a moment and then I slowly walk over to it.

I pick it up and flip it over and press the button for recent calls.

I dial the most recent number and press the phone to my ear.

I wait about 30 seconds before the other end picks up.

"Evelyn? Did she see it? Did Tobias see it?"

I'd know the voice anywhere because it haunted my nightmares.

Marcus Eaton.

I hang up the phone and then I throw it as hard as I can across the room.

**Evelyn**

The lights are all off when I get back home so I assume Tris and Tobias are already asleep.

I wonder if they'd even seen Marcus' little announcement but then I step over the remains of the tablet and realize they must have.

I move up the steps and down the hall to my bedroom.

I flip on the light and almost have a heart attack.

My things are strewn everywhere and Tobias is sitting in the middle of the floor in the midst of it all with the strangest look on his face.

"Tobias…what—what on earth happened?"

His eyes move up to meet mine and he shakes his head slowly.

"Where were you?" He asks in a dry voice.

"I was just out running errands…are you alright?" I kneel down next to him and reach out to touch his face.

"Oh sweetheart…" I whisper "Is it Tris? Did you two get into a fight?"

He pulls his head away from me.

"Mom, I'm going to ask you one more time where you were and I really want the truth, okay?"

I stare at him for a moment but then I nod.

"Where were you?"

"…running errands." I answer again.

He picks up a little glass figurine and throws it at the wall, I wince as it shatters and breaks and the pieces scatter across the floor.

"The truth, Mom!" He screams.

"Tobias, I don't know what you mean—"  
"Don't lie to me, Mother, I'm so SICK of you lying to me!"

I am shaking now.

He knows.

I don't know how he knows, but he knows.

"Tobias…just breathe, you're very angry and I'm worried about you."

He tilts his head back

"Shut up, just shut UP, every word that comes out of your mouth is a huge lie and I can't take it anymore, I'm going to explode."

"Tobias, just calm down—"

"I found your cell phone."

My heart drops.

"I love all your recent calls, what exactly do you and he talk about? Do you get together every night and laugh about how stupid I am? Do you guys come up with new ideas to torture me together?"

"Tobias-"

"Stop lying to me. What in the world would you have to talk to Marcus about if you aren't working for him?"

I let out a breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

He nods slowly.

"I defended you. I told Tris that you would never do this to me."

I can feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I say again

"I trusted you…" he whispers.

"I know. You can still trust me, I was just doing what's best for you. You have to believe me when I say that I love you. You're my son. I love you more than anything I was just trying to protect you."

He leans his nose into his shoulder like he's having trouble breathing.

"Tobias…please forgive me."

"You know, I understand that you don't like Tris, I even understand that you would not want her around, but I will _never_ understand how you could ever work with him. All the pain that he put you through…all the pain that he put _me_ through and you still trusted him enough to follow him."

"Tobias, it's complicated." I say desperately.

"It's not. It's simple. It's so simple, Mom. You just don't do things like this, but you can't seem to figure that out!"

My heart is squeezing on and off and it's making it hard to breathe correctly.

I am panicking.

I am losing him and I can feel it.

"Tobias, I made a stupid mistake."

"This wasn't a mistake, Evelyn. This was pre-meditated; you've been doing this for months! God, I'm so stupid, when did it start, huh? When did you go to him?"

I shake my head slowly.

"It doesn't matter…"

"It matters to me, tell me!"

I bite my lip for a moment.

"I went to the politics building a couple weeks after everything happened at his headquarters."

Tobias stares at me, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"Wow…you are _scum_." He starts laughing, but it's not a joyful laugh. It's the most terrible laugh I have ever heard.

"This whole time…you were working with him. This WHOLE time! When Tris was sick you stood there…" He points to just outside the bedroom.

"You stood RIGHT there and you pretended like you didn't know what was wrong with her. You knew the whole time."

"Tobias—"

"SHUT UP! My god, do you not realize that nothing you say right now matters?"

I've never seen him like this and he reminds me so much of his father when he's angry that it makes me shake.

"You sat at MY _wedding _and you were working with him the whole time." He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry—"

"Why? Tell me why, and tell me the truth because I can't take anymore of your lies."

"He promised to help me get rid of Tris."

He stares at me, mouth slightly open for a moment.

"You hate her that much?"

"Tobias, I love you. You have to believe that."

"Evelyn, I don't even think you know what that word means."

My lips are shaking.

"I've loved you your whole life, you'll never understand it but I need you to believe it. Where do you think you learned to love Tris from?"

He blows out a breath.

"You don't get to take credit for that. _Tris_ taught me how to love. You taught me how to hate. Congratulations, at least you managed to teach me something."

I reach out a hand to touch his shoulder but he pulls away from me quickly.

"Don't you dare touch me, you are _not_ my mother."

"Tobias, yes I am—"

"Not anymore. I renounce you. I renounce both of you. I don't need either of you. I'm an adult, and I thought needed you, I thought I wanted you in my life, but I don't. Now I would _really_ appreciate it if you get the hell out."

"Tobias, I'm not leaving you, not like this-"

He lets out a deep sigh and then he stands up.

"Fine, then I'll go."

"Tobias, wait…" He doesn't stop, he just keeps walking to the bedroom door.

"When are you coming back?"

"Don't you get it? _I'm not_! We are done! This is over, don't you ever try to contact me EVER again."

And then he walks through the door and my heart cracks in to two even pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tobias/Four**

I grab a handful of clothes and toss them into the truck and I just drive.

I have no idea where I'm going I just know that I have to get away from that house.

I have to get away from Evelyn.

My heart feels like it's beating outside of my chest.

I don't feel like a real person right now and I'm finding it increasingly harder to breathe.

I pull over to the side of road and rest my head on the steering wheel attempting to regulate my breathing.

I hate that my parents still have this effect on me.

I hate that I still care.

I had truly trusted Evelyn.

Memories flood my psyche of when she had lived with me for a few months after everything happened with the bureau. It took me a really long time to get used to having her around again, but she was my mother, and I needed her.

I have always needed her, which is why it's so hurtful when she does stuff like this.

Tris is right.

She's been doing this to me my whole life.

I let out a frustrated noise and hit the steering wheel with my fist.

God, what am I doing?

I start the car and start driving again, because I don't know what else to do.

Before I know it, I'm on Caleb's street.

I park and stare up at his building.

I know Tris is in there, and I know it would be easy to simply get out of the car, go up there and tell her I'm sorry and that she was right but I just can't.

I had said some really awful things to her, and I don't know how to come back from it.

I don't know how to make up for not trusting her.

But god, do I need her.

I grip the steering wheel hard for a few moments and then I start driving again. I find myself near Cara and I's old apartment and nostalgia hits me hard.

Memories flood into my brain like cold water.

Cara.

She was always so good at making me feel like I wasn't falling apart when I absolutely was.

I wish I could still run to her when I feel like this, but I don't think it would be fair to her.

There are only a few places nearby.

One of them is a library, the other is a bar.

I choose the bar.

I park the truck and walk inside the dimly lit, poorly managed bar.

It's noisy, and filled with girls that look like they must've been dauntless at some point with all the tattoos covering their exposed skin.

I sit down at the bar and order a drink from the bartender who looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

She slides a shot of whiskey towards me and I slip a few bills onto the counter.

"What's making you have a whiskey night?" She asks curiously as my phone starts to buzz on the counter.

I pick it up quickly, praying that it's Tris.

The name 'Evelyn' flashes across the screen instead.

I down the shot quickly and then toss the phone into half of an abandoned drink sitting next to me.

It instantly shuts off, probably shorting out from the liquid seeping into it but all I feel is relief.

I look up at the bartender who's staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"My mother." I say in a dry voice.

She nods like she understands but I don't think she does.

Regardless, she pours me another shot.

I down it in less than a second and then order another.

The liquid burns my throat in the best way.

By the fifth shot, my head feels fuzzy and light but I don't let that stop me.

I want to disappear tonight.

…

I'm not sure how I got here but I am standing outside of Cara's apartment door.

It's late, but I don't know what time it is.

I just know that I need to talk to her.

I need to talk to her right now.

I bang on the door a couple of times but there is no response.

She's probably sleeping, I should leave.

I can't.

I bang on the door harder and harder and finally I start screaming her name.

"Cara!"

Bang, bang, bang.

"Cara! CARA!"

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, ba—

Cara swings the door open, squinting at me like she's just woken up.

She's wearing pink pajama pants and a tank top and her hair is up in a messy ponytail.

I know this is what she looks like when she goes to bed but something about it makes me want to cry right now.

Maybe it's that she's in a wheelchair.

"Cara!"

"Shh! You're going to wake my neighbors! _What_ are you doing?" She says anger and confusion coloring her voice.

That's right. It's really late. She'd been sleeping.

I tilt my head and then lower my voice to a whisper.

"…Sorry…."

She narrows her eyes at me, crossing her arms.

"Four, what are you doing here?"

"I just…"

I pause, my eyes moving over her wheelchair.

Poor Cara.

I'd give her my legs if that sort of thing was possible.

"…You're all broken. I'm just so sorry about that, you know?" I lean against the door frame letting out a small sigh.

"'Cause you were just so good at it, ya know? The walking, I mean."

She stares up at me, shaking her head.

"…What?"

"What, what?" I ask and then laugh, because that is such a funny statement.

"What is wrong with you?" she says, and her facial expression tells me she's worried.

"Oh, don't be worried about me." I swallow. "We _should_ however be worried about Evelyn, you know I don't think she's quite right in the head."

"What are you talking about, Four?" She looks nervous now, but I don't understand why.

I stumble forward a little bit and land on my knees in front of her. It makes me laugh, because now I'm eye-level with her.

I rest my hands on her knees.

"You're very pretty from this angle, Cara." I say seriously.

"Oh my god, you're drunk." She says closing her eyes.

"Am I? Maybe…I might be…How'd you know?"

"I can smell it." She says, wrinkling her nose.

"What did you drink?" She asks, sounding angry.

"Whiskey, lots and LOTS of whiskey."

She lets out a sigh and then wheels her chair back and I fall to my hands, but it's hilarious and I find myself on my back, laughing.

"Four get in here, now. Please."

I roll myself inside the door and then kick it closed.

"Where's Tris?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"I don't know. She left, and she hates me. No one understands me the way that you do, Cara. You always understand and you're never angry and I'm just SO sorry for everything that happened and…god you're so pretty, even at 2 in the morning—"

"Four, if you don't shut up, I'm going to kick you out, okay?"

I press my lips together and then feign a zipper as a drag my fingers across my lips.

"Thank you." She says quietly and then she wheels herself over to the kitchen counter and picks up a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Caleb, to see if he knows where Tris is."

"No! No, don't do that. Don't call Tris, Please? I don't want her to see me like this!"

She pauses with her finger hovering over the send button and then puts the phone back down on the counter.

"Thank you…" I whisper.

"So are you going to tell me why you decided to get piss drunk tonight?"

I tilt my head in her direction but I don't say anything.

"Four, you're so much better than this. What are you doing?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know anything anymore! I thought…I thought everything was…good and then…everything just…exploded today. Tris is becoming this new person and meeting all these new people…" I pause because I know the next thing that comes out of my mouth is going to sound selfish and stupid, but Cara doesn't look like she's judging me.

"…I feel left out. She's better than me, in every way."

"You know that's not true. Don't be ridiculous." Cara says quietly.

"…and now some other guy is throwing knives at her and I just feel like she wants me to be that person, that person that I was in dauntless but I'm just…not…_that_ anymore and I don't think I ever really _was_ that if I'm being honest."

Cara blinks. "I'm sorry…who is throwing knives?"

"Gabe." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you upset because you think Tris is into someone named Gabe?"

I shake my head furiously.

"No! Well…yes, but no." I shake my head again.

Cara just stares at me for a moment.

"…so you got into a fight?"

"Yes, but that wasn't why."

She blinks, waiting.

"Evelyn's working with Marcus and she tried to tell me and I completely shut her down."

Her eyes widen for a moment and then she slowly shakes her head.

"Four…"

The way she says my name make me want to cry.

Everything about this night makes me want to cry.

"…I'm so sorry. I know how much that relationship meant to you."

"Well, it's over now." I say, swallowing hard.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

She wheels herself close to me and I move myself to my knees so that I am level with her.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?" she asks, confused.

"For coming here, for waking you up, for being drunk."

She smiles just a little bit.

"It's okay. I'm sort of glad you're here. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Can I stay here? Just for the night? I need to sober up and…I have nowhere else to go." I ask, knowing that it's probably too big of a request but she nods anyway.

"Sure. You can sleep on the couch. Just…be careful. The roof leaks sometimes."

I tilt my head.

"The roof leaks?"

"I told you it was a terrible apartment." She smiles a little and then wheels herself to the bedroom and I move myself to the couch.

**Cara**

After I help set Four up on the couch I go outside for some fresh air.

I don't know when it happened but my life has become a constant ping-pong battle with my heart.

I think I will always have feelings for Four but I think it just means something different now to both of us.

It's a strange realization to come to.

I know I'm just a friend to him; I'm not delusional about it anymore.

My head understands.

I've just been waiting for my heart to be okay with it too.

I situate myself so that I am sitting on the steps of the apartment building on the concrete rather than in my chair.

Small things like this make me feel normal for a little while.

At least until I try to get up and realize that I can't.

I called Caleb about fifteen minutes ago and left a message.

Something along the lines of 'please come over, I need to talk to you.'

I don't know if he even checks his messages this late but I really want to talk to him and seeing as he doesn't answer my phone calls anymore I don't know any other way to contact to him.

When I hear his car tires pull up to the sidewalk I am amazed that he even bothered to show up at all.

He parks the car and gets out and I watch him walk over to me.

My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest.

He finally reaches me and he leans against the side of the stairs.

"Hey." He says, in that voice that I hadn't heard in so long, the voice that I missed.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod slowly, yes and then quickly shake my head, no.

"What's wrong?" he genuinely sounds concerned and it makes me feel warm to think that he still cares.

"…Four's here…" I say quietly.

He looks up at the building and then shakes his head.

He doesn't have to say anything for me to know what he's thinking.

Four and Tris get into a fight and I immediately invite him over and try to insinuate myself into the situation.

It just isn't like that this time.

I shake my head quickly.

"No. Caleb, it isn't like that, I promise. He…" I close my eyes.

"Does it even matter what I say or are you just going to assume that I'm trying to win him back or something?"

He presses his lips together and waves a hand towards me, telling me to continue.

"He was drunk, and he just showed up. I didn't even know he was coming. He and Tris got into a fight and Evelyn—"  
"…is working with Marcus…I know. Tris is staying with me." He says softly.

I nod a little.

"I wanted to tell you that he was here so that you didn't think…" I trail off and shrug.

He nods. "Is that all you have to tell me?"

I look at Caleb, his dark brown hair, and the way his lips curve upward slightly at the corners, his green eyes and dimpled cheeks.

Caleb.

_My _Caleb.

Caleb who sat with me in the hospital and let me cry on him when the doctors told me I was paralyzed.

Caleb whose whole face lights up when I come into a room.

Caleb who loves me in a way that Four could never manage.

Caleb.

I love him.

Of course I do.

I just have no idea how to say it, so I just nod slowly.

"Yes…that's all I have to tell you."

"…Great…" He says and then he turns to walk back to his car.

I pull myself up, holding onto the railing of the stairs.

"Caleb! Wait!"

He turns around to look at me and my lips are trembling.

"Caleb…you were right, okay? I…I do still have feelings for Four." My voice is shaking.

He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I know."

I chew on my bottom lip.

"I don't really know how long that's going to last or if it'll ever really go away, it's different now, it isn't love but…" I tilt my head a little bit.

My hands are shaking because I'm so scared.

I don't know why.

It's Caleb, it's Caleb who would never hurt me.

Caleb who has been there for me since the beginning, Caleb who lets me sit on his lap and Caleb who reads out loud to me when I'm too tired to do it myself.

He's watching me with desperate eyes.

I know he needs me to say it.

I just don't know if I can.

"What are you trying to tell me, Cara?"

I bite down on my lip, squeezing the railing hard.

I don't want to be in love, I tried that once and the outcome wasn't pretty.

"Come on, Cara." He says quietly. "Be brave."

Something clicks inside of me at those words and I am transported back to that day in Marcus' headquarters with a bullet wound in my back and Tris whispering the words 'be brave' to me.

If I can make it through all of that, I can make it through this.

I grip the staircase railing hard.

"Caleb…"

"Yeah?"

Tears well in my eyes but I sniff them back.

I don't want to cry right now.

It will cheapen the whole thing.

"You mean so much to me."

He nods his head slowly.

"Okay…" He says quietly, waiting for me to go on.

"Caleb…I…I love you." I breathe out and the tears free flow after that. "…of course I do…I know you know that."

He just stands there for a moment, staring at me and then he's up the steps again in four quick strides.

He reaches me standing on the top step and sweeps me into his arms.

"Of course I know that. I've just been waiting for you to know it too. I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth for months…" He presses his forehead against mine and lifts me, sweeping my legs up.

"I just…I need you to understand that he's always going to be a part of my life and I still care about him—"

He cuts me off with his lips pressed insistently against mine.

His lips are warm and soft, and they fit mine in a way that Four's never had.

I wrap an arm around his neck, pressing up into the kiss.

It isn't the fireworks that went off behind my eyes every time that I kissed Four, but this felt like home.

Caleb pulls away after a moment, one eyebrow raised.

"Whoa…" He breathes softly.

I nod a little. "Yeah. Whoa."

He smiles, "Cara, it's okay. I want you, all of you, baggage included.

I smile a little. "Okay."

He sits me back on the step and positions himself next to me. I rest my head against his shoulder they way that I have so many times before and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

We sit like that for a long time, not exchanging words just…being together.

He kisses my temple every now and then and it's hard to ignore the warm feeling it gives me.

After a long while, I pull my head off his shoulder in favor of looking at him.

"Okay. So since you know everything about my ex and all the dirty little secrets that go along with it I think it's only fair you tell me about yours."

He shrugs a little.

"Well, there was only one and there isn't much to tell about it. She was an abnegation ex which basically means we made eyes at each other a bunch of times."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"There has to be more to it than that." I wrinkle my nose.

He lets out a long sigh.

"Her name was Susan—"

"The blonde girl you were always talking to in the amity compound?"

He nods a little.

"…What happened?"

He looks up at the sky for a moment and then shrugs.

"She was abnegation through and through and I just…wasn't."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have been with her…"

"No…it doesn't but…" He shrugs a little. "I did a lot of really…dark things back then. I mean I…" he chews on the inside of his lip which is a habit he has when he's uncomfortable.

"I sold out my sister to Erudite. They would've executed her and I…I wouldn't have done anything. You don't really come back from that, you know? Susan was just so…inherently _good_ and I just wasn't anymore. So…that's what happened."

I press my lips to his softly, but it only lasts for a second.

"I love you, Caleb. Even the dark parts." I whisper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias/Four**

"Good morning!"

It's Cara's sing-song voice that wakes me up and I wonder why the hell I am in Cara's apartment.

"Breakfast?" she says shoving a plate of eggs and toast under my nose.

"No, I do not want breakfast." I groan, "What I _want_ is to throw up about four million times and then take a nap."

I open my eyes slowly and see Cara's frowning face.

"You've been asleep for like fourteen hours. I don't feel bad for you. You did this to yourself."

"My head feels like a bloated basketball."

She taps my head with her hand.

"That's 'cause it kind of is."

"You're so funny." I say in a dry voice, slowly sitting up.

"Did I sleep here?" I ask curiously.

She nods a little.

"Yes. Do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

I look at her for a moment and then memories start flooding in.

Fighting with Tris.

Evelyn.

Marcus.

The bar.

Cara's apartment.

I close my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that my life is spiraling out of control. Again."

Cara shakes her head at me, her blonde hair shining in the living room light.

"You're exaggerating, it really isn't that bad."

I groan and then lean back against the couch.

"Eat." Cara says insistently and then she places the plate of eggs and toast on my stomach.

"Seriously, hurry up. We've got to go."

I sit up, shoveling a few bites into my mouth.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Caleb's." She says, pulling a sweater onto her arms. "Tris told him about the Marcus show on the tablet so we're assembling the team. We're kind of like your average every day super heroes now."

I snort.

"Don't get ahead of yourself; Tris is the only _real _superhero."

She sticks her tongue out at me as I continue to shovel eggs into my mouth.

…

The entire car ride to Caleb's apartment my head is throbbing.

At this point, I'd rather get run over by a truck.

Whiskey and I apparently are not good friends.

When we finally reach the apartment Caleb answers the door for us and once we're inside I realize why Cara likes being here so much.

There is just so much _space_.

I wheel Cara through the doorway but Caleb takes over for me as soon as we cross the threshold.

He wheels Cara over to the couch and lifts her easily and helps her get settled. They don't have to speak to each other at all. Caleb knows exactly where Cara wants to be and how to lift her and Cara makes it easy for him by lifting her arms or twisting her back a certain way.

They move like a synchronized team.

It's interesting to watch.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" I ask curiously looking between the two of them.

Last time I checked, they weren't on speaking terms.

Cara's cheeks flush bright pink and Caleb just shrugs.

"Cara finally admitted she loves him."

The voice comes from the other side of the room and I swivel around quickly.

I know that voice.

I'd know that voice anywhere.

Tris is standing there in blue jeans and a T-shirt that is probably Caleb's.

My heart expands just from looking at her. I never realize how much I miss her until I see her again.

We lock eyes and the moment is so emotionally charged that it makes my knees weak.

There are so many things that need to be said, but neither of us takes that step.

Instead, she tears her eyes away from me.

My stomach squeezes tightly.

I want her to keep looking at me; I want to keep looking at _her._

I want to apologize.

I want everything to go back to normal.

I just don't know where to begin.

"Tris, really?" Caleb says, annoyance lacing his words.

She shrugs,

"What? I wasn't supposed to say anything? You should have told me that last night when you wouldn't shut up about it."

I keep my eyes on her because she is the only thing in the room that I care about right now.

When her eyes finally move to meet mine again I can barely move, let alone _say _anything to her.

After what feels like forever, I manage to force my lips to move.

I mouth the words 'I'm sorry.'

She holds my gaze for just a moment.

I know she reads my lips, but she doesn't respond before turning her eyes back to Caleb.

"I called Zeke, Uriah and Shauna. They should be here soon." She says quietly.

"Did you call your other friends too?" Caleb asks, curiously.

I raise my eyebrows.

"…Other friends?"

Tris answers me, but she doesn't look at me.

"Yes. I invited Savannah…and Gabe."

I stare at her, my heart feeling like it is going to jump out of my chest and onto the floor.

At this point, if it did, Tris would probably come right over and step on it too.

I wonder if she knows that I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack at just the mention of his name.

If she is _trying_ to hurt me she's doing a great job.

I continue to stare at her, waiting, willing her to look back at me, but she doesn't. Instead, she stares deliberately at the wheels on Cara's wheelchair.

I feel like I can't breathe and I can't stand here any longer with her deliberately not looking at me.

"Excuse me…" I manage to mumble and then I turn around and walk right out the door.

Air.

I just need to get some air.

**Gabe**

"Savvy, this is stupid. We don't even _know_ these people." I mumble as we walk up the steps to the building Tris had directed us to on the phone.

"They need help, Gabe. This is what you do for your friends. You help them."

I let out a groan.

I love my sister but she has a tendency of trusting too easily.

She craved friendship more than anything else and it made her vulnerable to situations like this because we don't get the opportunity to meet people very often.

Mostly because of me.

"These people are not our friends Savvy. We barely know them."

She sighs, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean we can't get to know them." She says with a little nod of her head like that it explains everything.

"…and I just want to show them that we mean well. They have trust issues, especially Tris."

Tris.

She is the first interesting person I'd met in a really long while and if I am being honest with myself she is the only reason I'd agreed to come here in the first place.

According to Savannah she is taken but that had never really been a problem for me.

"I just think we're wasting a lot of energy on people that we hardly know, for a situation that were not even a part of. That's all."

She turns to me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gabe…" She says softly and she gives me a look that I've seen a thousand times. It's a look that says she's about to 'empath' me.

"Gabe. I get it. I really do. Me making friends intimidates you because it's always been me and you."

I look at the ground instead of her because I hate that she always knows what I'm feeling.

"Gabe. You're my brother. I will always be here for you, but I _need_ friends. I'm starting to feel like a recluse."

"I'm your friend." I say softly.

She smiles a little and then takes me into her arms and folds me into a hug.

"Of course you are, Gabe."

She pulls back from the hug and looks at me, her eyes full of emotion.

"I love you, baby brother but I need some girl friends." She says shaking her head just a bit.

I roll my eyes at her, running a hand through my hair.

"Baby brother? Sav, you're like 3 minutes older than me."

"Right. That makes you the baby."

I let out an annoyed sigh but I let it go. She's been pulling the 'baby brother' card my whole life. She probably wasn't going to stop any time soon.

We start our walk up to the building again, but Savannah stops before we reach the door. Her eyes fall on a tall guy wearing all black circling the apartment building.

"What?" I question following her gaze.

She shrugs a little bit.

"I don't know…that guy…he's _really _upset about something. It's just a lot of intense emotion coming at me at once."

I watch her out of curiosity and a little concern.

Savannah's ability can cause her a lot more damage than she likes to let on. If the emotions get too strong for her, her body starts to fight back with nosebleeds and faints.

Her ability is too much for her, It is too much for anybody, but Savannah will never admit that.

Max has been trying for months to teach her to shut the emotions out when she needs to but Savannah is always so emotionally open that it's almost impossible for her.

"Are you alright?" I ask, touching her arm. She turns towards me a little and nods, forcing a smile.

"Yes. He's just very sad…and confused. It makes _me_ very sad and confused."

I lean against the staircase railing.

"Try and do what Max told you…" I say softly. "Separate out your feelings from his. Tell me what _you_ feel."

Savannah closes her eyes and tilts her head forward, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I feel…" She pauses, taking a deep breath, and then she opens her eyes. "…nervous. I want them to like me."

I smile a little.

"Don't worry. You're the likeable one. I'm the one that everybody hates."

She punches my shoulder lightly.

"You're loveably hateable. That's something right?"

I roll my eyes and push her through the double doors.

We make it up to Caleb's apartment quickly and Savannah knocks a little over excitedly.

The door swings open and Tris greets us with a smile.

"Hi. Thank you guys so much for coming, I really appreciate it."

"Of course!" Savannah says and then pulls her into a hug.

Tris is obviously uncomfortable with it and I'd noticed the same thing before when Savannah had hugged her at NOVA.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What's up with hugs?" I ask

She blinks. "Excuse me?"  
"What's up with the hug thing…? Every time Savannah hugs you, you look like someone just tried to kiss you without permission."

She smiles a little.

"It's a faction thing. Hugging _was_ sort of like someone trying to kiss you without permission."

"Sounds like it sucks."

She frowns.

"No. I loved my factions. Both of them."

"I'm sure you did, doesn't mean it didn't suck."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"You bother me."

"…but in the best way though, right?"

She stares at me for a moment and then turns towards Savannah.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." She links an arm with her and turns towards everyone in the room.

There are several people in the room, spread out between two couches.

Three males and two females.

She points to the couch where a brunette male sits next to a blonde female. The male looks a little like Tris, just in that they have the same nose. The female has a wheelchair sitting on the other side of her.

"This is my brother Caleb, and Cara." Tris says, she turns towards the other couch where two darker skinned males sit with another female.

"This is Zeke, his brother Uriah and Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna."

They give us a little wave and I wonder where the person who put the ring on Tris' finger is.

"I really appreciate you guys being here, I know you aren't apart of this but we could really use some of your fire power. No pun intended." She says looking over at me.

"So what's the deal with this Marcus guy, does he have some sort of vendetta against you?"

"I don't really think it's against me it's more—"

"His son."

I turn around and find myself looking at the same tall guy from outside.

"Oh hey, it's sad and confused guy!"

Savannah slaps my arm and I roll my eyes.

"Gabe! Don't be rude." She half-whispers.

"Excuse me?" Tall guy asks, but Savannah just shakes her head.

"Ignore him. He hasn't quite learned manners yet."

Tall guy smirks.

"You must be Gabe."

"How'd you know?"

"Your reputation precedes you." He holds a hand out towards me. "I'm Four."

I scoff. "Like the _number_ four? What, are you a prisoner?"

Tall guy rolls his eyes and lowers his hand.

"There's a story behind it that I don't feel the need to tell you."

I turn around to look at Tris.

"Is this guy for real?"

She lets out a little sigh.

"Gabe, meet my husband, Tobias Eaton.

I turn my head a little to look at "Four" and then back to Tris.

"Interesting. I thought you'd be more of a "letters" kind of girl. You can call me 'G' if you want." I laugh a little but Tris just looks away from me like she's too tired to have this conversation.

I look at "Four" my eyes taking him in.

He's attractive enough I guess, but he doesn't look like the kind of guy who could handle a girl like Tris.

"Don't worry, I get it. If my name was _Tobias_ I'd want people to call me a random number too."

"It's not random." He says narrowing his eyes.

"Oh. Okay. Let me guess. You _act_ like a four year old, so people just go with it."

He takes a step towards me, fists balling at his sides but Tris' brother stands up then holding his hands up between the two of us.

"Cool it. We're all here for one purpose. Can we please just get through this meeting like we planned?"  
Four looks at Caleb and then takes a step back but I can't help but smirk.

This is going to be a very interesting next couple of days.

I can feel it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**Literally I am in awe of the fact that you guys are sticking with this story. Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews keep them coming. **

**Also, if i have you love/hating Gabe, then I am doing my job!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Tris**

We watch Marcus' threat about ten different times trying to look for anything we may have missed, but nothing new appears.

The girl still dies, and Marcus still wants me to work with him.

"…That poor girl." Cara says from the couch.

I turn to look at her.

She is sitting so close to Caleb that her leg is half on top of his.

"We just have to keep it from happening again." I say in a quiet voice.

"How do you suppose we do that, though?" Zeke asks from the other side of the room.

No one has an answer, but Gabe raises his hand slowly.

"Why don't we just give him what he wants?"

My eyes turn towards him.

"…But he wants me."

"Yeah, I know. So why don't we just send you to him? I'll go with you, he'll never see me coming and I can protect you."

Tobias scoffs from the corner of the room and we both turn to look at him.

"What?" Gabe asks, arms crossed over his chest defensively.

"Uh, it's only the riskiest plan you could've come up with. I mean, really? 'Just storm the place and hand over Tris?' Then what? Fire-starter or not I think you under-estimate Marcus Eaton."

"Why are you so afraid of this guy? He seems like a blow-hard who talks too much."

I see the anger in Tobias' eyes and I know I have to intervene before Tobias hauls off and punches him.

"Tobias is right." I say quickly, "Marcus is really dangerous…and though I like your plan, Gabe. We tried that before and it didn't work out so well." I say.

Gabe looks around the room at all of us.

"You're all still alive. I don't see how the plan didn't work."

"Well for one, we're in this situation again." Tobias says.

"For two, I no longer have the use of my legs." Cara adds from the couch. Gabe takes a moment to look her over but he doesn't say anything after that.

Zeke clears his throat and we all turn towards him.

"I think we should try and find him first, figure out what exactly he's doing and where he is doing it from so we have the upper hand, like a reconnaissance mission."

It's a good idea, but I don't know if I want to risk it.

Cara nods her head.

"It does sound a little necessary. We don't really know anything at all."

Gabe looks at Cara for a moment and then turns his head back to me.

"I need to address something." He says eyes only on me.

He had a habit of only talking to me when he spoke and ignoring the rest of the room which I can tell is starting to wear thin on everyone, especially Tobias.

"If we are going on any sort of mission, reconnaissance or not, we can't bring wheelchair girl."

I open my mouth a little, and then I close it.

He's rude, but he's right.

Cara is the biggest liability we have, I just feel guilty for Gabe putting it so bluntly.

Cara looks slightly crestfallen, but she recovers quickly.

"I didn't intend to follow you on any mission or battle this time. Not unless my physical therapy session tomorrow miraculously gives me the ability to walk…" She trails off and Caleb puts an arm around her shoulders.

"…but I can still help. Caleb and I can probably track where Marcus is sending his threats from."

Uriah shakes his head. "Slow down…there are other things we need to get squared away first."

"Like what?" Zeke questions.

"Like the fact that Tris is _connected_ to Marcus. If we _don't_ give him what he wants, eventually he's just going to do what he did before; make Tris sick, or injure himself in some way. We've got to break the connection. That way he won't be able to force us into anything. Everything will be on our terms."

I pause for a moment.

He's right, but I have no idea where to even begin to break the connection and then something clicks into place in my brain.

"What about Christina and Matthew? They worked with David enough to know _some _information. I mean they were the ones that brought me back right? So they have to know some—"

"No!" The shout comes from Tobias and I slowly turn to look at him.

"…Why not?" I ask curiously.

"Are you serious? Christina almost _killed_ Cara a few months ago. We can't trust them with something this serious. They could do anything to you and—"

"Tobias, _you_ don't trust them. Christina and I made amends. I'm going to ask her. It's the only shot we have."

"I think it's a great idea. Go with your instincts." Gabe says from across the room. I appreciate him backing me but I know it's only going to make Tobias angrier.

"Do you even care what I have to say anymore, or do you just do whatever the hell it is you want?" Tobias says.

I don't want this to turn into our issues.

I don't want to fight in front of everyone, but Tobias doesn't look like he's going to calm down anytime soon.

"I think you're being really unfair."

"_I'm _being unfair? You're the one sitting here and agreeing with everything 'I'm so special' Gabe says!"

Gabe laughs from his spot on the couch next to his sister and she hits his arm hard enough that I hear the smack.

"We are not talking about this right now." I say, my hands squeezing into fists at my sides.

Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Great. You decide when we're going to talk about it like you decide everything else."

I let out a long sigh.

I'm not sure I'm ready to talk things out with him, but I don't think I really have a choice at this point.

"Alright_, fine_. Come outside with me. Now." I turn around quickly throwing the apartment door open and walking out into the hall.

Tobias follows me within minutes.

He slams the door shut behind him and leans against the wall and just the way that he's standing is making me angry.

"What is your _problem?_ You are acting like a huge jerk and you have NO right to be angry at me right now! I haven't done anything!"

He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

"He likes you!"

I roll my eyes.

"So _what_ if he likes me? You're acting like a big, jealous, _child_."

"_I'm_ the child? My god, the kid can't even get a sentence out without dripping sarcasm, it's pathetic!"

"Okay! You don't like him! I get it! I don't CARE! He can _really_ help us and he's been a hell of a lot nicer to me than you lately."

"What do you _want_ from me, Tris? I said I was sorry."

"Actually, you didn't. You mouthed it. The morning after. Where the hell were you last night? What the hell were you doing? Because I was here, crying to Caleb about how worried I was about _you!_ Where were you?"

I see the wheels click in his brain as he slowly processes what I'm really upset about.

"This is because I went to Cara, isn't it?"

I turn away from him, not quite ready to admit it.

"Tris…" He takes my hands in his and I resist the urge to pull away.

"Are you upset because I went to Cara's apartment instead of here?"

I turn to look at him for a moment, my eyes taking in his appearance.

He looks terrible.

His hair is tousled and there are dark rings under his eyes.

It had probably been a really rough night for him, but it had been a rough night for me too and I really need him to understand that.

"I think that I have been _very_ understanding about the situation with Cara. I've been patient and nice, and I like Cara. I really do, but…" I bite down on my bottom lip.

"She is _still_ your ex-girlfriend, and I _know_ that you guys are just friends now but how do you think it makes me feel when the second we get into a fight the first place you go is to Cara? You don't even _try_ to work it out with me. It's like you just go on auto-pilot from the last six years. I'm sorry but that hurts. We're married. How would you feel if I had been with Gabe last night?"

"That's different. Gabe is into you."

"Tobias, Cara was in _love _with you for _four_ years!"

He pauses for a moment, his head leaning back against the wall.

"Why don't you come to me when you're upset? What does she do for you that I can't?" I ask in a quiet voice.

He shakes his head at me, "What? Nothing…it's not like that it's just…I just didn't want you to see me like that."

"Like what?"

He lets out a breath.

"My world was falling apart last night, Tris. I did come here first I just…I turned around because I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to make up for not trusting you. The intention wasn't to go to Cara. I got really drunk, and I didn't want you to see me like that so I just sort of ended up there. Nothing happened. Nothing ever _will_ happen. That's done. I promise."

I believe him, but it doesn't make up for last night when I needed him.

He lets out a small sigh and then reaches out a hand to touch my cheek. He pulls me towards him and presses his lips to my forehead.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should've come here. I should've realized that you were just as upset as I was. I should've trusted you in the first place. Tris, I'm so sorry."

He moves so that he is on his knees in front of me.

"Tris, I'm still learning. I'm trying."

I look down at him, my bottom lip trembling.

"I really need you to start trusting me. I am _never _purposely trying to hurt you. I would never do that. Okay?"

He nods. "Okay."

"I'm so sorry about your mom, I would've told you that last night if you had showed up" I say softly.

He lets out a tiny sigh and then shrugs. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

He stands up slowly and holds his arms out.

I gently fall into his chest and he wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"I hate fighting with you." He says quietly.

"I hate fighting with you too…" I whisper.

We stay like that for a moment, him just holding me, his chin resting on the top of my head and my cheek pressed into his chest.

"You know, I still have to talk to Christina and Matthew. It's our best bet. I don't want to get sick again." I say after a few moments.

His body tenses, but he nods.

"I don't want you to get sick again either. I know we have to ask them."

He kisses the top of my head and then lets out a small little sigh.

"You're everything to me, Tris. I'm sorry if sometimes that makes me a raving, jealous, lunatic."

I smile a little.

"It's okay. Gabe is not exactly _hiding_ his attraction to me."

He holds me a little tighter when I say Gabe's name.

"Tris, if he so much as goes in for a hug, I might kill him."

"Oh, I don't know, I might beat you to it." I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Let's just get through this together, okay?"

"That's all I want." He says, and then he takes my hand and we walk back into the apartment together.

**Uriah**

** "**No,I don't want you involved in this. You've already been through too much, Uriah. It's not worth it." Zeke says to me, trying to keep his voice low so no one else hears our conversation.

The meeting is over, but no one has left yet.

Everyone else is in the living room

Zeke and I are in the kitchen speaking in low voices.

We all had settled on a plan that we would ask Christina and Matthew how to break the connection and then reconvene later for a plan to actually take down Marcus.

We had all agreed on one thing.

We can't strike with Tris still attached to Marcus.

"Zeke, I am _already _involved in it. I have been involved since day one."

Zeke shakes his head at me.

"I don't care. You've been through enough. You don't owe anyone anything. If it comes down to it, I want you to stay behind with Cara."

"I can't do that! You know that's not the person that I am, Zeke."

We hear Shauna call him from the living room and Zeke's attention is pulled away almost instantly.

"We'll finish this later." He says before going off in the direction of her voice.

I lean against the counter, closing my eyes for a moment.

Zeke is so protective that it is almost stifling, even Shauna thinks so but she's careful not to voice her opinion about that.

I am having a hard enough time just being _alive_ and Zeke's hovering isn't helping.

"Hey…"

I jump at the sound of the voice and notice Savannah has joined me in the kitchen.

"Oh…hey." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry; I was just looking for some water…" She moves towards the cabinets and pulls out a glass and fills it up in the sink before turning to me.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay."

She turns off the faucet and then turns to me.

"You know, he really cares about you."

"What?"

She blushes a little.

"Um…Zeke? He really cares about you. Try not to be so angry with him; he's protective because he loves you."

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Did you use your power to decipher that?"

She shakes her head.

"Um yes and no. I _do_ feel your irritation pretty heavily but I also _have_ an over-protective brother, so I get it."

I smile a little.

"Does it suck?"

"Having an over-protective brother?" she asks tilting her head curiously.

"No. Feeling everyone else's emotions."

Her mouth twitches like she wants to smile but it doesn't ever fully get there. She pulls herself up on the counter, sitting with her legs dangling.

"Some times. For the most part, I kind of like it. People tend to hide what they're really feeling from you, no matter the situation. I like knowing things up front. It solves a lot of problems."

I nod. "I can imagine."

"It just sucks when the emotions are really heavy. Like earlier when Four and Tris were fighting? My head felt like it was going to explode."

"What does your head feel like now?" I ask, mostly because I'm curious what exactly she reads about me.

"Well, right now I feel anxious, slightly annoyed and…" She pauses for a moment and then bites down on her lip.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nod slowly.

"What are you so afraid of? It's so intense it's like…a flashing neon sign. You're terrified."

I blink for a moment just watching her.

She's right.

I am afraid.

I'm terrified but I haven't been able to tell anybody why.

When I speak again, my hands are shaking.

"It's stupid…" I say softly.

Savannah slides off the counter, and takes a few steps towards me.

"Try me."

I close my eyes for a moment and take in a deep breath.

"…Living."

"What?"

"Living…that's what I'm afraid of."

Savannah pushes a strand of black hair behind her ear and then crosses her arms over her chest.

"How did you die?" She asks softly.

For a moment, I wonder how she knew I'd been dead at all and then I remember that If I hadn't, I wouldn't have the abilities that I have.

"I don't really know, actually. I don't remember any of it. From what I've been told there was an explosion and I was in a coma for awhile before…" I shrug and Savannah nods.

"You're afraid because you didn't see it coming. You're worried it's going to happen again."

I nod slowly.

It is terrifying.

I had never seen death coming and then one day you're just gone, like a blank space on a piece of paper.

You feel nothing.

You do nothing.

You are nothing.

Zeke had told me that Tris had felt light, and at peace when she was 'gone'.

I hadn't been so lucky.

I had felt nothing.

A never-ending void of nothingness.

I don't want to be nothing.

I like being here, I like having a family.

I'm terrified of being involved with this particular battle simply because I don't want to die.

But I feel obligated.

Tris and I are the ones who started all this.

We are the original divergent 're-borns'

I feel like we have to end it together too.

Savannah is staring at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"I want to try something…I'm not really allowed to do this. Max says it makes me weak but…I want to help you."

She holds her hand towards me and places it over my heart lightly and then closes her eyes.

A few moments pass and the heaviness I'd been feeling for months lifts.

I'm still scared, but it isn't crippling anymore.

"What did you do?" I ask Savannah but her eyes are still closed. After a moment or two she opens them and smiles a little.

"I took some of your pain away."

"Where does it go?"

She brings her hand to her own heart.

She took my pain away…but now she feels it.

The guilt slips in automatically.

"Savannah—"

"No…no it's okay. It's what I'm meant to do. Really." She smiles, touching my arm. She leans back against the counter, taking in deep breaths.

"You shouldn't have to feel that…" I say in a low voice.

"No one should, least of all you." She says quietly. "It'll pass. It's okay."

"Thank you…" I whisper and then without really thinking about it, I pull her in for a hug. I hold her close to me for a long while as she takes in deep breaths trying to get used to what I'd been feeling and dealing with for months.

I would never be able to thank her enough.

**Tobias/Four**

Tris had called Christina about an hour ago and I'm still so anxious that I can hardly breathe.

I know Christina doesn't remember what she'd done but that isn't the point.

The point is that it had been done.

Now I know that she has the capacity to betray us all at the drop of a hat and I don't know how I am supposed to trust someone like that.

Tris is so confident in her trust for Christina that it almost makes me believe that things will be okay.

Almost.

There's a knock at the door and I watch as Tris goes to open it.

Christina and Matthew stand in the doorway.

Matthew looks like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world, Christina just looks happy that she was even invited at all.

I glance over at Caleb and Cara.

Caleb is sitting on the couch and Cara is sitting next to him her legs spread out over his lap.

The one person I can count on to be on my side on the Christina and Matthew front is Cara. She'd never forgive Christina or Matthew for what they'd done to her and I don't blame her.

"So what's going on? You sounded desperate on the phone…" Christina says looking over at Tris.

Tris looks at me for a moment and then takes a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you guys knew anything about my connection to Marcus."

Christina looks blank, but Matthew's face lights up a little bit.

Christina lets out a sigh, and then shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but I really don't remember anything from working with them." She turns her head to look at Matthew a little bit.

"What about you?"

Matthew nods a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I mean…I know how they did it….but there is no way that we can _un_do it."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well, because when we brought Tris back we used a part of Marcus to do it. That's why they're connected. We can't undo that…unless…" He trails off, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I press.

"Well, we could maybe…drain Tris' blood and filter it out but that would take forever and she'd be out of commission for months."

"We don't have time for something like that…" I say quietly.

Matthew nods, "I figured as much." He looks up at me for a moment and then it's like I almost see the light bulb go off in his head.

"Something just occurred to me…I think we can do it but I'd need something of yours, Tobias in order to do it."

I raise my eyebrows at him, waiting.

"You're Marcus' son. I could use your blood to try and counteract his."

"That could work?" I ask.

"Maybe. I don't really know, but it's worth a shot."

I nod slowly, "but… wouldn't that just mean that Tris would be connected to me instead of him?"

"Not exactly, Marcus put part of himself inside of Tris as protection. If we put some of _you _inside of Tris it would be like canceling it out. At least in theory. Your blood didn't help bring her back, but his did and they are vaguely similar."

I look up at Tris and she's already looking at me for approval.

I nod slowly.

"Let's make it happen. What do I have to do?"

"Meet me down at the labs tomorrow. I'll see what I can do."

Tris gives him a small smile.

"Thank you." She says softly.

Matthew nods a little and then he's out the door and it doesn't take long for Christina to follow him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Marcus**

"What is your brilliant plan now, Marcus?"

Evelyn is on her knees in front of me and her voice shakes as she speaks.

Her eyes are filled with tears and her weakness is so apparent that it's almost disgusting.

"Evelyn, would you please calm yourself? All is not lost; we just have to find a different approach." I say not bothering to meet her eyes as I speak.

Evelyn is pathetic.

Her reasons for wanting Tris gone were to be closer with her son, and now Tobias hates her almost as much as he hates me.

It's tearing her apart in the most inconvenient way.

I need her to be better than she is right now.

I need her to focus.

"You let him wield far too much power over you. He is a child; you should treat him as such."

I press a button on the intercom and call for David.

He enters the room a few minutes later, looking towards me for instruction.

"I need you to do something for me, David. I need you to bring Tobias here to me."

David looks confused his eyes shifting between me and Evelyn.

I lift my eyes to look at him.

"Well? Why are you still standing here?"

"I just…I thought we were going to use the Uriah trigger first—"

"All in good time, David. At the present moment, I need you _to do what I say_."

David looks like he wants to refuse me for a moment, but he doesn't.

"Where would you like me to put him when I bring him in?"

I place a hand on the desk in front of me, examining the mahogany.

"Take him to the landscape room."

David gives a quick nod of the head and then leaves the room.

Evelyn turns to me.

"What are you going to do to him? God, can't we just leave him alone? He's never going to love us this way—"

"Oh Evelyn! This isn't about love or your fantasy family. This is beyond that. You have to get over that little image if you're going to be of any use to me."

I watch her and her bottom lip starts to tremble.

"You said you'd help me. You've done nothing but ruin my relationship with Tobias."

"Evelyn, _I_ didn't ruin anything. You did that all by yourself by working with me. Did you really think he would forgive you for that?"

She stares up at me and I can see the anger build up behind her eyes.

"We have a common goal." She spits. "Why am I the only one getting the short end of the stick?"

I stare at her for a moment, before I speak again.

"Give it some time, Evelyn. Soon, it won't matter to Tobias what you have done in the last couple of weeks because he won't remember them. Or at least, he'll remember them very differently from how they actually happened."

Evelyn shakes her head slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't need his love, Evelyn. Just his trust."

I pull open a desk drawer and toss a few pictures out on the desk. I spread them out and Evelyn's eyes widen as I do.

They are pictures of Tobias and Tris.

Always together.

A solid fortress.

I am going to change that.

"What are you going to do?" Evelyn breathes her eyes scanning the pictures.

I reach for one of the pictures and then I rip it in half and place the half with Tobias on it on the right side of the desk and the half with Tris on the left side of the desk.

"I'm going to tear them apart." I say, my mouth stretching into a grin.

She continues to stare at the pictures for a moment and then she leans back in her chair.

"What is a landscape room?"

"Are you familiar with the way the dauntless used to train their initiates to overcome their fears?"

Evelyn stares at me for a moment and then slowly nods her head.

"It's the same concept, only my landscape room doesn't just induce fear. It can induce a number of things."

"I don't understand. You're going to torture him?"

"No, Evelyn, I'm not going to torture him."

She looks slightly relieved.

"I'm just going to change his mind about a few things. Don't worry, Evelyn. I'm going to help you. Everything will be in your favor. He might not even remember you abandoning him."

She shakes her head slowly.

"You can do that?"

I smile.

"Oh, Evelyn I can do anything I want to. Now if you'll excuse me, darling. I have to make another little announcement." I touch her chin lightly.

She flinches at my touch and shudders at the word 'darling' and it gives me a jolt of satisfaction.

I love to see her squirm.

She stands slowly and then heads towards the door.

She looks back at me from the doorway, but only for a moment and then I hear the click of her heels down the hall.

I wait a few moments before I press the intercom on the desk again.

"Bring him in, please." I say and then listen to the beep of the receiver as my message is heard.

A moment later, Dr. Max Montgomery is dragged into the room by one of my associates.

I'd sent David out for him hours ago, but I hadn't quite decided what I was going to do with him until just now.

I need to teach Tris Prior a lesson and since my last announcement didn't do that, maybe this one will.

His hands are tied behind his back with rope and his mouth is covered with duct tape, but I can still see the fear in his eyes.

I watch as my associate drags him to the middle of the room and then I dismiss him with a wave of my hand.

I watch Dr. Montgomery for a moment, defiance weaving in and out of his eyes.

I walk slowly over to him and pull him over to the center of the room and turn on my tablet.

It crackles at first and then it starts recording.

I walk around my desk and pull a gun from the drawer and then I circle around back to the tablet.

I stare into the camera and point the gun directly into Max's temple.

"Tick-tock, Tris. Tick. Tock." I say and then I pull the trigger.

Max falls to the floor and I continue to stare into the camera.

"It's only going to get worse."

And then I shut it off.

**Tris**

I am lying next to Tobias in Caleb's guest room, wide awake.

Tobias promised we'd look for a place as soon as this is all over.

I just can't help but wonder if it is ever going to _really_ be over.

It's late.

I should be asleep.

Everyone else is, but I can't seem to manage it.

My head is buzzing.

At this point, I don't see a valid way to get rid of Marcus and if Matthews's theory doesn't work I don't know what we're going to do to break the connection.

I turn over just a little to watch Tobias.

His chest moves up and down rhythmically while his arm is slung over his eyes. He's been sleeping in this position ever since I've known him.

Tobias.

He is solid and real and mine.

It is still an unbelievable thought to me, even with his ring weighing on my finger.

A small crackle sounds from the living room and I bolt upright in bed.

No.

Then I hear it again, a small soft, crackling noise.

The Tablet.

Marcus.

No. Not again.

No.

I shake Tobias awake and it only takes him a moment to process the crackling sound. The look on his face tells me that he had not been expecting another announcement this soon.

We make our way out to the living room and Caleb and Cara are already there, staring at the tablet.

We join them, my heart beating so fast that I can almost hear it.

At first, I don't see anything and then my eyes land on something that makes my heart stop beating altogether.

"No…" I breathe slowly and I hear Cara let out a whimper as she turns her head into Caleb's chest.

Marcus is staring into the camera.

It's almost as if he's trying to make direct eye-contact with me and it takes everything in me not to look away.

I can't.

I have to see this.

This message is for me.

I know it.

"Tick-tock, Tris. Tick-tock."

The gun in Marcus' hand is pressed to Dr. Max's temple and it goes off before I can even blink.

Dr. Max slides to the floor and Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it.

I feel numb.

Cara is full out crying now and it is taking everything in me to keep it together myself.

"It's only going to get worse." Marcus says, his eyes still boring into mine and then the tablet shuts off.

The screen is black and the only sound in the room is that of Cara crying.

I can't stop staring at the screen.

I want it to turn back on, I want Max to be standing there smiling, telling me it was all a great big joke, but I know that isn't going to happen.

Max is dead.

Marcus had killed him and it is entirely my fault.

"I don't understand!" Cara says through her tears. "Why!?"

Tobias speaks and his voice sounds calm but I notice that his hands are shaking.

"He's trying to prove a point. That he can hurt people Tris knows. He's trying to get her to surrender."

I feel light-headed and wrong.

This is all so wrong.

I slowly move over to the couch and sit down.

My knees feel like Jell-O.

Tobias is talking to Caleb and Cara in dulcet tones but I don't hear him.

My brain is full of static.

How is this happening?

What am I supposed to do?

I don't know how much longer I can let innocent people keep dying for me.

"Tris?"

I look up and see Tobias staring at me, concern in his eyes.

"What?" I say and then touch my throat because I barely recognize my own voice.

"Should we contact NOVA in some way?"

NOVA.

Max.

Savannah's words from the first time I'd met her float back into my head. 'Max found us when we were eight. He's kind of like our pseudo dad.'

Gabe and Savannah.

I half-run to the door not caring that I'm in a pair of Tobias' sweats and a tank top with no shoes.

"Whoa…where are you going?"

I hear Tobias' voice but I can't respond to him right away, or at all.

I just have to get to NOVA.

I have to explain.

I have to do something.

I start searching for car keys, but I have no idea where Tobias would've put them.

"Tris, talk to me. What are you doing?"

"I…" I stop, turning to look at him.

"Savannah and Gabe," is all I can manage to say.

He nods slowly.

"What about them?"

"Max is…was…" I close my eyes.

They are going to hate me.

I can't do this.

This isn't fair.

"…He's like their dad Tobias. I have to go and check on them. If they saw the tablet blast…"

Tobias nods quickly.

"Yes, okay. I'll drive you but…maybe you should put some shoes on first?"

I look down at my feet.

Yes. Shoes would be practical.

I wander back into the bedroom and pull a pair of black tennis shoes on.

It takes me longer than normal to tie the laces.

I am utterly broken.

Gutted.

Max was innocent.

He was such a good person and now his blood is all over my hands.

I walk back into the living room and find Tobias standing by the door jacket and keys in hand.

Caleb is talking to him in a low voice while Cara just stares at her hands in her lap.

Cara.

She was closest with Max.

Words cannot describe the terrible feeling making its way through my body.

"Cara, I'm sorry." I say to her, softly.

Cara looks up at me and then shakes her head slowly.

"Will you tell Savannah and Gabe how sorry I am?"

I nod slowly, "Of course."

"Tris?" She says in a soft voice.

I nod slowly.

"I know, Cara. He's not going to get away with this. I promise."

Tobias reaches for my hand and I let him lead me out to his truck.

**Savannah**

"Gabe! Stop!"

I can barely stop crying long enough to get the words out but I have to control him or he is going to burn the entire NOVA building to the ground.

"Gabe!" I scream again as a tiny fire erupts onto the curtain.

I run into the bathroom and grab the bucket we use for exactly this type of situation and fill it with water.

When I get back into the room the fire has engulfed most of the curtain.

There goes that.

I toss the bucket at the fire and it goes out rather quickly and easily.

"Gabe, you can't keep starting fires like this, you're going to kill us!" I say, wiping tears away with the back of my forearm.

Gabe is on his knees, hands clasped to his head like he's going to burst open.

I understand.

I feel the exact same way.

Literally.

"Gabe…" I breathe out a sigh.

I can barely feel my own grief compared to his.

I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing.

The world feels like its spinning.

This can't be right.

Max couldn't be gone.

We will fall apart without him.

I feel an over-whelming sense of panic and I can tell that Miss Monica has notified the rest of the instructors about Max.

She'd sent us off to our room so we could avoid all the questions and the stares, so that I could avoid feeling everyone else's pain.

NOVA had only gotten the tablet today.

Miss Monica had barely showed it to us when it crackled to life and we watched Marcus Eaton shoot Max.

Gabe and I had been in the lobby waiting for Max's car to pull into the parking lot.

It took me at least five whole minutes to realize that Max's car was never going to pull into the NOVA parking lot again.

There is a knock on our bedroom door and it pulls my thoughts away from Max for just a moment.

I assume it is Miss Monica.

She's the only person that would dare disturb us right now.

I consider leaving it closed and letting her stand there until she realizes we're not accepting visitors but Gabe is already turning the knob as I have the thought.

For the briefest of moments, I think that it might be Max behind that door.

Max would come in, tell us to cheer up and then he'd give us a full plan on what we're supposed to do next.

He would calm us down and control Gabe.

Then I remember that Max is not going to be here to do that for us ever again.

My heart squeezes painfully.

Gabe opens the door and we find ourselves looking at Four and Tris.

I am immediately over-whelmed with their guilt and sadness.

They pity us and I feel it so heavily

I instantly break down again.

The tears come all at once and then I am on my knees, trying hard to breathe.

Gabe is staring at Four and Tris like he doesn't remember who they are.

"Monica let us up….I...I came as soon as I saw…I don't…I don't know what to say…"

Tris is talking, but I can't really hear her over the way Gabe's emotions are screaming at me.

It is over-whelming grief mixed in with attraction, longing and need.

It is a dangerous combination and it's all directed at Tris.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

"Gabe! I really need you to calm down or I'm going to explode!"

He turns to look at me and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry…I don't know how to make it go away." He says quietly.

"What can I do?" Tris asks.

"I don't…" I trail off and hold my stomach and breathe for a moment.

I don't know.

I don't know what she can do.

I don't think there is anything.

"We found a way to break the connection. We're going to do that and then…and then we're going to make him pay for this, Savannah. I promise. He will not get away with doing this. He won't."

"Tris…" It's Gabe's voice. Tris' eyes move towards him and I can feel her guilt get thicker as she looks at him.

Tris crosses the room towards him and I am left standing next to Four.

"Tris and I completely understand if you guys want to back out now. We wouldn't blame you at all. This isn't your fight, and I'm so sorry that it came to this." He says.

I shake my head slowly.

A part of me wants to.

If we hadn't ever met them, none of this would've happened.

Max would still be here.

Then I hear Max's voice as clear as if he was standing next to me.

'This battle is about all of us. I know you don't understand it right now but helping Tris really helps us all.'

They were words he'd spoken to me the day after Tris and Uriah had come to NOVA for the first time.

The fact that my brain has drudged them back up now tells me one thing.

We can't back out.

Max wanted us to do this.

He understood the cost.

So now, we have to understand the cost and fight.

For Max.

"We can't back out. Max would want us to do this. We _have_ to do this. It's for him, now. He's been training us all these years _for_ this. I know that. Gabe knows that too. We'll be here for you, just…let us get through the funeral."

My voice cracks on the word funeral.

I can't believe I'm going to have to attend a funeral.

For _Max._

Four nods slowly.

"You're a very strong girl, Savannah."

I let out a long sigh.

"I have to be…" I say quietly, my head turning to look at Gabe again.

He's crying into Tris' shoulder and another fire starts up in the corner of the room.

I walk slowly over to the bucket of water and put it out


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **

**I love this chapter, and I hope you love it too :) Thank you in advance for your reviews. **

**Tobias/Four**

We didn't leave the NOVA building until almost five in the morning.

I took Tris home to sleep for a couple of hours but I don't think she managed to fall asleep for longer than five minutes.

I don't blame her.

The tablet blast was circling around and around in my head too.

It's close to ten in the morning now, and we are back in the car and driving over to the labs.

She is staring out the window and I can almost see the thoughts weaving in and out of her brain.

I don't know what she's thinking, but it doesn't look good.

"Are you okay?"

She tears her eyes away from the window in order to look at me and she gives me a tiny little nod.

"I just can't get Savannah and Gabe out of my head. I know what they're going through. It just..."

"It sucks. Yeah." I say quietly.

I feel bad for them too.

They had been lucky enough to find a parent who'd gotten it right.

Biological or not, that is important.

I should know because I've never had that.

"Savannah called earlier while you were in the shower. She said the funeral's set for two days from now."

She nods a little and then continues to stare out of the window.

When we finally reach the labs, Matthew is prepared for us.

He motions for me and Tris to sit in chairs opposite each other and then he doesn't waste any time before sticking a syringe into my arm.

I watch as he draws blood from me.

The syringe is clear so I can see the red liquid easily.

There is nothing that indicates it's connected to Marcus in anyway.

I wish that was the truth.

He collects a good amount and then presses a cotton swab to the spot where he'd injected the syringe.

"Hold that to stop the bleeding." He says before turning towards Tris.

He holds the syringe to her neck.

"It'll enter your system easiest this way, okay?"

She nods a little and then he injects my blood into her neck.

Tris lets out a little whimper but it is over in a moment.

He hooks Tris' arm up to an electrode pad that is connected to a computer and information starts zooming by.

Matthew's eyes scan the information quickly and then he types something in.

"It looks like this should work. Obviously we won't really be able to tell until we test it but since we don't really have a way to do that. This is the best I can do."

Tris nods slowly.

"Thank you Matthew. I really appreciate this."

He nods a little and then unhooks the electro pad.

I don't want to thank Matthew.

If anything, I feel like he owes us this.

Tris and I leave the labs together feeling lighter, even with the dark cloud that is Marcus Eaton still hanging over our heads.

**Two Days Later**

**Caleb**

I rap my knuckles against the bathroom door lightly.

"Cara? Are you okay in there? Do you need help?" I say, leaning against the door.

I wait for a moment or two and then the door swings open.

Cara looks up at me her black dress only halfway on.

"I can't get it on all the way and the counter is too slippery for me to hold on to to stand…".

I nod a little a bit and then I gently lift her out of her chair and bring her over to the dresser. She places one of her hands on the top so she can steady herself and then I let go.

She shimmies the rest of her dress onto her body and then I help swivel it around so it's in the right position.

I smile a little.

"You look beautiful."

She frowns. "It's a funeral. I don't think I'm supposed to look beautiful."

I lean in and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Well you always look beautiful."

She closes her eyes.

"I don't want to go."

"Of course you want to go, Cara. He would've wanted you there. You know that."

She blows out a breath.

"He also wanted me to walk, but that's not happening either."

"Cara, come on." I let out a little sigh.

She nods, "Yeah. I know I'm being bitter."

"Let's get you back into your chair, okay?"

I lift her gently underneath her arms and place her into her chair lightly.

"Cara, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this day together. Okay?"

She nods slowly her eyes shutting for a moment.

"It just sucks you know? When do any of us get to be happy?"

I kneel down in front of her, my hands resting on her knees.

"Now. We get to be happy right now." I reach a hand up to touch her cheek and pull her forward the tiniest bit.

"Aren't you happy?" I smile a little bit.

The corners of her mouth twitch like she wants to smile, but she doesn't.

"Happy….I'm not sure I remember what that feels like."

"Do you want me to show you?" My smile widens, and then I see her smile for the first time in two days.

"There it is!" I exclaim.

She looks at me, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"What?"

"The famous Cara smile." I laugh a little bit and she shakes her head.

"It's not really that famous."

"Well, it would be if it made an appearance more often." I reach out and touch her cheek.

"We're going to be okay, Cara. I promise. Let's just get through today, okay? One day at a time."

She takes in a deep breath and then nods.

"One day at a time…"

I move around her chair then, ready to push her out of the bedroom but she pushes herself out of the door before I can even get there.

That's my girl.

**Tris**

I feel strange being at NOVA for such a somber occasion. There are about fifty students here and various instructors.

Apparently Max had been very specific about the kind of memorial service he'e wanted and he'd wanted it held at NOVA.

My eyes search the crowd for Gabe and Savannah but I don't see them anywhere.

"This is probably not the best place to say this, but I think that dress looks incredible on you."

Tobias' voice comes from behind me and I feel his arms snake around my waist as his words filter into my ear.

The dress isn't mine.

I'd borrowed it from Christina who had borrowed it from her little sister and it was too small, which is why it probably looked this good on me.

"It's too small." I mumble.

He presses a kiss to my cheek but I pull away gently.

He raises his eyebrows at me and I touch his cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry. I just want to go check on Gabe and Savannah."

He nods a little.

"No, I get it. Of course. Go."

I watch him for a moment my eyes searching his face for any underlying feelings but I don't see anything there.

"Are you sure?" I question.

He smiles a little and then leans in pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Yes. Today, I am pushing my insecurities to the side. Okay?"

I smile a little.

"You're amazing, Tobias Eaton." He rolls his eyes a little and then squeezes my hand before I turn and follow the staircases towards the room that I know is Gabe and Savannah's.

"Hey, where ya going?"

I turn on the steps to see Uriah jogging up them towards me.

"I was going to check on Gabe and Savannah." I say quickly.

He nods, "Cool, can I tag along?"

I hadn't seen Uriah particularly bond with Gabe or Savannah but I nod anyway.

We take the steps together until we finally reach Gabe and Savannah's bedroom. I knock three times on the door but there is no answer.

I exchange a glance with Uriah for a moment but he just shakes his head and shrugs. So I knock again.

Gabe comes to the door after a moment or two in a button-up black shirt and jeans.

"Hey." He says blankly.

"Hi…"I say softly. "How…how are you?"

"Is that a real question?" He asks.

I close my eyes for a moment.

"I know. I'm sorry. I…"

He shakes his head quickly.

"It's fine. Is there a lot of people down there?" He questions, craning his neck to look out in the hallway.

I nod slowly.

"A fair amount."

Gabe moves his eyes to Uriah then, no real expression on his face.

Uriah looks uncomfortable for a second but then he clears his throat.

"Uh, is Savannah around?"

Gabe lets out a long sigh.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Cool. I can wait."

"No…I mean…" He scratches his forehead.

"She…locked herself in the bathroom."

My eyes widen.

"Is she alright?"

Gabe shrugs.

"I guess it's a lot of emotions all at once. She doesn't want to come."

Uriah looks at Gabe for a moment and then he pushes past him to the bedroom walking towards the conjoining bathroom.

Gabe watches him for a moment and I touch his arm to bring his attention back to me.

"Are you coming downstairs?" I ask in a quiet voice.

He nods slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Just give me a minute? I want to spend some time in Max's office before I go down."

I nod.

"Okay. Tobias and I are downstairs. We'll save you a seat."

He nods a little before walking down the hall in the opposite direction from me.

**Savannah **

I am leaning against the sink, breathing hard.

My hands are clutching the sides so tightly that my fingers are bright white.

My lips are shaking.

I've already thrown up six times this morning.

It's too much.

There are too many people here.

I feel like I can't breathe.

The emotions are filling me like a balloon and it's only a matter of time before I pop.

Three quick knocks on the door make me jump.

"Just a minute…" I breathe. I manage to reach for my toothbrush and toothpaste and scrub my mouth for a little while.

I don't know why I bother.

It's useless.

The second I go downstairs and surround myself with all those people and their grief and condolences I was just going to vomit all over again.

Three more knocks and I spit the toothpaste in the sink.

"Gabe, I'm coming!" I say as I reach for the doorknob.

I am more than surprised to see Uriah standing at the doorway instead of Gabe.

"Uriah? What are you doing here?"

"I…." He starts, and then he looks down at the carpet.

He looks nice in a white button down and black suit jacket. His emotions are calm, except for a light jumpy feeling, but only when he's looking directly at me.

"…You?" I question

He smiles a little and then brings his gaze up to meet mine.

"I just came to check on you. When I didn't see you downstairs I got worried."

I smile.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you but I'm…I'm okay…I just…" I pause, shutting my eyes and then I lean back against the sink.

Someone's emotions from downstairs are breaking through and it is over-whelming.

I sink down to my knees and the tears start flowing before I can stop them.

I'm crying so hard that I can barely see straight, but these emotions aren't mine.

They are someone else's and I can't fight them off no matter how hard I try.

I feel Uriah sink to the ground next to me, and then I feel his hands on my face. I try to look at him but I can't see through the tears.

"Hey…hey…what's the matter?"

I shake my head quickly.

"I can't…I…"

I can't even get the words out.

"It's okay. You're okay…" He pulls me towards him, holding my head against his chest.

He smells like cinnamon and honey.

I breathe him in and focus on the scent and the emotions slowly start to drift away the way they did whenever Max was training me.

After a few minutes I pull away sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I'm having a lot of trouble controlling my ability right now…everyone is just so…"

I shake my head but Uriah just nods.

"I get it. It's okay."

I breathe out a sigh.

"You don't…you don't have to sit here with me. I'm okay."

"I know, but I want to be here with you."

My stomach feels swoopy and I don't know if it's from me, or from him.

I take a deep breath and sigh, leaning against the base of the sink.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to go down there."

Uriah touches my cheek for a moment, shaking his head.

"You don't have to. You can stay right here. I'll stay up here with you. Max would've understood."

"I don't know. I think he would've made me go down there and deal with it all. He always said I was stronger than I think I am."

Uriah nods.

"Well, I believe that too, but you still don't have to go down there."

I listen to his words and then I nod and I keep nodding, and then I realize I can't stop and then the tears free fall again but this time they are mine.

"Is it the people downstairs again?" Uriah questions but I shake my head quickly.

"I just miss him so much and I don't know what we're going to do without him." I sob, breaths coming out in shallow gasps.

Uriah leans forward and his lips are so close to me that I can see them shaking.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

Uriah just smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm taking some of your pain away."

And then he presses his lips to mine.

I haven't kissed many boys in my lifetime or any boys really but as far as kisses go, I think this one takes the cake.

His lips move against mine effortlessly and I find myself wondering where I should put my hands.

Suddenly I feel heat and not the good kind.

I tear my lips away from Uriah's and glance behind me.

A fire has started its way up the shower curtain.

I don't think.

I just run for the bucket, fill it up quickly and toss it at the curtain.

"What the hell…" I mumble and then I see Gabe, standing in the bedroom, staring at us through the open door of the bathroom.

"Oh…shit. Gabe…" but as soon as I start talking to him he turns to walk out of the bedroom door.

"Gabe! Wait! I'm sorry! Gabe! Damn it!" I lean against the wall of the bathroom and Uriah is staring at me.

"What just happened?"

I breathe out a tiny sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you kiss me."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Why not?"

"I can't….I don't really date."

"like…right now?" He questions.

I shake my head. "…like…ever."

"How old are you?"

I bit down on my lip.

"I'm twenty-two."

He widens his eyes.

"You've never dated? Not once? Not even a silly sixteen year old crush?"

I let out a breath.

"We came from a very religious family and even if we hadn't I was only eight when I came to NOVA. We don't meet very many people to begin with, but every time I start to get close to someone Gabe sort of…" I trail off and Uriah nods.

"…becomes an over-protective brother?"

I run a hand through my hair.

"I'm all he has. He's all I have. I don't date because I need to be there for him. He's insecure about me leaving him. That's why he got so upset…"

"You can't stop living your life to take care of Gabe, Savannah."

I shrug.

"You don't understand. Gabe is…unstable. If I don't keep him grounded…he'd be a loose cannon. We're twins but I've been playing the big sister role our whole lives."

"So what are you saying?" Uriah says softly.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Uriah shakes his head.

"It's okay. I get it."

"Hey…I'm just saying we have to put it on hold. Just for now. Is that okay?"

He looks at me for a moment and then he nods just a little.

All I can think about is that I have to find Gabe, and I have to find him now.

**Tris**

The service is moments away from starting and I still don't see Gabe and Savannah. I don't see Uriah either but I assume he's still talking to Savannah.

"Are you okay?"

Tobias' voice makes me stop my eye-search for the three of them.

I nod a little.

"Yeah, I just still haven't seen—"

I stop mid-sentence.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of dark hair.

I swivel around and my eyes follow Gabe as he sprints out the NOVA front doors.

"I…I'll be right back, okay?"

Tobias just nods at me a little and I take off in the direction that I'd seen Gabe.

I catch him just as he's descending the steps.

"Gabe!"

He pauses and then turns to look at me, his eyes are red-rimmed and my heart aches for him.

"What's going on?" I move down the stairs towards him.

"Nothing. I just…I can't be in there right now. Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

I glance back at the building and then at Gabe.

"The service is about to start…  
He shakes his head.

"I don't care, just…please come with me. Please?"

I take one last look at the building. I know I should go back in there and sit with Tobias and listen to everyone say nice things about Max.

I really should, but I don't.

Instead, I follow Gabe down the steps and around the building.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tobias/Four**

The ceremony starts but Tris is nowhere to be found.

I make my way over to Caleb and Cara on the other side of the room. I take my seat next to them and they both turn to look at me for a moment.

Caleb leans over Cara in order to whisper to me.

"Where's Tris?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, I thought she'd be back by now."

Caleb just shrugs and then leans back in his seat.

I am trying not to worry.

Tris is a big girl.

She can take care of herself.

I know this, but I think I will always worry about her when she's not with me.

I see Uriah and Savannah sneak into the back of the room and take seats.

It's official.

Gabe and Tris are the only one's missing.

I try to ignore the twisting in my stomach.

I trust her.

She'll be okay.

I take a deep breath and focus on the front of the room.

I listen to an array of Max's friends talk about what a great person and brilliant instructor he was.

Tris should be here, but she's not.

Cara is looking at me out of the corner of her eye and I know she can read me like a book.

She's always been able to.

Maybe I'm just not that good at hiding my feelings.

She leans in close to me.

"If you're that worried just go find her."

I shake my head.

"I'm trying very hard to trust her." I whisper back.

This is what we are always fighting about. Trust. I need to learn to trust her.

Cara nods a little.

"Okay. I'm just trying to help you get that look of your face."

"What look?" I question her, my eyebrows raised.

"The one that's on your face right now. I like to call it the "Tris Prior worry' face."

I let out a breath and close my eyes for a moment.

"Back off Cara, alright? I'll find her as soon as this is over." I say quietly.

Cara holds up her hands in surrender and then leans back in her chair

I ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**Tris **

"Where are we going?" I ask Gabe after we climb the sixth staircase.

"Somewhere I go to think." He responds.

He is being incredible vague and I am starting to second guess my choice to follow him in the first place.

"I really think we should go back to the service."

"I can't." He stops walking for a moment, turning to face me. "Tris, I can't go in there and listen to bullshit people talk about how much they love Max. Half of them didn't even really know him and I don't really want to be around Savannah right now."

I understand.

I don't know that I would've been able to handle a service for my parents, or Will, or anyone that I've lost.

"Why don't you want to be around Savannah?"

Gabe rolls his eyes, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Because she's a traitor."

I raise my eyebrows at him, arms crossing over my chest waiting for a better explanation.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later."

He starts walking again and I continue to follow him despite his unsatisfactory explanation.

Eventually he leads me out of a doorway. I realize we are on the roof the second my feet hit the cement and metal.

"You come up to the roof to think?"

He nods a little.

"Whenever my head feels full or I start to feel like I can't control my ability…I come up here…" He sits down towards the edge and lays himself out flat.

"I lay down right here and I look up at the sky and I think, maybe it isn't so bad."

I follow his gaze towards the sky and then move to sit down next to him.

I stretch out and rest my head close to his.

We are quiet for a long while just staring up at the sky together and then Gabe turns towards me.

"Tris, I'm really going to miss him."

I turn my head a little to look at him.

"I know. It gets easier, not better...just…easier."

He lets out a small sigh.

"When?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know the answer to that. It's different for everyone, but you know that 'can't-hardly-breathe-want-to-die' feeling that you can't seem to get rid of right now?"

He slowly nods.

"That's grief. One day you're going to wake up and all that sadness that accumulates like water in your lungs is going to slowly drain. You'll feel lighter. It doesn't ever really go away but…it's something."

He slides himself closer to me and we are touching, hip-to-hip.

He's too close to me, and I know I should tell him that but I just don't have the heart to right now.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes fixed on the sky. Everyone has different ways of working through their grief. Maybe it is okay that Gabe doesn't want to go to the service. Maybe he is honoring Max right here on the roof.

"What are you and Savannah going to do?"

Gabe lets out a little sigh.

"We're going to stay. We're still enrolled and there are other instructors its' just…Max was the best you know?"

I nod a little bit, not really sure what to say. I don't know how to make this better for him and I wish that I could.

"Uriah kissed Savannah."

His words take me completely off guard and I sit up immediately.

"What?"

He slowly sits up, leaning back on his elbows.

"I walked in on Uriah kissing Savannah."

"Oh. _Oh._" I shake my head a little bit, I guess I haven't really been paying attention. I smile a little bit.

"Well, Go Uriah." I start to laugh but then I notice the look on Gabe's face.

"…Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. It kind of sucks."

"Why?" I press, curiously.

"It's always been me and her, you know? We're a team."

"You can still be a team if she likes Uriah."

He frowns and then shrugs.

"It'll just change things. I know it."

I watch him for a moment, my mouth pressing into a frown.

"Well, haven't you had a girlfriend?"

He scoffs. "Of course I have."

"So then, you're allowed to date, but she isn't?"

He looks up at me for a second and then lets out a sigh.

"She's never shown interest in anyone before."

"Gabe, she's still going to love you the same. You're her brother. You could betray her in the worst way and she'd still jump over obstacles to help you if you were in trouble. Trust me, I know."

He's staring at me in a strange way and it makes my stomach twist.

"…What…?"

"Nothing…you're just…you're pretty."

I blink, a little taken off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. It was just an observation."

I close my eyes for a moment.

"Thank you, but I don't think you should say that to me."

His brow furrows and he shakes his head just a little.

"Why not?"

Why not? There are a million reasons why not. The diamond ring on my finger is one of them.

"Gabe, I'm not going to lie to you in a different world…" I gesture between the two of us.

"…this would probably be happening, but not in this one. I'm married."

He listens to my words, but I can see he doesn't really take them in.

"Do you love him?" he asks, and I don't even have to think about it.

"Of course I do, with everything in me. Can't you tell?"

"You fight like you hate each other."

I smile, shaking my head.

"No, we fight like we love each other. It's a subtle difference."

He lets out an annoyed breath and rolls his eyes.

"What?" I say flatly.

"He doesn't even appreciate you. He thinks you're a silly little girl who makes bad decisions; he treats you like a child. I wouldn't do that. I see you for who you are."

"It's not really a competition Gabe. I'm married."

"You keep saying that like it matters."

I blink for a moment, and then shake my head.

"Because it does."

He stares at me for a moment and our eyes lock. I don't know what I'm reading in his expression but it makes me uncomfortable.

Before I even have time to think, his lips are on mine.

The only reason it lasts longer than ten seconds is because I'm caught so off guard.

His lips are warm and hard and he's so aggressive it's almost impossible to think straight. My body instantly goes into panic mode.

No.

This is not happening.

He's heavy and his breath is hot and suddenly I'm flashing back to that night in dauntless, dangling over the pit, someone's hand pushing up my blouse.

I finally manage to shove him enough to get him to pull away.

"Gabe, what are you doing?!"

He looks down at me, shaking his head.

"What? You're not into this?"

"I'm married!" I blurt out.

"Uh, yeah. I know, but I just thought…I mean, you came up here with me…"

"Oh my god!"

I shove him again but he barely moves.

"I was trying to be your _friend_."

"I don't want to just be your friend."

"Well that's going to be a problem for you because that's all you're getting, now will you please get _off_ me?"

He rolls his eyes, but he still doesn't move.

"I know you feel something for me. You just have to stop fighting it. I know it's there, or am I crazy?"

"Yes. You're literally insa—" before I could even get the word 'insane' out he kisses me again.

Oh god.

He's just so heavy and no matter how hard I push against him it's getting me nowhere. I hate that I'm small.

I hate it.

I'm full-out panicking now and I don't know how it's possible that Gabe could be enjoying this.

Tears gather in my eyes and just as I'm mustering up the strength to knee him in the groin, his lips are torn away from mine.

At first, I think Gabe has come to his senses but when I look up I see that Gabe is on the other side of the roof like he'd been thrown.

I turn my head to the side and I see Tobias standing there. I don't know when he'd gotten here or how, but I certainly wasn't upset to see him.

I watch him for a moment and realize that he's angry.

_Really _angry.

The kind of angry he usually reserved for his father.

It pulses through him and I can see his whole body shaking.

I am suddenly reminded of that day in Marcus' headquarters when he'd beaten Marcus into unconsciousness and I know that Gabe is in trouble.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Tobias' voice comes out as more of a growl, but Gabe doesn't even flinch.

"Tobias—" I start to say, but no one is really paying attention to me and I don't know what I would say anyway.

Gabe stands up quickly squaring off against Tobias.

"I'm not afraid of you. I can take you, you know."

Tobias shakes his head slowly.

"You are such a child it's almost ridiculous to even bother fighting you."

"I'm not a child."

"Really?" Tobias presses. "Because it seems to me that children are the only people that kiss married woman."

There is a pile of bricks in the corner and they burst into flames after Tobias speaks.

Tobias rolls his eyes at the flames.

"You can hide behind that little power all you want, but it won't stop me from beating the crap out of you."

"I didn't do anything." Gabe mumbles.

Tobias makes a move towards Gabe and he gets there in two large steps. He grabs him by the shirt and then throws him against the roof door.

Gabe tries to pretend like it doesn't hurt, but I see him wince as his back hits the door.

"Do you know what it's called when a man kisses a woman against her will? I'm going to tell you what it's called. It's called assault, and because of that I won't lose sleep over ripping you to pieces, just for the record."

Gabe starts to laugh and Tobias tightens his grip on his T-shirt.

"What pisses you off more?" Gabe says, head tilted. "That I kissed her or that she liked it?"

I know before I see it that Tobias is going to hit him. I hear his knuckles connect with the side of Gabe's head and I am not surprised to see blood trickling down from his hairline.

"Listen to me, and you listen good." Tobias squeezes his T-shirt. He uses his other hand to point to me.

"That girl over there. _Mine._ There is _nothing_ else we need to discuss about that, okay? You so much as _look _at her in a way that she or I don't like I will rip you apart. I don't care that you're grieving. You don't touch her, do you hear me?"

Gabe just stares at him and I can see the anger build up in Tobias' eyes.

"Do you understand me?" He repeats.

Gabe looks like he wants to refute him, but his eyes fall on me for a moment.

I shake my head slowly.

I want him to give up.

I need him too.

I can't be friends with him like this.

I'm not angry with him the way that I should be because I know that he's grieving.

He's the type of person that doesn't know how to handle it and I am the only thing he feels like he knows right now.

I can't be angry at him, but I need him to give up.

Gabe takes in my face and the light shake of my head.

He turns back to Tobias and nods slowly.

"I understand." He says in a small voice.

Tobias lets go of his shirt and then Gabe exits from the roof door.

Tobias stands there for a moment and I watch as he lets go of the anger. I am still sitting where Gabe and I had been lying looking up at the sky.

Tobias turns towards me his eyes taking me in. I look down at myself and notice that my dress is askew and my hair is flying in all directions.

I reach down to fix my dress and run a hand through my hair to smooth it.

He walks slowly over to me and outstretches his hand.

I take it and slowly pull myself to my feet.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. "I really thought he just needed a friend."

He blows out a breath, looking away from me for a moment.

"What?" I ask tilting my head just a little bit.

He shrugs.

"Nothing…" He breathes and then he pulls me into him, resting his chin on the top of my head, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm okay…" I whisper.

He nods and then pulls away from me.

"I know." He says softly

"You know, I would've gotten there eventually. Once the shock wore off, I would've used my dauntless training. I remember what you taught me. Use my knees and ankles to make up for my deficient muscle…keep tension here…" I touch my stomach.

He sighs, and then presses his lips to my forehead.

"You're small. No matter where you keep your tension, you're still in danger. I forget that sometimes until I see it."

I frown up at him for a moment and then nod.

"Thanks for being my knight in shining armor." I touch his arm for a moment and then I slowly let my hand drop.

The roof door opens and we both turn to see Savannah poking her head around it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Gabe. Is he up here?" She asks curiously

I let out a sigh and then close my eyes.

"He just left, actually."

She looks at me for a moment, her expression strange and then she blows out a breath crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did he do? God, I'm going to kill him." She says and then I realize she's probably reading our emotions and relating them to something Gabe had done.

"Nothing." I say, but Tobias sells me out.

"He tried to kiss Tris. I don't know how much farther it would've gone if I hadn't come up here."

Savannah closes her eyes for a moment.

"I am so sorry. He's in really bad place right now not to mention he's ravingly mad at me. I'm so sorry you guys. I'll handle it, I promise."

She starts to go back through the doorway but she stops halfway there.

"Oh hey, some guy is looking for you outside." She says.

"Me?" Tobias asks

She nods.

"Yeah. He said he had something for you from Johanna?"

Tobias nods, recognition falling on his face.

"Thank you." He says to her.

Savannah closes the door behind her and Tobias turns to me.

"I guess I'll go see who that is."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Tobias shakes his head. "No. Johanna probably sent someone to update me…I missed another politics meeting."

I nod a little.

"Okay."

He smiles a little and then presses his lips to mine.

His are the only lips mine should ever be touching and I am reassured of that in this moment.

"I'll see you soon." He mumbles and then he follows Savannah's path out the roof door.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Your reviews are lovely. Keep them coming, because they keep me trucking along :) Thank you, Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Any 'memory' scenes are created and owned by a Ms. Veronica Roth. Please and Thank You. **

**Tobias/Four**

I walk outside expecting to see John Kade or someone else from work waiting for me, but I don't see anyone at all.

I wasn't uneasy when I came out here, but I am now.

There is no one out here and it is so quiet compared to the mingling chatter inside.

Out here, it is like a ghost town.

I wait a few moments, eyes moving around the empty parking lot before I walk around to the other side of the building.

There is no one waiting for me there either.

Something doesn't feel right.

I dig for my cell phone in my pocket and pull it out but there are no missed calls from Johanna.

Why would she send someone here to me without even trying to call me first?

I barely have time to process that thought before something cold and hard collides with the back of the head.

Stars burst into my vision.

My eyes are instantly blurry and the back of my head feels like a hammer is beating its way into it.

It takes me a good couple of seconds to steady myself again.

I drop to my knees, trying to get out of the line of attack but I'm pulled to my feet again in a moment.

A cloth presses against my mouth and I can't help but take a breath. When I do, I taste chemical.

I know instantly that I'm going to pass out and I barely have time to have the thought before drowsiness falls over me.

Then everything goes black.

**Tris**

Gabe is refusing to make eye-contact with me.

I think he thinks it's going to make me feel guilty but really it's making this whole thing easier to deal with.

I'm sitting with Caleb, Cara, Uriah, and Savannah at the edge of the room so Savannah can try to avoid as many emotions as possible.

Gabe is standing by himself in the corner opposite us, pouting.

"How are you holding up?" Uriah asks Savannah, true concern lacing his voice.

Her eyes are closed but she opens them at his words.

"I'm okay. I just wish everyone would leave already." She says quietly.

We are all quiet because we don't know what to say.

Uriah puts an arm around her.

Gabe kicks the floor with his foot.

"It was a beautiful service, Savannah." Caleb says quietly, breaking the silence.

Cara nods beside him.

"Agreed. Max would've loved it."

Savannah nods a little bit.

"Yeah I know. Thanks guys."

A sharp pain goes through my stomach all at once and it makes me double-over.

"Are you okay?" Uriah asks me, noticing my sudden movement.

I shake my head, no because I don't want to try speaking.

I clutch my stomach and breathe for a moment and then the pain slowly starts to subside.

"What just happened?" Caleb questions and I take a moment before I answer him.

"I…I don't know I just…" Another sharp pain goes through me and I let out a gasp.

"I have no idea what's happening right now…" I say quietly.

Then an image flashes into my brain clear as day, like a photograph.

_Tobias. _

I see his face and I realize that the pain is associated with him somehow.

I don't know how I know it, but I'm sure of it.

"Has anyone seen Tobias?" I say, looking around at them all.

Savannah shakes her head slowly.

"The last time I saw him was on the roof with you."

"That was almost an hour ago." I breathe.

Cara shakes her head slowly.

"Really, no one has seen him in a whole hour?"

I glance at everyone's individual faces but everyone is shaking their head.

"Something's wrong with him. I can…I can feel it."

"You can feel it?" Caleb says, doubt at the edge of his voice.

I nod.

"Yeah, it's like…this weird sharp pain and my brain is like…completely focused on him like…I don't know. I can't explain it. I just know something's wrong."

No one says anything and it makes me feel like I'm going to explode.

Something is _wrong_.

We need to move faster than this.

_I _need to move faster than this.

"I'm going to see if I can find him…" I mumble and then I'm moving through the crowd, pushing past people I've never met.

The words 'excuse me' leaves my mouth more times than I can really count but I still can't find him.

I search the NOVA building from top to bottom.

He is not upstairs.

He is not on the roof.

He is not outside.

He is not anywhere.

By the time I make my way back downstairs, I am out of breath, and panicked.

I borrow Caleb's cell phone and dial his number but it goes straight to voicemail.

"He's not here."

I am numb.

"What do you mean he's not here? He wouldn't just leave without telling us where he was going." Cara says, disbelief coloring her tone.

"I know that."

My mouth feels so dry.

I am seconds away from falling apart.

"Don't worry, Tris. We'll find him."

I breathe out a sigh.

"We better." Is all I can manage to say.

"Let's go home, he might be there." Caleb offers and I love him so much for keeping his cool right now.

I nod, and follow Caleb and Cara towards the door.

Uriah pauses, head tilted towards Savannah.

"You coming?" He asks her.

She looks hesitant for a moment and then she bites down on her lip.

"Can I call you? I just feel like I should spend tonight with Gabe."

Uriah nods a little.

"Sure. I'll wait for your call." He mumbles and then he follows us out the doors.

**Tobias/Four**

I wake up with a headache, a solid pounding behind my eyes; It is probably the worst headache of my life.

I don't know where I am, but wherever it is it is pitch black, darker than night.

I am sitting upright in a hard metal chair, my arms chained tightly to the armrests.

I pull against them but it's no use.

They are tight, and binding.

I give into the fact that I am stuck here almost too easily.

I don't know where all the fight in me went but it doesn't seem to be available for use at the moment.

"Hello?!" I call into the darkness but there is no reply.

I struggle against the chains again but the only thing that happens is they clink together.

"Damn it!"

My voice echoes throughout the room. I listen to it for a moment before I start struggling against the chains again. I don't stop until I hear a door creak open.

"Hello…?" I call into the pitch-black.

The room floods with light at my hello and I am face to face with my father.

I struggle harder against the chains.

No.

This is not happening.

I am trying my hardest not to hyperventilate.

Somehow he has managed to make me feel nine years old again.

I am nine year old Tobias standing up straight while my father raises a fist to collide with my face.

I am terrified.

I hate that he still has the ability to make me feel like a puddle on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I say to him.

My voice shakes as I ask it and I see Marcus' face light up with a smile.

"Can't a father come to visit his son?"

I hate the way he talks to me, like I don't understand him when in fact I know exactly what type of person he is.

A sadist.

I take in his appearance for a moment and my eyes land on the syringe in his hand. It is glittering with serum.

The same serum he'd used on Cara six months ago.

Fear serum.

"You're going to torture me, now? That's your brilliant plan to get Tris to come and work for you? God, I hope she doesn't fall for this."

"I've moved past wanting to work with Tris."

"Then why won't you leave us alone?"

He shakes the syringe watching the serum swirl in the clear cylinder for a moment.

"…because. I can't have her creating a rebellion against me. She's good at the sort of thing you know."

"Yes. I do know."

Because that's my girl and her being "good" at that kind of thing is part of why I love her.

"So then, what exactly is your plan?"

Marcus shakes the syringe again and then shrugs slowly.

"I want to kill her."

I can't help it.

Laughter bubbles up inside of me.

I've never met anyone crazier than Marcus Eaton.

"You bring her back to support your new world revolution crap and then the second she doesn't agree with you, you just want to kill her off? Again?"

Marcus shrugs.

"I can't have her getting in my way."

I laugh again.

"Well good luck. You'll never get close enough to touch her, she's smarter than that and we figured out a way to break your stupid connection. Face it, she's smarter than you."

Marcus nods.  
"Maybe you're right Tobias. That's why _I'm_ not going to kill her."

I shake my head slowly.

"I'm not following."

Marcus taps the syringe and the serum shines in the light.

"You're going to be the one to kill her Tobias."

It's official.

He's completely delusional.

"I would never hurt her." I say through my teeth.

Heat flashes through me at the thought.

"Never say never, Son." He says quietly and then he steps closer to me.

He places a tablet on my lap and the screen glows so bright that I have no choice but to look down at it.

The first thing I see is a net.

The net in the dauntless compound where I'd first met Tris.

My heart pounds in my chest.

I watch as the scene plays itself out for me.

Tris falls into the net and Lauren and I are waiting there.

It feels like yesterday even though it was years ago.

"What's your name?" I watch myself say on the tablet.

The look on her face.

I could relate.

When I'd first gotten to dauntless I had no idea what I wanted to be called either.

"Think about it. You don't get to pick again."

She swallows and then the word 'Tris' falls out of her mouth.

_Tris. My Tris. _

"First jumper—Tris!" I watch myself yell.

"Welcome to dauntless."

I tear my eyes away from the screen to look at Marcus.

"Why are you showing me this? I know it. I lived it."

Marcus tilts his head for a moment, watching me.

"I know. You're watching it because I need you to remember it differently."

"What are you talking—" before I can finish the question Marcus injects a tiny bit of the serum into my neck.

It's undiluted and I feel it instantly.

Fear and Paranoia seep through me and I hate it

I hate being terrified; which is why I should be thankful for only having four fears.

The scene replays itself and my emotions are turned completely upside down.

This moment, a moment that had been so significant in my mind mere seconds ago is inducing a strange sort of paranoia in me.

I thought that when I had first encountered Tris she was small and sweet and a little strange but intriguing.

As I watch the scene for the second time I see that she is volatile, strained and charged.

I thought that when she had told me her name she had sounded an endearing sort of confident.

As I watch now, she sounds arrogant.

Snotty.

I turn away from the screen angrily.

I don't like her.

The realization hits me hard.

I have never, not liked her, but I don't right now and that scares me.

Marcus stares at me but I can barely see him through the blur in my eyes.

I guess a sheen of tears has developed there but I don't want to cry.

"Oh, Tobias. This is simply the beginning." Marcus says and I suddenly understand his plan with perfect clarity.

He has the ability to change everything I feel about Tris.

My love for her to him is my weakness.

The emotion is so strong that if changed for the worse…it would be deadly and there is nothing I can do to stop the serum from seeping through me and forging new memories into my brain.

He is altering my memories.

He is altering Tris.

My stomach turns and I vomit.

**Tris**

Tobias is not at the apartment.

I can barely breathe.

I don't know how I am supposed to deal with all of this without him.

We're a team.

I don't remember what it's like to work without him.

"Just give it some time Tris," Caleb says, "He'll show up. He has to."

I shake my head, slowly.

"No. He's not going to show up, something happened. I know it. I feel it. I don't know what but…" I trail off because there is no point.

No one believes me.

No one, except for Cara.

"Caleb she's right." She says from the couch. "He wouldn't leave without telling us. He knows we'd worry."

"So what, you think Marcus attacked him in broad daylight? In public?"

Uriah shakes his head. "NOVA isn't exactly public. If you want to kidnap someone in broad day light, NOVA would be the place to do it."

He's right and it makes my stomach sink into my shoes.

"…but why would they want to kidnap him?" Caleb presses. "They want Tris, not Tobias."

"They have a habit of playing with him. It's all connected somehow, I know it." I breathe.

"Maybe Johanna needed him to come into the office and he just didn't have time to tell you."

I look up and catch Cara's eye.

She shrugs a little.

"That actually might be accurate."

Caleb turns to look at her and she avoids his gaze.

"When he was her assistant Johanna would call sometimes at really strange hours of the night, or on days he wasn't supposed to be there and he'd go in sometimes without waking me or telling me. He'd always come back in a few hours though."

Caleb sits down on the opposite side of her. It's probably still strange for him to think about Cara being with Tobias.

It's certainly strange to me.

"Give it a few hours. If he's not back by then…we'll figure something out, okay?"

I nod slowly, but the sick feeling in my stomach doesn't go away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tobias/Four**

I watch as Tris and I climb the Ferris wheel during capture the flag. I remember thinking how brave she was to climb that high.

How_ smart_ she was for even thinking to do it in the first place.

This is the moment I had truly fallen for her.

I wanted to be everything she is.

Hell, I still do.

The scene blurs and then Marcus injects more of the fear serum into me.

Again, the fear seeps through me and I let out a scream.

No one should have to feel this.

No one.

The scene plays for me again and instead of bravery I see instability and riskiness.

Tris is unstable.

Crazy.

Had I ever really thought she was anything else?

I don't want to watch her anymore, I don't want to see her or hear her name but another scene replaces that one quickly.

We are training in the dauntless compound. She is standing against a target and I am throwing knives at her, concentrating so hard in order not to nick her.

Why am I trying so hard not to nick her?

I can't remember.

The jab of a needle and spread of paranoia reminds me that Marcus is still here with me.

I watch the scene again and I am wishing now that the knife had made more contact with her than just her ear.

I want to make her bleed.

The scene changes again and I hear my own voice.

"My _first_ instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press."

The word break sounds strange to me and then I am injected with the needle once more and the word break is the only thing I hear because it is the only thing I want to do to her.

"…want to see you awake…" I hear myself say.

I don't want to see this anymore.

I don't want to listen to it, but the sounds keeps playing, and echoing.

"Fear doesn't shut you down…down…down…"

Another job of a needle and my body is spinning.

"It wakes you up….up…up…"

Dangerous.

She's dangerous.

Fear doesn't shut her down.

It wakes her up.

_Divergent. _

My skin feels like it is crawling.

The things I feel about this girl on the screen are insurmountable.

I can't breathe.

The screen stops flashing images at me and suddenly I am no longer in the chair. I am standing in the dauntless training room.

How did I get here?

Is this even real?

Tris is standing in front of the target board, daring me to hit her. There's a tray of knives next to me and I grab one, my hand closing tightly around the handle.

Instinctively, I know what I am supposed to do but I don't know if I can manage it.

After all, she's just a girl.

I feel a pinch in the side of my neck and I realize, no. She is not just a girl. She is dangerous.

The knife leaves my hand and heads directly for the target.

I don't get to watch it make contact however.

The room blurs and I am back in the chair, I'm not sure that I had ever really left it.

I feel heavy and dizzy.

"Tobias…"

I hear my name but I have no idea who is saying it, or why.

My eyes close of their own accord and in seconds my world goes black.

**Evelyn**

"This is insane; we can't just keep injecting him with fear serum. He's going to go crazy, Marcus and that was never the plan!"

Marcus surveys me from his desk and then nods.

"Perhaps you're right." He says softly. "We are switching to peace serum soon anyway."

I stare at him, mouth open slightly.

"Peace serum? Why?"

"I told you I was going to help you, Evelyn. Peace serum will be used to help Tobias remember his childhood in a different way."

"You're going to brainwash him into believing that you didn't abuse him and that I didn't abandon him?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Why?" I breathe.

"I told you. We need his trust, Evelyn."

I take a deep breath trying not to be angry, but it is almost impossible with Marcus.

"You want him to hate Tris and trust us so that he can do your dirty work and murder her? He'll never come back from that, Marcus. Do you care about him at all?"

"This was never about caring, Evelyn. You know that."

I shake my head slowly. "For you. It was never about caring _for you." _

"If you're having second thoughts Evelyn I suggest you squash them, because without me he'll never trust you again."

I hate him.

But he's right.

I sit back in my seat guilt trickling through me like acid.

**Tris**

Everyone is arguing about whether or not we should attempt to storm Marcus's new headquarters.

It is clear now that that is where Tobias is. There was never really any other explanation. Just wishful thinking.

Cara is trying to track him by figuring out where he sent the Tablet blast from but it's taking a long time.

Cara is good with a computer, but Caleb is even better.

Caleb pulls the laptop off of her lap and she stares up at him.

"Let me try for awhile." He says and Cara leans back against the couch.

Savannah, Gabe, Zeke and Shauna had shown up a couple of hours ago but I've barely spoken to any of them.

I am having trouble doing anything but breathing and even that is a challenge at this point.

I watch Caleb as he types meticulously, his eyes engrossed in the screen

As I watch my head starts to feel heavy and strange.

Wrong.

Something is shifting but I can't tell what it is.

Then I realize it's because it isn't me.

Something is shifting inside of _Tobias _and I am feeling it.

"Are you okay?" Uriah asks, staring at me.

I probably look ridiculous.

I certainly feel ridiculous.

I look up at him and shake my head slowly.

"I think I know why they took him." I say softly.

Zeke raises his eyebrows. "Why?"

I shake my head slowly. "They're changing him…I don't know why or how but..."

"How do you know that?" Cara asks.

"I don't know…I…I feel it."

"Feel what?" Cara presses.

"Uh…like…a shift inside, but…it's not inside of _me_. I just feel the impact, like an aftershock from an earthquake."

Savannah is on the other side of the room but when she speaks everyone turns to her.

"She's telling the truth. It's a really strange feeling."

I lock eyes with her for a moment. The only other person in the room that knows I'm not crazy.

"Change him how?"

I shake my head quickly. "I don't know." I breathe.

Then, all at once it hits me, all of Tobias' pain and hurt and confusion, his inner rage.

All of it.

It washes over me like warm water.

It takes me all of a couple seconds to decide that I can't wait any longer.

I stand up instantly and head for the door.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Caleb says standing up quickly.

I turn to look at him.

"I have to find him. You don't understand. He's in trouble. He's in…pain. I…" I close my eyes.

"Tris—"

"He would do it for me! He wouldn't just be sitting here, waiting…waiting for something to happen, he would already be saving me because that's what he does and now it's my turn!"

No one says anything and the silence makes me crazy.

"I have to help him." I whisper.

Cara nods. "I understand. I really do, but Tris, you can't do it alone. Tobias wouldn't have wanted you to go in unprepared. He wants you alive. We need a plan."

I know she's right, but something inside of me is telling me to go and to go now.

I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath trying to shove down the desperate sick feeling I have.

We are wasting time.

But there is nothing I can do about it right now.

**Tobias/Four**

I have been in this chair for hours and my whole body feels stiff. I don't know how many times I've vomited but I'm pretty sure there is nothing left in my stomach.

I have been alone for almost an hour.

I don't know when Marcus left the room but it's been quiet for a long time.

I am almost asleep when the door creaks open again.

"Tobias."

I lift my head up to see Marcus again. He has another syringe in his hands and my stomach drops.

I don't want to do this anymore.

I'm done.

He comes close to me and then places the tablet on my lap again.

"Not her. I don't want to see her."

Marcus shakes his head.

"No, not her this time, However, I'm happy to see you've come around to the correct way of thinking."

He watches me for a moment and then turns to me tilting his head slightly.

"What does it mean to you when I say the name Beatrice Prior."

My whole body shakes violently.

Thinking about her makes me want to vomit all over again.

I don't respond, because I don't know how.

I don't know how to express the hatred mixed with paranoia and a little bit of something else that I can't quite describe.

Marcus just smiles.

The tablet starts playing and my eyes move towards it.

I watch as a little boy version of me, eats dinner with a younger version of Marcus.

Dread fills my stomach.

This is not a good memory.

Nothing about my childhood or my father was ever a good memory and then I feel the pinch of the needle into my neck.

Instant calm flows through me all the way to my finger tips.

Suddenly, nothing seems that bad.

It's just dinner.

Dinner with my father.

My father.

Another jab of the needle.

The scene changes and I am speaking with my mother after she'd sent me a message in dauntless.

The tablet version of me is so angry.

I don't know why.

I'm so content right now

My mother.

Another jab of the needle and I am at a complete ease.

More scenes flash before me.

My father cutting my hair before choosing day.

My mother washing the dishes.

A jab of the needle.

I am so light that I feel like I could float.

What had I been so afraid of about being here?

I am fine.

I am safe.

Aren't I?

More images of my parents flash through the screen and I feel nothing but sweet contentment and security.

Then the world starts to spin and it all goes black for the second time today.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **

**Thank you thank you for all the reviews and suggestions and love and encouragement. It literally makes my day. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

**Read on, loves :)**

**Tris**

_I am running so fast that my lungs are burning. _

_I don't know what I am running from but I know that my life depends upon it. _

_I am so scared that I can barely breathe. _

_I am in a building that seems to never end. _

_I run down hallway upon hallway until finally I reach a door. Something sparks inside of me at the sight of it. _

_Whatever is behind this door is going to solve all of my problems. _

_I know it. _

_It is now, that I realize I wasn't running __**away**__ from something, but towards it. _

_I twist the doorknob and the door opens easily. _

_My heart swells as I find myself looking at Tobias. _

_I missed him so much that it hurts. _

_He stands there tall, and beautiful and whole and mine but he doesn't smile when he sees me or say my name. Instead, he just stares at me, a blank expression on his face. _

"_Tobias?" _

_He turns his head just a little and locks eyes with me. _

"_Where have you been? I've been so worried!" I breathe but I don't move closer to him. For a moment, I can't really figure out why and then I realize it's because 'danger' is radiating off of him in waves. _

_He opens his mouth to speak but the words that come out of his mouth don't make any sense. _

"_Don't trust me."_

_I shake my head slowly. _

"_What? Why not? Tobias, you're not making any sense." _

"_Tris," He says my name so desperately that it makes my heartache but it also makes me pay attention. _

_He crosses the room towards me his hands reaching for my face. He places both hands on either cheek, his eyes boring into mine. _

"_You can't trust me, do you understand?" _

_I shake my head. _

"_No…I don't…what-"_

"_Tris?" He cuts me off, his hands squeezing my cheeks a little. _

" _Wake up." _

_I tilt my head a little. "What?" _

"_Wake up, Tris. TRIS!" _

I jolt awake letting out a gasp of breath.

I am in Caleb's living room on the couch with Cara peering over me.

I place a hand over my heart breathing deeply.

Cara is staring at me, her head tilted slightly.

"Are you alright?"

I nod a little bit.

"Bad dream…sort of. Were you calling my name?"

She nods slowly.

"When did I fall asleep?"

Cara shrugs.

"A couple of hours ago. I would've woken you but you looked like you really needed the rest."

I nod a little. "I did."

Caleb is still typing away at the computer but I don't see anyone else besides Cara. Everyone must have gone home for the night already.

"What's going on?"

Cara takes a deep breath.

"We think we found it."

"Marcus's headquarters?" I sit up easily peering over Cara to look at Caleb's laptop screen.

"Give me the address, I'm going." I say firmly.

Cara lets out a sigh and then Caleb looks at me and shakes his head.

"You're not going anywhere, not yet anyway. Tris, you can't be reckless about this."

"We're talking about saving Tobias! I can be as reckless as I need to be." I stand up quickly and start towards the front door but Caleb stands up grabbing my arm.

"Tobias isn't here to talk you out of your selfless need to throw yourself on the pyre every time something bad happens so I guess it's up to me this time."

I stare up at him for a long moment and then pull my arm out of his grip.

"I think Tobias would feel differently about my "selfless need' if I was doing it to save his life! Are you really suggesting that we leave him at the mercy of his father?"

He shakes his head slowly.

"No. But Tris, we're not even sure that's what's happening right now. We can't go in there blinded. What part of that doesn't make sense to you? You're being irrational."

"And you're being ridiculous! I'm not going to leave him there! I don't think you understand me. I can feel whatever it is that they are doing to him and he is not faring well!"

" Tris, you have a tendency not to see the bigger picture here. This isn't just about Tobias. It's about…everything. It's about a better world. We storm in there and save him then great, but that would only be one slice of a much larger cake here. We have to focus on that."

"What do you mean?"

"The mission isn't just about Tobias. It's about Marcus. He's the greater evil here. That should be our focus above all else."

My brain starts putting two and two together and I don't like what it tells me.

"What are you trying to say Caleb?" I say quietly.

"Just that we need a plan…and… that maybe saving Tobias shouldn't be the main part of it. I'm all for saving him if we can—"

"If?" I question. "…Saving him _if_ we can?

Caleb doesn't answer me but he doesn't have to. I know the answer. I know exactly what he means. Saving Tobias isn't his first priority, destroying Marcus is.

"Wow. I really thought you had changed."

"Tris—" He starts but I shake my head.

I don't want to hear it.

"You'll sacrifice him just like you were willing to sacrifice me."

I shake my head slowly.

"Does family mean anything to you?"

We stare at each other for a moment and Caleb looks like he's about to cry.

I don't feel guilty.

"Tris," Cara's voice makes me tear my eyes away from Caleb in order to look at her.

"I love Four too, you know that I do. But Caleb's right. This is bigger than that. Four would understand that." Cara says quietly.

I see the determination in Caleb's face and the plea in Cara's. It is clear that I am going nowhere tonight.

Caleb wouldn't let me.

"I don't care what your goal is. My goal will always be to save him."

Cara and Caleb exchange a glance and anger flashes through me.

"_What?"_

Caleb lets out a long sigh.

"Nothing…I just think you're missing your role in all this."

I shake my head slowly.

"…My role?"

"When we initially brought you back…Christina fed us this crap about the revolution and how we needed you to….I don't know sort of be the revolutionary leader and at the time we all probably just agreed with her because we missed you so much and wanted you back but…she was right. People want to follow you. They look to you and Marcus is personally attacking _you."_

"So what?"

Caleb reaches a hand up and scratches the back of his neck.

"So…I think that you need to accept the role that has been handed to you. Be our revolutionary leader. Come up with a plan, if anyone can do it, it's you."

I feel confused. I knew Christina had told them she wanted to bring me back to help with the uprising and I guess this sort of qualifies as an uprising but I don't want to lead it. I don't even really want to be a part of it.

"Tris, wouldn't you want to bring Tobias back to a world where you two can finally be happy?"

I can't argue with him there but that doesn't mean I feel any less defeated. I stand there staring at Caleb for a long moment and then I close my eyes and take in a deep breath.

"I want everyone here first thing in the morning." I say, my voice taking on a dark, heavy quality.

If I have to be the leader, fine, but we are doing things my way and on my time. Tobias is my priority, so everyone better jump on the bandwagon with me.

I can save Tobias and take on Marcus.

I'm not afraid of dying. I've already done it once.

Caleb nods a little bit.

"I'll call everyone and let them know." He says quietly.

I don't wait for him to say anything else before I cross the room to the bedroom and lock the door behind me.

**Savannah**

"Thanks for dropping us off. I'm sorry Gabe ruined your upholstery." I say quietly leaning against the front door of NOVA.

Uriah had been nice enough to offer to take both Gabe and I home and Gabe had accidently started a fire that burned a hole into one of the seat covers.

I am always apologizing for him and it's getting a little old.

Uriah shakes his head a tiny bit.

"Please stop apologizing, really. It wasn't your fault. Besides, it's not my car anyway. It's Zeke's."

I nod a little my eyes on the cement in front of me.

"What?" Uriah asks

"Nothing." I chew on my bottom lip, eyes fixed on a dark spot in the cement.

He reaches a hand out and then brushes his fingers underneath my chin and lifts my head up slightly.

"You're not a very good liar." He says in a small voice.

The skin covering my chin tingles from where he'd touched it. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment.

"I should go inside…it's been a really long day." I say the words but my feet betray me by not moving.

"Savannah…" Uriah says in a quiet voice.

My eyes move to meet his at the sound of my name.

He reaches a hand out and brushes his fingers against my cheek. He doesn't have to say anything else because I know exactly what he's feeling.

He likes me, _really_ likes me.

It's hard to find where my feelings end and his begin because they mirror each other almost seamlessly.

I nod my head a little.  
"I know. I feel the same way. I just…"

"You don't want to hurt your brother."

"I'm sorry." I say softly, my eyes focusing back on the ground in front of me.

"I can wait, you know."

I look up at his words, head tilted slightly.

"What?"

"Savannah, you're amazing. I can wait for amazing." He shrugs a little bit.

My breath catches in my throat.

Uriah is everything I've ever wanted and I know it.

I know it so deeply that it makes my stomach ache.

"I have to go inside." I repeat, because I can't think of anything else to say.

He nods very slowly.

"Okay. Should I pick you up tomorrow?"

I open my mouth to say yes, but nothing comes out.

I close my mouth for a second realizing that I can't say yes because I don't want him to leave at all.

"Sav?" He presses.

"Do you…" I start, tilting my head a little. "Do you want to come in?"

He stares at me for a moment and then raises an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to stay over?"

I nod just a little.

"Is that going to be alright with Gabe?"

I shrug.

"I'm not particularly worried about what is or isn't alright with Gabe right now."

A small smile stretches across his face. He reaches out and takes both of my hands in his squeezing them lightly.

"I would love to spend the night with you, Savannah."

My heart skips a beat as I turn around and lead him through the double doors of the NOVA building.

**Cara**

Caleb is quiet as he gets ready for bed.

He doesn't speak to me or even glance over at me as he changes into his PJ's.

Clearly, his fight with Tris isn't sitting well with him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He turns towards me for a moment and then sits down at the edge of the bed, shrugging.

"Am I bad person?"

The look on his face makes my heart squeeze.

Caleb will never see himself the way that I do and I wish he could.

"No. You are not a bad person, Caleb. Why would you say that?"

"Because Tris is right. I am willing to sacrifice him the way that I was willing to sacrifice her."

Neither of us speaks again for a couple of minutes and Caleb leans back against the bed.

"Caleb…sometimes…there needs to be someone who can make the tough decisions. I just think that right now, that's you. It's hard to be that person sometimes."

He sits up again, looking over at me.

"I just want to make the world a better place."

"I know that. I do too. I understand, Caleb. We're from erudite. We were taught differently, different values and morals and sometimes people don't really understand—"

"But I'm not from erudite. I was raised in abnegation. I should know better. I should be selfless, like Tris, but I'm not."

"No. You weren't born in erudite but you were wired for it. You fit in seamlessly Caleb. That didn't happen with a lot of transfers. It is very hard to meld with people like Tris and Four for people like us."

He turns his head to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes for a moment.

I don't like to talk about my relationship with Four because it makes Caleb uncomfortable but mostly because it feels private and untouchable, a part of my life that I don't have access to anymore. However, it's the reason why I know so much about Four and the type of person that he is.

I chew on my bottom lip for a second before speaking.

"Tris and Four…they're cut from the same fabric. They're reckless because they're so in touch with their emotions. You and I aren't like that. We can see past the emotion, we can see the bigger picture of it all. Right now, all Tris cares about is Four. She can't see past that. It's….really hard to understand that because you and I are wired differently."

"Is that why you were in love with him? The emotion thing?"

I shake my head a little.

"No. Four and I connected because we were both incredibly anti-social. He actually was very good at hiding his feelings from me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't see it if I really tried…As grateful as I am to him for wanting to save me six months ago…I know that I shouldn't have been his main focus. They should have been more interested in getting rid of Marcus but all Four wanted to do was get to me. Their emotions cloud their judgment. We are the ones they have around to point that out."

"I would've come for you too." Caleb insists, and I can't help but smile a little. I shake my head a tiny bit.

"No. You wouldn't have. You would have done the erudite thing. The smart thing. You would've gone in with a plan for Marcus. You would've saved me…_if_ it was possible."

Caleb doesn't contradict me because he knows I'm right.

I'm okay with it, because I understand Caleb and the way his brain works. It doesn't hurt me.

I understand.

I understand sacrifice.

"That…that is what makes me a bad person." He says in a quiet voice.

"Caleb..." I breathe "No. That is what makes you a leader. You make the tough decisions. You're brilliant."

We are quiet again for a long while before I ask him to help me into bed. He stands up quickly and carefully lifts me and brings me over to the bed.

I'd been sleeping in his room with him ever since the night at my apartment when I told him I loved him, Though nothing apart from a goodnight kiss has happened yet.

Mostly, because I'm incredibly insecure.

There is something about not being able to use your legs that lowers your self confidence factor.

He lies down next to me, his face turning to look at me.

"You know you should really just move in. You can stop paying rent on that terrible apartment."

I smile a little.

"I like having an apartment. I like having something that's just mine."

"What about me? Aren't I just yours?"

I don't know how he does it, but he always knows the right thing to say to make my heart skip a beat.

He leans in towards me and his lips press insistently against mine.

Kissing Caleb is always like a cold drink on a hot day.

It only takes a few moments for the kisses to become more aggressive and I pull away almost instantly.

I laugh a little and wipe the corner of my mouth.

"We should probably get to sleep, you know because we have planning to do tomorrow and all…"

Caleb lets out a little sigh and then shakes his head.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The fact that you have no interest in being intimate with me."

I close my eyes for a moment and shake my head.

"No…that's…that's not…I want to be…intimate with you."

"Then why do you pull away almost every time?" He says eyes not leaving mine.

"I…." I close my eyes for a moment, not wanting to say what comes next. Caleb is understanding and he's never cared about my wheelchair or the fact that I can't walk but it doesn't mean I'm any less insecure about it.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I say softly.

"I know I'm not Four. I don't have the abs or the hair or…"

I shake my head quickly.

"I promise you. It has nothing to do that. I'm very much attracted to you."

"So then what is it?"

I take a deep breath and then lift my shoulders in a shrug, biting down on my lip.

"Well, it's been awhile and um…the last time I did that I had fully functioning legs and now I don't, so I'm not even really sure how it'll work."

Caleb stares at me for a moment and then his mouth stretches into a grin.

"So why don't we figure it out together?"

I let out a little sigh.

"…because I'm terrified."

"Cara…" He shakes his head a little and then he reaches out a hand to touch my cheek.

"I'll wait as long as you want, but I want you to know that I don't care. Fully functioning legs or not. You're still the only girl for me."

I force a little smile and reach for the light switch above the bed.

"Cara?"

I pause halfway to the switch in order to look at him.

"I love you. Even the dark parts."

**Johanna**

It is early.

The politics building, usually teeming with life, is practically empty.

I stare down at the note delivered to me two days ago. It is already tearing from all the times I'd taken it out to stare at it. It wasn't a very impressive note. There were only four words on it.

_The destruction starts now. _

There was a telling little M printed on the bottom. The note came to me one day before the bomb went off in the east sector of the city. This is where most of the political leaders live, all except one.

Tobias didn't like to involve himself with a sense of community like that. He wouldn't want to be all crushed together in one little neighborhood.

He has his own life and this is the first time that I am happy about that.

I doubted he even knew about the bomb. Or that it had targeted in specifics the genetically damaged political leaders.

I am running out of options and plans to hold off Marcus. Holding him off is all we've been able to do and now…not even that is working.

There is a knock on the door and I'm almost afraid to answer it. I can't handle any more bad news and it's too early for good news.

"Come in…" I say wearily from the desk.

The door swings open and I find myself looking at Tris Prior.

She looks so different from the last time I'd seen her in the office.

She had only been back for a few days at that point and she still seemed like she wasn't really there like a wisp of the imagination. An apparition straddling the world of the living and the world of the dead.

She looks stronger now, like it would take a lot to break her, though there are dark circles underneath her eyes that tell me she isn't exactly impenetrable.

"Tris? Well, this is a surprise."

She enters the room, closing the door behind her.

"I know it's early." She says, pulling her hair back over her shoulder. "…but I need to talk to you."

I nod a little.

"Is this about Tobias? He hasn't been to work lately so you'd know more about that than I do, I suppose."

Tris looks like she might fall over when I say his name and it occurs to me that there might be a bigger reason that I hadn't seen him at work lately.

"What is it?" I question.

Tris crosses her arms over her chest like she's trying to hold herself together.

"Tobias isn't…" She pauses, and closes her eyes for a second.

"Marcus…Marcus took him. We know where they are but…we're mobilizing first. We're not going to let him take over and become a dictator. We're forming a resistance."

I nod slowly.

"And who is at the helm of this resistance effort?"

She looks uncomfortable for a second but then confidence floods her face.

"Me. Which is also why I'm here. I need to send a blast on the tablet _back_ to Marcus. I need to make a statement. I know the tablets were originally your idea so I'm assuming you know how to work it."

I watch her face wondering how long it had taken her to come around to the fact that she is the person that everyone is looking to.

The person that intimidates Marcus the most.

I walk around my desk towards her and place one hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tris shakes her head a tiny bit.

"I'm not sure I want to do anything, but I don't think I really have a choice. He's calling me out and he took Tobias. That's all that matters."

I watch her for a moment waiting for her facial expression to change or for her to back out but neither happens.

I walk to the back of the room and pull out my own tablet. I place it on a stand on the desk facing Tris and then I stand towards the back of the room.

"It's all you. Just hit record."

She takes a deep breath and then steps towards the tablet and presses record.

"The world that you intend to create, Marcus Eaton will not come in to existence. Not if I can help it, and I'm hoping very much that I can. So this is me, Tris Prior, answering your call. Don't worry, I'm coming for you."

She pauses for a moment looking up into the corner of the ceiling.

"Tobias." She says softly. "Hold on for me." And then she shuts it off.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

**Thank you for being so everlastingly patient :) **

**You can blame a little bit of writers block and Veronica Roth for releasing FOUR: A divergent collection for the wait. Anyways, I hope you guys are still eager and excited. There is good stuff to come! As always, thank you and don't hesitate to let me know what you think .**

**Tris**

When I get back to the apartment everyone is already there waiting for me.

All eyes turn to me when I open the door.

I hate the way that they look at me, like I'm a time bomb about to explode.

I'm not.

I'm just tired of playing this game of cat and mouse with Marcus.

I adjust the bag of weapons from the politics building that's slung over my shoulder before I carefully slide it off and place it down near the couch.

"We're the resistance effort." I say my eyes scanning the room.

"Everyone at the politics building is going to back us as well, but I've asked Johanna to hold off on any military efforts."

Zeke shakes his head, mouth opening wide for a moment.

"Why did you do that?" He questions.

"If we come at him with all that force, Marcus is going to panic and he's going to retaliate. I want to keep this as low-scale as we can manage. We don't need any more mass murders."

"There was a mass murder?" Uriah asks.

I let out a small breath and then nod.  
"Marcus set off a bomb and he injured almost every genetically damaged political leader in order to send Johanna a message."

The energy in the room changes almost immediately. Savannah lets out a strangled sort of noise and then covers her mouth to stifle it.

Uriah slips an arm around her without a moment's hesitation.

"I still think we should get some military help. This is a lot to do on our own." Caleb says locking eyes with me for just a moment.

"This is Tobias and I's fight. I don't want to involve anyone that doesn't need to be…which is also the reason I'm giving you all a chance to back out now."

I pause for a moment, waiting.

No one speaks or moves.

They are in this with me and I knew that, but I still had to throw out the option. I take a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't want any casualties this time, no mistakes. I want to be prepared. Not all of us have been through dauntless combat training so I'd like Zeke, Shauna and Uriah to teach Caleb, Gabe and Savannah some of the fighting techniques."

Everyone nods enthusiastically.

I turn a little and my eyes fall on Gabe, sitting next to his sister with a bored expression on his face.

"Gabe I need you to get your ability under control."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I don't want you to be a liability to me. I want you to be my greatest weapon. Understand?"

He nods a little bit.

"Caleb…" I take in another deep breath. "When we go in to headquarters, I want you with me, at least until I get to Tobias."

Caleb looks confused for a moment and then he exchanges a glance with Cara.

"Why?"

I let out a sigh and tilt my head a little.

"Because I might have to make some hard decisions and I know you'll help me make the right ones."

He doesn't say anything for a long time but then he just nods slowly.

"Cara…" I start slowly but she shakes her head before I can say anything else.

"I know. I would be a liability. It's okay. I get it…I can help in other ways." she trails off not bothering to finish.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely.

She shakes her head.

"Honestly, it's fine. Just kick ass, okay?"

I nod a little and then walk over to the bag of weapons.

"There is a shot gun for everybody. Take it home. Target practice. I don't want any near misses."

Everyone nods slowly.

"I don't know how much security Marcus has these days but if it's anything like last time, I'm going to assume there are guards everywhere. Shauna and Zeke, you have the most experience. I want you to tackle anything on the outside. Uriah, Gabe and Savannah you'll come in with Caleb and I, but if we run into anymore security problems once we're inside that's going to be your jurisdiction."

No one says anything to contradict me and it gives me a little boost of confidence.

"Caleb, after you help me get to Tobias I'm going to go after Marcus."

"By yourself?"

Caleb questions.

I shake my head. "No. I'm really hoping Tobias will be there with me. It's his fight too, after all."

He nods a little and then Zeke stands up.

"Well alright then, let's get this show on the road."

**Tobias/Four**

I'm starving and tired, and irritable so when the door at the other end of the room swings open again I can't help but let out a groan.

Marcus walks into the room again but he is followed by Evelyn this time.

I feel a surge of warmth the moment she enters the room.

She always has the ability to make me feel better, or at least it seems that way in my head but my head feels fuzzy all the time now so I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is real or not.

"Tobias, are you hungry?" Marcus asks and I nod enthusiastically.

He holds a piece of bread out towards me and I hate that my arms are still tied to this stupid chair so I can't hold it myself.

I eat it out of his hand in seconds.

I am that hungry.

When I'm finished my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Why am I in this chair? Don't you trust me? Can't you just tell me what's going on?" I turn to look at Evelyn.

"Mom?"

She looks at Marcus but he simply holds a hand out towards her telling her not to speak.

"Tobias, we talked about this. You're in that chair because we're not sure where your mindset is at yet. Remember?"

I nod slowly.

Marcus had come in earlier and explained it all to me. After the attack on abnegation years ago I was taken over by the same forces that were controlling Tris Prior. My memories were false. Everything I thought I knew is wrong. Marcus and Evelyn are only trying to reverse whatever it is that the Tris Prior camp had done, but they aren't sure if it's working yet.

"Well can you test it or something?"

Marcus nods.

"Yes, that is why we're here." He takes a syringe out of a box that Evelyn is holding and before I can say anything injects it in my neck.

The room goes dark almost immediately.

I am no longer in the chair and I have a shiny black gun in my hand.

I lift my head and I am staring at Tris Prior.

I realize what I have to do and I lift the gun easily and cock it.

My finger presses against the trigger lightly and then she speaks.

"Tobias! Don't!"

I lower the gun, she sounds desperate and pleading.

"Tobias…I love you. You have to remember that. Don't you?"

I stare at her, her wide blue eyes and blonde hair. She's so familiar for someone that I'd supposedly only met a few times in dauntless.

"You're lying." I lift the gun again. "Nice trick."

She shakes her head. "I'm not I…" She closes her eyes like she is resolving to be killed and my finger presses against the trigger again.

"I don't want to leave you." She breathes.

I drop the gun and it clatters to the floor.

There's something about what she'd just said that makes my entire being shift.

"Damn it…" I hear Marcus say and I am back in the chair.

Everything floods back into my brain at once.

Tris.

I have two sets of memories but it's clear to me which are real because I feel my love for Tris so fiercely that it makes the altered memories shatter.

"You son of a bitch." I say through my teeth.

Hatred surges through me and I remember, I remember everything exactly the way that it had happened.

I remember cowering in fear as Marcus hits me with a belt. I remember meeting with my mother on the train after thinking she was dead for so long.

Most importantly, I remember Tris.

I remember how much I love her and I hold on to it as tightly as I can.

I remember what Marcus is trying to do to me and to Tris and my mind is consumed with revulsion.

"You're sick, you know that?" I manage to breathe.

Marcus stares at me for a moment, head tilted.

"Strange…that really should've worked. What was it that brought your memories back?"

I know exactly what it was. It was Tris saying she didn't want to leave me. It's the one phrase that can bring me back to reality in an instant, but I don't want to tell him that. I don't want him to have that over me.

"I'm just stronger than all of this." I say, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Doubtful. Is it because she said she loved you?"

I turn my head away from him refusing to answer.

God, what I would give to punch him in his stupid face right now.

"I guess we'll just have to try plan B."

"You really don't understand anything about love, do you? You can't make me not love her! It's in my DNA."

Marcus just smiles for a moment.

"We'll see about that. I'll see you soon, Tobias." He turns to walk out of the room but Evelyn is still standing there, watching me.

"What? Are you going to preach some more about how much you love me? I don't know where you learned what love is but this…" I pull against the chains strapping me to the chair. "…doesn't look like love."

Her eyes are filled with tears that haven't quite spilled over yet and it makes me sick.

"I'm so sorry…" She says before turning and following Marcus' path down the hall.

**Evelyn**

I have to jog to keep up with Marcus who is striding with purpose towards his office. He throws open the door and starts rifling through drawers.

"What are you doing?" I say, my voice sounding tired and worn.

"I'm looking for plan B…" He says in a low voice.

It takes him a long time but eventually he pulls out a vial full of a strange color liquid.

"What is that? More fear serum? You can't inject him with that stuff anymore. He's going to go crazy and I don't think that you want that."

He ignores me and it infuriates me.

"Do you hear me? I won't allow you to inject him with more fear serum."

Marcus' head lifts to look at me and he lets out a loud laugh.

"You won't allow it? Evelyn, you have no say in what I do or don't do, you're lucky I even allow you to be here."

I cross my arms over my chest.

"I think we should let him go. It's obviously not working. Your plan failed, pick a new one."

Marcus lets out a sigh and then he crosses the room towards me.

"That's not going to happen, Evelyn. I suggest if you want a place in my new society and to see your son ever again that you get back on board with _this_ plan."

His voice sounds dangerous and heavy.

It's the same authoritative voice he used to use in our home.

I turn away from him for a moment, trying to calm myself down before I speak.

"Fine, inject him with more fear serum. It's not going to work. He's still going to love her. I don't think you understand. Their bond is incredible; I've seen it with my own eyes."

Marcus shakes the vial and the liquid sloshes around for a second.

"This isn't fear serum, Evelyn."

I shake my head.

"Then what is it?"

"This is memory serum."

My stomach drops and for a moment I feel like the world is spinning.

Memory serum.

No.

I shake my head, quickly.

"What? No! You can't do that! That's…that's permanent! He won't remember anything including you or I! No! Marcus, please! No. This was never part of the plan. We can't do this! It'll change who he is!"

I hate begging him but I have no other option.

I won't let this happen.

I can't.

"I thought you'd be happy. If you're lucky Evelyn, the person that he is after memory serum might not consider you a flighty, desperate woman who never grew up."

I let the insult wash over me and try not to care that he's right.

"It's really not worth him losing every part of himself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Evelyn."

I don't like the sound of his voice, like he isn't worried about me, like he doesn't care if I agree or not because it would be easy to get rid of me.  
"Please. Marcus. You don't know what you're doing."

Marcus' lips stretch into a smile.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to make you disappear, Evelyn?"

My stomach feels sick.

"Are you threatening me?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." He leans in so close to me that I can see every flaw in his face.

"Don't. Push. Me." He says emphasizing each word and then walks past me out the door of his voice.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: You guys are all probably sick of my author's notes by now ;). I apologize if the updates get a little more infrequent. We are in the home stretch and the writing gets a little more complicated at this point. Anyways, I love you all, please keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing!**

**Tobias/Four**

Now that I know what's happening and why, I do the only thing I can think of.

I think about Tris and how much I love her.

It is all I have and if I keep thinking about it they can't possibly take it away from me.

I think of her bravery and resilience.

I think of her smile and the way she looked on our wedding day.

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

I am keeping it a constant mantra in my head. I don't want to ever forget how I feel again.

The door swings open and I don't even bother to look up.

I keep my eyes closed and think about the way Tris' lips feel when they are pressed against mine.

When I open my eyes, Marcus is in front of me with another syringe.

I shake my head.

"Don't you know when something isn't working?"

"I do, that's why I've come up with a new plan."

I stare at the serum, my stomach suddenly twisting in an uncomfortable way that isn't from hunger alone.

"What is that?" I say quietly.

"Well, _changing_ your memories doesn't seem to be working so I thought we'd erase them all together and start all over."

Memory serum.

My mouth goes dry and it's almost impossible to swallow.

Memories of when I'd given Peter the serum flood my brain. He was an entirely different person and it had taken him years to start to develop even _some_ of his previous traits.

My life isn't perfect, I am not perfect by any means but there are so many things about myself and my life that I don't want to forget.

I don't want to forget Tris.

I can't.

"Dad…" My voice is pleading.

I can't remember the last time I'd even called him that.

"Please don't do this. Please."

He doesn't bother to say anything else before he injects the serum into my neck.

I feel a flash of pain and then darkness overtakes me.

…

"Tobias?"

I hear a voice through the heavy thickness in my brain and I manage to open my eyes.

I find myself looking at a man with dark blue eyes that emanate power.

Tobias.

I don't recognize it.

"Who?" I question.

My brain is blank, and the name is unfamiliar.

I don't know where I am, or why.

I don't know anything except for that I am in a dark room chained to a chair.

"Tobias. That's your name."

"Tobias." I try it out but the syllables feel strange in my mouth.

I lick my bottom lip looking up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Marcus Eaton. I'm your father."

My father.

He doesn't seem familiar in anyway, but his voice is comforting and believable.

Regardless of how his words make me feel though, I am still, for some reason, chained to a chair.

"Oh. Why am I chained to a chair?"

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react."

"To what?" I ask, but Marcus presses forward and ignores my question.

"Does it mean anything to you when I say the name Beatrice Prior?"

The name is unfamiliar and strange, just like Tobias.

I shake my head a little.

"Nothing at all? Not even a feeling?" Marcus presses.

I think for a moment and then I shake my head again, no.

"There are a lot of things I need to explain to you, Tobias."

My head feels heavy and my stomach light.

It makes for an odd combination.

I look up at Marcus and lock eyes with him for a moment.

"What kind of things?" I ask in quiet voice.

Marcus's lips curl into a smile and then he reaches for a key in his pocket and unchains my arms.

"Things that you'll need to understand about a certain Beatrice Prior."

**Savannah**

I am terrible at combat.

Every time Uriah goes in for a punch I don't even have time to move before he collides with my face.

He isn't hitting me very hard but even so, every time he makes contact he apologizes.

"Will you stop? I can handle it."

I dodge another punch.

Uriah laughs.

"Well excuse me, I just think it's a strange situation when I have to beat up the girl I like."

I frown.

"Well, I think it's a strange situation when I have to beat up the guy I like but we're all here so we have to deal with it."

"You're hardly beating me up but it's adorable that you think so."

"Will you two shut up and stop flirting? It's embarrassing." Gabe says right next to us as he dodges Shauna's advances.

"Yes." I cut back at him. "We will, as soon as you stop being a jerk. I know it's hard for you with that huge stick up your—"

"Hey." Tris cuts me off and I'm a little glad for it.

Gabe and I can verbally spar for hours if left uninterrupted.

"I need to borrow Savannah." She tells Uriah.

He nods.

"Sure, yeah." He reaches up to wipe the beads of sweat that have gathered on his forehead.

Tris starts to walk towards the bedroom and I follow her, slightly reluctant to leave Uriah.

She sits down on the bed and I close the door behind us.

She looks up at me and I lean against the bedroom door, waiting.

Her emotions are all over the place and it's making me feel a little woozy.

I take a deep breath and try to separate it out from my own feelings, but her emotions remain dominant.

"I need you to help me try and figure out what exactly I'm feeling about Tobias so that I know what state I'm going to find him in."

She seems desperate and genuine and my heart breaks for her.

I don't know how I would handle this type of situation but I'm impressed that she's even here rather than locked in a bathroom or a bedroom somewhere crying her eyes out.

"I don't know if I can…emotions are tricky and what you're feeling isn't your own. Channeling emotions through another person is…level ten intense. I'm not even level six."

She stares blankly at me for a second and I blush.

"Sorry, NOVA talk. I just mean I'm not sure if I can."

She nods a tiny bit and then she looks up at me.

"Couldn't you try? Please?"

I take a deep breath and nod before I walk over to her hands held out palms up.

"Give me your hands."

She stares down at my palms for a moment before sliding her own hands on top of them and closes her eyes.

"Okay…" I say quietly. "Try and tap into what you feel when you think you're feeling him."

We are both quiet for a long time.

I feel a myriad of things but nothing that isn't directly from Tris. At least not at first, and then all at once I feel him.

I feel everything.

Hatred.

Blinding hatred and then unyielding love.

Confusion.

Fuzziness.

And then just as quickly as it had come…

Nothing.

Blank.

No emotions at all.

I take my hands away from Tris and she looks up at me blinking.

It doesn't make any sense.

I should still be feeling _something. _

Anything.

Unless…

"…What?" She asks

I take a deep breath and look down at the carpet.

"Tris, I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why are you sorry?"

I bite the inside of my cheek so hard that I taste blood.

"Tobias…I…I don't know if…" I pause, not sure how I am supposed to tell her what I need to say.

"At first I just felt…hatred…like…really intense hatred and then confusion but then…" I lick my bottom lip and then bite down on it hard.

"Tris, there's just nothing."

"What do you mean there's nothing?"

"I mean…it's hatred and confusion and then it fizzles out and there's nothing left. I've never…felt that. Not in someone's who is still alive."

Tris watches me for a moment and I don't know what I was expecting when I told her that Tobias might be dead but she doesn't even flinch.

"No…" she says, shaking her head.

"If he was dead I would know it. I know I would. I would feel that. That's not what it is…it can't be. It has to be something else…I…"

She trails off for a moment and then I watch as realization colors her face.

"I had a dream of Tobias warning me not to trust him…and at first it didn't make any sense but now…"

She pauses and then lets out a little sigh.

"I think they're conditioning him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think they're changing the way that he feels about me. Conditioning him to hate me."

I slowly sit down on the bed.

"Is that even possible?"

She shrugs.

"I don't think it's _im_possible. I used to think a person coming back from the dead was impossible. Impossible isn't a word in my vocabulary anymore."

"…That doesn't explain the nothingness though. It's apparent…like everything's been wiped clean."

Tris' eyes flick up instantly to meet mine and I can tell that my words trigger something in her brain.

"What?"

"Oh my god." She whispers and then her eyes flutter closed.

"Tris? What is it?"

She shakes her head slowly.

"They used memory serum on him. That's the only explanation."

"What's that?"

"It's a serum that…essentially gives your whole life a reboot. They can make him think anything they want. He doesn't…He won't even know who he is anymore."

I feel the impact of her pain all at once.

"Tris…" I say quietly and then I throw my arms around her.

I don't know what to say to comfort her so I stay quiet, squeezing her a little too tightly.

I don't know how she is keeping it together right now but with the emotions I'm getting from her, anyone else would be crippled on the floor.

"Can you do something for me?" she asks quietly.

I nod a little. "Absolutely, anything."

"I need you to take my emotions away."

I stare at her for a long moment and then I start to shake my head.

"Please?" Tris begs. "I don't want to feel his pain and my pain all at once. It's too much, and I know you did it for Uriah."

I blow out a breath.

"No…what I did for Uriah was take some of his pain and store it somewhere else. I can't completely take away your emotions. I don't have that ability and even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Why?" She asks.

I smile a little.

"Because you're different than Uriah. You're different from most people. You're emotions are what make you so strong."

She stares at me for a moment then leans back on the bed.

"Right now, it feels like what's making me weak." She breathes and then tears start down her cheeks.

I watch her for a moment and then I sit down next to her on the bed and take her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Tris. We're all behind you. We'll fix this."

She leans her head against my shoulder and I let her cry because I can feel how badly she needs it.

**Tris**

I have no idea what I'm doing but that doesn't seem to matter to anyone else.

Everyone is rallying behind me and the pressure is almost too much.

I don't know what I'm doing and I feel lost without Tobias.

Johanna has been replaying my tablet blast over and over again and by the end of the week almost everyone in the city is looking to me to defend them.

_Me. _

Every time I think about it, it feels like I can't breathe.

I never wanted this and yet here it is being thrust on my shoulders like it's my destiny.

Does anyone even _care_ what I want?

Of course not, because if they did I wouldn't be in this situation.

It has been one full week and a half since I've seen Tobias and my heart has had the same dull ache in it ever since.

I don't know how to do this without him.

There's a light knock on the door and I resist the urge to pretend like I'm not here.

"Come in." I mumble.

The door slowly swings open and Caleb stands in the door way. He leans against the door frame for a moment just watching me sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

No.

I am not alright.

Nothing is ever going to be alright again.

"Sure, why do you ask?" I say, despite the way that I actually feel.

"Because, you've been holed up in here since yesterday and I'm fairly certain you haven't eaten."

I let out a breath trying to remember the last time I'd eaten.

"I'm fine. I'll eat." I whisper.

Caleb crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes still on me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm worried about you. Are you having second thoughts about doing this?"

I shake my head, hard.

"No. We need to get Tobias. There is no other option."

Caleb nods a little.

"Okay. Are you still planning on going to NOVA with Uriah?"

Gabe and Savannah had suggested we take a strengthening class before we throw ourselves into another Marcus battle, but I wasn't sure how I felt about being at NOVA without Max.

"I think so. I don't know."

Caleb moves into the room and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Combat training is going really well. I can actually beat Zeke."

I give him a disbelieving look and he rolls his eyes a little.

"Okay. It only happened once and I'm pretty sure it was fluke, but the point is I'm getting better. Everyone is. Savannah got Uriah right in the eye last time."

I blow out a breath and run my hands over my face.

"What? Aren't you happy?"

I shake my head.

"What am I supposed to feel happy about? That my friends and family have trained themselves to _maybe_ be able to defend themselves against Marcus and his team? To do this all over again and_ maybe_ make it out alive? That doesn't make me happy. That makes me sick."

"Tris, we all knew what we were getting ourselves into."

"Yeah, but its bullshit that you guys have to get yourselves into it at all. I want everyone to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want you not to have to leave Cara to go off into the unknown and possibly get hurt—"

"Hey, Cara understands more than anyone. She wishes she could be there with us."

I know he's right, but everything feels so wrong and I wish that I could give everyone the life they deserve.

I feel the tears before they appear.

"I don't want to do this." I whisper.

"Caleb, I miss him _so_ much. I don't know how he did this. I don't know how he did this without me for six years, it's barely been two weeks and I am losing my mind."

"Hey, hey, hey." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You're stronger than this. This is not the Tris that I was jealous of for years."

"Yeah right," I sniffle. "When were you jealous of me? You were the prefect selfless abnegation child. You had nothing to be jealous of."

"Yes I did." He shakes his head a little bit. "You were brave, and smart in a way that I never could be and you could handle anything life threw at you. You just need to be that girl again. The girl who made it through dauntless initiation after living in abnegation for sixteen years."

I sniff and then I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I lean up again, in order to look at him.

"You promised me you'd be a better brother to me if I survived six months ago." I nod a little. "You are."

"Really? You don't think I'm a bad person?"

I let out a sigh.

"I was really hard on you the other day, but you were right. I wasn't looking at the big picture. That's why I need you with me."

He smiles a little and then kisses my cheek.

"Come have dinner with me and Cara. Please?"

I nod a little.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He squeezes my shoulder and then he leaves the room.

I am alone again and it takes all of a few seconds for my thoughts to drift back to Tobias. He's waiting for me and I cannot fail him.

I just can't.


	25. Chapter 25

**Cara**

Caleb and I hadn't had the apartment to ourselves in ages, which wasn't great for the intimacy level of our brand new relationship. So when Tris leaves for NOVA later in the evening, Caleb wastes no time in taking advantage of the blatant alone time.

He hasn't stopped kissing me since the door swung shut behind her.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it but I can't help but feel a little guilty.

"Caleb—" I manage to get out between kisses. Any other word I attempt gets muffled by his lips.

"Caleb—" I try again.

He finally pulls away, one hand reaching up to touch my hair.

"What? What could possibly be so important right now?" He says a trace of a whine in his voice.

"I'm sorry…I just…I feel a little guilty."

His eyebrows furrow almost instantly.

"My kisses inspire guilt? Well that…that's not what I had in mind."

I shake my head quickly.

"No, no that isn't what I meant. I just mean, should we really be doing this? Everyone that I love is marching off to battle the day after tomorrow."

"All the more reason to make-out constantly."

"Caleb, I'm serious."

He lets out a frustrated noise and then leans his forehead against my shoulder for a moment.

"So am I."

"Caleb—"  
"No. I am. I'm completely serious. I don't know if I'll ever get a moment like this with you again, so I am going to use it while I can."

He's right.

I know he is, so why do I feel guilty?

Maybe it's not guilt.

Maybe it's fear.

I am terrified to let him go off and march into the darkness that is Marcus Eaton's world but I know that I don't have a choice.

I'm worried he won't come back to me in one piece.

Or that he won't come back to me at all.

"Hey…" He brushes a hand across my cheek.

"What is it? Your entire facial expression just changed."

I shake my head a little bit.

"I just…I want to be selfish and tell you not to go, but I know that you have to."

He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly and then brings it up to his chest.

"I'm going to be fine. You know that, don't you?"

That was the thing.

No one was ever fine in these situations.

I nod anyway, because either way he still has to go.

"What can I do to calm you down?"

I close my eyes.

"Give me the ability to walk so that I can go with you."

He pulls my head to his lips and kisses my forehead.

"You know if I could do that, I would've done it six months ago."

I lean my head back against the couch.

I know that's true.

Caleb had been my number one supporter in operation: 'Get Cara to Walk Again.'

My physical therapy sessions had sort of lost their appeal as of late which didn't make my number one supporter very happy.

I'm not amped to work on recovery without Max, not that there had been very much improvement apart from learning to stand anyway.

The pain in my legs is getting increasingly worse and Max always said that that was a good thing but I was too afraid to attempt actual steps just yet.

I didn't want to get my hopes up just to fall right back down again.

"What?" Caleb presses me. "You got really quiet which usually means your brain is drifting somewhere that it shouldn't be."

I shake my head a little.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about the pain in my legs. It's worse and Max always said I should try walking when it gets that bad."

"So why aren't you trying?"

I shrug a little.

"Because it doesn't really matter, either way, I still won't be strong or stable enough to go with you guys."

"It isn't about the battle, Cara." Caleb says, seriously.

"It's about you walking in general. Don't you want to?"

I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I…I don't know." I chew on my bottom lip for a few moments.

"Yes, you do. You're afraid of failing."

To an extent, I'm sure he's right but the terror that goes through me at the thought of actually taking a step just isn't worth it.

"Come on, try with me." He says standing up, holding a hand out towards me.

"I'm right here. I won't let you fall and it doesn't matter to me if you fail. It only matters that you try."

I stare at his hand for a moment and then I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I have made it through a fire, a miscarriage, kidnapping, torture, and a bullet to the spine that almost killed me.

I can handle taking a step.

Or I can at least handle trying.

I place my hand in his and pull myself up using all the techniques I'd learned in physical therapy.

I have to use my back for support and it's always a strange feeling at first.

"You okay?" Caleb asks.

I nod slowly, the shooting pains up and down my legs are bad, but I'm used to it.

I feel it almost all of the time.

"Ready?" He presses and I nod slowly.

He takes my other hand, holding them both tightly so that I won't fall.

I flash back to the day in the hospital when my the doctor who removed my bullet informed that I was paralyzed.

I laid there for hours just trying to will one of my legs to move, but it was like trying to will yourself to fly.

My brain didn't send messages to my legs anymore.

The two just weren't connected.

This time will be different.

It has to be.

I take a deep breath and then I slowly attempt to lift my foot. The pain is worse, but it's working.

My foot is about a half an inch from the ground and shaking uncontrollably but this is more than I've been able to do in months.

I set my foot back down about a half an inch from where it started.

A step.

I just took a step.

Caleb is smiling at me so wide that I think his face might explode.

"Cara…" He breathes.

My eyes instantly blur with tears and his smile swims in front of me.

"I know, I know…"

I take a deep breath because the simple step had taken a lot out of me.

"Caleb…" I breathe.

"Yeah?"

"Catch me." I whisper and then all at once my legs start to shake and I fall into his arms without really meaning to.

He catches me just like I'd asked but that doesn't stop me from apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry they just gave out, I don't know what—"

I don't get to finish my apology before his lips are crushed against mine.

He kisses me for a long time, his lips moving seamlessly against mine.

After what feels like hours, he pulls away, still grinning.

"If something happens to me…I'm really glad that I at least got to see that. You're amazing, Cara."

I shrug my shoulders just a little.

"I'm not that amazing. I couldn't have done it without you." I watch him for a moment wondering if this is one of the last times I will see his face just the way that is now.

Perfect, unscarred and so, _so_ alive.

"Caleb—" I start, but it's almost like he reads my mind. He puts his arm underneath my legs and sweeps me up into his arms.

"I'm taking you to bed."

I smile, shaking my head a little.

"It's barely eight."

"I'm aware of that; we're not going to bed to sleep."

I raise my eyebrows at him but he just smiles a little.

"All I want is to be with you every second of the next twenty four hours, okay?"

"I love you, Caleb Prior." I whisper

He carries me to the bedroom without another word.

**Savannah**

I watch as Miss Monica tries to help Tris focus her ability.

It isn't going well at all.

Tris hasn't even been able to move a pencil.

She lets out a groan as the plastic ball she's trying to move across the room rolls over and then pops.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" She cries in frustration.

"Hey, it's okay." I cut in and her head turns towards me for a moment.

"You just have to calm down. You're way too hyped up. Think of your ability like a second self. If you're hyped up, you're ability is going to be haywire too. Make sense?"

Miss Monica smiles at me and then looks over at Tris.

"Savannah is right. You're ability is heavily connected to your emotions."

Tris closes her eyes for a moment and then takes a deep breath.

"I need to take a break." She mumbles before walking towards the door and then out of the room.

Uriah watches her go for a moment and then he turns to me.

"I don't think she's handling this whole leadership thing very well."

I shrug a little.

"Her husband is possibly being tortured into hating her so…I think we should cut her some slack."

Miss Monica moves towards Gabe, and she starts talking to him in low voices about focusing his anger.

I watch them for awhile, until Uriah's voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I don't particularly like being around when Gabe is working on his fire power."

I smile a little.

"Sure."

I follow him out of the door and we walk together along the hallway before I lead him up a few flights of stairs to the roof.

This is Gabe's favorite place to come when he's upset, but for me it's more of a happy place.

I feel free when I'm on the roof.

I lean against the railing surrounding the rooftop and revel in the cool air as it blows through my hair.

Uriah stands behind me his hands falling to my waist.

I'm too busy staring out at the city that I barely hear Uriah when he speaks again.

"This must be really weird for you."

I turn around to face him for a moment.

"What must be weird for me?"

He places a kiss on my forehead before answering me and the warmth that spreads through me is almost indescribable.

"Dealing with all of this…You weren't a part of any of it. You weren't even in the faction system."

I smile a little, and then I shrug.

"Max always said that we were training for a reason and maybe this is that reason. I just want to help people. What good is having these abilities if they just go to waste?"

He doesn't respond for a long moment and then when he finally does it's not in correlation with what I've said.

"Zeke doesn't want me to go."

It takes me a moment to catch on to his train of thought.

"…To Marcus' headquarters?" I question.

He nods a little bit.

"He just loves you, Uriah. You have no idea how much. You haven't felt it." I say, my hands squeezing the railing behind me.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt."

He nods

"Yeah, I know that, but I have to go. These are my friends, my family. How can I let them go off on this insane mission without me?"

I shrug a little.

"You won't." I reach for his hand squeezing a tiny amount.

"It's not who you are, but it's okay for Zeke to worry about you. It's a sibling thing."

"Well, he approves of you, you know."

I smile, trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it takes a lot for him to approve of his little brother's girlfriend so—"

"What?" I look up at him, my fingers losing their grip on his hand.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"What…?"

I shake my head slowly.

"You said girlfriend." I say in a quiet voice.

"Oh. That." He nods a little.

"Yeah, I did."

I stare at him for a moment and then tilt my head.

I can sense the nerves coming off him in waves and it mixes with my own making me feel extra jittery.

He stares back at me for a moment and then he opens his mouth to speak again.

"…do you want to be my girl—"

"Yes!" I exclaim instantly and then I blush heavily.

"I mean…" I shake my head, eyes on the ground as I push a strand of hair behind my ears.

I'm so embarrassing.

"Yes. I do."

He laughs a little and then throws an arm around me.

He presses his nose into my hair and his mouth to my ear.

The shiver that goes through me has nothing to do with the cool air.

**-D-Day-**

**Tris **

It is almost 9:30 in the morning and I haven't slept more than five minutes all night long. I know I should have.

I am going to need some form of sleep for the day ahead of me.

Today, everything changes.

Today, I either get my husband back or die trying.

I drag myself out of bed and into the kitchen.

Cara is already up and sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop surrounded by what looks like tiny earpieces.

I make myself oatmeal before I sit down opposite her.

She looks up from her computer for just a moment before her eyes move back to the screen.

"You look like hell." She mumbles.

"I feel like it too, so, I guess that's something." I shovel a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth.

Caleb enters the room clad in a towel, hair still wet from the shower.

"Morning." I mumble with oatmeal still in my mouth.

"Did you sleep…like at all?" He questions.

I frown.

"Do I really look _that_ terrible?"

"Told you." Cara says, not bothering to look up from her screen.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously, staring at all the little earpieces.

Cara picks one up and then grabs a little round black pin next to it with her other hand.

"This…" She gestures to the pin. "…is a camera. You'll pin it to your clothes and I'll be able to see everything that's happening around you on my laptop and if I tap into headquarters correctly I'll be able to direct you how to get around through these." She holds out the earpiece towards me.

"I just need to get attached to the same server Marcus is using and it is all systems a go."

I stare at her and then the earpiece before I shake my head in astonishment.

"You came up with this in a night?"

She shrugs.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, I just didn't really know how to go about it. Last night I just…made it work."

"This is amazing, Cara. Truly. Thank you."

She smiles and Caleb leans down to kiss the top of her head.

I finish my oatmeal at top speed a new found confidence flowing through me.

Maybe this could work.

Marcus may be smart, but I have Caleb and Cara on my team.

Maybe we could be alright.

I shower and dress by eleven and everyone arrives close to noon.

There's a strange buzz in the air as we all gather our weapons.

No one speaks and I realize it is me who is supposed to be giving the pep talk.

I clear my throat a little and everyone turns to me.

"No reckless moves. Everything goes according to plan, alright?"

My words are greeted with six head nods.

I push the shotgun into the compartment attached to my boot that Caleb made for me.

Alright, so it wasn't the longest pep talk, but I don't have much pep to be honest.

I am wearing all black today because it makes me feel strong, confident.

Dauntless.

"Tris?"

I turn around and Caleb takes my hand for a moment.

"You good?"

I nod slowly.

"I'm good."

I reply, and it is the first time in a long time that I mean it.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **

**Welcome to D-Day my friends. **

**To answer your questions before you have them:**

**In the case of Peter: No he does not remember who he was before, but he did re-develop plenty of his prior traits. Much like David. **

**Thank you as always for reading :)3**

**Tris**

It seems like it takes no time at all to get to Marcus' headquarters.

One second we were still at the apartment saying goodbye to Cara and the next we were standing at the edge of Marcus' spectacular headquarters.

I don't know how he rebuilt so fast, but yet here it is.

It's tall with tinted glass surrounding every surface.

Standing in front of this massive building, I don't feel strong or confident anymore.  
I just feel anxious, desperate and ridiculously unprepared.

What am I doing?

I'm not the leader of the revolution.

I'm not anything.

Tobias is probably within one hundred feet of me right now and I wish with every part of me that he was right here beside me instead of Caleb.

He's stronger than me and a thousand times braver.

"It's quiet."

The voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn my head to look at Caleb.

"What?"

"It's quiet…" Caleb repeats, shaking his head. "…too quiet, I don't like it."

Uriah nods.

"It's weird isn't it? Marcus should be expecting us."

I know they're both right, but I'm just as lost as they are.

I have no idea what Marcus is planning or what's going to come next.

"Oh god…"

I turn around at the sound of Savannah's voice.

She's doubled over, clutching her stomach like she might throw up within in the second.

Uriah leans over, pulling her hair back for her.

"Are you alright?" He questions, but Savannah just lets out a moan and closes her eyes.

Gabe moves towards her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"She's channeling something…give her a minute."

"They have hostages in there." She whispers.

My blood runs cold.

"What?" Zeke presses her.

She shakes her head a few times, before speaking.

"They're all in pain…or suffering…" She lets out shaky breath. "…I'm not sure how many people but it feels like masses."

Caleb meets my eyes for a second.

"We have to get them all out." He says in a voice that tells me there is no other option.

My heart sinks with discouragement.

Now there are innocents involved.

Innocents that are more important than my personal mission.

Not to me, but I know they will be to Caleb.

One more thing to obscure me from my goal.

Tobias.

I want to scream.

No one says anything because it is impossible to express these emotions into words.

My brain is buzzing.

I'm angry.

I'm so angry at Marcus that it's making my whole body shake.

How dare he?  
How dare he do this to innocent people?

To Tobias?

To me?

"Tris? Are you alright?" I tear my eyes away from Savannah to address Caleb.

I shake my head slowly, no.

"No. I want to destroy the bastard."

The eerie quietness is starting to get to me.

I take a step forward and that's when I hear the gunshots.

Marcus knows we're here.

I drop to the ground almost instantly out of instinct and I feel Caleb hit the ground next to me too.

I risk a glance upwards and am surprised at what I see.

A line of masked men advances towards us, carrying large assault rifles.

The size of their guns and the blatant disregard for accuracy tells me that Marcus doesn't care if any of us come out alive.

He's abandoned the idea of me working with him in favor of wanting me dead.

Now what he wants is Tobias and I refuse to let him have that.

"Gabe!" I scream, clutching the grass beneath me. "Fire!"

The word is barely out of my mouth when a couple of the men firing shots burst into flames.

The smell of burning flesh permeates the air and the sound of their screams move through me like acid.

I can't help but revel in it.

They weren't expecting Gabe; at least I had that advantage.

The men who had been lucky enough to avoid Gabe's fire are stumbling around in confusion trying to avoid the flames.

When I hear shots firing again, I panic and reach for the shot gun in my boot but then I realize that the shots I'm hearing now are coming from Shauna and Zeke.

"Go! We got this!" Zeke yells towards us.

Gabe and Caleb move towards me waiting for my command to keep going but I see Uriah and Savannah on the other side of me and Savannah doesn't look any better.

She's still hunched over and using Uriah for support.

"Savvy?" Gabe mumbles as he moves over towards her.

Uriah looks up at me.

"She's not going to be able to go in there. It's too much. She's over-whelmed."

I nod slowly.

"Okay…okay….Uriah, you'll stay with her?"

"Yeah, I'll keep her safe."

I nod at him and then look at Gabe and Caleb.

"Let's go."

Gabe shakes his head quickly.

"I can't leave Savannah. I'm sorry."

I stare at him for a moment.

I get it.

I absolutely understand the sibling bond and under other circumstances I would never ask him to come with me but he is the strongest weapon I have right now.

I need him.

"Gabe—" I start to try and convince him but I'm cut off by Savannah.

"Gabe, just go. You have to help!"  
Gabe looks over at her, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't want to leave you. I need to know you're going to be okay. We're a team, Savannah. I don't do anything without you."

She lets out a little sigh and closes her eyes again.

Uriah steps in front of her to address Gabe.

"I won't let anything happen to her. I'll die before she does. Okay?"

Gabe locks eyes with him for a moment and then tilts his head.

"I'll murder you myself if anything happens to her." He says.

The expression on his face is so serious that he almost looks like a different person.

Uriah nods.

"I believe that."

It takes a moment but eventually Gabe pulls his eyes away from Uriah and takes a step towards Caleb and I.

"Tris…" Savannah says, sounding almost entirely out of breath.

I turn towards her.

"I'm feeling the same energy I channeled through you from Tobias, towards the third floor. Maybe the fourth."

I lean forward and squeeze her shoulder.

"Thank you." I say and then my eyes drift to Uriah.

"Be careful. Stay out of shot range."

He nods at me and then I risk one more glance at Zeke and Shauna, they are in a firing battle with a few of the masked men but they seem to be faring well enough.

I don't think.

I'm tired of thinking.

I let the anger run through me and take over.

I run to the building, to the entrance with Caleb and Gabe trailing after me.

**Caleb**

Tris blows the lock on the door without even blinking.

She's so focused and determined.

I see remnants of the Tris she was when we took down the bureau.

It's nice to have her back.

The second we move into the building we are hit with a blast of cold air.

The ground level floor is bare with hardly anything inside and it's incredibly dark.

"What now?" Gabe asks.

"We have to get to the third floor like Savannah said." Tris insists.

I reach up and switch the earpiece Cara had given each of us on and Tris and Gabe follow suit.

"Finally." Cara breathes in my ear.

"I thought you'd _never_ turn this thing on. I'm linked to the server and I have a floor map of the whole building."

"We need to get to the third floor." Tris says instantly and I can't help but feel like she's losing sight of the real mission.

Again.

"Alright, there's a staircase to your left—"

There's a crackling sound that doesn't come from the earpiece that cuts her off.

Tris instantly whips around and all around us, screens start lighting up.

I hadn't noticed before but the walls are plastered in tiny tablets.

The room is suddenly flooded with light, bright flashes from all directions.

The screens flash and we can barely make out the image of Tobias strapped to a chair.

The screens flash again and it is blank this time but the sound coming from it is worse than any image that could be displayed.

Tobias' tortured screams are echoing throughout the room.

I hear Tris's sharp intake of breath beside me and I take her hand and squeeze it tightly.

The tablets shut off instantly and Tris lets out a shallow breath.

"Son of a bitch!" She screams and then kicks the wall with so much force that the room shakes.

"He's goading me."

She pulls her hand out of my grip and then reaches for her shotgun.

She fires into one of the tablets and it explodes.

"You're letting him." I say quietly.

It is silent as we listen to the broken pieces of the tablet fall to the floor.

"Tris…" I say quietly, trying to calm her down with my voice.

I can feel her anger as if it were my own.

She tilts her head a little to look at me and almost simultaneously the rest of the tablets on the wall shatter one after the other.

Her ability really is getting kind of intense.

"No. He's making me stronger." She says in a quiet voice.

I tap the ear piece and Cara is back.

"Are you guys okay?" She questions.

"Yeah, we're good. Marcus is playing with us."

I know just from the sound of Cara's breathing that she's terrified for us.

"Cara, we're fine."

"I know." She says quietly.

"Third floor, staircase to your left." She says and Tris immediately starts walking towards it.

"Tris, wait!"

She pauses for a moment and turns towards me.

"I think we should make the hostages are first priority."

Tris shakes her head.

"We don't even know where they're keeping them."

"If Savannah felt them it means they were close to her, so my best guess would be a cellar or a basement, but definitely not higher then ground level." Gabe offers.

Tris closes her eyes for a moment and then nods.

"Okay, then Caleb, you go."

I tilt my head a little bit staring at her.

"Tris. No. I need you. I don't have half the training that you do and you're the one with the super power. What am I supposed to do?"

She shrugs.

"Take Gabe with you."

"Tris—"

"I need to find him!" She explodes and her voice echoes throughout the room. She closes her eyes for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I won't be able to focus on anything else until I do. Please."

I know what she says is true, but I wish it wasn't.

"Alright…fine." I reach an arm out and pull her into me, hugging her.

"Be careful."

She nods a little.

"You too." She gives Gabe a look before she disappears up the staircase.

Gabe looks at me for a moment and then I hear Cara in my ear again.

"There's a cellar down below you. Staircase on the right."

**Tris**

When I reach the third floor I know Tobias is near.

I can't explain it but I can feel it and it makes my heart skip two beats.

He's here and I can feel it in my veins.

My body is buzzing.

We are not made to be apart.

That much is obvious every time that we are.

I hear voices and instantly throw myself against the wall.

I'm in the shadows at the end of the hallway.

I try to pretend that I am one with the wall and press myself as flat against it as I can manage.

I am dead if someone sees even a glimmer of movement but as long as I'm still, I am virtually invisible.

No one would be able to see me, unless they were specifically looking for me in this very spot.

Not from this angle.

"Why would she break in here knowing that we're all against her? It doesn't make any sense."

It's Tobias' voice.

God, that voice.

My heart practically explodes at the sound.

I resist the urge to cry.

I lean my head back against the wall.

"I told you, Tobias." Marcus' voice oozes. "She isn't stable."

"Yes, I know but…" he sounds frustrated and annoyed.

"_But_ Tobias?" Marcus says, heavy authority lacing his tone.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to question, it's just it seems really counter-productive for her, that's all."

It makes me sick to hear Tobias talk to his father with any sort of respect or apologize for questioning.

Marcus Eaton deserves none of it.

"There's something here that she wants very badly, Tobias."

"And what's that?"

There's some shuffling around and another familiar voice joins the pair of them but I can't place exactly where I know it from.

"Sir, she's here."

"Yes, I've been informed, thank you."

"No…I mean she's here. On this floor. Right now."

There's silence for a few moments.

I place a hand over my mouth, holding my breath. I can't dare to make a sound right now, even the soft sound of a breath.

"Tobias, go." Marcus says softly.

"What? No! If she's here we'll just follow the plan—"

"No. You aren't ready."

"Why don't you want me to see her? What aren't you telling me?"

"Tobias, what did I tell you about questions?"

I can practically feel his frustration but I don't hear his voice again, just footsteps moving down the hall.

"Peter, I need you to find David and tell him to enact the Uriah trigger. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

_Peter? _

Uriah Trigger?

My blood is boiling.

How the hell had he managed to get Peter on his team?

Then again, it probably hadn't been very hard.

It's Peter.

I pray that Cara is hearing everything I am and can warn Uriah.

"We'll find you Miss Prior. You can't hide forever."

Marcus whispers to no one in particular and then I hear his footsteps disappear down the hall as well.

Marcus is far more prepared than I want him to be, but he doesn't know the power he gives me by making me so angry.

It's pulsing through me and I feel strength.

"It's Mrs. Eaton." I whisper back to the empty hallway.

Then Cara's voice is in my ear.

I'd almost forgotten about the ear piece.

"Tris? I'll warn Uriah, but I'm tracking Tobias. Sixth floor, it's an office, I think. He's alone."

I don't waste any time in running down the hall and up the staircase.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

**You guys are literally incredible. I posted chapter 26 and within 10 minutes I had eight different reviews and every time I refreshed my e-mail I had another one. ****Incredible.**

**Thank you so much for loving my story and reviewing it. **

**I am literally spending every spare second I have either writing or reviewing so that I can get new chapters up for you guys. **

**I hope you like this chapter as much as the 26 others :) **

**Read on :)**

**Caleb **

Gabe is quiet as we head down to the cellar that Cara had directed us to

Eventually the silence and curiosity get the better of me.

"Are you alright?" I ask tentatively.

He looks up at me for a moment and then shrugs.

"I guess. I just…I've never really used my power like that before it feels a little…"

"Barbaric?" I offer.

He shrugs.

"You did the right thing, Gabe. We weren't prepared for a firing squad, we would've been slaughtered."

"I know…I just didn't really expect it to be that easy to murder someone. I didn't even really have to think. It just happened."

He falls quiet again and I don't encourage him to keep going.

I can't relate.

I have no idea what it's like to have something inside of you that you can't always control.

We continue down the staircase for another minute or so before Gabe speaks again.

"Uriah…" He trails off for a moment before continuing. "Is he a good guy?"

"What?" I ask looking over at him.

"Uriah. What's his deal?" He presses.

"Um…" I lift my shoulders a bit in a shrug.

"I don't know him all that well but he's really close with Tris. She's as good of a person as they come so I usually trust her judgment when it comes to people."

He nods a little bit, and then shoves his hands into his pockets.

"You're worried about Savannah." I propose.

He nods a little bit.

"It's just…she's a really good person too, like Tris. The best person that I know or that I'll ever know. I just…don't want anyone to hurt her. She's not like me, you know. I'm a bad person."

I turn a little to look at him.

"Why do you think that?"

He turns away from me for a moment.

"I'm reckless, erratic; I'm mean and incredibly dangerous. Savannah is the only person who puts up with it."

I smile a little.

"She has to. She's your sister."

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I have to protect her."

I give his arm a light nudge.

"I don't know Uriah well, but I do know he won't let anything happen to her. You can relax about that at least."

We reach the bottom of the staircase and find ourselves face a wooden door.

"Cara?" I question into the earpiece

"Yeah, you're in the right place."

Gabe takes a step towards the door and places his fingers around the metal knob. It takes all of a few moments for the knob to fall off leaving a round hole big enough for us to put a hand through.

"What did you do?"

Gabe shrugs.

"I melted the metal."

I shake my head smiling just a little.

"See? You're not all that bad."

I reach my hand through the hole and feel the lock on the other side and in moments the door swings open.

What we are standing in now can only be described as a prison.

Any other word wouldn't do it justice.

This is the type of place you see in your nightmares.

There are no windows or light of any kind.

It's so dark in here that it takes a good couple of moments for my eyes to adjust correctly.

It doesn't help that the room is bursting with noise.

Sobbing, yelling, babbled voices.

It is simply a very long hallway with a cell every few feet along the wall, but it is a place that no one should ever have to be.

I now understand why Savannah had been so over-whelmed.

These people, who have probably been in here for weeks must be incredibly lost and scared.

The room is full to the brim with emotion.

_This_ is what Marcus is doing to the genetically damaged.

This is what Marcus Eaton thinks their worth.

It's what he thinks _I'm _worth.

That thought makes me boil over with anger.

"We've got to figure out how to get them out."

Gabe nods.

"I can try and melt the metal on the bars, but it's going to tire me out. My ability will shut down. I won't be able to do it for all of them. There's too many."

I knew it.  
We need Tris.

"Okay. Why don't you start melting some of the bars and I'll go up and find Tris?"

He nods a little and walks towards the first of the many cells.

"I'll be back as soon as I find her." I mumble before turning and going right back out the door we'd come in from.

**Tris**

When I reach the sixth floor, Cara loses the tracking signal.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to get it back up but he can't be far. He's on the sixth floor somewhere." Her voice mumbles in my ear.

I resist the urge to try every door.

I have to be smart about this.

I'm sure Marcus has given his guards the command to shoot me on first sight.

I certainly wouldn't put it past him.

Just when I decide to try one of the doors a hand clasps over my mouth and drags me back into the end of the hallway.

I stifle the scream bubbling in my throat.

It'll just make it worse. I don't want to alert others to my presence, it's just one guy.

I can handle one guy.

I reach up and jab my elbow into the chin of my captor and he drops me.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ, Tris!"

Caleb.

It's just Caleb.

"Caleb! What the hell—"

"Shh! I was trying not to startle you. I didn't want you to scream and give yourself away."

I take a deep breath and then lower my voice to a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

He shakes his head at me.

"Yeah, tell that to my chin bruise later."

"What are you doing here? Is Gabe alright?"

He nods a little. "He's fine. We found the hostages we just have no idea how to get them out, Gabe is going to try to melt the metal bars as much as he can but…"

"You need a little extra telekinesis help."

Caleb nods.

I glance down the hall at the rows of doors knowing that behind one of them is Tobias.

I'm too close now to turn around.

"Tobias is somewhere on this floor." I say softly.

"Help me find him and then I promise we'll go right back down to the cellar for the hostages."

Caleb looks like he wants to object, but he doesn't.

"Which room?" He asks instead.

I shrug.

"I have no idea. Cara lost the signal but before you came up here I was just going to try one."

Caleb shrugs.

"Alright."

I walk towards the first doorway, and push down on the knob, it isn't locked and it swings open for me immediately.

Simultaneously with the door opening a loud siren noise fills the hall and then a clear computerized voice says:

"Intruder. Intruder. Tris Prior."

"Shit…" The word falls from my mouth quickly and I grab Caleb's hand and pull him inside of the room.

There's a closet at the far end of the room and I wrench it open and shove Caleb inside before sliding myself in and closing the door behind me, leaving it open just the tiniest crack.

"The stupid doorknob must've read my fingerprints." I hiss.

Caleb shakes his head.

"I have to give it to him, he's a bastard but he's smart. Think he would've passed the erudite test?"

"Caleb, shut up."

We wait for a long while and then the alarm shuts off.

I let out a little sigh of relief but it's too soon.

We hear voices filtering into the room and I freeze.

"He sent me with you because he doesn't trust you."

_Peter._

"Why do you care so much about his approval?"

_Tobias_

"Why _don't _you? He can do anything for us once he takes full control. We'll be like his right hand men."

"I don't really want to be his right hand anything. I'm his son, isn't that enough?"

"Lucky you. Some of us weren't born with that privilege."

"I don't even think she's in here."

Caleb stares at me his eyes wide.

I shake my head slowly from side to side.

We hear rustling around and then the click of a gun.

"Watch where you point that thing, idiot. You're going to blow my head off."

"So?"

"I don't think Marcus would want you to be his right hand man if you blow his son's head off."

"Why do you call him Marcus and not Dad?"

Silence for a moment.

"I…I don't know it just feels…Marcus seems more familiar than Dad."

"You don't even remember calling him dad? That's rough. What happened to you again?"

"I don't know. It's like my memories just sort of…packed up and left I guess."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

More rustling noises and moving chairs around.

"Do you really buy this whole Tris Prior is the ultimate evil thing?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Marcus told us that."

A soft sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I believe him too, I guess. It's just…some of it doesn't really add up."

"I'm sure you're just missing some of the pieces."

"Maybe that's true, but why would she come here? It doesn't seem very smart. Does that seem smart to you?"

"Don't second guess. It gets you into trouble."

They are silent again for a moment and then in the crack of the closet door opening I see a pair of black boots.

Tobias' boots.

My heart drops into my stomach.

"Hey…"

His voice is so close.

"What do we use this closet for?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm going to check the conjoining room, okay?"

The sound of footsteps disappearing follows his words.

"Sure…"

The closet door swings open and Caleb and I are face to face with Tobias for the first time in weeks.

I have to resist the urge to vomit.

He stares at us for a moment and then he raises his eyebrows in interest.

I stare back at him, my heart beating in my throat.

I close my eyes and wait for him to call for Peter or pick up the gun and shoot but he does neither.

Instead he carefully closes the closet door again leaving the same small crack that I had left.

I hear what I can only guess are Peter's footsteps coming back into the room.

"Nothing in the conjoining room either. Did you find out what's in the closet?"

"Uh…yeah, it's empty. We should check the rest of the rooms."

"Yeah."

The sound of disappearing footsteps again, but I still see Tobias' boots in the sliver of light left by the cracked closet door.

The door swings open again and Tobias looks in on us once more.

He looks from Caleb to me and then he tilts his head a little, bringing his finger to his lips.

"Shhh…." He says so quietly that I can barely hear him and then he closes the door and I hear his footsteps leave the room.

"Oh my god…" I breathe, shaking my head just a little. "He remembers, Caleb! The memory serum, it must not have worked! He has to remember, I mean why else would he—"

"Tris. I don't think he remembers."

"Why not?"

"Well, he seemed to be pretty genuine with Peter. I think he doesn't trust Marcus, so he doesn't want to kill us but I don't think he remembers."

My heart sinks because I know he's right.

"That's still a good thing. It means he could be on our side anyway."

Caleb is right.

There was no recognition in his face when he saw me.

I am simply his father's enemy.

Only, he doesn't trust his father.

The tears come without me beckoning them.

"Tris…it's going to be okay. We'll fix it. We'll do everything we can."

I close my eyes tightly for a moment.

I want to die.

Being that close to him and having him look at me with that confused expression…I don't know how to fix this.

He doesn't remember anything that we had.

I can't recreate it for him.

"Let's just start with finding him again first, okay?"

I nod a little and then Cara's voice is in my ear again.

"Tris? He went up two floors but I don't think you should go after him now. He's with Marcus and Peter and I don't think you should go alone."

I turn a little to look at Caleb.

"I have to do it alone. If I have any shot at all of getting him to trust me it has to be alone."

Caleb opens his mouth to say something but the voice that I hear doesn't belong to him.

"Or maybe you need somebody that he trusts already."

I know who it is before I push the closet door open.

Evelyn Johnson stands in front of the closet, head tilted slightly towards me.

I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Clearly, I was wrong.

**Savannah**

Uriah and I are at the edge of headquarters almost all the way back to the car because I'd needed to get some distance from the building.

"Are you feeling any better?" Uriah questions.

I shake my head a little bit.

"Still a little nauseous, it'll pass though."

I close my eyes and try to breathe through it. It probably isn't helping that I hate myself for not being able to go through with the original plan. What if they need me? What if they need Uriah?

I am so pathetic.

I look up and Uriah is staring back towards the building.

"I know…I'm sorry. I didn't think that this was going to happen. I want to be in there too. I want to help."

Uriah doesn't say anything, or even look at me.

"Uriah?"

And then I feel it.

An over-whelming need to be in that building, right now, this second.

I am needed.

I have a job to do.

Then I realize it's not me who is feeling that.

It's Uriah.

"Uriah? What's going on?"

He turns his head to look at me for a moment.

"Nothing…I…I just have to go." He starts to walk away from me but I grab onto his arm.

"Go where? What are you talking about?"

"I have to go in there. I need to report for duty."

I stare up at him blinking for a few seconds.

"Who are you reporting to?"

"Marcus."

I tilt my head staring at him for a few moments. He reaches up and snatches the earpiece from his ear and then steps on it and does the same with the camera pin on his T-shirt.

"Uriah, WHAT are you doing?!"

"I have to go." He repeats and then he starts a path back towards the building.

"Savannah?"

Cara's voice in my ear.

I tap the earpiece

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Uriah's device? I don't have a signal for it."

I let out a sigh.

"He stepped on it."

"Oh no. It's already happening."

"What's already happening?"

"Tris heard Marcus tell someone to enact the 'Uriah trigger'"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but Tris used to be connected to Marcus and they did _that _when they brought her back to life so I think maybe they put something inside of Uriah when they brought _him_ back. Maybe something they can enact at any time."

I watch Uriah's retreating back for only a second before I start running after him.

He is _not_ going to become a Marcus Eaton lackey.

Not if I can help it.

"URIAH!"

I'm screaming, but he ignores me in favor of continuing to walk.

"URIAH!"

Again, nothing.

"Uriah, wait! Please!"

I finally catch up to him, but he is completely ignoring me at this point.

My only choice is to follow him.

He goes through the front door and then instantly starts moving up staircases.

Staircase after staircase after staircase until we finally reach the right floor.

"Uriah, where are you going? Uriah!"

He pulls his gun from his waistband and quickly points it towards me.

"I would shut up if I were you. I'm going where I'm supposed to, now back off."

Anxiety runs through me at the sight of the gun pointing in my face.

"Uriah, so glad you could make it."

Uriah and I both turn towards the source of the voice.

Marcus Eaton is standing in front of us and it takes everything in me not to attack him on the spot.

This is Max's murderer and Uriah's tormentor.

I'm so angry that I'm shaking.

"Uriah, why don't you come in and talk with Peter and Tobias about what the next step is?" He says gesturing towards a door on the right hand side of the room.

Uriah goes without any objection.

Marcus turns to me, a grin registering on his face.

"You must be Savannah."

"Don't say my name." I say my voice taking on a dark quality.

"Max spoke of you and Gabe before I killed him did you know that?"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about him!"

"He was worried about you. He thought you two would get in to all sorts of trouble without him and here you are, so it looks like he was right." He pauses for a moment and then turns his head a little.

"David?"

My eyes meet David's as he comes from the room Uriah had just disappeared into.

"Will you kindly escort Miss Marcella to the landscape room?"

David nods and then he grabs me, holding on to me so tightly I'm sure I'm going to bruise.

"Oh and David? Don't forget to turn the simulation on."

Then David drags me down the hall and far, far away from Uriah.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! I promise that I am working ridiculously hard on this story every spare moment i have. **

**thank you, thank you for all your lovely reviews they really keep me going when I start to lose momentum. **

**Tris**

Caleb and I climb out of the closet and together face Evelyn. She stares at us, her head tilted in that strange way

"You're the last person that Tobias trusts, not to mention the fact that I don't trust you either." I breathe.

She looks down at the carpet, arms folded across her chest.

"I know you don't trust me, but_ he_ does right now and that's all that matters."

Her voice is soft, genuine, but I've heard it all before.

Caleb raises his eyebrows.

"Are you saying you want to help us?"

Evelyn nods slowly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I let out a low guttural laugh.

"Right, because you didn't try and have me killed and ruin my relationship with your son."

"Okay. You're right. I did those things." She says in a calm voice, eyes roaming my face. "…and I still don't like you and I can't take them back but…I never should've gone to Marcus in the first place. I should've known better but I didn't and now everything is completely out of control."

I cross my arms over my chest and start pacing the room.

I don't want her help.

I don't want her here at all.

"Tris…" Caleb says and I lift my eyes to meet his.

"Think about it. The people he knows and trusts right now are Marcus and Evelyn. If you take her with you it might be easier to get through to him."

"Listen to your brother, Beatrice."

"Ugh, why do people think they can call me that? It's _TRIS_."

She lets out a small sigh.

"I apologize. It's hard for those of us who knew you in abnegation to call you the name that you've chosen."

I look up at Caleb and he nods a little bit.

"That's true."

I let out a frustrated noise and close my eyes for a moment. I take in a deep breath before I open them again.

I can't deny the fact that she may be of use to me and really at this point I'd do anything in the world for Tobias.

"Does he really trust you right now?"

She nods a little.

"Marcus fed him some ridiculous story about a happy, carefree childhood—"

"You mean the one he should have had?"

"Tris." Caleb reprimands me and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"That must've been exactly what you wanted." I shrug. "Why the change of heart?"

She pauses for a moment and then lifts her shoulders slightly.

"It isn't, actually. I wanted Tobias to trust me on his own, not because he barely remembers who I am."

I want to believe she's being genuine but I've spent so much time hating her that I don't know if I can manage it

"He trusts me for now but…he knows there are things we're not telling him. Tobias is really smart. I've been trying to convince Marcus of that for years."

I watch her for a moment, taking her in.

For the first time, I think I understand her.

She's a woman who's only real purpose in life was to be a mother and she lost it because of Marcus and she'll never really get it back….because of me.

Because Tobias shut her out and replaced the love he wanted from her with mine.

I understand why she wants me out of the way, but it doesn't make me like her any better.

"Okay…" I say softly. "Alright…you can help."

She nods slowly.

I turn a little to face Caleb.

"I will meet you in the cellar as soon as I can. Go and help Gabe as much as you can in the mean time."

Caleb nods at me his eyes not leaving my face.

"Tris, _please_ be careful."

I smile a little.

"I'm always careful."

He takes one last look at me before leaving the room.

I turn to face Evelyn.

"For the record Evelyn, I never wanted to take him from you. I wanted to share." I take a few steps closer to her so that I'm inches away from her face. "…but I will be damned if I let anyone or anything hurt him. If you try and pull anything I swear on my parents' grave I will shoot you without even a second glance."

She doesn't say a word as I walk out of the door.

I hear her footsteps behind me a couple seconds later.

**Tobias/Four**

"Tobias, Peter. This is Uriah, he's going to help us with the Tris Prior problem we're having."

I shrug.

"Why do we need extra help? I don't even really need Peter." I say my voice taking on an agitated tone.

"Yeah right." Peter says from the corner of the room.

"Seriously," I press.

"If I have to be the one to kill her I want to do it alone."

Marcus grins.

"I just think having Uriah here will throw her off a little bit. You know, give you a nice advantage."

I let out a small sigh.

Uriah's expression is blank, like he isn't really here at all, just following instruction.

Peter starts talking to Marcus and I instantly tune out.

I met Peter yesterday and I haven't liked him since.

I tend to tune him out because nothing he says ever matters.

"Tobias?"

I look up at the sound of my name and find that Marcus, Uriah and Peter are all staring at me.

"What?"

"Peter and Uriah are going to find her and bring her to you. Where would you prefer the action to occur?"

I shrug.

"I don't know. The roof, I guess."

Marcus watches me for a moment, his eyes boring into me.

For about a half a second I worry that he knows that I saw her, but then he reaches out touches my shoulder.

"Tobias, I know you don't understand right now, but trust me; you'll thank me for it later. She's your greatest weakness."

I nod.

"Right." I let out a tiny sigh. "I guess I'll head up there now then." I mumble and then I scoot my chair back and leave the room without a second glance.

I picked the roof because it's high up and I don't know that I'll actually be able to shoot her.

If we're on the roof it might be a little easier to simply push her, or trick her into falling all on her own.

I climb the stairs two at a time and eventually push the door to the roof open.

It is an incredibly frustrating thing when you don't remember anything past what you had for breakfast two days ago.

My mind is blank and all I have to go on is what people tell me.

What my father tells me.

Only, some of it doesn't add up and the confusion is almost unmanageable.

I know what he wants me to do.

Kill Tris Prior.

But how do I kill someone that I hardly know?

According to Marcus, I do know her, but I don't _remember _knowing her.

Marcus insists that she's done reprehensible things but I can't remember that either.

I don't even remember when my birthday is, or what my favorite color is or where I grew up.

I don't even really recognize my own name.

He's afraid of me coming face to face with her and I know it, but I can't figure out why. I can tell that he thinks when and if I see her that something will shift.

It doesn't really matter I suppose, because I've already seen her, huddled in the closet and nothing has changed.

She didn't look dangerous or like a murderer.

I know I should've called for Peter and just taken her out then but I just…didn't want to.

There's so much about Marcus' story that is unclear.

I don't want to make the wrong decision.

I lean on the roof bar railing and look below me for a moment.

Instant nausea flows through me.

I take a couple steps back.

Apparently, heights are not my thing.

Great.

"Tobias…"

I turn around and find Evelyn standing in the entryway.

I like Evelyn and I trust her more than I trust Marcus, but there's still something off there, but it's easier to call her Mom than to call him Dad.

"Hey…you shouldn't be up here. Tris is somewhere in the building and Peter and Uriah are working on bringing her up here."

She nods a little bit.

"Yes, I know. I don't think they're going to find her anytime soon, though."

I stare at her for a moment, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Why not?"

Before she can answer, the girl from the closet sneaks around the entryway to the roof.

"Because she's with me." Evelyn finally finishes.

The first thing that strikes me about her is that she's so _small_.

I could break her in half if I was really trying.

How is this person supposed to be dangerous again?

Something goes through me at the sight of her that I can't really explain but it makes my stomach feel like it's going to turn in on itself.

She is so familiar and it is right at the edge of my brain but I can't quite get to it.

"Tobias…" She breathes and I can hear all the anxiety in her voice.

She doesn't sound like someone who wants me-or anyone else for that matter-dead.

My hand twitches towards the gun in my waistband but Tris shakes her head quickly.

"No, wait!" She holds a hand out towards me.

"Do I look like I want to hurt you?"

My hand pauses where it is.

"Tobias, can you trust me when I say that you don't want to hurt her?" Evelyn says.

I drag my eyes away from Tris to look at Evelyn.

I don't know.

I don't know if I can trust her.

Marcus would have a conniption if he knew that I was even entertaining the idea that Tris Prior isn't the ultimate evil.

"Tobias." Evelyn presses. "There are a lot of things you don't know, and I don't have time to explain them all to you right now, I just need you to trust me when I say that Tris is your ally and you do not want to kill her. You need to help her."

"Tobias…" the voice comes from Tris.

"You have to remember something, anything."

Her eyes are pleading with me, desperate.

There's something there…it's just too far on the edge for me to really grasp.

"I know you don't trust Marcus." Evelyn says. "It's with good reason, he isn't what he says he is, none of this is for the greater good."

I believe her, not necessarily because I trust her, but because I've known everything Marcus was telling me was a load of crap since day one.

"We need your help, love." She says quietly. "We need to get you and Tris out of here."

I shake my head quickly.

"That's impossible. He's never going to let that happen."

Evelyn shakes her head.

"I know, but we have to try."

I look from her to Tris and confusion overwhelms me.

I have no idea what is going on and I just wish _someone_ would tell me the truth.

Tris opens her mouth to speak again, but a loud siren sound goes off before she can get a word out.

Tris glances around frantically and it strikes me for the first time that she's s_cared. _

It also strikes me that I don't particularly _like _that she's scared.

The instinct to protect her is almost instant.

I know what that siren sound means.

It's the alarm.

They know.

"They know you're up here." I say quietly.

"What?"

"They know you're here, they're coming." I take her arm, slightly more aggressively than I mean to and shove her into the back corner of the roof, hidden by a pile of trash.

They'd be able to see her if they were really looking for her but I plan on deflecting them.

"Stay quiet if you want to survive."

Evelyn moves closer to me as the roof door bursts open and Marcus comes in surrounded by Peter and Uriah and three of his guards.

He stares at me for a moment.

"Where is she, Tobias?"

I shrug.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I heard the alarm but she's not up here. I was just starting to worry because it was taking Peter and Uriah so long. I was just about to go and ask what was going on."

"Yeah right, he's lying!" Peter exclaims.

Marcus holds up a hand to silence him.

"Relax Peter. I know when my son is lying to me." He tilts his head a little, his eyes locked on mine.

My palms start to sweat under his gaze but I don't let my nerves show in my face.

He lifts his eyes to look at Evelyn.

"What are you doing up here?"

She shrugs a little bit.

"I…wanted to speak with my son. I didn't realize that you were having him murder the girl today."

How she has the confidence to goad him like that I will never know.

He looks between the two of us.

"You may go now." He says to Evelyn.

It is a command, not a question.

Evelyn exchanges a significant look with me and then heads to the roof door.

Marcus turns to the three guards.

"Search every floor of this building until you find her and bring her here to Tobias."

The guards don't waste any time in marching towards the door.

Marcus turns from me to follow them but Peter and Uriah stay behind.

"What?" I say in an annoyed voice.

"You're lying. I know it." Peter says, malice coating his tone.

"Do you really want to fight me, Peter? I don't think Marcus would like it very much."

"He didn't even want you before he took all your memories away."

I roll my eyes.

"What are you even talking about? The jealousy is really not becoming on you, Peter."

"He was fine with having me as his second, you know. He didn't need you. He still doesn't."

"Look, I'm giving you the opportunity to walk away before I break your jaw."

Peter rolls his eyes and then turns to follow the rest of the guards out from the roof and Uriah follows him out.

I wait a few moments before moving back to the space I'd put Tris in.

She's crouched in the corner.

"I won't save you again. You need to leave." I say my voice taking on a serious quality.

"What is Uriah doing with Peter?"

I stare at her for a moment.

Why does she care about anyone else but herself right now? She is the one in danger.

"What does it matter? Did you hear what I said? You have to go."

"Well, I'm not leaving without you." She says, arms folding across her chest.

"That's stupid. They'll never let that happen. You need to get yourself out."

She shakes her head again.

"No. Not happening. Not without you."

"Are you deficient? You're going to get yourself killed."

"No, I'm not and you can stop being mean. I know why you're doing it, we've been through this before, you can protect me and be nice at the same time, you know."

I blink at her for a moment.

Have we really done all this before?

"I don't _care_ about dying." She insists, "I've done it once already, I _care_ about you."

"Why?" I say, my voice sounding a lot harsher than I mean it.

None of this is making any sense.

"I don't know." She says her voice taking on an annoyed quality.

"Maybe it's because you're so approachable and nice."

My brain goes into overdrive at her words.

A flash of a darkened room and Tris' face, bright and excited dressed from head to toe in grey clothing.

"…like a bed of nails…" I mumble to myself and Tris' eyes grow wide.

"What?" She asks, her face shining with a desperate need that I can't place.

"…Nothing."

"You remembered something." She says, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uriah, is he a friend of yours?" I question, changing the subject.

She nods a little bit.

"Yes, and I think Marcus is controlling him somehow. We have to find out what happened to Savannah."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Another friend of yours?"

She nods.

"Christ, how many people did you bring with you?"

She lets out a small sigh.

"Too many people that I care about. Tobias, listen…"

She reaches for my hand and an electric current runs through me.

I stare at her for a moment and then I am bombarded by a vision of her lips pressed insistently against mine.

The image eventually fades away but my lips are still tingling from it.

"What the hell…" I mumble to myself, pulling my hands away from hers.

I watch her for a moment my brain trying it's best to recognize her but I still get nothing.

"Who are you?" I question.

"Tris. You know that."

I shake my head a little bit.

"No I mean…"I pause, because I don't really know what I mean.

"Are you okay?" she asks and I can feel her genuine concern like it is my own.

She's watching me and her gaze is making me uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." I mumble.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks quietly, eyes barely meeting mine.

I nod slowly.

"Earlier…when you saw Caleb and I in the closet…why didn't you call for Peter?"

I lift my shoulders slightly in a shrug.

I don't know why I'd saved her.

I don't know anything about this girl.

I just know that I don't want her dead.

"I don't know. I just…I don't want you dead."

She nods slowly and then her lips stretch into a smile.

"I can work with that."

She's _so_ familiar and that smile….it feels like I've been waiting to see that my whole life. My brain and heart are practically singing at her presence but I don't know what any of it means.

"Can I try something?" she says, looking up at me with uncertainty.

Nerves run through me and I don't know why I care so much about what this tiny, impatient, irrational little girl thinks of me, but I do.

I care a lot.

I nod a little at her request.

She takes a couple steps towards me and before I even have time to react her lips, her amazing, soft, perfect lips are crushed against mine.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **

**Please leave me reviews and love to get me through this final push of writing :) thanks so much for loving this story!**

**Tris **

I don't know what I was thinking.

Kissing him is risky, but I had to try something.

It was a stupid idea, and I realize that almost instantly.

He pushes me away from him too fast for my liking and it makes my heart squeeze uncomfortably.

I don't remember the last time we'd had a kiss that was so short.

"What are you doing?" He asks, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I just…" I reach a hand up to run a hand through my hair.

I don't know how he's managed to make me feel like I'm sixteen years old again, but here I am staring at my shoes like a nervous child.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just trying to jog your memory. I thought that would work."

He stares at me for a moment and I watch as his chest rises and falls rapidly.

I can't tell if he's angry or excited or both.

"Why would that jog my memory?" He asks, eyes not leaving my face.

My eyes fall to his hand dangling at his side, his silver wedding band encircling his ring finger.

"Who is it that you think you're married to?"

"What?" He follows my gaze to his hand, and then he stares at the silver ring for a long moment.

"I…I didn't realize."

He looks up, eyes meeting mine.

"You?"

I roll my eyes a little.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you."

"What? No…I…" He pauses for a moment, watching me.

"I'm just trying to remember, Tris."

It's been forever since I've heard him say my name like that and I have to close my eyes for a moment to savor it.

"Should we try again?" He asks softly.

"Try what?"

He licks his bottom lip, before answering.

"…to…jog my memory."

"Oh…" I nod a little. "Yes. I mean…if you want to. No…pressure or anything—" before I can even finish my sentence he crosses the distance between us and presses his lips to mine again.

It's been so long since I've felt this that I'd almost forgotten what it feels like to be kissed by Tobias Eaton.

Head-spinning, heart beating too fast, stomach flipping, euphoria.

He pulls away after what feels like forever and no time at all simultaneously.

"Do you remember?" I ask breathlessly.

He stares at me for a moment and I notice that his hands are shaking.

"Are you nervous because of the kiss or because we're on the roof?"

"What?"

"Well, I can't tell if it's because of me or because of the heights. Do you remember something? What is it?"

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm nervous. That I don't like heights."

I smile a little and then shrug.

"I know a lot of things about you, Tobias. I'm your wife."

He stares at me for a long moment.

I let out a small sigh.

"Your hands only shake like that when you're nervous or scared."

He blinks and then looks down at his shaking hands for a moment. He quickly shoves them in his pockets.

He turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. I'm really trying…and there's something there. I just…I don't have access to it. I'm sorry."

I can practically feel my heart cracking at his words.

I reach out to take his hand again.

The moment I touch him, I can tell that it sends an electric current through him.

We are meant to be together, I can feel it in my skin and all I can do is hope and pray that he feels it too.

He's quiet and it makes me nervous.

"Tobias?" I question and I lift my eyes to look at him.

"I'll help you." He says quietly. "…but you have to promise to do everything I say. I know Marcus and he wants nothing more than you dead. It's going to be a miracle getting you out of here alive."

I nod slowly for a moment, my eyes on the ground.

I know he's right, but I had never anticipated that this would be easy.

"I know you don't remember me right now, but I really need you to try and trust me." I say, my voice shaking just a little bit.

He stares at me for a moment and then he nods slowly.

"Surprisingly enough, you already have my trust. I have to trust a girl who risks everything just to…what exactly is it that you came here to do?"

"Rescue you." I say quietly.

He nods again.

"Consider myself rescued."

I shake my head ignoring the way his words make me miss him more than ever.

I take a deep breath and shrug a little.

"Not yet. Not completely anyway. I intend on getting your memories back but first things first, I need you to help me with something."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I need you to help me let the people in the cellar out."

He pauses for a moment tilting his head.

"There are people in the cellar?"

Marcus really hadn't filled him in on much.

I nod.

"Let's go." He says and then I follow him to the roof door.

**Savannah**

David shoves me into a dark room and doesn't waste any time in locking me in.

The panic sets in almost immediately.

I am not equipped to deal with these types of situations.

I press myself into the corner of the room and slide into a seated position with my arms hugging my knees.

Uriah.

He is all I can think about.

Whatever they are doing with him it can't be anything good and I have failed him by letting myself get captured.

I tap the earpiece in my ear trying to get it to click on but the signal had been lost ever since David threw me in here.

It's too dark in here.

I don't do well in the dark.

When Gabe and I were little he used to make fun of me for needing a nightlight.

Things like that were always easy for him.

He had nothing to be afraid of because he had this great defense mechanism inside of him that he could use at any time.

Me?

Well I couldn't 'emotion' the boogey man to death.

I close my eyes and try not to think about the dark.

Instead, I think of Uriah and what he looks like when he laughs, like the first night I'd invited him to stay over…

There's a scuttling sound coming from the corner and a chill goes throw me thicker than ice.

I don't do the dark very well.

I don't do creatures that make scuttling sounds even less.

I stand up, pressing myself against the wall.

The scuttling noise starts to make sense when I see a tiny spider move across the floor in front of me.

I detest spiders but I can handle a little baby one.

I reach out and squish it with my shoe.

There.

I try to tell myself that was the only one, but as Gabe always said, "Where there's one…" and then as if the room had been reading my mind the light flashes on.

The momentary relief that goes through me at the darkness being gone is ripped away when I realize that every inch of this room…

The walls, the floors, even the ceiling is covered in hundreds and thousands of large, hairy black spiders.

The scream that leaves my mouth could probably be heard all across Chicago.

I can't do this.

Vomit rises in my throat instantly and I can't help but expel it within in seconds.

My body is shaking so violently that I'm afraid I might break a bone.

Nothing in the world is more terrifying to me than spiders.

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath just trying to steady myself.

I need to be brave, braver than this.

I stop for a moment to think about the bravest person I know.

It used to be Gabe, hands down but now I sort of think it's…

Tris.

What would Tris do?

I reach for the gun in my waistband, my hand shaking so much that I don't even know if I can shoot right.

I aim for the walls and I watch as the spiders begin dropping off the walls and on to the floor.

I do this for at least a minute before I realize the gun shots are doing nothing and they are simply multiplying.

I have no choice.

I have to succumb to this.

The tears come almost instantly.

I am shaking and crying and I need to be stronger than this, but I can't.

I sink against the wall and as the spiders begin to crawl on me. I can feel them crawling up my arms and legs and the vomit comes without any encouragement.

I am absolutely hysterical at this point.

I can't even breathe and I'm far too afraid to move.

Just when I resolve to find a way out of this wretched room the room turns back to normal.

No spiders.

Thank god.

I breathe a tiny sigh of relief and stand again, my body still shaking a slight amount.

"Savannah?"

I turn around to find myself looking at Gabe.

_GABE._

"Gabe!" I run to him, my arms wrapping around his neck immediately.

"Oh god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now. Thank you for coming for me but we have to find Uriah—"

I pause when I realize that Gabe isn't responding to me and that I have no idea how he'd gotten in here.

"…Gabe?" I say quietly.

Still no response.

"Gabe…? Gabe! GABE!" I shake him by the shoulders and it is than that I see the blood seeping out from his stomach.

"Oh god! GABE!"

He falls to the ground and I quickly move so that I can sit with his head in my lap.

"Gabe, it's going to be okay, we can fix this…we can…" but even as I say the words I know he is losing too much blood.

How did this happen?

"Oh Gabe…"

I am crying again and I don't know how I am going to survive this, or get Gabe to survive it but I know that I have too.

He coughs and a stream of bright red blood leaves his lips. He looks up at me for just a moment and then his eyes gloss over and then there is nothing.

Gabe is gone.

The wracking sobs that leave me body are nowhere near the ones I had cried for Max.

These are one thousand times worse.

"No! No! NO! GABE!" I sob, shaking him, praying, just praying that he is going to wake up because this isn't real.

This can't possibly be real.

Except it is.

Gabe is lying dead in my arms right now.

"Gabe, please!"

The room darkens again and when the lights turn back on Gabe is nowhere to be found but I am still covered in his blood and shaking from head to toe.

"No…no…Gabe!"

I stand up immediately and I fire a gunshot into the wall.

"You bring him back!"

I scream.

"You bring him back! You bring him back right here to me, right this SECOND!"

It's useless and I know it but I need my brother back.

The lights flicker again and I lie on the floor and close my eyes, submitting to whatever is coming next because nothing can be worse than my dead brother.

When I open my eyes again I am lying in a coffin with the lid wide open. I look down and realize that I am wearing a black funeral dress.

How did I get in here and when did I change?

I try to sit up, but I can't and then the lid closes.

NO.

No. this isn't happening.

No. No. NO!

"Let me out!" I scream and then I hit my hands on the roof of the coffin over and over and over again, but it's only a matter of time before I hear dirt hitting the top.

No.

"HEY! I'm in here! I'm ALIVE!"

There is no response to my frantic screaming.

I am being buried alive.

The panic is indescribable.

I tear at the lining of the coffin but it does nothing to help me out.

I realize slowly, that this is hell.

David has put me into some sort of hell where I have to live out every single one of my greatest fears.

Only this one might really kill me.

The dirt is getting heavier, and the air is getting increasingly fewer and far between.

I have no choice but to lie here and pray that someone-anyone—finds me soon.

**Tris**

Tobias moves through the building like he owns it and I suppose that's because he sort of does.

His father must've made him feel like he was the king of this castle and Tobias by default was the prince.

We take a different route down from the one I took up and I'm assuming it's because Tobias doesn't want to get caught.

He holds my hand the whole down, careful to press me behind him and against the wall if voices are heard.

It is incredible to me that he still wants to protect me regardless of the fact that he knows nothing about me.

When we reach the cellar, Caleb greets us at the door.

"Finally," He says to me. "How are things up top?"

I shake my head a little, not wanting to get into the insanity that is Marcus.

"How many have you gotten out?"

He gestures towards the cells and I notice that the first ten have metal bars that are inverted or leaning in a strange direction.

"There's a door that leads outside on the other end of the hall, it was locked but Gabe melted the knob. He took them out to Shauna and Zeke. They're taking turns driving them into the city."

Gabe pokes his head back through the door at the end of the hall.

"Well finally, I thought you were going to let me do all the work." He says, and then he raises an eyebrow.

"Is he okay?"

I turn around and follow Gabe's eyes to Tobias.

He is staring around at the cells with a strange look on his face.

"Hey." I say quietly, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. "Are you alright?"

He looks down at me for a moment and then nods.

"Yes. I'm sorry. It's just a process. I didn't think Marcus was the bad guy, or at least not _this_ bad of a bad guy."

I nod slowly.

"I get it. It's an adjustment."

I move past the first ten cells that Gabe had already managed to work on and stretch out a hand and take a deep breath.

I focus on the lock like I always do until energy fills me through to my fingertips. I hear the lock click and then I open my eyes.

The cell door swings open with a squeaking sound.

"Impressive." Tobias says in a quiet voice.

I do the same thing for the last few cells and Gabe filters people out in groups.

At the end of it all, Caleb, Tobias and I are left in the empty cellar waiting for Gabe to return.

"Tris, can I talk to you for a second?" Caleb says looking at Tobias, rather than at me.

"Sure…" He pulls me just far away enough from Tobias so that he won't be able to hear us.

"I've been thinking a lot about his memory issues."

I nod slowly, trying my best not to get my hopes up.

"Well, memory serum mimics something called amnesia. It's just memory loss but sometimes people with amnesia can be triggered into getting their memory back by having a traumatic experience connected to them."

I pause for a moment trying to think of something traumatic enough to trigger a memory regain but nothing comes to me.

"I don't know what would be traumatic enough to trigger his memories of me."

"Well maybe, that's what we have to figure out."

I nod slowly and then lift my head as light floods the room. Gabe comes through the back door finally having filtered out the last of the hostages.

"Where to next?" He says excitement lacing his words more than it should. This isn't a game and I'm still not sure he understands that.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

I freeze instantly at the sound of the voice.

Once I realize who it belongs too, I cringe.

_Peter._


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **

**Consider this reader appreciation day. **

**Two chapters in the same day and this one is relatively longer than the others. **

**You're welcome. Know that I love you all and read your reviews with a smile on my face. **

**Tobias/Four**

"Peter, walk away. You don't want be a part of this." I say as Peter and Uriah enter the room, guns held out towards us.

"I knew it…" Peter says, shaking his head as he walks towards me.

"I knew that you'd seen her, you're such a liar! I don't know how you are Marcus Eaton's son."

I close my eyes for a moment my hand twitching towards my gun.

"Peter, Marcus isn't who you think he is. I promise. You don't want to do this with me right now."

"Why is that? Because you're protecting her?" He points his gun at Tris and I step in front of her as quickly as I can mange.

"This isn't even about her. It's about Marcus."

"Wow, you really are pathetic." He scoffs, "I can't wait to tell Marcus what a traitor you are."

"Uriah, what are you doing?" Tris says from behind me her eyes fixed on her friend. Uriah just stares at her blankly.

Gabe steps forward a gun pointed at Uriah instead of Peter.

"More like where the hell is my sister?"

"Gabe!" Tris puts her hand over Gabe's arm and he lowers the gun. "It's still Uriah. You can't shoot him. We'll find Savannah. Relax."

"Tris, your time here is up; it's been really nice knowing you." Peter says, cocking the gun in her direction.

"Peter, don't. Won't Marcus be upset with you? He wants me to do it, remember?" I say careful to put myself directly in front of Tris. He won't risk shooting me and making Marcus angry and he knows that I know that.

At least I have that to my advantage.

Peter shrugs.

"I don't think he'll be so upset when he realizes that you were trying to help her." He sneers. "Now move, I don't want to have to shoot you too."

I shake my head slowly.

"Sorry, we're a package deal."

"What is it with her? She's not even that pretty." Peter says.

I don't answer because I strongly disagree with him but I don't think he deserves to know that.

Uriah moves towards me and I steel myself to incapacitate him as Caleb and Gabe start to move towards us.

Uriah simply holds up a hand and at first nothing happens but then all at once like a great big tsunami, a wall of solid water rises separating Caleb and Gabe, from Peter, Uriah, Tris and I.

"Holy crap…" Tris breathes as she watches Caleb and Gabe through the water.

"Don't touch it!" I yell, "I have feeling that's not normal water!"

It's too dark to be normal and if I know Marcus at all, he's equipped Uriah with a few extra tricks.

I wouldn't be surprised if it was acid.

Uriah grabs me by the arm and I use the other one to jam into his stomach. I am trying not to hurt him too much because it's important to Tris, but I might not be able to help it. The jab to the stomach hardly fazes him and he slams me to the ground all too quickly, holding me there with my arms behind my back.

"Tobias!" Tris moves towards me and the panic that fills me is unexplainable.

"Tris don't!"

But before the words even leave my mouth, Peter is quick to grab her by the arm and pull her against him pressing the barrel of his gun into her temple.

"Great. Now that we're all on the same page…"

He presses the gun hard into her temple and I can see the flash of pain in her eyes.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, you're just as pathetic as you were before." She spits.

"I'm going to pretend like I care what that means." Peter mumbles.

I see Peter's finger start to press against the trigger and Tris's eyes close tightly waiting for the impact.

Something inside of me sharpens.

She can't die.

I can't let her die.

Not like this.

Not…

Again.

Something clicks on inside of me at that thought.

Not again.

She can't die…_again._

It all rushes forward and into my brain like a waterfall.

Tris.

The first thing that comes rushing back is Cara telling me that Tris is gone, then it filters into Caleb giving me her last message:

"I didn't want to leave you."

It is a flashing memory reel inside of my brain and I am powerless to it.

Her face when she fell into the net in dauntless.

The first time I kissed her.

The first time she slept in my bed.

The night I brought her home from the labs.

The wedding.

Everything.

Absolutely everything about her floods my brain all in less than a minute.

I push myself up off the floor and tilt my head back hard.

The back of my head collides with Uriah's arm enough for him to let go of me.

I rush at Tris and Peter careful to knock the gun out of his hand first.

I shove Tris hard and she slides across the room.

It is now Peter and I and that's exactly what I'd wanted.

He grins at me, shaking his head.

"You're so pathetic! You could've had everything and you're throwing it all away for a pathetic little girl, it's sad."

We are circling each other, each one of us trying to find a good "in" to throw a punch.

I shake my head.

"You have no idea what you're even talking about." My eyes fall to the gun I'd knocked out of Peter's hand.

It is lying on the floor close to Tris.

I want to keep him as far away from it as possible.

The gun I was supposed to use to kill Tris is still in my waistband.

He goes in for a punch and I dodge it easily.

I am one thousand times stronger and faster than Peter on any day.

I throw a punch and feel my knuckles connect with the side of his head.

He stumbles back and it takes me all of three seconds to pull the gun from my waistband and cock it in his direction.

"Tobias wait—"

I don't give him a chance to finish his plea before I pull the trigger.

The gun goes off and leaves behind it a deafening silence as Peter falls to the ground, blood pooling out all around him.

I stand there for a moment, breathing deeply.

It'd been a long time since I'd fired a gun to kill.

"Tobias?"

I slowly turn around to face Tris sitting on the ground, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Tris…" I whisper.

She slowly pushes herself up from the ground and crosses the distance between us in two quick strides.

I touch her shoulders my hands sliding down her arms.

"Are you alright?"

She nods a tiny bit.

"Yeah. For a minute there, I really thought—"

"I know. I saw it in your face."

She bites down on her lip for a moment her eyes moving to the ground and then her eyes flash up to meet mine again.

I pull her into me, my chin resting on the top of her head.

"I love you…" I whisper, my body shaking from what I'd just had to do.

She pulls back, looking up at me, eyes searching me face.

"Wait. Do you remember?"

I can't help but smile just a little.

"Tris, I remember absolutely everything about you."

She wraps her arms around me pressing her cheek into my chest and I lean down to kiss the top of her head.

"I won't ever forget you again, I promise." I whisper into her hair.

She closes her eyes and lets out a little sigh of relief.

"I was starting to worry that I wouldn't ever get you back."

I touch both her cheeks for a moment my hands sliding back into her hair.

"Tris, loving you is the brightest thing in my world. That will always come back."

She opens her mouth to say something but the words never make it out of her mouth.

Uriah comes flying from the opposite side of the room and slams into her.

I had almost forgotten that he was still here.

He pushes her to the other side of the room, throwing punches as he goes.

She defends herself as much as she can, but Uriah is a fast-moving machine. I move towards them but before I can get there Uriah goes flying across the room and hits the wall.

It takes me a moment before I realize that Tris had used telekinesis to do it.

I cross the room and lift Uriah by his T-shirt and shove him up against the wall, holding him there with my arm against his throat.

"Uriah, take down the water barrier."

He struggles against my hold but doesn't make any move to do what I'd asked.

"Uriah, take it down! Its okay, we're on the same team, remember? Marcus works with me too."

Uriah locks eyes with me for a moment considering my words and then just as quickly as it had appeared the barrier disappears.

Uriah's eyes move to Caleb and Gabe, who are now moving towards Tris.

"Hey, Uriah. Look at me. I need you to focus, okay?"

He meets my eyes again.

"What's your name?" I question him.

"Uriah." He replies.

I nod slowly.

"That's good. What are you here for?"

"To report to Marcus."  
I shake my head.

"No. Try again. What are you here for? Really think about it."

He stares at me for a long moment and then I see it start to click together in his eyes, but just as quickly as it comes, it goes.

"I need to report to Marcus." He repeats.

"Uriah, focus." I say through my teeth.

I turn to look at Tris.

"I need to say something big enough to trigger him out of this."

Tris watches Uriah for a moment and then takes a little step forward.

"Uriah, what happened to Savannah?"

As soon as she says the word 'Savannah' Uriah's shoulders slump and all the fight goes out of him.

He blinks for a few moments and then his eyes register me in front of him.  
"Tobias?" He questions, voice sounding hoarse and rough.

I drop my arm and release him.

"You alright?" I ask him, taking a couple steps back.

He places his hands on his knees breathing deeply and then he nods.

"Yeah, that was…I don't know what that was. What did I do?"

I look up at the ceiling for a moment, shaking my head.

"That was the Marcus Eaton influence. He flips it on like a switch, you have to be careful. You have to stay focused and remember why you're here."

Uriah nods a little bit and I reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Welcome back."

He grins a little.

"Thanks Four. You too."

Before I can say anything else I feel a body collide with mine and I stumble backwards a few feet.

When I look up I realize that Gabe shoved me out of the way in order to get to Uriah. He is holding him up against the wall and I see him draw a hand back for a punch.

"Where the hell is my sister!?" He screams and it takes me all of a couple seconds to pull him back from Uriah.

"Calm down, we'll find Savannah. We can't turn on each other like this. Okay?"

Gabe rolls his shoulders backs, shaking me off of him and I turn back to Uriah.

"Do you know where Savannah is?"

Uriah shakes his head slowly.

"No. I don't have a clue…I thought she'd be with you guys. You guys haven't seen her?"

Tris lets out a shaky breath.

"What does Marcus want with Savannah?"

"Nothing." I reply. "He just wants to play with us."

"We need to find her. Now." Gabe says his voice taking on a dark tone.

"Uriah," Tris starts, "Do you remember anything at all about where they might've taken her?"

Uriah pauses, thinking for a moment and then he nods.

"Yeah…yeah…something about a landscape room?"

I close my eyes for a moment, shaking my head.  
Savannah is not going to be in a good place when we find her and I'm not sure how to tell Gabe that.

"I know where it is." I mumble softly.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Tris says, gesturing for me to lead the way.

I nod a little bit and then head up the stairs, while everyone falls into step behind me.

**Gabe**

All I can think about is my sister.

I knew I shouldn't have left her and I can't believe I had trusted anyone else to take care of her.

Tobias leads us up through the building and I can't get to Savannah fast enough.

"How far up is this landscape room?"

Tobias looks back at me for a moment.

"It's just a couple floors, okay?"

He is trying to appease me, but nothing will do that until I see my sister.

Tobias and Tris take the front with Caleb and Uriah right behind them, while I bring up the rear.

Uriah hangs back slightly in order to walk with me.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I made you a promise and I'm really sorry that I broke it. I really do care about her and I..I won't be able to live with myself if she's not okay."

I don't bother with a response.

It doesn't matter.

I just need to see my sister.

We go up two flights of stairs until we finally reach a dark floor. Tobias heads down the hallway and steps in front of a metal door.

He turns towards me for a moment.

"Gabe, do you know what a landscape room is?"

I shake my head.

"It's basically a giant simulation room; do you know what that is?"

I shake my head.

Tobias glances at a tiny screen on the wall next to the door and presses a button.

"This room right now is set to a fear simulation which means—"

"Are you kidding me? They put her in a giant room where she has to face her fears? That's sadistic."

Tobias nods.

"I know it is, but that's exactly what they did. She might not be in the best condition. You need to be prepared for that."

I push past him and touch the doorknob.

My head is exhausted, I know I shouldn't be using my ability this much and for this long but I don't care.

I need to get Savannah out of here.

Tobias is continuing to press buttons on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Tris asks.

He looks back at her for a moment.

"I'm turning it off."

"How long has she been in there?" She questions.

Tobias lets out a small sigh and then exchanges a glance with me.

"An hour."

The doorknob falls to the ground and I reach my arm through the hole and flip the lock. I pull open the door, eyes searching every inch of the room for my sister.

I finally spot her in the corner of the room, her long dark hair covering her face and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Savvy…" I move towards her and then kneel in front of her. "Savvy?" I say again and she slowly lifts her head to look at me.

Her face is tear-stained and when she looks at me, fear takes over her expression.

"..No…No…not again." She covers her head with her arms.

"Savvy…no…it's over. I promise. We're here to get you out of here." She looks up again, resting her shaking hands on her knees.

"Savannah?" Tris says as she move through the room and kneels down in front of her.

"Hi…it's going to be okay now. We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

"Tris?" She says in barely a whisper.

She nods.

"Yeah. It's Tris."

"Come on, Sav." I hold a hand out towards her and she takes it as I help pull her to her feet.

I pull her into me, holding her against my side as I help her walk from the room.

The second we're outside of the room, she starts crying and it's all I can do to hold her.

"Savvy, it's okay. It's okay. Shhh…" I rub her back lightly and exchange a glare with Uriah.

This is all his fault.

Savannah pulls back from me for a moment shaking her head.

"I watched you die more times than I can count."

I close my eyes. I know that me dying is one of her worst fears because her dying is one of mine.

"Oh Sav, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere okay?"

She nods a little and then she sniffles looking over at Uriah.

"I didn't know what happened to you…" She whispers.

Uriah takes a couple steps towards her.

"I didn't know what happened to me either. Savannah, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

She takes a few moments trying to get her breathing under control and then she moves towards Uriah and wraps her arms around his middle. He wraps his arms around her, his hands resting on her back.

It is in that moment that I realize that Savannah doesn't need me as much as she did when she was six.

I let out a little sigh.

"I want to get Savannah out of here." I say softly.

Tris nods.

"I think that's a good idea."

Tobias raises his eyebrows.

"You do?"

"Yes. I think it has to be you and I that go on and take on Marcus. I think Uriah, Gabe and Savannah should go back into the city with Zeke and Shauna."

Tobias nods slowly.

"What do you want me to do?" Caleb asks. He's been quiet this whole time and I wonder if his brain is back at home with Cara.

"I have a special mission for you, Caleb. I want you to gather any information you can find from this place."

Caleb shakes his head.

"Why?"

She lifts her shoulders a little bit.

"…because it's useful. What Marcus is trying to use it for is wrong, but I think in the right hands it can really make a difference."

He nods slowly.

Tobias points above us to the ceiling.

"The control room is right above this floor. You'll find the main computer there."

Caleb takes one last look at his sister before he takes off down the hallway.

"Okay." Tobias turns a little to look at me. "You're going to go straight down the staircases, don't stop for anything. Seriously. Go the back way rather than the way that we came up."

He touches my shoulder.

"Be safe."

I nod a little and then I gesture for Uriah to help Savannah down the hall and follow them out.

**Savannah**

I can't stop shaking.

Every time that I close my eyes I see it.

The spiders.

The coffin.

I feel like my fears are water filling my lungs and all I can do is choke on them.

I press my face into Uriah's chest and he pulls me tighter to him as we walk down the hall.

I am so happy that both he and Gabe are okay, but I can barely focus on anything but my own breathing at the moment.

We continue moving through the building and all I want is to be outside breathing fresh air again but my fears keep crashing over me in waves, and I can't breathe.

"We have to stop." I choke out, falling to my knees.

Uriah kneels down next to me.

"Sav, Tobias said we have to keep going. Come on, you can do this."

I shake my head, hard.

"I can't. You don't understand…"

Gabe kneels down on the other side of me and lifts my face to look at him.

"You're better than this. This is not the Savannah I know, get it together. You can fall apart outside, okay?"

He's right.

I can't be doing this right now. It's too dangerous.

I nod a little bit before pulling myself to my feet again but before we can start moving again a gunshot goes off.

Gabe jumps over me, pushing me to the ground and shielding me from any possible bullet while Uriah jumps up, gun in hand.

I turn a little to see where the gunshot had come from and what I see makes my heart drop into my shoes

A line of armed guards are moving towards us quickly.

"Shit." I hear slip from Gabe's mouth.

I move to get up but Gabe pushes me back down.

"No. You stay right here. We'll take care of this." He moves over to Uriah, pulling his own gun from his waistband.

"There's too many of them." Uriah says, shaking his head. "We won't be able to hold them off with just the two of us."

Gabe looks over at him for a moment and then back at the guards.

"Don't worry. I got it."

Uriah touches his arm.

"Are you sure?"

Gabe nods slowly and before I can even tell him not to. The first guard bursts into flames. His screams fill the hallway and the smell of burning flesh makes my stomach turn.

"Gabe, be careful!" I scream.

"I'm always careful!" He says back to me and I watch as each guard bursts into flames one after the other.

"Gabe you're going to burn this building to the ground!" I scream.

He shakes his head.  
"No, I got it under control, Savvy, relax." The guards are stumbling around and screaming and I have to cover my ears in order to not go crazy from the sound of their screams.

I turn my head to the other side of the hall and realize that more guards are coming, regardless of Gabe's ability we aren't going to be able to take them all.

One of the guards from the other side of the hall grabs Uriah from behind and I reach for my gun and realize I left it in the fear landscape room.

A guard grabs onto me and I try to use some of the techniques Uriah had taught me but I'm terrible at it.

The guard covers my mouth with his hand and lifts me, dragging me down the hall. It is then that I see one of the flaming guards stumble into Gabe.

The scream is stifled in my throat because of the hand covering my mouth.

No.

No this isn't happening.

This can't happen.

I shove my elbow into the stomach of the guard and he drops his hands from my mouth.

"Gabe!"

But it's too late.

Gabe is engulfed in flames and he's screaming.

I have never heard him scream like that.

"Gabe!"

I am struggling against my captor so hard that I'm hurting myself, but I have to get to Gabe.

"Gabe!" His screams are starting to die out and I watch as the other guards he set on fire fall to the ground and the carpet catches fire.

Not only is Gabe in trouble but so are Uriah and I if we don't put this fire out.

"Uriah!" I scream but I have no idea where he is.

I hear a gun go off and then I swivel my head around to see Uriah, fighting off the guard that had grabbed him.

The gun goes off and the guard falls to the ground.

"Uriah! You have to put out the fire!"

He follows my gaze to the men writhing around on the floor and the fire on the carpet now creeping towards us.

Before I know it a stream of water makes its way from Uriah down the hall to the flames. They go out in seconds.

I slam my elbow up to hit the chin of the guard and he drops me.

Uriah is quick to fire the gun towards him and the guard falls to the ground.

The others retreat quickly not wanting to see what else Uriah can do with that water.

I rush forward, practically tripping over myself to get to Gabe.

He is burned absolutely everywhere and I know he's gone before I even get there.

"Gabe…" I shake him a little and when he doesn't respond the tears start again.

"Gabe!" I scream.

"No…" I breathe and then I turn my head into Uriah's shoulder. I don't know when he knelt down next to me but I am so thankful for him right now because I am completely falling apart.

"This isn't happening. This isn't real." I breathe.

Uriah wraps an around me, holding me close for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Savannah."

His words only make me sob harder. .He runs a hand through my hair trying his best to comfort me.

"It's okay. You can fall apart all over me if you want."

I cry into his shoulder a few moments longer and then I pull away and lie myself across Gabe.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe." I sob.

I will never forgive myself for this.

Never.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this, please never hesitate to leave a review. **

**Tris**

There are no words to describe how good it feels to have Tobias back on my team. He holds my hand as we move up the staircases.

Tobias is certain that we'll find Marcus on the roof, but I can't be sure.

"Do you really think he's up there?"

"I do." He says softly. "He's figured out by now that I'm working with you and he'll be there waiting for me to confront him."

Tobias knows his father so well that it's scary sometimes.

"Where do you think Evelyn went to?"

He shrugs, shaking his head a little.  
"Who knows? She does what she wants. She always has."

"Tobias…" I pull on his hand for a moment and he stops his warpath in favor of looking at me.

"Are you okay? I mean…after everything that's happened…are you…." I trail off, realizing that my question doesn't make any sense.

Of course he isn't okay.

I shouldn't even have to ask.

This situation is beyond both of us.

He isn't okay and neither am I.

He holds my gaze for a moment and then he lifts his shoulders in a shrug.

"…I'm not really sure I'm ever going to be okay. I don't really remember what that feels like."

I know how he feels.

His feelings almost constantly mirror my own, but there is a part of me, albeit a small one, that feels like this will be the last hurdle for us.

If we can get just get past Marcus we can go on to our long-awaited happily ever after.

This is the end of the game.

I just have to get him through this.

I have to get US through it.

I squeeze his hand lightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

He shakes his head a little bit.

"I'm sort of glad you didn't."

I stare at him, disbelief covering my face.

"Why?"

He turns a little to look at me, a funny expression on his face.

"I don't know…something happened to you while I was gone."

I look down at myself trying to figure out what he means.

"No…not physically just…you got everyone here. You took charge, you…had a mission and you followed through with it. I mean I always knew you were an amazing leader but I think not having me around for awhile gave you a chance to prove that to yourself."

"Oh I don't know," I shrug a little. "I'm good by myself, but I think we make an even better team."

"I'm trying to say that I'm proud of you."

The corners of his mouth twitch like he wants to smile but it never quite gets there. A smile doesn't fit this situation, regardless of his words.

"Thank you." I say in a soft voice.

He looks at me for a moment and then he starts walking again.

"Wait…" I tug on his hand and he pauses to turn towards me again.

I bite down on my lip. "…What exactly _is _our plan here?"

I'm only now just realizing that we are completely without one. Tobias and I hadn't really had a moment to talk about anything, let alone a plan.

He leans against the wall for a moment, resting his head there.

He waits a long time to speak again so when he finally does, it makes me jump a little.

"…I have to end it."

He looks at me for a moment and then down at the floor

His voice is quiet but still full of strength; it sends a shiver through me.

Some part of me knew that he would feel this way but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow.

"You mean kill him?" I question.

"It's the only way. If I don't do something to stop him he'll just keep coming back. He'll keep doing this to people. To us. To our friends. I'm not going to let it happen anymore. I've been letting it happen my whole life." He pauses for a moment, eyes fixed on me.

"I'm done. This ends tonight…it has to." He finishes.

He watches me, probably waiting for me to reprimand him but that is the farthest thing from my mind.

"Tris, you have to understand. Please."

"Tobias, I'm not fighting you on it. I understand."

"You do?" He asks, eyes searching my face like he doesn't quite believe me.

I realize we haven't always agreed on if Marcus should live or die but that was then, this is now.

Marcus has destroyed everything I care about.

I reach up and touch his cheeks.

"Yes. Do you really think I want him anything less than dead after everything that we've been through?"

"Then, you're with me on this?" he says in a low voice.

I nod my head slowly.

"Of course I am."

I can almost see the weight lift off of his shoulders.

"You don't have to do everything alone, Tobias."

He presses a kiss to my forehead.

I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

He scratches the back of his neck for a moment before taking my hand and continuing the long walk up to the roof.

When we finally reach the roof door opening, a part of me starts to panic.

Failing is a completely real possibility and it's only really sinking in right now.

Yes, we can go with the intention of ending Marcus but what if he ends us instead?

Before I can voice any of these concerns Tobias pushes the door open.

My heart is beating about a million miles a minute.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it is an anti-climactic moment.

At first I think I'm staring at an empty roof but as my eyes slowly adjust I see that there are guards surrounding the perimeter.

Of course there are.

Marcus is not going to make this easy.

Why had I assumed anything different?

Marcus.

I finally see him with his back to us, standing at the edge of the roof his hands clutching the bar railing looking out into the city.

I don't know how this is going to go, but I know that whatever the outcome, Tobias and I both will be changed forever.

My heart is beating in my throat.

I don't think I've ever been this terrified before and it's not even for my own well being.

I'm terrified for Tobias.

"Your friends seem to think that releasing the hostages will do any good. Why is it that the genetically damaged never really see the big picture?"

Marcus's voice makes me want to punch something.

"You're going about this in the wrong way. Genetically damaged doesn't mean useless." Tobias bites back and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh, Tobias."

Marcus says with disappointment and annoyance lacing his words.

He turns around to face us, a gun twirling in his hands.

"You were always so confused; I really thought I could help you." He looks genuine when he says the words and I wonder if in his deluded mind he really considered any of this helping.

Marcus' eyes move over me from head to toe. His expression tells me he thinks of me like I am gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

He shakes his head in disgust.

"Your head is so wrapped up in this silly little girl that you can't see your true potential."

Tobias is focused on Marcus' words but I am taking in our surroundings. The guards aren't doing anything now, but they seemed poised to go at a snap of the finger.

Marcus could have us murdered with a wave of his hand.

My eyes are focused on the gun-wielding guards and Marcus' words are just background noise to me at this point.

I don't dare look at Tobias just now or try to communicate what I'm seeing.

I don't want to make any sudden moves with the guards watching our every breath.

But it becomes clear to me that Tobias doesn't think the way that I do in a matter of seconds.

I see him reach for his gun out of the corner of my eye and my heart jumps.

"Tobias, NO!"

Before his hand even gets to his waistband a burly guard grabs him roughly and pulls his arms hard and tight behind his back.

He searches him quickly for his gun and when he finds it takes it from his waistband and tosses it to one of the other guards.

It is only a moment before I receive the same treatment with a different guard regardless of the fact that I hadn't reached for anything at all.

We were stupid to think Marcus wouldn't be prepared.

Why did we think he'd be alone?

There were too many guards to fight them all off and what would be the point? Even then, Marcus would still have the upper hand.

We were now gun less.

How did I think that we were prepared for this?

It's like going after the Queen Bee just because you've managed to stave off a few of the measly worker bees.

It's over-confidence at its best.

It isn't smart.

"Call them off! This is between you and me!" Tobias spits not even bothering to struggle against the hold the guard has on him.

"What does it matter? You weren't going to shoot me, Tobias and we both know that. Let's just end the game now. Besides, I think we can all talk about this as adults. Don't you, Tris?"

I lift my shoulders in a shrug.

"I don't really think you've been acting like an adult at all. I think you've been acting like a power hungry five year old, but that's just my opinion."

The guard tightens his grip on me in punishment for my biting comment.

"Words and opinions can only get you so far." He grins and I feel the urge through my entire body to attack him.

I step down hard on my captors foot but he barely moves, there is no way he's going to release me.

"Careful Tris…" Marcus says in a sing-song voice. "That anger and attitude is only going to get you in trouble."

He waves his hand at the guard and I feel a hard blow to my temple.

It takes me a few seconds to realize I've been punched.

I am still seeing spots when Marcus speaks again.

"You've always been so incredibly fiery…that's dangerous, you know if channeled in the wrong way."

"I think I channel it just fine." I manage to say, though my head is throbbing uncontrollably.

I struggle against the guard but his hold is so strong that I can practically feel the bruises forming already.

"Tris, don't. This isn't your fight." Tobias says in a quiet voice.

He doesn't want me to get hurt anymore than I have to.

My smart mouth is going to get me beaten to a pulp and he knows it.

"I told you, you aren't doing this alone." I insist.

"What was your plan in coming up here exactly?" Marcus looks between the two of us.

"Did you think that I wouldn't be prepared for you? Did you think I didn't know everything that has happened up until this moment?"

"Well, I don't know about Tris, but I was planning on shooting you dead." Tobias says the words with acid in them.

"Oh, I was on board." I add, shifting so that the guard has to tighten his hold on me again.

"Well, you can shoot me, if that's what you want but I _really_ wouldn't advise it." He says, a nasty grin plastered to his face.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you the catch." He continues.  
"I'm going to tell you the catch so you don't have to stand around wondering what it is."

I roll my eyes.

"Funny. I really can't find the energy to care what the hell your catch is."

"But you _do _care about your brother? Uriah? The two anomaly's from NOVA?"

"What did you do!?" I scream as dread fills me like cement.

I can't breathe.

I had just left them.

They have to be okay.

They just have to because there is no other option.

I think of Caleb in the control room gathering information and of Uriah, Gabe and Savannah trying to make their way out of the building and into the city.

What was I thinking to leave them all alone and vulnerable like that?

If he hurt them, any of them, I am going to lose it.

"Me?" He shakes his head.

"Nothing. They did it to themselves. Honest." He lets out a sigh, like he's sad for me but I know that he isn't.

"You were so confident in your rag-tag little team. It's almost admirable, really. I just don't think you were born to be a leader, Tris. Unless you were _planning_ to lead them to their deaths."

"What are you getting at?" Tobias says voice heavy with anger. "What happened?"

Marcus shrugs.

"Gabriel is dead."

He says it like it has no meaning, no impact, a throw away sentence, but his words hit me like a wave.

No.

That can't be right.

Gabe? No.

NO!

"You're lying."

The words are out of my mouth before I even realize it.

Marcus shakes his head.

"I'm not. What interest do I have in lying to you?" He says in a strong clear voice.

"I wonder how your friends will feel after _you _are gone, Tris. Two friends in one night…that's going to be a blow."

The grief washes over me like cold water.

Gabe.

No.

How could I let this happen?

"No one else is getting hurt tonight." Tobias says in a quiet voice. "This ends. Tonight."

Marcus nods.

"Oh I agree with you. It will end tonight. I just don't think it's going to end the way that you want it to. It's going to end with_ her, _just the way I planned it."

Tobias lifts his head to look at me and I can see the defeat and anxiety in his eyes.

Marcus lets out a small sigh.

"I tried Tobias. I really tried with you. I gave you every opportunity but you are just as resistant and insolent as your mother. It's unfortunate. I really could've used you on my team."

He looks from Tobias to me for a moment and then he waves a hand at the guard holding Tobias and he releases him.

I don't know what he's playing at but I don't like it.

Marcus walks slowly over to him, looking him over for a few moments.

"It felt good…didn't it?"

Tobias stares at him but doesn't reply.

"It felt good not remembering who you are. It felt good to have a family? To feel accepted? Wanted? It was nice not having any memories, wasn't it?"

I know a part of Tobias agrees with what Marcus is saying. He'd been craving a family his whole life and Marcus knows that.

"It can be like that all the time, Tobias. We don't have to do this."

Tobias stares at him for a long time and for a moment I'm not sure what he's going to do.

He tilts his head for a moment and then spits directly into Marcus' face.

"Go to hell."

Tobias is angrier than I've ever seen him and I don't like it. He's irrational and volatile and I can't figure out what his next move is going to be.

Marcus looks taken aback for a second, but after a moment or two he just wipes his face with the back of his hand.

Tobias moves towards him fists already balling at his sides but Marcus shakes his head.

"I suggest you don't. You are not the one with the power here."

Tobias scoffs.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because I have control over whether your wife lives or dies."

The fight goes out of Tobias almost immediately.

Marcus shakes his head in disappointment.

"This is your biggest flaw, Tobias. Don't you see it? She's your weakness."

Tobias runs a hand through his hair for a moment, his eyes on the concrete.

I hate and love that Marcus is right all at the same time

"Tobias, I'm going to help you." He says as he holds a hand towards one of the guards.

The guard slips a gun into his hand in a matter of seconds.

Marcus stares down at it for a moment and then he presses it in to Tobias' hand.

Tobias stares down at the gun for only a second before he points it in Marcus' face.

"Put the gun down, Tobias or I will have every guard on this roof fire at you at once before you can even pull the trigger."

Tobias glances around the roof for a moment taking in all the guards surrounding him and then he slowly lowers the gun.

"Very good, Tobias. Now, there's a reason I gave you back that gun…" He turns a little to look at me.

I know what he wants before he says it.

"I want to help you get rid of that pesky little weakness you have."

He never takes his eyes off of me as he speaks.

"You're going to shoot her, Tobias."

Tobias lets out a strangled noise.

"Not in your lifetime." He says through his teeth.

Marcus pauses for a moment tilting his head to look at his son.

"You'll shoot her, Tobias or I swear I'll kill off every last one of your friends still in this building."

He's speaking to Tobias, but his eyes are locked on me.

He knows that I will never let that happen.

I feel like all the air has gone out of me.

If I had been thinking at all about trying to use my telekinesis to get out of this, it is one hundred percent gone now.

I will do nothing to risk more of my friend's lives and Marcus knows it.

He also knows that I won't allow Tobias to do it either.

He's won.

It's that easy.

Tobias looks over at me for a moment and then he shakes his head hard.

"No."

"Tobias…we can't let anything happen to them and you know it." I breathe.

He closes his eyes and presses a palm to his forehead.

"I can't do that. I won't."

"I know, I'm so sorry but you have to. It's okay. I'll be okay."

"No…you'll be dead. _Again. _I'm not doing that."

His pain is my pain and it is taking everything in me not to crumble into pieces right now.

"They don't deserve this. They didn't ask for this. Think about them, Tobias. They're more important."

"I…can't."

"Tobias, you _have_ to." My voice breaks on the words.

I watch him for a moment and all at once his face crumples and he's crying.

I have never seen him upset like this.

"I…_can't! _You don't understand…Tris, I can't..I just..I…"

"Shh….I know. I'm sorry…calm down. It's alright. I just need you to calm down and get through this. I know you can because you have to."

Tobias looks down at the gun in his hand for a moment.

His hand is shaking so much that the gun is a blur to me, or maybe it's because of the sheen of tears covering my eyes.

Marcus watches us, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Tobias, if you don't do this not only will your friends die but I'm going to kill her anyway. She won't live past tonight either way you spin it. It might as well be you."

Tobias lets out a shaky breath and bites down on his lip so hard that I think he might draw blood.

"I can't." He whispers so quietly that I barely hear him but Marcus does.

Marcus turns to one of the guards.

"You'll find Caleb Prior in the control room. Shoot him on sight—"

"Wait!" I struggle against the guard but he doesn't let me go. Marcus and the guard he speaks to both turn towards me.

"Give him a minute. He'll do it. I promise. Don't hurt Caleb. Don't hurt anyone." I plead, a tear making its way down my cheek.

Marcus surveys me for a moment and then nods slowly.

"Tobias…" I breathe. "Please. Do it…just do it, it's okay."

I can be okay with this.

I can.

Dying for the people that I love…that is worth it.

It has always been worth it.

It had to end one way or another.

Maybe this is the way.

"DO IT!" Marcus screams but Tobias doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"Hey…hey…" I shake my head, ignoring the onslaught of tears now falling freely down my cheeks.

"Don't listen to him. Just focus on me. It's okay. I promise that it's okay. Just look at me. It's okay. It's fine…it really is…we can't let anything happen to them…" I nod a little trying to convince myself more than Tobias that this can be okay.

I just thought we had more time than this, but I should know better by now.

There is never enough time and you always run out when you least expect it.

I sniff tears back and keep repeating that it's okay.

I don't know if it'll help Tobias go through with it, but I don't know what else to do.

"Tobias, I love you. This is okay. It is. I'm okay with this. I'm not upset. I love you, I love you so much."

I feel like I have to keep saying it.

I need to get it out.

He needs to know.

This can't be like before.

He has to have a goodbye.

He needs closure this time.

"You can do this, Tobias. I know you can."

He looks at me for a long moment and then he mouths the words.

"I love you."

I force the tiniest of smiles for him and just keep nodding.

It's all I can do.

He lifts the gun slowly.

His lips are moving again, mouthing something to me.

I know he's trying to tell me something, probably something important but I don't quite catch it.

I try to prepare myself for the gunshot but you can never really prepare for something like that.

The familiar sound of a gun going off fills the air and I steel myself, waiting.

At first, I don't feel anything and then I feel a white hot burning pain just below my ribcage.

I can't breathe, or move for almost a full 20 seconds.

I hit the concrete hard.

It hurts like hell, the same way it did in the bureau but this bullet wound…it feels different.

I just lie there for moment breathing through the almost unbearable pain.

When I'd been shot in the bureau I'd felt like I was fading away almost instantly but right now all I can feel is pain.

Something is definitely different about it.

It hurts…but I'm not dying.

If anything, I feel more alive than ever.

Then I realize what it was that Tobias had mouthed to me.

"Stay down."

If he had been aiming to kill, why wouldn't I stay down?

The realization of what he'd done hits me like a waterfall.

The shot had been strategic.

I am critically injured, sure.

But I'm not dying.

As the shock starts to wear off the searing pain gets worse.

Blood is covering my black t-shirt and my vision is starting to blur.

My eyes flutter shut and I try my best to be as still as possible so that Marcus doesn't notice that I'm still breathing.

At this point, I don't think 'staying down' is going to be a problem.

It's the last thought I have before everything goes dark.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tobias/Four**

My hands are shaking again as I watch Tris fall to the ground.

The gun falls from my hand and clatters to the concrete.

I can't breathe.

This isn't real….it can't be.

Tris is sprawled on the ground with blood seeping through her t-shirt and I am spiraling.

I can't look at her.

If I look at her I will fall apart and I just…can't right now.

I don't have time for that.

I close my eyes and try to focus on my breathing.

I pray that my plan worked and that the bullet wound isn't severe enough to kill her.

Marcus moves over to her, looking her bullet wound over.

I lift my eyes to watch her chest the same way that Marcus is.

Come on, Tris.

Don't breathe.

Just for a few seconds.

I know she's smart enough to play dead like I'd intended but I have no idea if she has control over that sort of thing right now.

A bullet wound is a bullet wound no matter how much I'd tried to spare her.

Come on, Tris. Stay down.

A few breathless seconds pass before Marcus decides she's good and dead.

"Well done, Tobias."

Marcus' voices breaks through my reverie. He claps lightly and I resist the need to hit him over and over again with my fists.

I feel like throwing up.

Marcus moves towards me and my eyes flicker over to Tris.

Her chest is rising and falling the tiniest amount again.

Warm relief flows throw me but it doesn't last very long.

"I'm afraid, it is too little too late however." Marcus says with a little sigh.

I look up at him, my breathing erratic and too fast to really be doing me any good.

"What?"

"Well, I can't possibly be expected to trust you now, can I? You came up here to kill me." He twirls his gun between his hands.

I tilt my head towards him for a moment, an expression of disbelief on my face.

"Do you realize that you are an insane person? You're going to kill me?! I did what you asked! What was the point of putting me through this if you weren't even going to let me live to suffer through it?"

Marcus pauses for a moment. "Well, it was _fun _and I got exactly what I wanted. Tris dead and you in shambles."

What good is anything that I've done if we're both going to die anyway?

"You're disgusting." I say, still on my knees because I can't find the energy to stand up, not with Tris lying there in a pool of her own blood because of me.

I know I have to get her to a hospital soon but I don't see a way out of this situation yet.

Marcus holds out his gun towards me and I lean back on my legs, looking up at him and into the barrel of the gun.

I cannot let him kill me.

I _have _to get Tris to a hospital.

I_ have_ to but all I can see is the barrel of his gun and no way out in sight.

It seems strange to me that it will end this way when I'd fought so hard against him.

I close my eyes waiting for the impact but instead of a gunshot, I hear a voice.

"Pull that trigger Marcus Eaton and I swear I'll blow you straight to hell."

It takes me a few moments to realize that the voice belongs to Evelyn.

I turn my head a little towards the sound of her voice.

She stands in the entryway to the roof a steady hand holding a gun out towards Marcus. She looks fierce and stronger than I'd ever seen her.

A fiery, angry goddess come to save me.

One thing I've learned is that when you give Evelyn a purpose she can barrel through any obstacle.

Marcus laughs shaking his head.

"I'll kill you faster than you can even pull the trigger." He says, his own gun now pointed towards Evelyn, instead of me.

"I don't think you really want to test that theory." She presses.

She circles around him, her eyes moving towards me for a moment.

"This is low Evelyn, even for you." Marcus says in a low voice.

"You will _not_ shoot my son. This is over. Back out now, and I'll let you live."

Marcus laughs again, throwing his head back.

"Is that a joke Evelyn? If you shoot me, I'll shoot right back and no one will come rushing to your aid. You are pathetic. Why sacrifice yourself for a son that doesn't even love you?" He threatens.

His words are serious but Evelyn barely flinches.

"I don't care about dying. I don't care if it means Tobias survives. That is a part of being a parent that you never really understood."

Her words sit strangely in my chest.

I don't know how to feel right now.

She has not been the mother I needed or craved, yet she is sacrificing her own life for mine right now.

"Come on, Marcus. Didn't we always know it would come to this eventually? You and I? This is our battle. It was never anybody else's. You want to shoot someone? Go right ahead." She spreads her arms out wide.

"I'm right here."

Marcus watches her for a moment and then his eyes meet the guards.

"Restrain her." He says simply.

The guards start to advance on her, but I am quick on my feet.

I grab the gun I'd used to shoot Tris from the floor and stand quickly.

I shoot one, and then two of the guards.

All hell breaks loose after that.

The guards don't know where to focus their energy, Evelyn or me?

Confusion is now my ally.

Half of them start towards her and the rest focus on me.

For never having been dauntless my mother is fairly good with a gun, a sense of pride fills my chest without any warning.

For a moment, Evelyn and I are a team and as much as I hate to admit it, I like it.

She takes out the guards moving towards her with ease.

One goes down, and then another.

With her help, I think we might be able to eliminate the guard problem.

I make my way to her and she turns her head to look at me.

"You're going to get through this, Tobias. Alright?" She looks at me seriously and I nod even though I still feel like I can't breathe all that well.

"Tobias!" A bullet whizzes past my ear. "Pay attention!" She screams before shoving her elbow into a guard approaching her from behind.

She's right.

I need to keep myself alive regardless of how I feel right now.

I search the roof for Marcus and find that he is behind his line of guards, letting them take the brunt of Evelyn and I's attack.

I start to move towards him gun held out and at the ready.

Before I make it three steps a searing pain shoots through my right shoulder.

It isn't until I see the blood that I realize I've been shot.

I fall back to my knees one hand pressed against the concrete, the other still holding onto the gun.

I've officially taken myself out of the game now.

I hear a gunshot close to my left and I hold the gun out and fire without really looking. There are so many guards that my bullet had to hit one of the targets.

I have to stand up.

I'm a sitting target here.

I manage to get to my feet and continue to help Evelyn regardless of the shooting pain through my shoulder.

We work together as a team for a long time with her protecting me whenever I lose energy because of my shoulder.

I stay with her as long as I can manage but eventually the pain in my shoulder gets to be too much and I fall to my knees again.

My shoulder needs medical attention and fast.

When I look up again Evelyn is inches away from Marcus and he looks _terrified_. He is leaning over the bar railing and she is standing above him like the heroine of an action novel.

I have never seen him terrified of anything least of all, my mother.

There are guards scattered all around us, some are laying dead across the concrete others are nursing severe wounds.

None of them are in any condition to worry about me, clutching my shoulder and kneeling on the concrete.

Evelyn's gun is pointed into Marcus' chest and his is pointed in almost the exact same place on her.

"Mom, wait!"

She doesn't look back at me or take her eyes off of Marcus, it would be too dangerous to do so but she does speak to me.

"There are a million things I could say to you, Tobias but none of them will make up for the things I've done. Tobias, I love you. "

I see Marcus' finger start to press against the trigger but Evelyn is too focused on talking to me to notice.

"Mom!" My scream prompts her to press her own trigger but it doesn't save her.

The two guns go off at almost exactly the same time and they both hit their intended targets.

Marcus hits the bar railing and for a moment he just hangs there like a lifeless ragdoll and then he falls over.

I know that even if he survives the gunshot wound, he won't survive the fall.

Evelyn falls to the concrete in almost the same way that Tris had.

I crawl over to her my heart beating so fast I think it might jump out of my chest.

"Mom…?"

I say barely above a whisper.

"…Mom?"

Her breathing is erratic and her eyes are barely staying open at this point.

"Mom…" I breathe. "It's okay…we're going to get you out of here…we'll get you help."

"Tobias…" her voice sounds scratchy and tired. "Listen…I need to say some things to you…"

"No…you…you have to conserve your energy." She's bleeding so much…so much more than Tris that I'm starting to panic.

She can't die…not yet…I'm not ready.

"Tobias..."

I lock eyes with her for a moment and it all hits me at once.

She is not going to make it.

She is probably moments away from death and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Just listen to me…please?"

I nod my head slowly and she reaches a hand up to touch my cheek.

"You are the best thing that Marcus and I ever did together. Do you understand?"

I nod again.

"I love you. I have always loved you; I just didn't always know the right way to show it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, and I wish I had more time to make it up to you."

She lets out a gasp of pain and I have to turn away for a moment in order to keep together.

"You are a great man, Tobias and you're going to do great things."

"Mom…" I breathe because I can't think of one other good thing to say.

"It's alright…I'm alright…" she coughs a little and I know it's only seconds now.

"What Marcus said…it wasn't true. I do…" I close my eyes for a moment because it's almost impossible for me to tell anyone I love them apart from Tris.

I could barely say it to Cara and we were together for four years.

"I love you."

For a moment she just stares up at me and then her eyes move towards my wounded shoulder.

"Your shoulder…" she says softly.

I look down at my blood-stained sleeve.

"It's fine. I can't even feel it…"

I look back at her and her eyes are closed.

"…Mom?"

My eyes fall to her chest and I don't see the natural rise and fall of breath.

"Mom!?" I cry frantically.

No.

No!

I'm not ready.

I reach my hand out and press two fingers into her neck feeling for what I know is a non-existent pulse.

After a moment or two, I let my hand slowly fall away.

"Thank you…" I whisper to her and then I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead.

For all her flaws…she was still my mother.

She loved me and I know that now.

I lean against the railing, breathing through the pain in my shoulder.

It's screaming for attention but I don't think I can carry Tris out of here in order to get it and then there is the matter of Caleb.

Had he gathered information and gotten out already?

What about Uriah and Savannah? Had they made it out?

Was Marcus telling the truth about Gabe?

I move over to Tris and the amount of blood that has gathered underneath her makes me cringe.

I check her for a pulse the same way I checked for Evelyn's.

It's faint, but it's there.

I rip the sleeve of my shirt and press it into the wound hoping that the pressure would help the bleeding.

I do a quick inventory of her for any other wounds but apart from a few bruises she seems okay.

A flash of silver by her ear catches my eye and I reach up to touch it.

A little silver earpiece is attached to her ear.

Cara's face swims to the forefront of my brain. I don't know how I know it, but I know that the earpiece will connect me to her.

I pull it out of her ear slowly and put it in my own and tap the button on the side.

"Tris?" Cara's voice is frantic in my ear.

"Cara?"

"_Tobias?_ Why do you have Tris' earpiece? Is she okay? Are _you_ okay?"

Hearing her voice brings me back to reality.

So much has happened today, my head feels heavy.

"What's going on? No one has had their earpiece on for over an hour, I've been SO worried! I think the cameras are malfunctioning too I have almost no idea where any of you are…"

I glance around the roof at the carnage surrounding Tris and I.

I close my eyes for a moment.

"Cara…"

"…are you alright? Is….is everyone…" she says, trailing off.

I know she wants to know about Caleb, but I have no idea where Caleb is right now.

"Cara…just send help. Please."

"Okay…Tobias? Are you alright? You don't sound so good."

"I think I'm losing a lot of blood. I think I'm going to pass out."

"I'm sending help…hang in there."

I want to respond to her, but the creeping darkness finally takes over quicker than I'd imagined.

**Cara**

I slam my useless laptop down and reach for the phone.

I dial Johanna's number quickly and she picks up on the second ring.

"We need to send help to Marcus' headquarters. I just talked to Tobias and he didn't sound good at all."

"I'll send help." She says in a quiet voice. "Do you know what happened out there?"

"Not a clue. My brilliant surveillance plan crashed on me about an hour ago."

There's a knock on the apartment door and my heart jumps into my throat.

"Johanna? I've got to go. Please send help, fast."

I wheel myself over to the door faster than I think I ever have.

When I pull the door open I find myself looking at Uriah and Savannah.

"Oh thank god." I breathe. "What happened? Are you guys alright?" I quickly glance behind them but I don't see anyone else.

I know that Tris and Tobias at the very least are still at headquarters and Shauna and Zeke could very well still be in the city but that still left two people unaccounted for.

"Where….where are Caleb and Gabe?" I ask quietly.

Savannah crumbles at the word 'Gabe.

It's almost like her entire body goes out and Uriah has to catch her before she hits the ground.

"What happened?" I ask Uriah, my eyes pleading for information.

"Gabe…" he shakes his head a little.

He doesn't have to finish his sentence for me to piece things together.

.

I press a hand over my mouth and close my eyes for a moment.

I know exactly what Savannah is feeling.

It is the same thing I felt when I was told that my baby brother, Will, was dead.

"Get her inside…" I say as I push myself back away from the door.

Uriah brings her inside and leads her to the couch. He sits down next to her and she instantly turns her face into his shoulder and cries.

Uriah looks up at me.

"Caleb isn't here yet?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"No."

Uriah sighs, shaking his head.

"Tris sent him to gather information…I thought he'd be back at the same time as us, or at least close to it."

My heart sinks, but I am trying my hardest not to panic.

"Have you talked to Zeke?"

Uriah shakes his head.

I barely have time to start to worry when there is another knock on the door.

I wheel over quickly and swing the door open.

Shauna and Zeke stand in the doorway, Shauna's T-shirt is covered in blood and Zeke is nursing some kind of an arm wound.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask my eyes moving over the both of them.

Shauna nods a little.

"Just little casualties, no big deal. Is Uriah here?"

I nod and move out of the way so they can get through the entryway.

I stare at the empty doorway for a long moment.

Caleb.

Where is Caleb?

I wait a few moments longer before I wheel myself away from the door.

Uriah is whispering softly to Savannah but I doubt she can hear him over her loud sobs.

"Where're Tris and Four?" Zeke asks me.

I chew on my bottom lip for a moment.

"Still at headquarters. Don't worry, I sent help."

Zeke shakes his head and then puts his face in his hands.

"This is crazy." He breathes after a moment or two.

"Do any of you know what happened with Tris and Four?"

Shauna shakes her head and lifts her shoulders in a shrug.

"After we took out the guards surrounding the place we took the hostages to the city…We haven't seen Four at all."

Uriah looks up at me for a moment like he's remembering something he'd rather not share.

"Tris and Four went up to finish off Marcus and they sent us home."

That's Tris and Four for you, always making the impulsive decisions.

I don't know what to think.

Four didn't sound devastated…just a little lost. I'm not sure if that means a win or a lose.

I turn my head a little to glance at the doorway again and my heart drops into my shoes.

_Caleb_.

My beautiful, perfect, Caleb, with barely even a scratch is standing in the doorway.

The wheelchair is suddenly far too restraining for me.

I stand slowly, ignoring the pain that shoots through my legs because of it.

Caleb is in front of me in moments.

He wraps his arms around me slowly and then he presses his nose into my hair.

"It's so good to see you, I can barely stand it." He breathes.

I hold onto him as tightly as I can.

"Tell me about it." I say in a small voice.

He presses a kiss to my forehead and runs his fingers through my hair for a moment like he can't believe he's really here, touching me.

He pulls back from me for a moment, his eyes taking in the rest of the room.

"Tris and Four?" He asks eyebrows raised at me.

I shake my head slowly.

"I sent help."

He nods a little and then he glances around the room.

"Where's Gabe?" He whispers it to me and I am glad, because I don't want Savannah to hear.

I don't say anything.

I just shake my head slowly.

I watch as the realization slowly takes over his face.

He presses his forehead to mine, breathing in for a moment.

"Caleb?" Uriah questions from the living room and Caleb pulls his head away from mine to look over at him.

Savannah is slung over his lap.

She's stopped crying but what's replaced the tears is a little more alarming.

She stares straight ahead, eyes wide but seemingly no recognition of what's going on around her.

Caleb moves over towards them and kneels down in front of Savannah. He touches her face and then her neck, and drags a finger across her eyes.

"Savannah?" He asks softly, but there is no response.

He lets out a little sigh.

"I think she's in shock…Traumatic experiences can do that…We should get her to a doctor."

The phone rings and I almost jump at the sound.

The intensity in this room has a hold on me.

I reach for the phone, and press the talk button.

"Hello?"

I am relieved when Johanna's voice tells me that Tris and Four are being taken to the hospital.

"Okay." I breathe. "We'll be there." I hang up quickly and then lock eyes with Caleb.

"We've got to go the hospital."

Caleb nods.

"Okay. I'll drive."

**Tris**

I wake up gasping for breath.

It hurts to breathe and I can't seem to get in enough air no matter how hard I try.

I open my eyes for a moment and then immediately shut them again.

It's so bright.

So incredibly bright.

Where am I?

I open one eye slowly and then the other so that the brightness won't affect me so much and I can take in my surroundings.

White tile surrounds the room and the horrible fluorescent lighting is what's making me crazy.

This is a hospital.

Why am I in a hospital?

I sit up slowly and my right side explodes in pain.

I pull up my t-shirt and see a giant gauze pad fashioned just below my ribcage.

That explains the terrible pain and the hospital.

The hospital room door swings open and I slide back into my pillow, I don't want to see anyone like this.

A blonde woman walks in with her eyes glued to a clipboard. When she looks up and notices I'm awake her entire face lights up.

"Oh good! You're up! We can take your vitals." She smiles a little and then comes over to the side of my bed.

She checks one of my IV's and then starts taking my blood pressure.

"I'm Katelynn by the way. I introduced myself a couple of days ago but you were pretty out of it."

I stare up at her as she watches my blood pressure tick by on the screen.

"_Days_ ago? How long have I been in here?"

Katelynn checks her clipboard.

"Three days it looks like."

Three days.

_Three days?!_

That's impossible, three days is too long. Where is everyone else?

"What's wrong with me?" I question.

"A pretty bad bullet wound, but you took it like champ, barely a scratch really." She grins at me and the memories flood into my brain.

Marcus' headquarters.

The battle on the roof.

Tobias.

_Tobias. _

"Tobias!" I sit up immediately my entire body screaming to be with him.

I need to see him and I need to see him now.

"Where is Tobias?"

Katelynn smiles at me and presses a hand to my shoulder.

"Relax Princess, he's in the next room over. He's just fine. Shot to the shoulder. He gets morphine every couple of hours for the pain."

A flash of annoyance goes through me.

I am definitely not getting any morphine with the way pain is flickering through me.

"How come I don't get that?"

"Morphine?" she questions.

I nod vigorously.

"Well because of the baby. We're very lucky that there was minimal damage to the pregnancy to begin with. We're not going to throw morphine into the mix. Why? Are you in pain? I can change your gauze and put a little more of the calming cream on it."

My mouth falls open in a small 'o' shape.

Did she just say baby and pregnancy in reference to me?

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say baby?"

Katelynn frowns.

"Oh sweetheart…no one told me that you didn't know…"

The room is spinning.

I am not pregnant.

I can't be.

Not that Tobias and I had been particularly careful…ever…but this cannot happen to me. We are not ready for this.

I am not ready for this.

I hadn't been doing anything that could possibly be considered healthy for a baby.

"I'll just um…I'll go get the doctor and he um…he can explain things. I'm sorry." She takes the blood pressure cuff off of my arm and half-runs from the room.

"Wait!" I call but the door simply shuts behind her.

I don't want to wait for the doctor. I want to know what the hell is going on with me and the calming cream is starting to sound really great right now with the way the bullet wound is burning.

I want to see Tobias.

I want to know what happened.

I want to see my friends.

I want to see my brother.

My eyes start to get heavy and I turn my head towards the IV. A blue liquid is seeping into my veins and I wonder vaguely if it's a sleeping serum.

I don't have to wonder too long before the serum overtakes me I am covered in a layer of heavy sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **

**The next Chapter is going to be the epilogue! Woo, this story has been a long haul and I'm so thankful for everyone that has stuck with it till the end. If you guys are interested I have a couple prequel type things that I've written about how Cara and Tobias first got together and Caleb falling in love with Cara during the months between Resurrection and Resurrection:The end. If I get enough interest i might post them as add-on's to this story. **

**So let me know in a review. **

**Anywoo, onwards and upwards my friends! Read on :)**

**Tobias/Four **

My head feels light and my shoulder feels numb. It's a strange feeling but I prefer it to the pain that I was feeling an hour ago before the morphine kicked in.

I sit up in bed and press my head back into the pillow.

There's no denying it, I am a complete mess.

When I'm not sleeping, I'm pressing my morphine drip button so that I'll go _back _to sleep.

When I'm asleep I don't have to think and that is a very good thing.

An amazing thing, because all I can think about is what happened at Marcus' headquarters three days ago.

I press the morphine button a few times and I see my hospital room door swing open out of the corner of my eye.

I'm not surprised to see Johanna when she enters.

I'd been wondering when she was going to make an appearance since the day I was admitted.

"How are you feeling?" She asks in a soft voice.

I lift my good shoulder in a shrug.

"Better now that the morphine's kicked in."

She makes her way to the side of the bed and places her hands on the railing.

"Well that's good. No permanent damage, I hope?"

I shake my head slowly.

"No. The doctor said I should be good to go in a few weeks."

"And how is Tris?"

"Worse." I say in a small voice.

I don't want to talk about it.

I haven't seen her because I'm not able to leave the room yet but the doctor had updated me on her condition.

She's faring exceptionally well though she's in a lot of pain.

They keep giving her sleeping serum because she's refusing to sleep and if she doesn't sleep she won't heal.

Stubborn to the very end, my Tris.

She's only in the next room over and I miss her so much that it hurts.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrug again and then I wait.

I know her visit is for a reason and I want to get it over with.

"Tobias, I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

I nod a little.

"I figured as much. Go for it."

She watches me for a moment and then purses her lips together before she lets out a small sigh.

"The judicial sect at the politics building…they want to have a trial."

A trial.

Of _course_ they wanted to have a trial.

Several people were dead and all signs point to me murdering them, especially when two of them share my last name.

I lick my dry bottom lip before speaking again.

"I did what I had to do Johanna."

She nods a little.

"I'm aware of that, Tobias. I can help you, I can get you out of it but in order to do that I need you to tell me everything that happened."

My heart squeezes uncomfortably.

I don't know if I can do that.

I can barely relive the events with myself let alone with Johanna.

"I didn't kill them, Johanna if that's what you're asking me." I shake my head a little.

"Marcus…Evelyn…I didn't do that. That wasn't me."

She watches me for a moment and then nods.

"Okay. Can you tell me what exactly did happen?"

I close my eyes for a moment.

I don't like thinking about it.

I don't want to ever think about it again but I know I don't have that choice.

I take a deep breath before looking at her again.

"They killed each other. The guns went off at the same time."

Her eyes move over me for a moment and then she crosses her arms over her chest.

"What about Peter Hayes?"

My mouth feels dry and my shoulder is starting to hurt again. I press the button for more morphine without really thinking about it.

"Tobias? What about Peter?" Johanna presses.

"He was going to kill Tris. I had to. I won't take that back for anything."

She stares at me for a long moment and then shifts her eyes to the tile floor.

"What about Gabriel Marcella?"

I shake my head a little bit.

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

She reaches out for a moment touches my good shoulder.

"Peter…was it self-defense?"

"Yes."

"I'll protect you the very best that I can, Tobias. I've always been on your side, you know that. I'll get you out of this. Okay?"

Johanna has always been there for me and I don't know if I would've made it through any of this without her.

"Thank you…" I whisper softly.

We are both quiet for a moment before I break the silence with a question.

"Is it pointless to ask if I still have a job?"

Johanna smiles for a moment and then tilts her head at me.

"It's yours if you want it, Tobias but I don't think that politics is your place. You're a much better teacher I think."

I think she might be right but I'm not sure I'm ready to let it go just yet.

She gives me another small smile and then we both turn towards the door as it swings open.

I can tell that it's one of the doctors by the tell-tale white coat she's wearing.

"Alright, Mr. Eaton we're going to get you all checked out and see if you're okay enough to visit your wife today, alright?"

Johanna smiles at me again.

"I'll check in with you later." She says as the doctor comes over and starts taking my blood pressure.

I watch as the hospital room door swings shut behind her.

**Caleb**

I can feel Cara's eyes on me and annoyance rushes through me.

She hasn't stopped staring at me for three days but every time I look over at her she looks away and pretends that she was never looking at me in the first place.

"Okay, what is it?' I say turning towards her.

"What? Nothing…" she looks down at her knees.

"You've been staring at me for three days, Cara."

She looks up at me, lip between her teeth and shrugs.

"I don't know, you just…haven't said anything about what happened and I feel weird about asking."

I watch her for a moment and then let out a small sigh.

"There's nothing to say really." I mumble because it's true.

There is nothing to say.

It's over.

"We did what we had to do…" I pause for a moment and run a hand through my hair.

"I just feel..." I shrug a little. "It doesn't feel good that we lost someone."

"…But none of it was your fault…you know that right?" She reaches a hand out to touch my knee.

"Yeah I guess."

The hospital waiting room smells like antiseptic and old shoes. I am so sick of the hospital at this point that I don't know how I'm going to manage to be a doctor.

Cara stands up abruptly and it's a miracle to me that she can do that with such ease now.

"Four…" she says softly and I follow her gaze to the other side of the room as Tobias move towards us, his arm in a sling.

The second he approaches us Cara throws her arms around him and he winces.

"Cara, ow."

"Sorry! I'm sorry…" She pulls back a little, swaying just slightly and Four uses his arm that isn't in the sling to hold on to her arm and steady her.

I try to ignore the brief flash of irritation I feel at the hug and the way he touches her arm.

I know that Cara and Tobias are over, I know it but sometimes my emotions overshadow rationality.

Cara looks back at me for a moment and I think she sees it in my eyes.

"I'm okay…I can balance." She says in a quiet voice and Four releases her arm.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you….how…how are you? They wouldn't tell us anything because we're not immediate family…What are you even doing out here?"

He looks at me for a moment and then lets out a sigh.

"I'm alright. The shoulder hurts but…I'll live. They let me out to go and see Tris."

He looks at me for a moment and then the floor.

"Have you guys seen Tris?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Caleb saw her for a little bit but they wouldn't let me in."

I look up at the sound of my name and Four is staring at me.

"She was asleep when I went in…they didn't tell me much…just that she's going to survive."

I can almost see the relief flood Tobias' body.

He doesn't say anything for a long moment and Cara reaches out to touch his non-hurt shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired." He mumbles. "I'll see you guys in a little bit, okay?' He says eyes moving between the two of us.

"I'm sure they'll let you see Tris once I'm done."

We both nod and he walks down the hall away from us in heavy strides.

**Tobias/Four**

I stand outside Tris' hospital room door for a long time, probably close to a half an hour. I don't want to go in there.

The thought of actually going in makes my whole body shake.

I'm terrified, but I want to see her.

God, do I want to see her...

I just don't know if I can.

"Come on, Tobias." I mumble to myself. "Just go in. What's the worst that can happen?"

'She can tell you that she never wants to see you again because you shot her.' my inner voice answers me.

Okay, yeah.

That's the worst thing.

I lean against the door for a moment and let out a long sigh.

I have to go in there, I know that I have to but I don't think I can handle it if she blames me for everything.

She should.

I'm the reason she's in this stupid hospital in the first place.

I don't know how I am ever going to make it up to her but I'm going to start with opening this stupid door.

I push the door open slowly and the first thing I see is Tris sitting up in her hospital bed trying to rip her IV out.

I am no longer nervous, simply terrified.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I am at her side in seconds.

She looks up at me and her whole face relaxes.

"Thank god you're here! I think they keep putting me to sleep and I…I am so sick of sleeping…" she continues to try and rip out her IV.

I nod a little bit and place a hand over hers.

"They keep putting you to sleep because you won't relax and they need you to heal. Just relax. Leave your IV in."

She looks up at me for a moment her eyes locking with mine. She pulls her hand away from the IV and stares up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Yeah…" I force a smile. "Are you?"

She nods a tiny bit but there is something between us in the unspoken air.

I know I can talk to her about it.

She's probably the only other person in the world that understands but right now just doesn't feel like the time.

"Can I ask you something?" She says softly and I nod my head.

"Everything is still really fuzzy…but…did I dream Evelyn showing up or did that really happen?"

I flinch at the sound of my mother's name.

I had tried my best to avoid thinking about her these last three days because I don't want to feel that loss.

I can't.

Not yet.

"No…that wasn't a dream…she showed up…she…." I run a hand across my face. "She saved me and she killed Marcus.."

"Have you seen her?"

I shake my head a little bit and bite down hard on my bottom lip.

Tris doesn't know.

How could I forget that Tris doesn't know?

I can't do this right now.

I can't re-live everything but I don't have a choice.

I feel the tears in my throat.

"No. Um, Tris….she didn't make it." It comes out in a whisper though I hadn't intended it to.

Tris' mouth falls open for a moment as she looks up at me.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Tobias."

I shake my head my hands shaking as a I grip the railing of her bed.

"Yeah…um…me too." I turn away from her for a moment.

She reaches out, touching my hand and I bring my eyes back over to her.

"I know you didn't like her—"

"That doesn't mean that I wanted her dead. I didn't want that. I would never want that for you."

"I know…thank you." I whisper.

We're both quiet for a long time and I debate whether or not to tell Tris about Johanna's visit.

I know I should but I don't want to put anything else heavy on her.

"I have to tell you something." I say softly.

She looks up at me for a moment and then nods.

"I have to tell you something too, actually…"

"Can I go first?"

She nods a little and I take a deep breath.

"Johanna says that the judicial sect wants to have a trial. She's going to try her hardest to get me out of it, but it's something they're thinking about."

Tris lets out an annoyed scoff of breath.

"You'd think they'd be thanking us right now. We saved their butts."

I smile a little bit.

"Yeah, I know."  
Silence falls over us again and I almost forget that she had something to tell me too.

I run a hand over my face, I'm so tired and the hospital is doing nothing to remedy that.

"Oh…What did you want to tell me?"

She looks up at me and her entire facial expression changes.

She's suddenly a ball of nerves…and fear.

I frown a little bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is it that bad?"

She chews on her bottom lip for a moment and then she winces in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…you know…getting shot. It does a number on you."

My stomach squeezes tightly at her words.

"I'm never going to be able to tell you I'm sorry enough for that. Tris…I am so sorry."

She shakes her head, hard.

"Please don't be. I asked you to. I wanted you to, if you hadn't I would've never forgiven you for putting our friends in danger."

I know she's right but it doesn't do anything to assuage the guilt.

"I know, I'm just so sorry I couldn't think of another way quickly enough."

"Hey, you managed to spare my life. I am eternally in debt to you."

She winces again and I look up at her IV's

"Don't you have a morphine drip?"

She presses her lips together for a moment and then shakes her head.

"No…I actually don't have a morphine drip."

"Why not?"

"Tobias…I don't know how to tell you this. I know it's not something that you want…"

"What are you talking about, Tris?"

My whole body feels shaky.

I don't like the way she's talking.

Nothing good could come from the direction of this conversation.

She closes her eyes for a moment and breathes in.

"Tobias…I'm not asking you for anything when I tell you this…Okay? I want you to know that I had no idea and I am just as shocked as you're going to be."

"Know what? Jesus, Tris talk to me, you're scaring the crap out of me."

"I'm going to tell you…just…it is not your fault for shooting me okay? You did what you had to do and I understand that more than anybody."

"Okay…"

She takes a deep breath and I notice that her hands are shaking before she speaks.

"The nurse told me that I…." She pauses for a moment and I watch as her bottom lip trembles.

"Tobias. I'm pregnant."

The world stops for a full minute.

At first I'm not really sure that I heard her correctly but the words filter into my brain again.

"_Tobias…I'm pregnant_."

Everything speeds up again at once.

I feel like I'm on a broken Ferris wheel that won't stop spinning.

"W-what?"

"Yeah…I was just as shocked as you are. I'm sorry."

My breathing is heavy and short all of a sudden.

I look at her, attached to two different IV's with a giant gauze pad pressed to her stomach She does not fir the picture of a healthy pregnant woman…or any pregnant woman at all.

Instant fear fills my body.

If there is something wrong with the baby…it is entirely my fault.

"Wh-what do you mean? Is..is everything..okay? I mean…I..I..shot….I…" I press a palm to my temple.

"Whoa…whoa…stop…" She pulls herself up a little, and then holds her hands out towards me.

"Everything's fine…I guess I should've lead with that. I mean…that's what I was told. The baby's fine. We're really lucky."

I stare at her for a long moment and then I let out a loud breath and then tears come, thick and hot and heavy.

Relief.

Instant, sweet, beautiful relief.

I press the heels of my hands into my eyes until I see spots. .

I clutch the railing of her hospital bed and sniffle trying to keep the inevitable onslaught of tears at bay.

I need to be stronger than this.

I can break down later.

I don't want to do it in front of her.

When I look up, Tris is watching me.

The expression on her face is a sad one.

I wipe my nose with the back of my sleeve.

"What?" I breathe.

She shakes her head a little.

"I'm just sorry. I know this isn't what you want."

"What?" I shake my head, hard. "You think….oh god." I tilt my head back for a little bit.

"No…no…Tris, that's not what this reaction is." I shake my head.

"I'm…" I pause because I don't know how to express what I'm feeling right now into words.

I'm…_happy_ and relieved and so happy.

I didn't think I would be in this situation or that I even could be, but I am

"I don't know…but it's not a bad feeling. I was just worried for a moment that I…that I caused some damage…"

She shakes her head.

"You missed. That's what the doctor told me."

I breathe out another sigh of relief.

Thank god.

Thank god that I missed.

She looks up at me and the corners of her lips turn up into a smile.

"…Are you happy?"

I stare at her for a moment and then press my hands to my cheeks.

"I'm going to be honest, I really don't know what I'm feeling right now but that could be from all the morphine."

She frowns for a moment.

"Lucky you."

"_That's_ why they aren't giving you morphine." I shake my head a little. "Wow…" I look down at her stomach.

"It's really in there, then."

She looks up at me and then she nods a little bit.

I push a hand into her hair and lean down for a moment, pressing my nose into her cheek.

"You're pregnant." I breathe.

"I am…" She says softly.

I pull back from her shaking my head the tiniest amount.

"This is such a better reaction than the one that I was expecting…" She mumbles and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Well what you were expecting?"

"Honestly? I thought you'd be angry."

I blink at her for a moment and then shake my head.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"You don't really keep your stance on kids a secret….you weren't happy when Cara was pregnant and I just thought—"

"That was different."

"Why?"

I pause for a moment, thinking.

_Cara._

I am going to have to tell her first and I know it.

No matter how in love with Caleb she is this is going to hurt her.

I often forget that our break-up was less than a year ago because it feels like a lifetime to me.

I'd held off on starting a family with her for four years and here I am jumping into it with Tris barely a year into marriage.

I don't want to do Cara a disservice by saying that it was her, because it wasn't.

It was me.

I wasn't ready to be a father then.

I didn't _want_ to, but things are so different now.

I didn't have the looming vision of my father hanging over my head anymore.

Something about the last thing that Evelyn said to me is sitting in my chest now.

"_You're a great man, Tobias and you're going to do great things." _

I am a great man.

I am going to do great things and maybe being a father is just one of those.

"I didn't want to be a father then…I didn't know how but…" I squeeze her hand tightly.

"I can do this with you. I'm not afraid anymore."

I lift her shirt up just to expose her stomach and I don't know how I didn't see it before.

It's just a little tiny…bump.

There is no other way to describe it.

It's barely there.

…but it's there.

I lean down and press my lips to it.

I love this sweet baby already.

**Cara**

The hospital waiting room is always buzzing with life but Caleb and I feel so far removes from it.

We sit in the corner with my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped lazily around me his face buried in a medical journal.

"Do you think we'll see Tris at some point today?" I mumble.

He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sure her and Four just have a lot of stuff to catch up on."

I nod a little and he runs a hand through my hair.

"Are Zeke and Shauna coming?" I ask curiously.

"I called them earlier. Zeke said he'd be by with Shauna but they aren't sure about Uriah and Savannah. Savannah is still…kind of shaky in public."

My heart aches for Savannah.

I know what it feels like to lose a brother it's not easy to move through that grief and keep living especially for someone like Savannah who feels emotions so hard.

The waiting room is quiet for a long time before we see Four walking towards us again.

I sit up in my chair, waiting for him to approach us.

"Caleb, you can go in and see her." He says softly. "She's asking for you."

Caleb stands up and reaches for my hand but Four locks eyes with me for a moment.

"Actually…can I borrow Cara for just a moment while you go and see Tris?"

Caleb looks at me for approval and I nod slowly.

"Sure…" he says softly, dropping his hand. He looks at me for a moment and then starts off towards Tris' room.

I look up at Four from my seat.

"…Am I in trouble?" I smile a little bit.

Whenever Four needed to talk to me it usually wasn't anything good.

He smiles back at me a little and then shakes his head.

"No. You're definitely not in trouble. Why? What did you do?"

I laugh a little bit and run a hand through my hair.

"What haven't I done?"

He sits down next to me, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

"You and I…" He starts lowly. "We're okay, aren't we?"

I tilt my head towards him for a moment and then nod slowly.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" I question.

He licks his bottom lip and then bites down on it.

"I don't know. We've just been through a lot. I'm glad we came out of it all as friends."

I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs.

"Okay best friends, but you know that."

I nod a little.

"You wanted to talk to me to assert our friendship?"

He shakes his head a little.

"No. I just don't know how to tell you what I need to tell you."

My eyes move over his face for a moment, taking in his expression and his shaky hands. I close my eyes for a moment and then nod slowly.

"Tris is pregnant, isn't she?" I breathe.

I don't know how I know it but I do.

He stares at me for a moment and then he nods.

"I'm really sick of hurting you, Cara. It's never my intention and I…I just wanted you to hear it from me. I also wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten everything that you went through or that you were once in the same position as Tris."

Tears fill my eyes but they stay stationary gathered at my bottom eyelids.

"Wow…"

"Are you okay? I…Should I not have told you?"

I shake my head and hold up a hand to stop him.

"Just…give me a second to process."

I close my eyes for a moment and will the lump in my throat away before I open my eyes and look at him again.

Slowly I reach out my arms and pull him into a hug.

"Four, I'm happy for you." I whisper.

"Thank you, Cara that means so much coming from you."

I pull back a little and smile at him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods a little bit.

"Strangely yes, I think I'm ready for it now in a way that I just…haven't been in the last few years."

"That's great. I really am happy for you despite the watery expression." I mumble as the tears that I had been trying to keep back betray me and fall down my cheeks.

Four reaches out a hand and brushes them away quickly.

"I know you are. I also know that this is hard for you."

"It's not you. I don't…This isn't because I have feelings for you…it's just…the baby thing…I don't know. I really wanted that once upon a time, ya know?"

"You could still have that, Cara."

I nod a little bit. "Yeah…except that I can't."

He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Smoke inhalation. Gunshot to the spine…The parts you need to make and carry a baby inside? Yeah…those um…those don't work too well inside of me right now."

"Cara…"

I shake my head hard and wipe at my face.

"It's nothing. I'm over it, honestly I accepted it a long time ago, just…congratulations. Okay?"

I look down at the tile floor and he touches my shoulder lightly.

"Hey."

I lift my eyes to look at him for a moment.

"I love you. Am I allowed to say that now? In a completely platonic way?" He smiles a little bit and I can't help but smile back.

"You can always say that, Four. I love you too." I tilt my head a little bit. "_Platonically."_

He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Hey, isn't it kind of cool how we're going to be family?"

I pull back looking at him for a moment.

"Hey, I'm not married yet."

"Oh…he hasn't asked you yet?"

I stare at him for a moment, eyes wide.

"What do you mean he hasn't asked me…_yet?" _

He turns away from me for a moment and then shrugs with one shoulder.

"Nothing. I don't know. I don't anything."

"Tobias Eaton, you have never been a good liar now out with it!"

He holds up a hand in defense.

"I swear I don't know a thing."

"Tobias Eaton, you tell me what you know and you tell me right now."

He frowns a little bit.

"I'm going to ruin it."

"Tell me!" I insist.

He lets out a sigh.

"Cara, if I tell you, you'll just be waiting for it and you're going to psych him out—"

"Don't make me kill you. I'll do it you know I will."

He lets out a small little sigh and then rolls his eyes.

"Okay. When Tris and I were staying in Caleb's guest room I found…a ring box and I just assumed that…you know maybe it was for you. Unless he has another girlfriend I don't know about. Tris…sort of confirmed that he was thinking about asking you and I really wasn't supposed to tell you but I thought he'd asked already."

I stare at him for a moment my mouth hanging open slightly.

"I'm really bad at keeping secrets aren't I?" He questions and I nod slowly.

"Yeah…that's why no one ever tells you anything."

He rolls his eyes at me and punches my arm playfully.

"Tobias?"

He turns a little to look at me.

"You're going to make a really great dad."

He smiles at me for a moment and then he laughs tilting his head back a little.

"Dear god, Cara. I certainly hope so."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **

**Alright, it is here. The epilogue. Now, i just want to say I literally wrote this epilogue four different ways but this way seemed the best for the story and the easiest to fit everything together. ****Anyways, I hope you guys like it. **

**I will be adding three one-shots to this as "chapters" but they will be one-shots. ****The first is called ****Four and Cara: A night out. **

**The second is ****Falling in love with Cara ****and the third by popular demand will be ****Caleb Proposes to Cara, so please look out for those!**

**Some of you asked if I was planning on writing another divergent fanfic...I do actually have another story in mind. It's sort of a what would have happened if Tobias and Tris had both stayed in abnegation and has a lot to do with them fighting to save their faction but before I write it I want to re-read Divergent so it might be a little while before that goes up but please keep an eye out for it. **

**Thank you guys SO SO SO SO much for following this story and me, and loving it. **

**Epilogue**

**Four Years Later**

**Open Letter to Evelyn Johnson from her son, Tobias Eaton**

_Hi Mom, _

_This seems silly. _

_I have nowhere to send this and I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to say. _

_Tris insists that this will help in some way and I tend to listen to her because after almost five years of marriage I'm starting to think she's always right. _

_So here goes nothing. _

_I miss you. _

_Every minute. _

_Every day. _

_It seems silly, because I thought you were dead for years when I was younger, somehow though, this is different. _

_It's been four years and I'm starting to finally accept the fact that I will never get a coded message from you saying that you're still alive. _

_You made a lot of mistakes, mom. _

_Mistakes that I wish you hadn't made but I understand your reasoning behind a lot of them and believe it or not…I don't blame you. _

_I just wish that I had been able to tell you that. _

_It's been Four years and so much has happened that I wish I could tell you about. _

_Most importantly, I wish I could tell you about your beautiful grandchildren. _

_Four years ago today, Tris gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. _

_She is so smart, and beautiful and funny. She's exactly like Tris only she's incredibly stubborn like me. _

_I learned how to love with my whole heart the day that my daughter was born and I think that helped me understand you and your decisions a lot more. _

_We named her Caralynn Eve Eaton. _

_She is named after Cara, who you knew and Lynn who you didn't. _

_I chose Eve after you. _

_Most of the time however we call her "Lynnie" (Lin-ee)_

_Being a father has been a process. _

_It took time to learn how to place my anger in a way that is separate from the corruption and evil that is Marcus. _

_Mom, I am a lot more like him than I ever thought that I was. _

_It scares me more than I would like to admit but Tris is always here, helping me breathe and reminding me that my anger doesn't come from the same place of hatred that Marcus' did. _

_I love my children and I don't think that Marcus ever really had that ability. _

_Caleb Prior married Cara about six months after Caralynn was born. _

_I know that you always liked her and you should know that she's happy. One thousand times happier than she ever was with me and it's incredibly comforting to know that. _

_She is also walking again. _

_She is slow at times and stairs are hard for her but for the most part her legs are in regular working order. _

_Less than a year later, Cara gave birth to a baby girl. The doctors had insisted that she wouldn't be able to conceive and carry a child but Cara is the most strong-willed and stubborn person that I know. _

_If she wanted a baby, she was going to have one. _

_They named her Prescott and she and Caralynn or more like sisters than cousins._

_Cara and Caleb graduated from their medical classes at almost the exact same time. _

_Caleb is a regular care physician whereas Cara mostly works in the labs with research. _

_I started teaching around the same time that Prescott was born. _

_I realized quickly that politics wasn't really my scene. _

_I had always loved training initiates so I went back to my roots. _

_I now run the military department in a completely different way. _

_I train all recruits. _

_I teach war strategy, fighting techniques and stress management. _

_The world has essentially settled and we aren't expecting another genetic war, at least not in the way that Marcus had wanted one but the political leaders want to be prepared for anything so they invest a lot of time into the military department. _

_The information that Caleb had stolen from headquarters turned out to be pretty useful in convincing the world that 'genetically damaged' didn't mean 'genetically obsolete.' _

_We've managed to erase the stigma for most people and that is everything. _

_Tris works part time as an instructor for NOVA but most of the time she is a stay-at-home mom. _

_Shauna and Zeke moved to what used to be Indiana and got married. They have two kids of their own, Lindsey and Michael. _

_They visit every other holiday and on the ones they don't, we get pictures. _

_Uriah and Savannah left for South Africa almost three years ago to help initiate a NOVA institute there. _

_The last time we saw them was at Cara and Caleb's wedding. _

_It took a long time for Savannah to move on after Gabe's death but I think having a purpose in South Africa gave her more strength then she realized. _

_She has 'Gabe' tattooed across her wrist and she wears a tiny 'G' pendant on a gold chain around her neck almost every day. _

_I will always admire her for her strength. _

_We get a truckload of pictures from them almost weekly. _

_As Caralynn got older and my heart expanded I realized that Tris and I had room in our lives for one more and before I knew it, another baby was on the way. _

_This time, Tris gave birth to my son. _

_I was more terrified this time than I had been the last time but as soon as I laid eyes on him all the fear and anxiety melted away. _

_For our son, Tris decided on Lincoln Andrew Eaton. _

_Lincoln is a name she plucked out of a history book she found in the library from decades ago and Andrew, of course after her father. _

_As of now, Lincoln is nothing but a joy to me. _

_He is perfect and you would be so proud of them both. _

_I wish you were here to meet them but I will tell them all about you and your bravery._

_I will tell them that I learned what being a parent really means in the end from you, Mom. _

_I never got a chance to thank you and I think that's the thing that keeps me awake at night the most so, thank you Mom. _

_Thank you for risking your life for me. _

_Thank you for giving me a chance to have a happy ending. _

_Thank you for telling me that I am a great man because I'm not sure I believed it until you said it. _

_I also forgive you. _

_I forgive you for everything and I love you. _

_Forever. _

_Tris was right._

_The crushing weight I'd been feeling on my shoulders for the last few years feels just a little bit lighter now. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_We miss you. _

_We love you. _

_(Yes, even Tris.) _

_Love, your son Tobias. _


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **

**Hi guys, so here is the first one shot. It's mostly a bunch of drabbles about Four and Cara. I wrote most of this before I started Resurrection because I wasn't sure originally where exactly I wanted to start and I love writing anything with Cara(in case you couldn't tell already) Most of this is very Cara/Four obviously because it's about their four year relationship before Tris came back. If you are not a Cara/Four fan there is some interesting stuff in here about how Four dealt with Tris' death. If after reading this your little FourTris heart is broken, go re-read resurrection :) **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this. **

**I will be posting the Cara/Caleb one shot next. **

**Please leave reviews to tell me what you think!**

**Cara and Four**

**One Week After Tris**

**Cara**

"Maybe we should talk about her…it might make us feel better if we start the conversation." Christina says quietly.

It's been a week since Tris died.

One week and she's still all anybody can think about it.

I am sitting in a room with Christina, Matthew, Four, Zeke and Shauna.

Christina thought it would be good for all of us to be together but if I am being honest none of these people are really my friends apart from Christina and I didn't know Tris all that well.

I also didn't like her all that much.

I don't have a lot of friends.

"Shouldn't Caleb be here?" I say and everyone's head turns towards me. I clear my throat a little.

"I mean…he was her brother after all, right?"

"No."

I lift my head and find myself staring at Four across the room.

'No' was the first thing he'd said since we'd been here.

"…Why not?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Four just rolls his eyes at me and turns his head.

Christina clears her throat awkwardly.

"Well…I know I'm going to miss her spontaneity most. She was always so fun to be around, you know?"

Zeke lets out a small little laughing sound and then nods.

"Yeah, she was pretty kickass."

Four stands up abruptly.

"I'm not doing this." He says with an irritated tone coating his voice.

Christina looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Doing what?" she questions.

"This. This thing where we all sit here and pretend like what she did wasn't incredibly selfish."

"Four—"

"Don't." He cuts her off quickly and she closes her mouth.

"I'm just not doing this, okay?"

My eyes are fixed on his retreating back as he stalks from the room.

Christina looks like she might cry for a second but Zeke puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not you…" He says quietly. "Don't take it personally it's just…"

Shauna lets out a sigh. "…it's just that he lost his whole life a week ago."

Christina sniffles.

"We can still talk about her right? I don't know her that long…but she was a good friend…really sincere you know?" Matthew says and Christina nods.

"She was the best friend that anybody could ever have."

I am suddenly filled with a need to be anywhere but here.

I stand up quickly but I don't wait for anyone to ask me what I'm doing.

I quickly follow Four's path out the door.

I walk down the hallway, my feet shuffling quickly. I don't realize that I'm looking for him until I almost miss him. He's pressed against the corner of the wall like he's trying to make himself disappear.

I watch him for a moment and then I move towards him. He slowly lifts his head as I approach.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a soft voice.

He stares up at me, breathing slow breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

He looks more vulnerable than I've ever seen him, like one push might knock him over.

"Breathing." He says quietly. "It helps."

I nod a little.

"Can I breathe with you?"

He nods slowly.

I slide down next to him against the wall.

I hug my knees and try to match the rhythm of his breaths.

We do this for a long time, so long that I start to wonder why no has come looking for us.

"How did you do it?" he asks me, his voice shaking.

I turn to look at him for a moment.

"Do what?"

"Your brother died, and you are still walking and talking and breathing. How did you do that, Cara?"

Talking about Will is still hard for me.

I am not the poster child for moving through grief.

I am terrible at it.

I got through it by having someone to blame.

Mainly Tris.

I also blamed Will.

I blamed Will for choosing dauntless over his family.

It didn't take very long for me to realize how illogical my feelings were.

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong…I was pissed, at Tris,at Will, at everyone but…I just realized that being pissed wasn't going to change anything. At the end of the day Will is still dead. It's not completely gone. I still feel it sometimes, that crushing weight…but…he's gone…and that just has to be okay."

"Why? Why does that have to be okay?"

I chew on my bottom lip.

"It just has to." I whisper.

He tilts his head back against the wall.

"I'm so mad at her, Cara…" He breathes and I can tell by the way his voice shakes that he's crying.

I give him the decency of looking away.

"She would've never forgiven me if I did this to her and she did this knowing…she knew what could happen. She did it anyway and Cara….I hate her. I hate her and I still love her with every fiber of my being. How is that even possible?"

"It's okay you know, it's okay to hate her, just a little."

"It's just not fair. It's not fair that I have to be here, and deal with all of this and she…"

"She got out of it and she'll never have to go through what we are going through. I know. It's okay to be mad at her. It really is."

He's quiet again for a long time and I try to match his breathing again.

"She gave Caleb a message for me."

"Oh?" I say turning towards him a little bit.

"Yeah. Apparently she didn't want to leave me. You know what I find funny about that?"

I stare at him, waiting.

"If she didn't want to leave me, it would've been incredibly easy not to."

I let out a sigh.

"Four, you're going to be angry, and you're going to hate her, and you're going to blame her and everyone else around you for her death, but one day. You're going to wake up and you're going to realize that it was nobody's fault and you're going to understand that she _didn't_ want to leave you. Nobody ever voluntarily leaves somebody that they love."

He watches me for a long moment and then he nods a little bit.

"I think I hate myself more than I hate her."

I reach out and touch his arm.

"It wasn't your fault. You should know that."

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"I've just got to keep breathing." He says quietly

I lean back against the wall and when he starts up his rhythmic breathing, I try to match it.

**Two Months After Tris**

**Cara**

"Hey!" I am breathless and running down the steps is not helping.

"Hey! _Hey!_"

I finally catch up to Four's retreating back and pull on his shoulder so he has to stop walking in favor of looking at me.

"What is the matter with you?"

My breaths come in heavy gasps as I try to catch my breath.

"You can't just go around _hitting_ people!"

He stares at me, his cheeks flushed a bright red color. I look down at his fist and notice that his knuckles are splattered with blood.

I let out a sigh and pick up his hand and stare at it.

"Is that your blood or his?"

He shrugs a little and I close my eyes taking in a deep breath.

"What even happened Four?"

I had invited him to a group get together with some people that I knew from Erudite. He doesn't get out often and I thought he might god forbid make some friends. I look away for two seconds and he's punching Eric Jensen in the face.

"Nothing…he…" He looks away from me for a moment. "He said something about my father."

Now it makes sense.

I cross my arms over my chest for a moment.

"Well, that was uncalled for but you can't just go around hitting people, Four."

He nods a little.

"I know." He breathes.

I sigh as I look down at his hand.

"Alright…let's go back to my place. I'll fix your hand."

We walk the short distance from the library to my apartment and I lead him inside and into the bathroom.

I pull out my first aid kit and then I gently start to clean out the cuts and scrapes on his knuckles.

"You're such an irrational jerk, you know that?"

He doesn't respond to me as I wipe the cloth along his cuts.

"I can never hang out with any of them again, you know that right?"

He rolls his eyes a little.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

I pour just a little more of the rubbing alcohol over his cuts than I really need to and he winces.

"None of those people are even worth your time."

I look up at him titling my head a little bit,

"Oh really? I'll have you know I used to date Eric Jensen"

Four's mouth drops open a little bit.

"Seriously? But…he's such a…a pansycake!"

"Excuse me?" I say eyebrows raised.

"…Nothing." He mumbles and then after a few seconds,

"Don't be mad at me."

I look up at him curiously. He usually doesn't sound that vulnerable with me.

"Oh, I'm already furious."

"Please don't. I don't think I can handle it if you're mad at me."

"Why?" I question refusing to look at him for a moment.

"I don't know." He says quietly.

I decide to let it go.

He's been through enough for one night.

I take a deep breath and then crumple up the cloth and throw it away.

"You don't need stitches." I say quietly.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

**Seven Months After Tris.**

**Tobias/Four**

It's the middle of the afternoon and I am shaking in a cold sweat from a nightmare.

I don't sleep at night, so generally when I do fall asleep in the early hours of the morning I usually wake up from a nightmare.

This one had featured Tris.

I'm still shaking just from seeing her in a dream.

I stumble my way into the kitchen and grab the bottle of whiskey that I've come to love and take a long drink from it.

One.

Two.

Three and then one more.

I sit in the kitchen for a long time just staring at the counter.

When I hear a knock on the door I have no idea how long I've been in here, but my head is really suddenly very light and fuzzy.

I stumble to the door and wrench it open.

Cara is standing there in a blue dress, her hair pulled back into a clip, her black erudite glasses resting on her nose.

"What are you doing here?" I ask my voice coming out a lot harsher than I mean it too.

"I thought…" She passes for a moment and then crosses her arms over her chest.

"You were supposed to meet me. An hour ago. For lunch."

I blink at her for a moment as a memory of a lunch plan filters into my brain. Instant guilt settles into my stomach.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

She sighs.

"It's fine. Do you want to go now?"

Her voice is tight.

I can tell she's angry.

We've been hanging out together for almost six months now and she's dealt with me blowing her off more times than I can count.

I can't help it.

She has the worst timing.

It just doesn't make me feel any less guilty..

"…I sort of can't…" I mumble.

"Why is that?" she bites down on her bottom lip and I can tell it's from anger and not nerves.

"Um…" I close my eyes for a moment.

"I just can't."

She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me.

"Do you not like hanging out with me…or something?"

I let out a sigh.

"I can't have this conversation right now. I'm sorry."

I start to close the door but she slams her foot in between the door jam and the door.

I blow out a breath and pull the door open again.

"If you're going to blow me off you better god damn tell me why." Her cheeks are flushed a bright red color.

It's weird, but she looks pretty like that.

I shrug.

"I can't go to lunch with you, Cara because I'm drunk."

She stares at me for a long moment

"…Are you kidding?"

"No, Cara. I am not."

I wait for her to turn around and leave but she doesn't.

She just stands there staring at me.

Eventually she speaks.

"At some point, Four. You're going to have to make a choice about your life. You can decide to live it, or you can keep doing this to yourself but I can tell you one thing. Tris wouldn't want this."

I scoff.

"Well, good thing we have no idea what Tris would want because Tris isn't here."

She shakes her head slowly.

"It is okay for you to live your life without her. That can be okay, Four. _You_ can be okay."

I watch her for a moment my eyes moving over her hair and then her eyes, her nose, her lips.

Cara is very pretty.

I always notice it more when I'm drunk.

"Cara…" I say softly, thinking for a moment.

I would never in a million years admit to what I am about to admit to if I were sober but…my brain isn't really connected to my mouth right now.

"What?" She says a strange expression on her face.

"If I kiss you, would you pull away?"

Her eyes widen for a moment like she can't really believe what she's hearing and then she opens her mouth a little.

"…No."

I lean forward quickly but she tilts her head backwards before I can reach her lips.

"Liar." I whisper.

She lets out a sigh.

"I…it would be different If you were sober I just…" She touches her forehead.

"No. I'm not doing this. I can't. I don't want to be your rebound. You're still in love with her."

"I don't want to be in love with her anymore…it hurts too much…." The lump in my throat feels so heavy.

"I..I have to go. I'm so sorry…I'll…I'll call you…I…" She reaches out and touches my hand.

"I really am sorry." And then she tears off down the hall.

**Six Hours Later**

When I sober up, I realize I owe Cara the biggest apology.

When I call her, she doesn't pick up so I leave a message.

It's a simple apology and a 'please come over.'

I don't expect her to, but she arrives within the hour.

She looks tired, like she's been crying all day and I feel guilty if I caused that.

"Hey…come in…" I say softly and then I lead her into the living room.

She sits down slowly and the apology comes out quickly.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, it was a bad day. I…didn't sleep and then when I finally did I dreamt about her…it…it always sort of…ruins my day. I'm better. You know I'm better."

She watches me for a moment then she lifts her shoulders in a shrug.

"Do I? What's better, Four? I know that you pretend that you're better. I know that you still drink every other night."

"No…that's…" I stop, because she's right and it's true.

"I'm sorry." I breathe.

She nods a little bit.

"It's okay. I just…I wish I could make it easier for you."

She's nervous. I can tell by the way she breathes in and out.

"Four, do you have feelings for me?" She asks quietly.

I chew on my bottom lip.

"What?"

"Can you just answer the question? Please?"

I feel guilty over what I feel for Cara every day. So much so that I try not to think about it, but with her here, staring up at me with those eyes and that sad expression…I can't deny it anymore.

I like Cara.

She's my best friend and I like her, which is why I wanted to kiss her six hours ago.

I don't know how to do this.

I don't know how to love someone who isn't Tris.

I close my eyes for a moment and think 'Tris, forgive me.'

"Yes."

She nods slowly for a few moments.

"Get it together, Four. Stop drinking. Stop hiding out in your apartment. Go see Zeke. Go see your mom. Do things. Live."

"You're going to ignore the fact that I just said I had feelings for you?"

"Yes. Until you get it together. I want to try this Four, but I won't be your rebound and I sure as hell won't watch you drink yourself into oblivion."

"Can we be friends? Until…Until I get it together?"

She smiles a little and then nods.

"We can always be friends, Four."

**Two Years After Tris**

**Tobias/Four**

I feel strange.

I've never really been on a date before.

There was that awkward double date with Zeke that lasted about four minutes and every moment alone with Tris had felt like a date but this…this is a real one.

Only, it wasn't very romantic.

Cara and I did what we always do.

We went to dinner and now we're walking around in the night air playing 'deal breakers.'

She hasn't tried to kiss me, or hold my hand, or anything.

I haven't tried to do any of those things either, but don't girls like that sort of thing?

"Hmm…." Cara bites down on her lip as she thinks. "Deal breaker…okay. Someone who doesn't read..." She looks up at me.

"Your turn."

I let out a sigh and think for a moment.

"I don't know…I guess…someone who doesn't shower regularly."

Cara looks up at me narrowing her eyes.

"You always pick something surface level. Go a little deeper, please."

I scratch the back of my neck, trying to think.

Deal breakers is a hard game for me, mostly because I don't really ever picture myself in a relationship.

"I guess…someone who wants kids."

Cara stops walking and stares at me for a moment.

"No kids?"

I nod a little bit.

"…Ever?"

I shrug a little bit.

"It's just not something I want."

She looks sad for a moment but it only lasts a second before she cracks a smile.

"Well that's a good thing. Could you imagine another Four running around? There's not enough scowling and frowning to go around."

"Ha. Ha." I roll my eyes.

My hand brushes hers as we walk and before I know it her hand is clasped within mine.

"Four?"

"Hm?" I say trying not to sound as uncomfortable as I am.

"I'm glad you stopped drinking."

"I'm glad I stopped drinking too." I mumble.

We are quiet for a long moment and then she turns her head towards me.

"Four? I wouldn't pull away now."

I stop walking in favor of talking to her.

"What?"

"If you were to kiss me, right now…I…I wouldn't pull away."

I stare at her for a moment my eyes moving to her lips.

They are trembling slightly and it makes my heart squeeze. Cara is sweet, and genuine, and she'd saved me from myself.

I owe her so much and yet I don't know how to give her my heart in the way that she wants it.

"Okay…" I say softly and then I dip my head down to kiss her. She is shorter than Tris, and her lips are soft in a totally different way.

It is not the fireworks that I had with Tris, but it's something.

I pull away and she blinks up at me like stars had just burst behind her eyes.

A soft little 'Whoa…' falls from her lips.

I grin.

"Whoa, huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh shush, Four." She says sounding so annoyed that it seems insane that we kissed only seconds ago.

I am quiet for a moment but I can't stop grinning.

"Whoa…" I mumble and then laugh again.

"I am never kissing you again." She says, a stony expression on her face.

"Oh come on, Cara. It was whoa!"

She frowns up at me.

"You're obnoxious. Take me home." She starts walking ahead of me but I grab her by the arm and pull her back towards me.

"I'm sorry. You're easy to tease."

She blushes a little bit.

"Yeah, well. You're easy to love."

My stomach drops into my shoes at her words.

I don't want her to love me.

Every part of me is screaming, 'No! Turn back, Cara! Don't do this. Don't love me! I'm too damaged, I'm not worth it. I'm broken'

…but none of me says it out loud.

Instead I say,

"Let me take you home."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I hope you guys like my Cara/Caleb drabbles**

**Next I have Caleb's proposal and Cara and Caleb's wedding for you. **

**After that, I am officially calling it a day on the story. **

**Thanks in advance for reading and can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**When Four visits Cara in the hospital**

**(Chapter 25 of Resurrection)**

**Cara**

"Four! GO! PLEASE!" I'm crying so hard now that the breathing machine is sounding off loud beeps warning me that I need to calm down because my lungs are working too hard.

I feel him approach me but I can't see him through the blur of tears.

I feel his lips on my forehead and then he whispers so softly that I barely hear him.

"I hope we can be friends soon…"

I turn my head into the pillow.

I hate that I am crying in front of him right now.

I don't want to do this.

I hate him.

I _hate_ him.

I need him to leave before I say it out loud.

I have to be stronger than this but the tears keep gushing out like a waterfall.

"If you change your mind…the ceremony's at six. We're going to have it at the Ferris wheel…so…"

I hear the door click shut as he leaves and then I really lose it. I press my face into the pillow and try to regulate my breathing to get rid of the irritating beeping noise but nothing is happening.

I am only alone for a couple minutes before Caleb re-enters the room.

I don't want him to see me like this either.

"Get out! Please!"

I expect him to leave instantly but he doesn't. Instead, he walks over to the bedside table and places a coffee cup and a jell-o cup down, and then he sits on the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around me.

For a moment I don't do anything and then I turn my nose into his sweater and breathe in.

He smells like coffee…and soap. It's a weird combination but his arms around me are so comforting that it gets easier to breathe through the tears.

I don't want to talk and I think he understands that because he doesn't make any move to speak to me.

We sit like this for almost an hour, me with my head buried into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Caleb…?" I say finally, already sniffling.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with me?"

He pulls away from me for a moment and locks eyes with me.

"I don't understand what you mean." I wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Why couldn't he love me? Why? What's wrong with me?"

Caleb watches me for a long moment and then he shakes his head slowly.

"Come on, Cara. You're more logical than that. You know it has nothing to do with you. Think erudite. People just…break up sometimes that's all it is."

I know he's right.

I know I am being irrational and stupid…but I can't help it.

What does Tris have that I don't have?

Why doesn't Four love me?

Why didn't he come to see me before now?

Does he even care anymore?

God, I hate him.

I wasted four years of my life on him and I hate him SO much.

"I'm being as logical as I can be. There has to be something wrong with me…why…" I pause to breathe through the tears.

I press a shaky hand to my mouth.

"Cara, there is nothing wrong with you. You're smart and funny…I don't know why he doesn't love you. I'm sorry."

He presses a hand to my cheek and I lose it all over again.

"He's getting married. _Tomorrow._ I've been trying to get him to marry me for a year and a half. Why wouldn't he marry me? What's wrong with me? God, I'm so stupid."

I press my hands against my face.

I hate myself.

Caleb gently tugs my hands away from my face.

"You're not stupid." He whispers. "He was still in love with someone else. That is not your fault."

"Yes it is. I knew he was still in love with her. I just thought…" I shake my head for a moment and wipe my nose with my wrist.

"You thought what?" Caleb presses.

I lift my shoulders in a shrug.

"I thought she wasn't coming back." I say it so quietly that I'm surprised that Caleb even hears me.

"I just…even when Christina told us what she wanted to do I just…I didn't really believe it and then…she came back and I knew…I just _knew_…"

"Knew what?"

"That I wasn't going to be enough for him anymore…He's never looked at me the way that he looks at her. I was just filler."

Caleb watches me for a moment but he doesn't say anything.

I lean back against the pillow.

"He wants me to go to the wedding."

"Do _you_ want to go to the wedding?"

"No…I can't be his friend right now, and seeing as the option of bride is taken…I don't think I have a role to fill."

"You don't have to go just because he wants you too. He'll live if you don't go."

"I_ can't_ go. I can't even think his name right now let alone go to his wedding. God. His _wedding_. He's getting _married_." I tilt my head back and sniffle.

"How is this happening?"

Caleb pulls me into his arms and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"What can I do?"

"You can never say his name again." I say, more serious than I want to be.

"Done and done. Anything else?"

"Yeah…" I sit up a little. "You can pass me that Jell-O cup."

Caleb smiles just a little and reaches for the little plastic cup filled with red jell-o and plastic spoon.

**Three Weeks After The Wedding**

**Caleb**

The wedding was three weeks ago and I've been spending every moment that I'm not in class with Cara.

She is quickly becoming one of the most important people in my life and it is a goal of mine to see her walk again.

She spends a lot of time at my apartment because she hates her own but refuses to give it up and find a new one.

At the moment we are out on the grass outside of my apartment, her wheelchair is long forgotten on the opposite side of us.

She likes it best when she is sitting or lying down so that she doesn't have to use it. I try my best to always be aware of that and remove her from the chair as soon as I can manage.

She looks up at the sky and points at a cloud.

"Doesn't that kind of look like an ice cream cone?"

I squint up at the sky and shake my head.

"It looks like a triangle and a circle."

She lets out a sigh.

"I hate when you out "erudite" me."

I laugh.

"Sorry. I was never really big on whimsical things like that. That was more Tris' area."

She squints up at the sky for a moment and then turns her head towards mine.

"When we were kids, Will and I used to stare up at the sky and make shapes out of the clouds. Mom used to tell us that it was just a large collection of water and ice crystals but…" I shrug a little bit.

"Clouds are sort of magical. Don't you think?"

I stare up at the sky for a moment longer.

I don't really get it, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Sure."

She turns towards me for a moment.

"Hey…thank you."

I turn towards her for a moment eyebrow raised.

"For what?"

She takes a deep breath and then lifts her shoulders.

"I remember you trying to keep me awake on the way to the hospital. I also know that you sat with me a lot of the time that I was in a coma."

I shrug a little. "It was nothing."

She shakes her head.

"It was something. I…I really appreciate that. You've really been here for me and I…I don't even really know why."

"We're friends." I say slowly.

"Well, sure. Now, but…we sort of weren't before…" she chews on her bottom lip. "Is there a reason that you wanted to stay with me in the hospital?"

I pause for a moment.

I know exactly why, but I don't know how to say it.

"I…you were literally bleeding out. All over me…I…I was holding you and you were literally dying in my arms and I just kept thinking…after everything you've been through...You're too special to die."

She looks sad as she listens to my words.

"…When you were in a coma I just….wanted to be there because I wanted to know that you were going to be okay and I wanted to be the first one to know it and then after…" He smiles a little bit.

"I don't know. You're fun. You laugh at my bad jokes and…I think we both need a friend."

She tilts her head back against the grass.

"I think you think too highly of me."

I shrug again.

"And I think you think too lowly of yourself."

**Day before Tris and Four arrive home from their Honeymoon.**

**Cara**

Sometimes, when I think about Four too long, I start to feel like I can't breathe and I have to take a few moments to adjust my breathing tube.

It's silly.

It's over.

It is so over that I'm not even sure I remember what it feels like to be with him…but it's so hard not to miss him.

It's not even the romantic things, though I miss those too but mostly it's just…him.

When we would hang out at the apartment and make bad jokes to each other or when he'd try to cook dinner, inevitably burn it and I would have to go in after him and fix it.

I miss lying next to him at night, even with his nightmares and snoring but it doesn't matter anymore what I miss.

He is busy frolicking on the beach with his new wife and I am here not frolicking with anyone.

"What are you thinking about?"

Caleb's voice brings me out of my wondering.

"What?"

"You have this really angry expression on your face…it's unnerving. What are you thinking about?"

I sigh a little.

"My wonderful life." I say sarcastically and then reach across the table for a bite of his food.

"Are you kidding? I told you to order your own."

I shrug.

"I never order my own. I always eat off your plate."

He lets out a long sigh, but I know he really isn't that angry.

He likes it when I eat off his plate. I can tell.

"Can I break a rule?" He asks after a moment or two.

I let out a tired sigh.

"Is it the 'never-mention-four's-name rule?"

"Yes."

I roll my eyes but I gesture for him to continue anyway.

"They're coming home. Day after tomorrow."

I bite down on the inside of my cheek.

"Cara, she's my sister, so…I can't shut her out but you don't have to be a part of any of it. I promise. I can have a relationship with them that is entirely separate from my relationship with you."

I know Caleb is Tris's brother and I also know that Four is his brother-in-law but I tend to ignore it most days.

"Okay." I say softly.

He nods a little bit.

"Okay."

**The day Tris got sick**

**(Chapter Four of Resurrection:The end)**

**Caleb**

I stand in the shower and let the water rush over me.

It had been a long day and I am too worried about my sister to think about much else.

Well, except for what she'd said about me liking Cara.

She was right.

I can pinpoint the moment that I realized I was in love with Cara easily.

It was a simple moment but it sticks out to me so clearly.

We were eating dinner together and she looked up at me, a grin on her face and a bit of sauce on her cheek.

"Caleb, I think I love you. This pasta is amazing."

I knew she was kidding, that she was just trying to express her delight for her dinner but I couldn't deny the way her words sat buzzing in my chest.

What had I expected really?

I'd spent every waking moment with her since she'd woken up from a coma.

It was so easy to fall in love with her.

She is so smart and funny and she's strong like nothing I've ever seen.

All that and she's gorgeous.

God, she's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it.

I am painfully in love with her and I have no idea what I'm going to do about it.

She's not ready for it and I know it.

Her head still circles around Four like a merry-go-round.

If I could erase him from her memory I'd do it in a second.

Unfortunately I have to play this the realistic way and wait for her to realize that Four is not her be all end all on her own.

I know I don't have the looks or the brooding stature but maybe one day she'll see me as more than just a friend.

Maybe.

I turn off the water and hear her scream my name.

My blood runs cold for a moment.

"Cara!?" I don't have time for clothes. I simply grab a towel and fasten it around my waist.

When she tells me that Four called I can hear the ache in her voice, all I want to do is hug her, but I don't.

Instead I tell her that she doesn't have to come but she refuses.

She's strong, but sometimes I worry that she's a little _too_ strong for her own good.

I wander into the next room for clothes with my brain buzzing.

I am worried about Tris but I'm always worried about something else.

I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell Cara what I've realized.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **

**and this is the last one-shot. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for loving this story and following it all this time. **

**you guys are truly the best and I hope you are as enthusiastic for the next story I choose to write as you were/are for this one. **

**Goodbye for now!**

**Cara**

I wake up alone and completely covered in rose petals.

Bewildered, I pick up a handful of the petals and bring them to my nose to smell.

They smell just as wonderful as they look.

"Caleb?" I call tentatively. He is the only one who could've done this and now I am just wondering why.

I'd moved into his apartment a month and half ago and in my experience he's never awake before me so this is a rather strange occurrence.

When he doesn't answer my call I pull the cover back and pull my legs over to the side of the bed, if he did this I want to find him and thank him for the random lovely rose petals.

I watch as a few rose petals flutter to the floor with the movement of the blanket and something white catches my eye.

I reach down to pick it up and realize it's an envelope with my name written across the front.

I gently tear it open and find myself looking at tiny note card.

_Cara, _it reads,

_Good morning. _

_I hope the roses make you smile. _

_I hope everything about today makes you smile. _

_ I am waiting for you at your favorite place in the entire world. _

_ Come find me because I can't wait to see you. _

_ Love, Caleb_

I know exactly where he is.

I'd told him a long time ago that my favorite place in the world is the library.

If I could die surrounded by books, my life would be complete.

Suddenly my stomach feels tight.

I know what's happening and I'm not sure I'm ready for it.

I reach for the telephone without even really thinking about it and dial Four's number.

He answers sleepily on the fourth ring.

"…Hello?"

"Hi. It's me. Sorry. Were you sleeping?"

He groans a little but I hear him shuffling around, probably to sit up.

"Yes."

I glance at the clock. It's almost eleven in the morning.

I don't feel bad.

"Do you always sleep in this late?"

He sighs heavily.

"Have you tried sleeping in bed with a pregnant woman? It's impossible. She tosses and turns all night long which prevents me from actually sleeping. This is the only time the bed is free."

I laugh a little.

"Right. I forgot you're a light sleeper."

"What's going on? You sounded sort of frantic when I answered."

I pause for a moment, not really sure what to say and then it all comes rushing out.

"I think Caleb is proposing to me today and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

He is quiet for a moment and I wait with nerves rushing my body.

"Why do you think that?"

"There are rose petals and love notes."

Tobias laughs a little bit.

"Okay, yeah. Probably."

"Don't make fun. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do? Do you want to say yes?"

I consider his words for a moment.

I love Caleb.

He is my soul mate and I feel that with every nerve in my body.

"Well…yeah, but…everything's going to change."

"Like what?" Four asks me sounding tired.

"I don't know. Our dynamic."

"Cara," He says softly. "What are you really afraid of?"

The answer is easy.

Getting hurt again.

I don't want to get hurt.

"I don't know…" I whisper.

Without having to say it, Four already knows.

"Cara, sometimes in life you just have to take a leap of faith. Trust that Caleb isn't going to hurt you. Not everything is going to end up in the gutter. Okay?"

"Okay." I say softly.

"He loves you. Go tell him that you love him too."

"Yeah…thank you, Four."

"Sure, no prob—"

He cuts off and I hear Tris in the background mumbling something about cake.

"It's _eleven_ in the morning, you want _cake_?"

Tris mumbles something back to him and he sighs a little.

"Excuse me," he says into the phone. "I have to go. The pregnant lady needs cake."

"She's eight months pregnant, Four. Stop teasing her and give her the cake."

I can practically hear his smile over the phone.

"I'll call you later." He says softly and then I hear the phone click off. I hang up the phone and pull myself out of bed to get dressed.

…

When I finally get to the library my hands are shaking.

It took me a while longer than it probably should have.

I had only started driving again a couple of months ago and I have to drive slow just in case I have a leg spasm or something.

I approach Caleb slowly, clutching my walking stick harder than I really need to.

He smiles as soon as he sees me, the corners of his smile practically touching his ears.

"Hi…" He breathes once I'm in hearing range.

"Hi, love." I say back my lips stretching into a small smile.

"Did you like the flowers?" He says, still grinning.

I nod.

"Of course I did, they were beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful." He shakes his head a little bit looking so serious that it makes my stomach squeeze.

"Thank you…"

"Cara…" He watches me for a moment and then he lowers himself down to one knee.

I swallow hard, watching him.

"I've been thinking a lot about you and us and…everything in between. I was thinking the other day about when exactly I fell in love with you and I think it started that day that you looked up at me and said that I had a nice face…"

I barely even remember that. I was half unconscious at the time but Caleb brings it up almost all the time. It doesn't matter if I remember it or not because he does have a nice face and I will always think that.

"You do have a nice face…" I whisper.

He smiles up at me but his lips are trembling slightly.

"Cara, you are so strong and smart and the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my entire life and I will never know anyone that fits me the way that you do."

My whole body is shaking now as I stare down at him.

"You fit me, Cara, like a perfect puzzle piece. I love you and I want to marry you." He takes my hand and rubs his thumb of the back of it.

"Will you marry me, Cara?"

I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them again he's holding open a ring box for me.

The ring is silver but sitting in the middle is the most beautiful, blue, teardrop shaped sapphire with a ring of small diamonds around it.

It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Caleb!" I press a hand to my mouth.

"You don't like it?" He looks nervous for a moment. "I would've gotten you a diamond it's just…this seemed to fit you better…and it's blue. You really like blue and I just thought—"

"Caleb, it's perfect. It's so perfect I…I don't even know what to say." I am almost completely out of breath at this point.

"Well, you could say yes…or no…but preferably yes."

If I had any doubts before they are completely gone now.  
Caleb is the one and every inch of me knows it.

"Yes! Yes! One thousand times yes!"

He gently pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto my finger then he stands and wraps his arms around me.

I am still having trouble believing that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me.

He pulls back for a moment and then he presses his lips to mine

I could stay in this moment forever.

**Cara**

"Okay, it is my wedding day and I am officially upstaged!" I exclaim as Four brings tiny Caralynn into my bridal suite.

She's all dressed up today for the wedding in a white lace dress.

I hold my arms out for her and Four obliges me and gently places her in my arms.

"Cara, she's six months old, she can't upstage anybody." He takes a moment to take in my appearance.

"Besides, you look really beautiful."

I swivel around to face the mirror.

The dress _is_ sort of amazing. It might as well be for how much money I'd spent on it. I look down at Caralynn and she's staring up at me with a sort of amused expression on her face.

She is such a beautiful baby that it's almost hard to look at her sometimes.

She is a perfect mix of Four and Tris.

She's going to be such a knock-out when she's older.

"Are you nervous?" Four asks me and I turn around to look at him.

"More excited than nervous, I think."

He grins a little.

"That's good. No cold feet, always a good sign."

I shake my head a little and Caralynn lets out an annoyed half-cry.

I look down at her and touch my nose to hers.

"I _know." _I say in a soft voice. "No one was paying attention to you for just a moment, but it's back. Don't worry, Aunt Cara will always pay attention to you."

Caralynn giggles up at me and I press a kiss to her forehead.

There's a knock on the door and Four rushes to get it before I can.

I am more than shocked when Uriah and Savannah are standing at the door.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys couldn't come!"

Uriah and Savannah have been an Africa for a year and when I'd sent the invitation they responded that they couldn't make it.

"Are you kidding? We couldn't miss this." Uriah says softly. Four pulls him into an embrace quickly and I move towards Savannah and give her a one-armed hug with Caralynn on my other arm.

"It's so good to see you guys…." I breathe.

Savannah grins.

"We wanted to come up and see you before the ceremony started, you look beautiful, Cara."

"Thank you."

"And who is this little beauty?" Savannah says, peering down at Caralynn who reaches up and tugs on her hair.

"This is my beautiful niece, Caralynn."

Savannah laughs.

"Beautiful just like her namesake, hi sweetheart." She whispers softly and then looks over at Four.

"Christ, this kid loves her father. Seriously, it's the only thing I can feel out of every emotion in this room."

Four smiles a little bit and then shrugs.

"Yeah. She probably just feels guilty for pooping on me this morning. Twice."

I let a laugh escape my mouth and Uriah and Savannah join in with me.

There is something different about Savannah. She's a little edgier…darker but it's not necessarily a bad thing.

The door swings open again and Tris is standing in the doorway, her dress matching Caralynn's almost perfectly.

The second she sees Uriah and Savannah her mouth falls open.

"You guys are here!" She squeaks and Uriah runs at her and pulls her into a hug. He pulls away after a moment and shakes his head.

"Your daughter is beautiful, I'm sorry we couldn't be here when she was born."

She shakes her head a few times.

"Thank you...that's okay. I'm just glad you're here now." She stares at them for a few more minutes before Four raises his eyebrows.

"Why'd you come up?"

"Oh right." She says shaking her heads.

"Everyone's taken their seats and we're ready when you are Cara. Make it sooner rather than later. My brother is practically jumping out of his skin."

I laugh a little and then nod.

"I'll be right down."  
Tris turns to Savannah and Uriah.

"I can take you guys to your seats." She says, and then holds her arms out to take Caralynn from me.

Reluctantly I let her go and watch as Tris leads Savannah and Uriah down the hall.

Tobias moves towards me and holds out his arm and I slip my arm through it.

"Ready?"

"I'm more than ready." I say softly and then we start the long walk down the hallway towards the tiny chapel where I will finally marry Caleb.


End file.
